<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Sugar by ohhipstaplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667274">Strawberry Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhipstaplease/pseuds/ohhipstaplease'>ohhipstaplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 (Naruto)-centric, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Icha Icha Series, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, NaruHina - Freeform, Naruto is Just Naruto, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Team 8, Team Kurenai - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, adult naruhina, we're finally going to get a REAL backstory to Naruto and Hinata getting together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhipstaplease/pseuds/ohhipstaplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a post-war Konoha—and excluding The Last Movie as cannon—Naruto Uzumaki is suddenly faced with the possibility of his lifelong friend and peer, Hinata Hyuga, having feelings for him. As he grapples with the thought of going all-in with her and confronts his own messy feelings along the way, the normally loud-mouth hero becomes a bumbling mess whenever he’s alone with the once reserved Hyuga beauty. Longing for advice on how to move forward, he finds the next best thing, his signed copies of “Make-Out Paradise”. </p><p>Or, an uncharacteristically bashful Naruto finally realizes he’s in love with Hinata over a slice of strawberry shortcake and turns to Make-Out Paradise to figure out what he should do next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say it takes about three seconds to fall in love with someone, but how long does it take to be reciprocated? That was exactly the question that Hinata Hyuga asked herself time and time again.</p><p>Ever since she had blatantly admitted her love to the boy she had been fawning over since their schoolyard days, she had realized that perhaps if it didn't happen within those three minuscule seconds, it never would. After all, love was something you either felt or you didn't, and clearly her golden boy, well, it seemed as if he felt the latter.</p><p>Hinata's cheeks reddened at the thought of her confession. It had come at the most unexpected, and perhaps, most inappropriate times—right at the cusp of the Fourth Shinobi World War. To be completely fair, she had believed that she would not survive the battle. She had really thought that was the final stand for her, and who better to take it for. She was willing to put his life before hers, the whole village was. Ultimately, he was the one who would save the entirety of the nation. What was one for many? But before she confronted her own mortality, she only thought it right to make it clear to him why she was willing to so easily die for him.</p><p>But he didn't understand. Or rather, he did, but not to the extent that Hinata had hoped. Quite clearly she was alive and well. The sun shined, the birds chirped loudly, and the familiar smells of the various shops preparing for the breakfast rush surrounded her. But still, even though she had made her confession, even though she had been on the brink of death right alongside him, nothing had changed.</p><p>She had thought that the moment would bring clarity, not only to her but to the boy who had been the reason she had become the woman she was now. But it had been over a year and he had not said a word about the matter. But, then again, it was in the middle of a battle, so you know, emotions run high. He could have written it off to that whole thing about being confronted with your mortality and saying things you don't wholeheartedly mean in the heat of the moment. Or he could have confused the love she had confessed to him for one similar to that of which he felt for his longtime rival Sasuke. You know, the sibling kind of love that has nothing amorous or passionate to do with it? That's the one.</p><p>Why did Hinata think that? Well for starters Naruto had taken to calling her for trivial things, things that honestly did not put her anywhere other than in the friend zone. From walking him back to his apartment after his physical therapy, to just helping him pick out a new rug for his too-cold wooden floor, Naruto had, perhaps without realizing, told Hinata what he had thought of her declaration without saying a word.</p><p>Hinata constantly ran various scenarios through her head, but all she could come up with was that Naruto simply didn't reciprocate what she felt for him. That she had to let it go.</p><p>And just as she ran that thought through her mind for the billionth time, she found herself bumping into Sakura Haruno, one-third of Team 7, and currently, one of Naruto's closest confidants.</p><p>"Hinata! It's been so long"</p><p>Hinata's lavender eyes widened in surprise as she saw a blur of pink and maroon before feeling a pair of strong, almost too strong, arms around her shoulders.</p><p>"Sa-Sakura-chan"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You're hurting me"</p><p>Sakura stepped back and laughed loudly, a big smile upon her face. Her cherry blossom colored hair was slightly askew, her clothes a little worn, clearly she was coming back from some mission or another she had most likely been sent on.</p><p>"How are you?" Sakura asked, taking hold of Hinata's hand.</p><p>Hinata curled her fingers around her friend's and smiled, "I've been alright. Hanabi's birthday is tomorrow, I just wanted to make sure that we had her favorite strawberry shortcake at home."</p><p>Sakura nearly squealed, "She's getting so big! I can't believe she's turning fourteen!"</p><p>"I know," Hinata exclaimed, "I can barely believe it myself."</p><p>"Are you heading to the bakery? I'll walk with you, I need some things myself. My fridge is completely empty! Can you believe I went home expecting to have at least instant ramen in the cupboard and I found absolutely nothing?"</p><p>"Oh, you need to take better care of yourself," Hinata said, concern clearly etched upon her face.</p><p>"Tell that to Naruto. You know he's planning on going on missions soon? I don't know who in their right mind would clear that, Tsunade-sama hasn't even finished working on his arm. I really don't know what to do with him."</p><p>"Hmm," Hinata mumbled, blushing and looking down at the gravel under her feet.</p><p>Sakura held back a chuckle, "He still hasn't said anything, has he?</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"You know what about."</p><p>"I-I uh."</p><p>"Don't get all worked up," Sakura said, looking at her friend's changing complexion. Beads of sweat began to form upon Hinata's forehead, and her once smooth and warm hand became clammy at the mention of Naruto's name.</p><p>"I-I'm not."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really."</p><p>"Okay, then tell me why you're going out with Naruto, again, if he has not mentioned anything about what happened."</p><p>Hinata didn't want to seem rude, but she let go of Sakura's hand to push back her too-long bangs off of her forehead, "He needed some help picking out a gift for Lord Hokage-sama."</p><p>"Ah, yes. He did say he had his eye on something for Kaka—I mean lord sixth. God, baka, I keep forgetting."</p><p>"It's okay. I'm sure Lord Hokage doesn't mind. You were a part of his team."</p><p>Hinata said, recalling how uneasy the Sixth Hokage had been in the first place in regards to his new title and position.</p><p>"Yeah, but formalities are formalities. He's not just my sensei anymore, you know?"</p><p>Hinata nodded, "I understand, Sakura."</p><p>"You always do," Sakura said, unintentionally rolling her eyes.</p><p>Hinata stiffened, wondering what she had done to insult her friend, "What does that mean?"</p><p>"If you keep being this understanding, you're never going to get anywhere."</p><p>Hinata understood, of course, she did. She and Sakura had spoken about this time and time again, but she didn't have the heart to fight her today. So she simply responded, "I don't know what you could possibly-", only to be cut off by the pink-haired girl.</p><p>"You know exactly what I mean, Hinata. Please, just talk to him. You mustered the courage to say something all that time ago. Why not again?"</p><p>"Because..."</p><p>"Because?"</p><p>Hinata avoided looking at Sakura's too intense stare and mumbled, "What if he rejects me? What if he didn't say anything because he really just wasn't interested."</p><p>"Oh, please."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He's interested."</p><p>"How could you be so sure?"</p><p>Sakura shrugged, "Sometimes you just know."</p><p>"And if he isn't?" Hinata asked.</p><p>Sakura jokingly drew her fist roughly to her hand, "Need I say anything else?"</p><p>Hinata gulped knowing Sakura's strength, "Please don't hurt him."</p><p>"If he doesn't hurt you, then I don't have to," Sakura said sweetly.</p><p>"Oh, Sakura-chan."</p><p>"Never mind me, let's go get that strawberry shortcake. I have to be back by noon, I promised Shizune I'd take over so she can take a break," She said, linking her arm through Hinata's and turning them both in the direction of the bakery.</p><p>Hinata chewed the side of her cheek, careful not to draw blood...again. She didn't know how'd she muster the courage once more, but Sakura was right. Something had to be done.</p>
<hr/><p>Hinata arrived home within the hour, strawberry shortcake in hand. She had spent the better part of the morning in an inner debate, wondering whether or not she should once and for all just re-confess to Naruto.</p><p>"Oneechan?"</p><p>Hinata's head snapped up as she saw her younger sister walk into the kitchen, with the cake still in plain sight. Hinata quickly stepped in front of it, in hopes that Hanabi would not see it.</p><p>"H-hi!" She said, excitedly waving her hands.</p><p>Hanabi tilted her head slightly, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine. Just fine." Hinata leaned against the counter in hopes of looking more relaxed.</p><p>"Did you go out?"</p><p>"Yes. I ran into Sakura."</p><p>"Oh, that's nice."</p><p>"How was your training?" Hinata asked, not moving an inch.</p><p>"Fine. You know how it is with otousan. Can't even take a day off for my birthday."</p><p>"He only wants the-"</p><p>"Best for me. I know Onee-chan, I know," Hanabi finished with a sigh.</p><p>"Well, at least tonight we can all have dinner together," Hinata tried, with a smile.</p><p>Hanabi nodded and walked towards the water pitcher on the table, "Did you run into anyone else while you were out?"</p><p>"Oh, no. Just Sakura."</p><p>"Not Naruto?" She asked as she poured her glass of water.</p><p>"Why would you ask that?"</p><p>"Well, you two have been hanging out quite a bit."</p><p>"He's needed help with some things, you know?"</p><p>"I do. And I also think that considering you confessed to him-"</p><p>Hinata sighed, "Why does everyone keep saying that."</p><p>"Because you did it! You confessed to him!"</p><p>"Shhh! Otousan is going to hear, Hanabi."</p><p>"Oh, like he hasn't already. It's only been going around the entire village."</p><p>"No, it hasn't!"</p><p>Hanabi smirked, her violet eyes twinkling mischievously, "If you two are so close, why don't you just call him up and tell him you want to see him."</p><p>"Why would I do that?"</p><p>"So that you can confess to the stupid idiot again."</p><p>"Hanabi!"</p><p>"Hinata, please, the entire village is on edge waiting for you two to finally just get over yourselves and get it on with it."</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"Just call him so we can cut the cake, please."</p><p>"You knew?" Hinata asked, looking behind her.</p><p>"Oh please," Hanabi said in her sweetest voice, "I knew you were getting it the moment you said you were going into town. Now please, call him and so you two can finally just get married."</p><p>"We're just friends!" Hinata said her pale face reddening.</p><p>"Right. Friends that are probably going to have babies together."</p><p>"Get out!"</p><p>"Cake? Soon?"</p><p>"Out, Hanabi!"</p><p>Hinata rubbed her temples as she avoided the general direction of the phone. She knew what she needed to do, it was as easy as picking up the phone and dialing a number.</p><p>"Just do it already!"</p><p>Hinata turned to see Hanabi peering at her from the doorway, "Fine!"</p><p>"I'm not leaving until you do it."</p><p>Hinata walked over to the phone on the wall, tentatively grabbed it, and slowly typed in the numbers she clearly knew by heart. It wasn't until Hanabi heard Naruto's unmistakable voice on the other line that she turned on her heel and left Hinata to make plans with him for the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That next morning, as the sun rose and let its rays unfurl across picturesque Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, woke with a start.</p><p>“Naruto Nii-chan!!”</p><p>He felt the wind knocked out of him as his incredibly annoying, but equally as endearing, protege jumped upon him full force.</p><p>“For the love of-”</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>Naruto glared at Konohamaru, trying to catch his breath, “What did I tell you about using the spare key?”</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“So why are you here then?”</p><p>“You said we were going to train today.”</p><p>Naruto rubbed his eyes and turned his alarm clock around to look at it, “It’s eight in the morning, Konohamaru!”</p><p>“Early bird gets the worm, and all that stupid stuff everyone else says. I want to be like you big brother Naruto! Saving the village, fighting in wars!” Konohamaru said, animatedly jumping up onto Naruto’s bed and kicking the air.</p><p>Naruto shook his head as he watched Konohamaru pace from corner to corner, excitedly chattering away. He could barely process what the now long-haired boy was saying, much less reciprocate. But still, Konohamaru expected Naruto to be 100%, even after he just woke up, “Snap out of it!” He yelled, “You’re a war hero! You can’t be sleeping the day away!”</p><p>Naruto sighed, “Can you at least let me get dressed?”</p><p>Konohamaru turned around and shook his hand out twice, “Get to it.”</p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He walked over to the chair next to the small dresser that he had designated for his clothing from the previous day. He slipped on his pants, and had gotten better at it considering the circumstances.</p><p>“Are you done yet?” Konohamaru asked impatiently.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Naruto said, slipping his shirt over his broad chest. He wondered how even on Saturday he found himself up at 8 AM.</p><p>As the tensions surrounding the village had finally dissipated, Naruto hoped to find himself completely free of any responsibilities for at least a while. But lo and behold, Konohamaru knew exactly when to show up. Although to be fair, he wasn’t without things to do this particular weekend. In fact, he was going to see Hinata later that afternoon about something she just had to talk about.</p><p>He hadn’t really thought about it either, you know, the fact that one of the most beautiful kunoichis in the village had called him up, nervously asked him if he was free, and emphasized the importance of their meeting. Didn’t realize that over a year ago ago she had professed her undying love for him. Was he oblivious? Yes. Stupid? Oh, without a doubt. But that was just the way that Naruto Uzumaki rolled.</p><p>He had always been free-spirited and tried to not think about the past. It was said and done anyway. What mattered was the here and now. And right here and now, well, his stomach was growling, so really he couldn’t manage to think about anything other than old man Teuchi’s ramen from Ichiraku.</p><p>“Alright, food first. We’re going to get some ramen, and then we’ll do a short lesson, okay? I have to meet up with someone later.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Hinata.”</p><p>“Oh,” Konohamaru said wiggling his eyebrows, “So it’s that kind of meeting.”</p><p>“What?” Naruto responded as he made his bed, “She said she just wanted to talk about something.”</p><p>“Like what she said during the war?”</p><p>Naruto blushed, “You don’t know what you’re talking about, pipsqueak.”</p><p>“Yes I do, everyone’s been talking about it.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“How you both are totally in love with each other.”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“What? Like you two aren’t...” He brushed against Naruto’s shoulder as he whispered “boyfriend and girlfriend?”</p><p>“Eh!?” Naruto exclaimed as he stepped back, “No! We’re friends.”</p><p>“What a waste, man.” Konohamaru said, shaking his head, “Now that’s a girl that has it bad for you. But then again, ever since you came back that’s been half the world.”</p><p>“Stop talking out of your ass.”</p><p>“Oh, please, like you haven’t noticed.” Konohamaru paused.</p><p>Naruto shrugged, “Not that kind of guy. And you shouldn’t be either,” he said as he ruffled Konohamaru’s hair.</p><p>Konohamaru feigned annoyance and quickly smoothed over his ruffled tresses, “Save the lecture nii-chan. I get it. But you should too.”</p><p>“And what is it that I should be getting?”</p><p>Konohamaru shrugged, “No wonder oneesan complains about you so much.”</p><p>“What!? What did Sakura say?”</p><p>“I mean, I just heard...”</p><p>“Heard?”</p><p>“-Overheard her and Hinata talking.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>Konohamaru lifted his brow, “Really?”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yes! You!”</p><p>“Why?” Naruto said, scratching his head.</p><p>“For the love of-” Konohamaru reached over Naruto’s head and grabbed a picture that had been snapped at the dinner that was held a few weeks ago. In it Naruto, unsurprisingly, was front and center, eyes closed in a cat-like smile, his thumb up in the air. Sakura hung around his shoulders, her small tongue out and her fingers up in a peace sign. Shikamaru cooly smirked as he held court across from him, Choji smiled bashfully as he looked up from his plate. Kiba, Ino, Shino, and Sai looked at each other as if they were in a heated debate only moments before, they hadn’t even realized a picture was being taken.</p><p>Naruto studied each one and saw nothing more than what he had first seen when he tended to glance at the photo. But then his eyes landed on Hinata, and he saw it. There was a look upon her face, a sparkle in her eye, something. He didn’t know quite what to make of it. He thought it was just a weird angle, a mistake made by Iruka when he snapped the picture. Then he realized it wasn’t, she was looking at something.</p><p>“What’s she looking at?” Naruto asked, tilting his head.</p><p>“You!”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>Konohamaru’s fingers landed upon Hinata’s face, and he glided it from her moonstone-like eyes to the object she had been tenderly admiring, “You,” He said, without missing a beat, “She’s looking at you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Naruto said, gripping the nape of his neck, “I guess she is.”</p><p>“Do you know why?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>It took everything within Konohamaru not to slam the frame into Naruto’s face. For all his merits, he couldn’t believe the person he looked up to was really that dense.</p><p>“If you really don’t know, nii-chan, then you’re going to have to spend some time thinking about it, aren’t you?”</p><p>Naruto looked at him blankly, clearly not knowing what to respond to. He had never pondered it, really. And now that the thought was implanted into his mind by Konohamaru, he wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do to remedy it.</p>
<hr/><p>After training with Konohamaru, Naruto swung by the apartment of his teammate and friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Since the war, the pair had an unspoken agreement that their doors would always be open for each other, and Naruto had more than taken advantage of the fact. Although Sasuke acted as if Naruto’s constant presence bothered him, Naruto knew nothing could be further from the truth.</p><p>Except perhaps on this day. On this particular day Naruto threw open the door to Sasuke’s apartment and exclaimed “Sasuke, buddy, I need to talk to you—”</p><p>“Naruto!” Sasuke exclaimed angrily as he jumped up from his couch in the front room. Beside him was a flushed Sakura, sighing and covering her eyes with a small hand.</p><p>Naruto’s eyes darted from Sasuke’s reddened lips to Sakura’s who matched his. As soon as he saw the scene before him he yelped, “Oh shit! I’m so sorry I—I didn’t know. I—How long has this been going on?”</p><p>Sasuke fixed his shirt and cooly shrugged, “None of your business, Naruto.”</p><p>“Oh, come on. Sakura! How could you not tell me, you’ve only been in love with him forever. I would think you’d have told the entire world by now.”</p><p>“Shut up, Naruto!”</p><p>“You said you wanted to talk to me?” Sasuke said as he took his seat once more, wrapping an arm around Sakura’s shoulders. The kunoichi quickly simmered down and leaned into his embrace.</p><p>Naruto nodded, sitting down in the armchair that was placed before his two teammates. “Just like, give me one second. I need to process—” He signaled the lack of space between the pair and shook his head, “whatever this is.”</p><p>“You have 5 seconds to start talking or you’re out of here,” Sasuke said firmly.</p><p>“Okay, alright. Well, you know Konohamaru’s just a kid and sometimes he has some really crazy ideas, right? Yeah, so, I told him today that I was meeting Hinata later and he just made a face and implied that we were going to fool around.”</p><p>Sakura giggled and Sasuke smirked, making Naruto a little apprehensive.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the look he gave me,” He said, pointing at Sasuke.</p><p>“I can’t imagine why.”</p><p>“We’re just friends! Konohamaru kept going on and on that she loved me and that she confessed to me...but she didn’t! I would know if she had confessed to me, right?</p><p>“Idiot.” Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Hey! I came here for advice!”</p><p>“I’m giving it to you. You’re an idiot, now think about why that may be...other than the obvious reasons.”</p><p>“You’d think having a girlfriend would’ve made him a little nicer,” Naruto said under his breath.</p><p>Sakura narrowed her eyes, “You have something to say?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well, I do.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“You’re an idiot, Naruto!!!”</p><p>“Oh come on!”</p><p>Sasuke laughed, but Sakura continued, “You’re really going to tell us that she didn’t confess to you? Rewind to the war, idiot! She was about to die for you!”</p><p>“Sakura, you know my memory of that day is a little hazy.” He muttered pathetically.</p><p>“We all heard it, Naruto! She confessed to you!”</p><p>Naruto put his head in his hands and breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself. He kept trying to tell himself that he couldn’t possibly be that dense, but he figured if everyone is telling him the opposite maybe it was time to face facts.</p><p>“You think she still likes me?” Naruto asked quietly.</p><p>Sakura’s lips formed a soft smile, “You have no idea how much, Naruto.”</p><p>“Do you even like her?” Sasuke asked bluntly.</p><p>“I...”</p><p>“Don’t go getting her hopes up if you don’t even know what you’re feeling, Naruto,” Sakura warned.</p><p>“Yeah...I just....” He glanced at the clock on the wall in Sasuke’s kitchen and started getting up from the armchair, “I’m running late.”</p><p>“Alright, well, let us know how it goes,” Sakura said with a furrowed brow.</p><p>“And next time, knock!” Sasuke said as Naruto reached for the doorknob.</p><p>Naruto shook his head, “Yeah, yeah. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, love birds.”</p><p>Naruto closed the door behind him and began making his way towards the Hyuga compound. His stomach was buzzing, his head spinning. He had never thought of Hinata in that way.</p><p>Well, that was a lie. There was a time or two he had thought of her, particularly when he was taking a shower or lying in bed at night. He wasn’t proud to admit it, but when Hinata filled out in all the right places he was the first to notice. That didn’t mean he thought he stood a chance with her.</p><p>He recalled the photo Konohamaru showed him and realized that the glimmer he had seen etched in her eyes there, was the same adoration she had always had in regards to him. But was it fair to her to say something? He didn’t even know what he felt, he was a jumble of confusion.</p><p>Naruto sighed and continued walking down the stone path, Hinata had been vague on the phone when asking him if they could meet. It wasn’t unusual for them to hang out, but for her to call first? For her to do the asking?</p><p>He picked up the pace and started walking faster. He had to look into her eyes once more. He knew that if he saw that same look, the one that was upon her face in the picture, he still had a chance with Hinata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of March always brought with it a wave of melancholia that made Hinata restless. She tried to shake off the feeling as she closed the gate to her family’s impressive home, but the wind picked up and a chill descended upon her that she couldn’t have fought off if she had wanted to. It made her grip the small box Hanabi had packed closer to her chest. She wondered if she should have told Naruto they would meet for ramen instead.</p><p>No. It was too late now to call and let him know, she knew after all that he wouldn’t mind the slight nip the air carried today anyways. She wrapped her shawl around her a bit tighter and began walking down the familiar path towards the small garden just outside of the Hyuuga compound. </p><p>As she made her way to the bench where they typically met when the weather allowed, she grew apprehensive as she felt the weight of the package in her hand. </p><p>Hanabi had placed it in her hands as she was walking out the door, “In case you chicken out” she said with a smirk. “Tell him you wanted to give him a piece of my birthday cake, it happens to be his favorite,” Hanabi said, giving Hinata a knowing look.</p><p>She couldn’t even find the words to reply to Hanabi’s jab. She simply walked out with the box and went on her way. But as she saw a flash of Naruto’s blonde hair when she rounded the corner, she wanted nothing more than to throw the damn box away and run in the other direction. </p><p>What was she thinking? Confessing again? She was out of her mind.</p><p>“H-Hinata?”</p><p>She didn’t even have to look at him, her pulse immediately skyrocketed. </p><p>“Oh, hi, Naruto-Kun,” Hinata mumbled, refusing to meet his gaze.</p><p>He was typically late whenever they met. She never took offense, it was just who he was. She had been counting on his tardiness today, hoping to use the time to calm her nerves.</p><p>He approached her, almost cautiously. His calculated movements made her even more uneasy, she could barely look at him through her slightly overgrown bangs as he rose from their favorite bench to walk over to her.  </p><p>Naruto huffed as he stretched his bandaged arm and rubbed his neck, “So, what’s up?”</p><p>“Oh, I—” She took a breath and willed herself to calm down, “Why don’t we sit down.”</p><p>He nodded and let her take her usual seat before he gently sat down exactly 5 fingertips apart from her. It was torture, sheer torture. She could feel the heat radiating off of his typically too-hot body and wanted to press into it. But she knew better. </p><p>“I um...”</p><p>Naruto turned to look at her head-on, piercing blue eyes inquisitively peering into her own, “Yeah?”</p><p>“I—uh—Hanabi packed this for you,” She said, lifting the box in front of her face, willing it to cover the redness that currently took over her pale face. </p><p>Naruto’s blank expression had Hinata unnerved, but he quickly smiled and asked, “That’s all?”</p><p>“Um, I—”</p><p>Naruto took hold of the box she was offering him and jokingly chided, “If that’s why you wanted to meet so badly you could’ve just said so. I almost had a heart attack there, Hinata!” </p><p>Hinata looked away and bit her bottom lip slightly, conflicted on how to proceed. Had she lost her chance to say something? </p><p>“Naruto—” She had managed to utter before he cut her off. </p><p>“Sweet!” He exclaimed excitedly, “Hanabi’s birthday cake?”</p><p>“Yes,” She nodded.</p><p>“She and I have good taste. There’s nothing like shortcake”</p><p>“Mhmm,” She agreed, pulling her shawl around her a little tighter. </p><p>Naruto hummed, clearly thrilled at the offering. He looked down at the beautiful slice of strawberry shortcake, lightly sprinkled with powdered sugar, and decided to close the space he purposely left between them, making her acutely aware of how close he was. </p><p>Gently he lifted a juicy strawberry from the top of the cake and brought it towards her, “You want one? I know it’s your favorite part.” </p><p>The calm she had managed to cling to vanished. Naruto’s fingers were mere inches away from her lips, the piece of fruit so close that its fragrance was almost nauseating. She honestly didn’t know how to react. </p><p>Naruto too realized what he was doing, and for the first time in his life read the room. He reddened immediately.</p><p>“Oh, shit, I-”</p><p>Hinata, without thinking twice, wrapped her lips around the strawberry he had absent-mindedly offered. The sweetness melted into her mouth immediately, but what overwhelmed her was the taste of Naruto’s fingers upon her tongue. She realized she had bitten too far, but the sensation of it all was so new, so exciting, she didn’t ever want it to stop.</p><p>Hinata held him in her mouth far too long for it to be considered a mistake, relishing the contact and disconnecting from reality entirely. It wasn’t until she heard him sharply take a breath in that she realized what she had done. The tip of his index finger was still in the air when she moved back and hid her face behind her hands. </p><p>“Oh no, I’m so sorry Naruto-kun I—” She said abruptly. </p><p>Naruto’s face was redder than she had ever seen it, in fact, his voice cracked as he attempted to mutter her name, “Hinata—”</p><p>“Please don’t. I should go, you have your cake, that’s really the only reason I needed to see you,” She reasoned getting ready to run. </p><p>“We have to talk about it. I mean, what...what was that.”</p><p>Hinata took a deep breath, willing her hands to stop shaking, “Naruto-Kun, you offered me a strawberry. I—I miscalculated and bit down too far. That’s...that’s all.”</p><p>“If there’s nothing else to it, why—” He blushed furiously, could still feel her tongue pressed to the tip of his finger. </p><p>“I have to go.”</p><p>“Wait, no. Hinata, it’s okay, it was an accident. I—”</p><p>But Naruto didn’t finish his thought before Hinata had risen from her seat and began running. </p><p>She didn’t bother responding to him, she rounded the corner, and as soon as she knew she was no longer in his line of sight she ran. </p><p>Tears threatened to stain her face from the sheer embarrassment of what she had just done, but the memory of just moments before kept her adrenaline pumping. A fire burned within her, it lit up more than it ever had before. She had the taste of him upon her tongue, even if it was just of a fingertip or two, she was hungry for more. </p><p>Desire rose up within her chest, almost choking her. How could she ever face him again without imagining what it would feel like to be that close to him again? To press her lips upon every inch of his skin. To feel her body against his. To know that he too would memorize her taste. The hunger within her was unbearable, that damn piece of cake was only the beginning of her downfall it seemed. </p><p>“Oh, Naruto-Kun” She sputtered as she reached the gate of her home once more. Hinata leaned against the concrete wall, willing herself to calm down. But Naruto’s bewildered face was still etched in the back of her mind. She hadn’t been able to place it when it had happened, but she was sure his eyes reflected precisely what hers did: desire. And nothing, not even her grand moment in the fourth war scared her as much as the realization that her golden boy could want her, every piece of her, as much as she wanted him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto walked into his apartment, shut the door behind him, and didn’t say a word when he saw Konohamaru on his couch watching some television show. He threw the boxed cake onto his counter and went straight to bed, willing himself to replay the moment over and over in his head.</p><p>“Baka,” he said as he imagined Hinata’s perfect pink tongue against his fingertip. He grimaced, physically feeling as if he had been sucker-punched.</p><p>“Nii-chan?” Konohamaru said as he approached Naruto’s bedside. “I know you said I’m not allowed to come over when you’re not home, but you know how it is with my parents. I just wanted—”</p><p>Konohamru was going to continue, that is until he realized that Naruto looked pained—extremely pained.</p><p>“Nii-chan...are you okay? I thought you were going to be out late with Hinata.”</p><p>At the mention of her name, Naruto sucked in a breath and turned on his side, away from his protegee.</p><p>Putting two and two together Konohamaru’s worried expression quickly turned into one of mischievous glee, “Something happened, didn’t it?”</p><p>Naruto grunted in response, which only served to encourage Konohamaru’s imagination.</p><p>“I knew it! I knew it!” He said excitedly, grabbing onto Naruto’s side. He attempted to turn him back over to face him, but Naruto refused.</p><p>“You have to tell me, come on, you have to tell me what happened!”</p><p>“I...She...” Naruto sounded as if the wind had been knocked out of him, he truly could not articulate what had happened. He didn’t know how to explain it. It was so very innocent, but at the same time so incredibly intimate. His imagination began running away with him the moment her eyes met his, in that split second of panic when he realized what he had done and she had given into a capricious whim. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to think of anything but her tonight.</p><p>“Nii-chan, that isn’t an answer” Konohamaru pouted.</p><p>Naruto turned to face him and patted the space next to him. Konohamaru obliged him and sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Look, you’re just too young right now for me to explain...”</p><p>Konohamaru rolled his eyes, “I know about that. I’m thirteen, not three.”</p><p>Naruto narrowed his eyes, “That’s not what I was talking about.”</p><p>“Then what, were you going to say, love?” Konohamaru said, clasping his hands together raising them to the side of his face in an exaggerated motion.</p><p>“Okay, get out.”</p><p>“No, come on! I want to know what happened!”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“You’re going to tell me you’re acting this way because absolutely nothing happened?”</p><p>“Look, squirt,” Naruto said sitting up and crossing his legs upon the bed. He faced Konohamaru and clasped his shoulder firmly, “Before this morning, I didn’t realize that Hinata had...um...that she...”</p><p>“Loves you.”</p><p>“Woah! Come on now. We don’t know that.”</p><p>A deadpan look was etched upon Konahamru’s face, “Right.”</p><p>“We can’t assume that. I was going to say that...she had...feelings? For me?”</p><p>“Acceptance is the first step, nii-chan.”</p><p>“I’m trying to be serious here, kid. Cut me some slack.”</p><p>“Alright, alright.”<br/>Naruto took a breath and ran a hand through his extremely short blonde hair, trying to compose his thoughts before opening his mouth once more.</p><p>“Look, before today I never really opened my eyes to this kind of thing. I used to be so focused on training that...”</p><p>“Girls didn’t even exist.”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Except for Sakura onee-san”</p><p>“Hey now! I had a little crush on her, that was it. We’re more like brother and sister at this point.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Konohamaru said, waving him off.</p><p>“Anyways,” Naruto continued, “I don’t know. I just...something kind of just clicked today. But I feel like such a shitty guy because the reason it clicked was because-” He stopped abruptly, realizing who he was talking to.</p><p>“Oh come on, you can’t stop now! Why did it click!?”</p><p>“When you’re older-”</p><p>“Don’t give me that! When I’m older you’ll still be five years older than me and can use that excuse. I’m not buying it, tell me!”</p><p>Naruto sighed, but continued, “Okay, okay. I um...Well...Hinata brought me a piece of cake from Hanabi’s birthday. And, well, it had strawberries on it. I know she really likes them so I picked one off of the slice and offered it to her with my hand.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Well, she took it.”</p><p>“And then you guys made out?”</p><p>“No!!! That’s it, that’s the story!”</p><p>“You’re telling me what did it for you was her eating out of your hand? You’re shitting me right?”</p><p>“Hey! Language!”</p><p>Konohamaru shook his head, “Don’t change the subject!”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Well, then, continue!”</p><p>“Jeez, you’re something else, kid.”</p><p>“I don’t have all night...”</p><p>Naruto groaned in frustration, tempted to evict Konohamaru from his bed and his apartment. “Look, I don’t know how to explain to you Konohamaru because it’s just one of those things you have to feel. You think i’m insane for saying this is the exact moment I realized it, but I’m telling you, one day you’re going to go through the exact same thing and you’re not going to think I’m so crazy then.”</p><p>Konohamaru huffed as he rested his chin on the top of his knuckle, “So what did it for you? Her licking your fingers or something?”</p><p>Naruto turned as red as the crest upon his back and Konohamaru cracked up immediately, “Oh, nii-chan! You can’t be serious! Hinata...she..” One glance at Naruto’s face and he had his answer. “Shit, nii-chan, that’s pretty kinky.”</p><p>“Alright, that’s it. Out!” Naruto said, pushing Konohamaru off of his bed. The boy landed with a thud on the wooden floor.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not judging what you’re into. I just think it’s funny that she almost gave up her life for you, but it was this that made you realize you both definitely have a thing for each other.”</p><p>“Get out,” Naruto said firmly.</p><p>“I think it’s nice it’s finally all out in the open.”</p><p>Naruto got up and started throwing Konohamaru’s things into his knapsack.</p><p>“But really, hey, who would’ve thought that Hinata...you know.”</p><p>Naruto turned around sharply, “What?”</p><p>“She just...didn’t seem like the type.”</p><p>“Type?”</p><p>Konohamaru laughed, “Nii-chan, she’s been in love with you forever but never really made a move. I didn’t think that straight out the gate she’d come out and suck your fingers.”</p><p>Naruto’s face turned a deep shade of red, “She—she didn’t—she didn’t do that! It was an accident!”</p><p>“Now it was an accident, sure, boss.”</p><p>“I’m not asking you to leave again.”</p><p>Konohamaru sighed and grabbed his backpack off the floor before turning towards the door. He was about to start moving towards it, but instead turned to look at Naruto once more, “Don’t mess this up, nii-chan. She gave you the green light officially. What you do from here is probably your last chance to bag her.”</p><p>“You are such a little weasel, you really talk about girls that way?”</p><p>“What way!? I didn’t say sleep with her! I meant—” But Konohamaru didn’t get to finish his thought because Naruto opened the door, pushed him through it, and shut it abruptly behind him.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Naruto said through the door.</p><p>“Don’t mess it up, Nii-chan!”</p><p>---</p><p>Hinata paced the length of her bedroom countless times, trying to convince herself that what had happened was an accident. But at this point, she just wasn’t sure anymore.</p><p>“Hinata!” She heard Hanabi call from the hallway, “Phone call for you!”</p><p>She ran, barefooted, out into the corridor and almost slammed straight into her younger sister, “Woah! Where’s the fire? It’s just Sakura. Were you expecting someone else? Hanabi asked a smirk etched upon her face.</p><p>Hinata wordlessly grabbed the phone from Hanabi’s grasp with a furrowed brow and ran back into the safety of her room.</p><p>“Sakura?”</p><p>“Hinata-chan! I meant to call earlier, but I just got home.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s alright. I wasn’t expecting a call from you, was I?”</p><p>“No, no! I just had something to tell you about Naruto.”</p><p>Hinata’s pulse became unsteady once more and she nervously blurted out, “It was an accident! You have to tell him I didn’t mean it!”</p><p>“What!? What was an accident?”</p><p>“He...he didn’t tell you what happened today?”</p><p>“Something happened!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I...what were you going to say?”</p><p>Hinata could hear Sakura slamming something down on her end and involuntarily flinched as her friend yelled, “Hinata what happened!?”</p><p>Hot tears of shame began welling up in the back of her eyes, she didn’t want to tell Sakura, but she knew that at this point it would be better to get some advice from someone who wasn’t directly involved.</p><p>She shakily replayed the events from earlier in detail to her friend, and stuttered as she admitted, “I want to think it was an accident, but...it just...it felt...right?”</p><p>Sakura giggled, “I can only imagine the idiot’s reaction.”</p><p>Hinata smiled, “Yes, it was...it was something.”</p><p>“Hinata?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I know that you’re over-analyzing everything, as you always do, but can I say something.”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>“You probably gave Naruto the 5 most exciting seconds of his life so far.”</p><p>The two kunoichis burst out laughing, Hinata was thankful that Sakura had called and managed to quell her fears in one breath.</p><p>“So...so you don’t think I scared him off?”</p><p>“There’s no way!” Sakura exclaimed, “If anything, I think you solidified what he ran over to tell Sasuke this afternoon.”</p><p>Hinata flushed, “What—what did he tell Sasuke-Kun?”</p><p>“I really think you two should talk.”</p><p>“Sakura-chan, please?” Hinata pleaded.</p><p>“Hinata, trust me on this one, go talk to Naruto. For real this time.”</p><p>“O—okay.”</p><p>“Alright, have a good night then! We’ll chat tomorrow. I’ll stop by with some tea.”</p><p>Hinata sighed, “Alright Sakura. Have a good night.”</p><p>She laid back upon her bed, the phone still in hand, as she pondered calling Naruto. But she talked herself out of it, knowing she had had her fill of embarrassment for one day. She would just stop by tomorrow morning before he started training for the day.</p><p>Until then, with flushed cheeks and star-filled eyes, a conflicted Hinata would replay the feel of him upon her tongue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I posted chapter 5, but decided to go in another direction. As I’m writing this story in real time, please bear with me and I promise I’ll try to not jump the gun again 😅 </p><p>Thank you to Mia for the feedback on the suffixes! I did go back and edit those. Feel free to leave any feedback you all may have so far as I’m really in draft mode right now 😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto couldn’t sleep. He had tried, but every time he closed his eyes he would see Hinata. Her full lips, her bright, lilac eyes. It was driving him mad.</p><p>He didn’t understand it. How he could’ve missed the signs that she had...that she...</p><p>He turned in his bed once more, trying to shake off the thought. But he simply couldn’t. Konohamaru had opened Pandora’s Box it seemed, and that stupid piece of strawberry shortcake was the final nail in the coffin. Everything had been fine, easy even. His life had finally become normal after so long. And now he couldn’t even fall asleep without seeing her.</p><p>He didn’t know if he could face her again without immediately thinking about what had happened earlier that afternoon. As he recalled the warmth of her mouth his index finger throbbed, not to mention another well-endowed appendage that felt as if it were burning a hole through his thin pajama pants.</p><p>His body typically ran hot, but it felt as if he were engulfed in flames. He had never felt so incredibly overcome with these feelings, this white-hot desire that was so incredibly all-consuming. He couldn’t help but lift the waistband of the cotton material he was wearing and stroke himself to ease the painful pressure. He reached his climax so quickly that he basically blinked and it was over.</p><p>It wasn’t until after releasing himself onto his bedsheets—and changing said bedsheets—that Naruto passed out. His mind finally free from torment.</p><p>He hadn’t set an alarm, not planning to train in the morning. He was far too drained to attempt it. Instead, he had shot a text to Konohamaru, hoping he’d see it before he ran over at the crack of dawn.</p><p>It was when he was finally fully asleep that a knock on his door made him stir. He opened his eyes to look at the clock on his nightstand and angrily yelled, “Konohamaru, I already told you training is off! Don’t you dare use that key to get in here.”</p><p>The knocking, though, continued.</p><p>Naruto rose from his bed in one swift motion, clearly on a mission to slam some sense into Konohamaru, since he didn’t bother to put on his nightshirt or even look in the mirror to fix his clear case of bedhead.</p><p>Angrily, he swung open the door, “Konohamaru! I’m not training tod—” only to see Hinata on the other side.</p><p>Hinata blushed furiously upon seeing Naruto, his bare chiseled chest, his pajama pants slung low upon his hips. His arm was the only thing that was decently covered.</p><p>She had forgotten why she was even there.</p><p>“Oh, fuck. I mean...god.” Naruto tried, as worked up as he had ever been. “Hinata, hi, what are ya....what are you doing here so early?”</p><p>Hinata sucked in a breath and tried to calmly say, “I wanted to talk to you about...um...about what happened yesterday. I thought you would be already up and about to go train like you usually do. I’m so sorry for intruding!” She said, looking as if she was going to turn and head back down the stairs and out of his life.</p><p>Naruto quickly shook his head and opened his door, “I’m up! I had a kind of a rough night and I thought I’d take a break from training today.”</p><p>“Oh, I hope it...” She didn’t finish her thought, but took a step towards him and into his home. “Thank you.” She said bowing her head. She had a bag in her hands, clearly a peace offering of some sort. She handed to him with an unsure smile, “Some dumplings. I figured you hadn’t had breakfast yet.”</p><p>“You know me so well,” He smiled.</p><p>She shyly looked at him and nodded, sitting down at his small kitchen table, “I was also hoping we could just...have a chat.”</p><p>“You sound mighty formal this morning.” He said, trying to play it cool, “Is it about what happened yesterday? You sure couldn’t have run off any faster.”</p><p>She blushed once more as she mumbled, “You embarrassed me.”</p><p>Naruto gaped at her, “I’m...I’m sorry I did that.”</p><p>Over the last few months, Naruto had noticed Hinata had shed her old ways, the constant and incessant stuttering, the inability to hold his gaze. But for her to outright admit that he had embarrassed her, he began to think that Konohamaru had been right.</p><p>“I’m sorry too. I...I think I crossed a line, and I wanted to apologize.”</p><p>“It was an accident...wasn’t it?” He asked, processing once more everything that had happened. He knew it couldn’t have been, but would it be best for them both if they pretended it was?</p><p>She nodded, “Y-yes.”</p><p>Naruto stepped forward and bent down, purposely placing himself inches away from her face. He wanted to see if this whole thing was really real. If it wasn’t, he’d let it go, but he had to know.</p><p>“So let’s say I give you...ah!” He opened the bag of dumplings and plucked one from the bunch. “Let’s say I offer you a delicious dumpling. Would you know where to stop biting to avoid the same mistake?”</p><p>Hinata turned a shade of red Naruto had only seen upon her porcelain cheeks once. Nonetheless, she pushed her chin forward slightly and said, “I would.” She nodded as his fingers yet again approached her lips, he could see her lip tremble as she swallowed nervously.</p><p>Could it be? How had he never noticed this tension between them before?</p><p>At the last possible second, she pulled her head back and looked up at him head on, “I just told you that you embarrassed me yesterday, Naruto-Kun. Are you trying to do it again?”</p><p>He breathed out and took a step back, heart racing, “My bad, just making sure you weren’t out to get my good hand.”</p><p>She gave him a half-smile and chided, “Maybe you should ease up on the training and you’d be able to use both.”</p><p>He groaned, “You sound like granny Tsunade.”</p><p>“She says it for a reason.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” He said, waving her off.</p><p>There was a beat of awkward silence, Naruto wanting to fill it with something, anything before he began thinking inappropriate thoughts yet again. Hinata beat him to it though, getting up from her seat, pushing it in, and brushing her long hair back over her shoulder.</p><p>“I-I guess I’m off then.”</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>She nodded, “I just wanted to make sure that we...were okay.”</p><p>“Um,” He thought this was his chance to say something, but then decided against it, chickening out at the last second, “Of course we are, why wouldn’t we be.”</p><p>“Oh, Okay. I’m glad to hear it.”</p><p>He thought there was something sad about the way she responded to him, but brushed it off. Things were better kept this way. If she didn’t reciprocate after he made a move then maybe neither of them were ready...maybe all of this was just in his head.</p><p>“I have to get going then.” She said, heading towards the door.</p><p>“Do you want to get ramen soon?”</p><p>“Yes. I’d like that.”</p><p>“It’s been a little bit since we’ve gone out to eat.”</p><p>“Right, we’re both busy. It’s okay.”</p><p>They stared at each other again, Naruto wanting so badly to ask her. To know if what everyone told him was true.</p><p>“I really do have to go.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t let me keep you,” He said, opening the door for her. “Thank you for the dumplings.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>She turned to face him, about to wave goodbye, when he took the opportunity to embrace her. She stiffened immediately in his arms.</p><p>“I’ll call you when I’m free.” He said, his warm breath less than an inch away from her ear.</p><p>Was the hug unnecessary? Perhaps. But if he didn’t do something he knew he was going to jump out of his skin. He needed to feel her again, his body ached for it.</p><p>“O-okay!” She exclaimed in a voice that was a tad more high-pitched than usual. Naruto smiled to himself as he very slowly unwrapped himself from her.</p><p>She couldn’t look him in the eye, refused to until she made it out of the door and quickly yelled a “Bye!” before she ran off.</p><p>He stretched, feeling the warmth of the morning sun on his bare chest. He was already up, he figured. Might as well do something that’ll keep Hinata off his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cherry blossoms had begun blooming in Konoha the following week, and still, Hinata had not heard from Naruto. Although only a few days had passed since their last meeting, it was almost as if it had been an eternity to the young kunoichi.</p><p>On this particular afternoon, Hinata found herself marking yet another spring season by pressing a couple of the early blooms between two sheets of parchment paper. She had done so every year since she was a child.</p><p>As pink buds began to emerge from once barren branches, and winter’s dreary chill slowly dissipated, Hinata would find herself stealing away to visit the cherry blossom trees that were typically ignored by the other inhabitants of the Hyuga compound when this time of year rolled around.</p><p>From the first sighting of pink to the last petal that fell from the thin branches of her favorite cherry blossom tree, she made it a point to take in the fleeting beauty of the until it once again was left barren.</p><p>Her favorite season often left her with a painstaking awareness of nature’s impermanence, which, as her father had long ago told her, mirrors one’s own fleeting existence—especially that of a shinobi.</p><p>Preserving the flowers between two simple pieces of paper, making their beauty something everlasting, perhaps was her own little show of rebellion. She, of course, didn’t think of it that way, but Hanabi had mentioned it once and it had never escaped her mind whenever she went through the steps year after year.</p><p>“Hinata?”</p><p>Her eyes shot up as she heard her younger sister’s voice through her door.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You have company,” Hanabi said as she slid open the door and smilingly presented her older sister with Sakura.</p><p>Hinata gently pushed aside her crafting materials and got up to welcome her friend,“I’m so happy you stopped by.”</p><p>“I can never resist whenever I’m on this side of the village.”</p><p>Both young women turned to look at Hanabi, who rolled her eyes and stepped out of the room with a flourish.</p><p>“Can you believe it’s already cherry blossom season?” Sakura noted, admiring the fresh pressings Hinata had laid out upon her desk.</p><p>“Time is passing quickly, it really isn’t making any sense,” Hinata said, pushing a strand of long hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Let’s sit down, I brought some treats for us to share.”</p><p>“Need to get something off your mind, Sakura-chan?” Hinata asked knowingly.</p><p>“I don’t think I’m the only one.” She said with a smile, sitting down upon the edge of Hinata’s perfectly made bed and opening up the container which held four perfectly crafted Dango skewers.</p><p>Sakura wrapped her fingers around one of the wooden sticks and offered it to Hinata. As Hinata took the treat into her grasp Sakura quickly asked, “So you didn’t tell him?”</p><p>“You couldn’t even wait for me to sit down before asking, Sakura-chan?”</p><p>Sakura gave her an unamused look and asked again, “You didn’t, did you?”</p><p>N-No.” Hinata admitted.</p><p>Sakura sighed, “You haven’t seen him since then?”</p><p>Hinata shook her head, “No.”</p><p>“I haven’t heard much from the idiot either. I think he’s been off training with Konohamaru.”</p><p>Hinata breathed out in relief, “Training?”</p><p>“Yes, Lady Tsunade wasn’t happy about it in the slightest. I thought he would be back by now,” Sakura looked Hinata up and down and asked, “Did you think he was ignoring you?”</p><p>“Well...”</p><p>“I don’t think he would ever do that.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>Sakura shook her head and took a bite of the sticky dessert, chewing as Hinata asked, “Do you think I should have...told him...again?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I think Naruto is still just processing all of this. I think...he may...understand now.”</p><p>Hinata’s cheeks reddened at the memory of what had happened. She couldn’t help but say in frustration, “It’s been months...”</p><p>“It’s been days, Hinata-chan.”</p><p>“Well, it’s been years for me.” She said, almost in a whisper, trying not to sound too upset. From Sakura’s furrowed brow she could tell she had failed.</p><p>“It was years for me too,” Sakura muttered, her brow softening. “But if we waited this long, what’s a little bit longer to make sure it’s right?”</p><p>“Wait, are you...are you and Sasuke-Kun?”</p><p>Sakura slightly shrugged her shoulder, “I don’t know what we are. I didn’t wait, I jumped in headfirst.”</p><p>“Do you regret it?”</p><p>A sigh escaped Sakura’s lips, “No. As much as I hate to say it, I could never regret it. He’ll get there someday, but at least now...at least now I can enjoy some part of him. He’s slowly letting me in I think. I hope.”</p><p>“I’m happy for you...I know you’ve...you’ve always loved him.” Hinata said, linking her slender fingers through Sakura’s and squeezing her friend’s hand.</p><p>“He’s going to realize what he feels in his heart about you. I know that maybe I was caught up in rushing this too, but maybe we just need to give it time. Naruto always needed a little bit longer than most to catch up. And anyway, the ball is in his court now isn’t it?”</p><p>Hinata laughed, “It’ll work out, for both of us...right?”</p><p>“I sure hope so.”</p><p>---</p><p>Having taken advantage of the early morning and the adrenaline still coursing through his body from his last interaction with Hinata, Naruto decided to take off with Konohamaru on a small adventure. He called it training, and in part it was, but really, what he wanted was to retrace the trail he had taken with Jiraiya when he was being trained, in hopes of finding some kind of direction. Of all the times he needed advice from the pervy sage, this was definitely one of them.</p><p>“You’re off your game, boss,” Konohamaru said, blowing dirt off of his kunai. The incident with Hinata was obviously still affecting Naruto’s technique. He was off his A-game and his young protege never thought twice about calling him out on it.</p><p>“Shut up, you know I’m still weak.”</p><p>“Yeah, weak, not stupid. If I had been anyone else I could’ve killed you right on the spot.”</p><p>Konohamaru was not exaggerating, had he been the enemy he could’ve taken Naruto down in a heartbeat.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Konohamaru asked, plopping down onto the dirt next to his mentor.</p><p>Naruto ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, “Nothing.”</p><p>“Ah,” he nodded, “Girl trouble.”</p><p>“Shut up,” He said, picking up his water bottle and taking a swig.</p><p>“We can talk,” Konohamaru offered, “I promise I’ll be mature about it.”</p><p>Naruto was about to take him up on his offer, but his ears reddened when he remembered their last conversation and the use of the word “kinky”.</p><p>“I’m good.”</p><p>“Oh, come on.”</p><p>“This just isn’t a conversation for us, buddy.”</p><p>“I can’t talk to you about girl problems, my parents won’t let me read those stupid <em>Makeout Paradise</em> books-”</p><p>“You’re not missing out on anything there.”</p><p>“What!? You read them!?”</p><p>“The Pervy Sage gave me the collection a while back. I couldn’t make it past the first five pages. It was a snooze-fest,” Naruto said, waving him off.</p><p>“I don’t know, boss. My dad said if he didn’t read those books he wouldn’t have married my mom.”</p><p>Naruto turned to look at Konohamaru and carefully asked, “Really?”</p><p>“Oh yeah! Why do you think all the adults are obsessed with those books?”</p><p>“Because they’re perverts?”</p><p>“Well yeah, but also because of the love thing. Come on, what’s the worst that could happen if you read those books, Nii-Chan?”</p><p>Naruto put his index finger to his chin as he thought about it. Jiraiya-sensei had left the books for him with a note telling him he’d know when he was ready to read them. Maybe Konohamaru was right, maybe it was time. It’s not like he was getting any better advice anywhere else.</p><p>“You’re right.” Naruto said getting up and brushing the dirt off of his pants, “I think it’s time we start heading back.”</p><p>“You’re going to start reading aren’t you?”</p><p>Naruto laughed, “Never thought you’d see the day, did you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon arriving back in the village the next day, Naruto quickly ruffled his young protege’s hair and headed in the direction of home. He was tired, sore, and unbearably hungry.</p><p>Although a return to the village after a long journey would normally call for Ichiraku, he couldn’t bear to go. He knew he had promised Hinata that they’d go together, and not going with her felt...wrong.</p><p>“Woah,” He muttered, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe he was purposely choosing to go without ramen.</p><p>“Instant it is,” He said, stretching out and catching the last rays of sun the day had to offer upon his dirt-smudged face.</p><p>One foot in front of the other, he made it home as nightfall fell upon Konoha. He didn’t bother peeling off his clothes, or even unpacking his knapsack, before going to the shelf in the corner of his room that held the collection of books the Pervy Sage had left him, remembering what he had said to him years ago.</p><p>“You know, kid. Many a man has told me how this book has changed their life.”</p><p>Naruto, barely a teenager at the time, rolled his eyes and sighed, “Yeah, okay you old perv. I’m sure it’s changed their life. I’ve seen how Kakashi acts when he reads those things, he probably wears the mask to cover the red on his face from reading that stuff.”</p><p>“You don’t get it now, you’re still too young,” Jiraiya said in his wisdom, laying back upon the plush grass they had decided to rest upon, “But one day, you might not have someone to turn to when you need advice on the ladies. And that day, my blonde friend, you will crack open Make-Out Paradise and understand.”</p><p>With a huff Naruto grabbed the notepad Jiraiya had upon his lap and read aloud, “Iko gasped, her hands clutched her plump chest, ‘It isn’t real is it? That’s the biggest I’ve ever see-”</p><p>“Alright, enough,” Jiraiya said, taking back his notepad and playfully hitting Naruto in the back of the head with it.</p><p>“So, when will I be old enough to get it?”</p><p>Jiraiya smirked, “You’ll know, kid. You’ll know.”</p><p>And that was exactly the note that fell out of the signed copy of Make-out Paradise when Naruto cracked the cover open. He used to obsess over it, tracing the letters once, twice, even three times. Willing them to tell him he’d open the book and just get it this time.</p><p>Then he just stopped trying. Figured that the kind of “love” Kakashi and Jiraiya were chasing wasn’t the kind that interested him. But now...</p><p>He sighed as he kicked off his shoes and threw himself upon his bed, book in hand. He didn’t even bother making his instant ramen, dead set on starting his endeavor before slumber took over.</p><p>“Well, Pervy Sage, I guess it’s been a long time coming,” He said, a sad smile upon his face. He wasn’t sure what he’d gain, but it was the closest he’d felt to Jiraiya in a very long time.</p><p>That in of itself made it worth the effort.</p><p>---</p><p>Naruto didn’t sleep a wink the entire night. At some point, with the novel still in his grasp, he had gotten up and attempted to make a meal. He nearly burnt his house down as he had gotten to a rather...interesting and detailed part in the story, but still, he refused to put it down.</p><p>He suddenly understood Kakashi-Sensei and felt himself cringe at the utter thought.</p><p>But he really couldn’t help himself. The notion of romantic love was not something he or even any of his friends were well-versed in. They were children of war, they came of age on the battlefield. Life was fleeting for a ninja, there was no room for pining or slow-burning affairs. Or so he had been led to believe.</p><p>He knew of Asuma and Kurenai-Sensei’s hidden affair. The child that had been conceived from their love. But who else? None of his mentors had settled down, all of them had lost the great loves of their lives early on, or had just never found them. They lived quiet and solitary lives, which, perhaps, was better considering the lifespan of a shinobi.</p><p>Thought of all of this incensed Naruto though. Could it be that generation after generation of ninja hid the passions and loves that consumed them so fiercely? That they chose to never know the embrace of a true love to avoid losing it one day or leaving them heartbroken when they passed on?</p><p>What good was it fighting for something you didn’t fiercely love?</p><p>And suddenly it clicked.</p><p>He slammed the book shut, shoved it into his pant’s pocket, and nearly tripped on the doorframe of his house as he ran out in the direction of Sasuke’s apartment.</p><p>The sun was barely rising, but he knew that like him, his friend ran on little to no sleep as well most days.</p><p>He remembered to knock this time, but not to wait for an answer. Instead, not even after knocking twice on Sasuke’s door, he swung it open full force and announced, “She did confess to me!”</p><p>“Oh for the love of God.” He heard Sasuke say sleepily from his bed. From the rustling, Naruto could tell he was not alone.</p><p>“Are you kidding me!? Naruto, you idiot!!! Didn’t Sasuke tell you to knock!?”</p><p>Naruto chuckled, “I did, didn’t you hear?”</p><p>“You wait for someone to say ‘Come in’, Naruto,” Sasuke replied, wrapping himself back up in his covers and closing his eyes.</p><p>“At least you were both clothed!”</p><p>“Get out!” Sakura yelled, about to get up.</p><p>Sasuke, though, quieted her by pulling her back down onto the mattress gently and whispered, “I’ll take care of it, go back to sleep.”</p><p>Naruto couldn’t help but feel his own heart flutter at the tender gesture. If his friend could open himself up enough to let someone into his life that intimately, there was still some hope for him...wasn’t there?</p><p>Sasuke quickly got out of bed and pushed Naruto back out the door and onto the balcony. “Okay, you have 5 minutes before she really wakes up.”</p><p>Naruto pulled the book out of his pocket and placed it squarely in the palm of Sasuke’s hand. Sasuke furrowed his brow, “It’s too early for a guessing game, Naruto.”</p><p>“I figured it out.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“She confessed to me...on the battlefield.”</p><p>Sasuke looked at him blankly, taking a slight pause before angrily saying, “That’s what you woke me up for?”</p><p>“I know...I know everyone has told me that she has, but, Sasuke...I just... I know she confessed now. Not because she said it, it wasn’t her words...Hinata, she...she did the most painful thing a shinobi could do, she chose to love me knowing that we could die at any moment. She always chose me...time and time again. She was willing to die for me and I never even...”</p><p>Naruto felt Sasuke’s strong grip on his shoulder and continued, “You know, my parents...they also chose to die for me. Me! The Fourth-Hokage, the greatest hero this village has known. He willingly died to protect me. Jiraiya-sensei, Neji, the list could go on and on. What...what makes me so special? I never even told them, any of them, what I felt for them. How could they choose to give their life not knowing if I reciprocate those feelings? How could you ever possibly love a person that much if you don’t know what they feel for you?”</p><p>“They knew Naruto. Everyone knows what kind of person you are, who you were destined to be. You’re kind of...special in that way. You’re an idiot, but an idiot that’s easy to love I guess.”</p><p>Naruto cleared his throat, pushing back tears that for some reason were trying to escape, “Sasuke, are you trying to tell me something?”</p><p>“Idiot.” Sasuke grumbled, “Look, you don’t just tell someone you love them by saying those words, Naruto. You show them. And...you may be the only person I know that’s shone some kind of love, compassion, or kindness to everyone he’s met. Even if they didn’t deserve it.”</p><p>“Sasuke?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Naruto cracked a smile, “You know, you could tell me you love me you big lug.”</p><p>“This is why we don’t have serious conversations. I’m going back to bed.”</p><p>“No wait-” Naruto said, his demeanor changing immediately, “See, you see what I do? I deflect. I don’t know how to express my feelings.”</p><p>“You think I do?”</p><p>“Sakura is in your bed right now, isn’t she?” Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Sasuke coyly smirked and shook his head, “It is what it is.”</p><p>“Well, whatever it is...I want your secret.”</p><p>“There is no secret, idiot.”</p><p>“You’re going to tell me that just happened?”</p><p>Sasuke shrugged, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Well...I guess in the book it just kind of happened too.”</p><p>“You want my advice?”</p><p>“It’s what I came here for.”</p><p>“Stop overthinking it. If you like her, you like her. Date her, get to really know her. You’re not under any obligation to declare your love for her...in fact, don’t do that. If you have feelings for her, and you know how she feels about you, respect her enough to not tell her that you love her until you’re absolutely sure.”</p><p>“So...have you told Sakura?”</p><p>“We’re not talking about me.”</p><p>“That’s a no, isn’t it?”</p><p>Sasuke ignored him, “It’s time you finally got out there, Naruto. Do something, normal people, our age do.”</p><p>“Yeah...” Naruto said, taking a breath, “You’re right.”</p><p>“I know. And I’m going back to bed.”</p><p>“You know I was thinking we could maybe have breakfas-”</p><p>But before Naruto could finish his thought Sasuke yelled, “Goodbye, Naruto!” before slamming the door.</p><p>Naruto looked down at the cover of Make-Out Paradise for the hundredth time and shook his head before turning on his heel and heading down the stairs once again.</p><p>He was delirious with sleep, but the excitement of what was to come kept him buzzing. He knew he’d have to rest at some point, but right now...he couldn’t wait to get home and call up Hinata.</p><p>It was finally time they went and got that bowl of ramen at Ichiraku.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do we think so far? Personally, I love writing any of Naruto's interactions with Konohamaru or Sasuke because they just flow so easily. But, would love to hear your opinions. Go ahead, let me have it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was pining, yet again. She knew she was, she just couldn’t help it. It felt as if it had been an eternity since she had spoken to Naruto.</p><p>She sighed as she looked up at the sky. Once more she found herself collecting fallen cherry blossoms from her family’s tree. It felt like the only thing that was keeping her busy, there hadn’t been many missions for her team the last few weeks. </p><p>Hinata felt her stomach turn as she thought of Naruto’s arms around her during their last encounter. He had never done something like that before, she had thought that maybe...She shook her head at the thought. What possibly could have changed overnight? </p><p>He was extraordinary, she had never doubted it, for even in the darkest times of his origin story, she had seen nothing but the light he radiated. The problem now was that as a war hero, everyone saw him in the same way as she. </p><p>She felt as if he would never notice her now, not when every available kunoichi in the village and every maiden in the surrounding area was drawing hearts in their journals with his name in the center. He had reduced them all to lovestruck teenagers, every last one. How could she possibly compete with that?</p><p>If Naruto had shone some affection, maybe it was because he finally felt close to her. They had spent so many days since the war in each other’s company, it was only natural. But the fire that burned deep within her? She found it almost impossible to believe he felt the same.</p><p>“Hey, Hinata!”</p><p>Hinata’s head snapped up at the sound of Naruto’s voice. He opened the iron gate keeping them apart roughly, causing him to fall off balance as he made his way into the garden. </p><p>She smiled at him as he tried to keep his composure, but the blush upon his cheeks confirmed that he was feeling just a tad embarrassed.</p><p>It wasn’t unusual for him to stop by every now and again unannounced, but this time...it felt different. There was a certain electricity in the air, sparks that flew the moment their eyes locked. Hinata had been in love with Naruto for years, but this was the first time she felt that there was something more than pure friendliness in his gaze.</p><p>“Hi Naruto-Kun,” She brushed her hair back over her shoulder and peered into his eyes, trying to see if she was going crazy or if what she had seen was real, “I-I’m so happy you’re back.” </p><p>“Y-yeah,” He said, the pink upon his cheeks never fading. </p><p>“When did you return?”</p><p>“Last night.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re not tired? You mustn't have gotten much sleep,” She said, boldly examining his face a little closer. She feigned worry, but really, she had missed him so very much. She wanted to memorize every crease and crinkle around his smiling face.</p><p>“I’m okay, Hinata. I got a couple of hours of shut-eye.”</p><p>“That’s good,” She nodded.</p><p>“Um, yeah. I actually stayed up doing a little reading.”</p><p>“Reading?” She asked, honestly perplexed.</p><p>Naruto chuckled, “It’s kind of a long story, but...I finally read Pervy Sage’s books.”</p><p>Hinata immediately her face set aflame, “O-oh, that kind of reading.”</p><p>“N-No!” He exclaimed, “It’s not uh, not...” He groaned and put a hand over his face, “I u-um just thought it was...time...”</p><p>“I-I understand. Enough time has passed to try reading what he wrote, I understand, I do,” She said, stepping closer to him, gently grabbing his hand, and moving it back to his side. He gave her a look she couldn’t quite make sense of, which made her believe she had been too forward. </p><p>She was about to give him some space when she felt his fingers wrap around hers, “Thank you,” He said, looking down at their hands. He didn’t let go, instead, he entwined her slender fingers tightly with his.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Hinata said, trying to hide her smile.</p><p>“I um, I owe you a bowl of ramen,” He managed to say.</p><p>“Is that why you came all the way over here?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah. A promise is a promise.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“So, are you...free right now?”</p><p>“Oh, right now? I mean...yes. I-I’m free.”</p><p>“Good.” </p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Do you need to tell anyone you’re going into town? Grab your bag?”</p><p>“A-ah. Yes! I’ll go let Hanabi know I’ll be back later.”</p><p>They stared at each other a moment longer, neither wanting to let go of the other’s hand. But alas, Hinata, as much as it pained her, let her fingers slowly fall away and turned back in the direction of her door.</p><p>“I’ll be right here.”</p><p>Hinata burst through her door, threw off her slippers, and dramatically ran down the corridor to her room to collect her things. She knew she could spare a moment in front of the mirror, so she quickly ran a brush through her hair, and swiped on a strawberry-flavored gloss Sakura had gifted her before throwing it in her bag.</p><p>Content with her reflection she ran once more down the corridor and began slipping on her shoes.</p><p>“Hanabi! I’m going out.”</p><p>“With Naruto?” Her younger sister asked, poking her head from around the corner.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Are you going to hold hands all the way to Ichiraku?”</p><p>Hinata’s shoe fell from her grasp, “W-what?”</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t catch that. In fact, I’m sure half of the compound was peeking out of their windows at you two lovebirds,” Hanabi said, dramatically bringing her hands to her cheeks.</p><p>“You think people...saw us? We weren’t doing anything.”</p><p>“Except making love to each other with your eyes.”</p><p>“Hanabi! What if papa heard you talking like that!”</p><p>Hanabi brushed her off, “Onee-chan, you really think Naruto Uzumaki could walk into our side of the village and no one would notice?”</p><p>“I have to go,” Hinata said, ignoring her younger sister.</p><p>“Promise me one thing,” Hanabi said, running up to her as Hinata turned to the door.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Please, don’t come home until you kiss him!”</p><p>Hinata felt her face turn red, “Hanabi!”</p><p>“I’m serious. I need more than the hand holding, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.”</p><p>“I’m leaving.”</p><p>“I would say don’t do anything I wouldn’t do but...”</p><p>“You’re fourteen!”</p><p>“I read a lot,” Hanabi said with a sly smile, “But seriously, please, something!”</p><p>“Goodbye, Hanabi.”</p><p>“Good luck!” Hanabi yelled as Hinata slammed the door behind her. She stopped for a second to collect her thoughts but was caught by a worried Naruto.</p><p>“Woah,” Naruto exclaimed, “What’s up?”</p><p>Hinata shook her head, “Little sisters.”</p><p>He laughed, “I get it, I’m always stuck with Konohamaru. I’m sure those two are one and the same.”</p><p>“I can only imagine.”</p><p>“So...you ready to go?”</p><p>Hinata adjusted her bag on her shoulder, “Yes, I’m starving,” she clearly lied. All she could feel were butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>“Alright, let’s do it,” He said as he clapped his hands together, making Hinata grin. </p><p>He opened the gate and held it for her as she passed by him, “Thank you,” She murmured, pausing for a second and allowing him to catch up with her.</p><p>“Anytime,” He said as he bumped her shoulder slightly, twisting his lips into so bright a smile she was sure her heart was going to give out at any second.</p><p>How she would make it through this afternoon, she had absolutely no idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time had passed since he had seen the village almost completely obliterated, and although the Konoha he had grown up in was now long gone and slowly being rebuilt, Naruto still expected to see the streets and shops he had grown up around. There was still much construction left, but what had already been reopened had a modern flair to it that unsettled him. Nearly everything was unrecognizable, except one shining beacon.</p><p>“Ah, just as I remember it,” He said smilingly.</p><p>The pair stepped inside the shop and took a seat at the counter. Immediately the owner, Teuchi, rang the bell to call his daughter Ayame back to the front. Upon seeing Naruto, Ayame exclaimed, “So we finally see your face! My father was worried you were unwell.”</p><p>Naruto chuckled, “Oh, come on now. It’s only been a couple of days.”</p><p>“Two weeks,” Teuchi interjected.</p><p>“No...” Naruto counted the days on his fingers and yelled out, “Wait! You’re right!”</p><p>“I know I’m right, you notice when your best customer doesn’t come in.”<br/>“Well, I’m here now and I’m ready for pork ramen.”</p><p>“Ah, me as well,” Hinata said, lifting her hand and waving to Teuchi and his daughter.</p><p>“Hinata-Chan, it’s been a while.” Ayame remarked as she looked at them both, noting the lack of space between them, “It’s nice to see you both here...together.”</p><p>Teuchi noted his daughter’s tone and took in the scene before him as well. With a grin, he asked Naruto, “Taking the girlfriend out on a ramen date?”</p><p>“O-oh I-I,” Naruto cleared his throat, “It’s not a date unless I pay...right, Hinata?”</p><p>Hinata looked as if the life had been sucked out of her, he wouldn’t be expecting a response from her any time soon.</p><p>“So...we’re witnessing the first date?” Ayame asked as she started pulling bowls to serve them.</p><p>Naruto pulled out his frog wallet and hurriedly counted out the few bills he had to his name. It was just enough.</p><p>“I think we are,” He said as turned to look at Hinata once more, “What do you say? I told you it was my treat anyway.”</p><p>“A d-date? We....we’re on a date?”</p><p>“Not unless you don’t want to be.”</p><p>“I...” She cleared her throat, obviously trying to regain her composure, “Ask me. Ask me the right way.”</p><p>Naruto could feel his ears burning as he locked eyes with Hinata and asked, “Hinata, can we call this a date?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yes. I’d like that.”</p><p>“We’re on a date!” He said loudly to Teuchi and Ayame, who both laughed at his foolish behavior.</p><p>“A special date calls for special ramen.” Ayame placed two large bowls with extra toppings in front of the pair with a flourish.</p><p>Naruto was about to remind Ayame that he only had a limited amount of cash on him, but she quieted him before he could say a word, “It’s on the house! And if you want another, dad will be more than happy to cover it. All we ask is that you invite us to the wedding,” She said half-jokingly.</p><p>At that point Naruto couldn’t bear to look at Hinata, so he picked up his chopsticks and quickly bowed his head while saying “Itadakimasu!”</p><p>The pair ate in silence, not quite sure what to say to each other. Naruto, personally, thought he had pushed Hinata too far. Although she had agreed to technically calling it a date, he swore at himself for not asking her if she would go out with him, officially, from the get-go.</p><p>Once they had finished their meal both Teuchi and Ayame bid them a warm farewell and made Naruto promise he’d come back with his...girlfriend...sooner than later.</p><p>The sun had set by the time they walked back onto the dirt path leading to the Hyuga compound. They walked with more distance between them now than before, Hinata a couple of footsteps behind him.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” He muttered.</p><p>“What for, Naruto-Kun?”</p><p>“I...um...I shouldn’t have attacked you like that about the date thing. If you don’t want to date me that’s totally fine, I mean, I didn’t even technically pay for the meal...so I mean, since I didn’t pay it doesn’t really count as a date right?”</p><p>She took a pause before responding, making Naruto even more unnerved than he already was.</p><p>“I...would like...to date...you.”</p><p>Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, causing Hinata to bump into him roughly. He took advantage of their clumsiness by turning and placing his hands on her arms, almost as if to center her at the moment.</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“I-I do.”</p><p>“O-oh. Wow.”</p><p>She looked down at the ground, clearly overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment.</p><p>“I feel like we just didn’t do this right, maybe we should have a do-over?”</p><p>Hinata laughed, “This was perfect, Naruto. I promise.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>She nodded, looking down at his hands which were still gripping her arms tightly. He felt his face flush and murmured, “Sorry,” as he let her go.</p><p>He turned to walk once more but froze before he started down the path again. He felt like Hinata was still waiting for him to start walking so she could trail behind him. So, he did the only thing that felt right.</p><p>“Come on, we have to get you home,” He said, grabbing her small hand in his and pulling her forward.</p><p>She had gasped at the initial contact, acting almost as if she was surprised that he’d want to walk home hand in hand. Nonetheless, the moment she realized what was happening, she laced her fingers through his and tightly grasped his unbandaged hand in hers.</p><p>Naruto was feeling quite light-headed at this point. He wasn’t sure what his next move would be and honestly, he didn’t have a plan. He just let it happen, and now they were here. He was walking her home, a path he had taken hundreds of times. But, just as the village had changed in the last few months, he was realizing that so had he. So had she.</p><p>This time, though, he wasn’t alarmed at the change he saw around him. No, he embraced the updated architecture in the buildings he passed. Thought the new signs looked colorful and eye-catching. But, the biggest change he enjoyed the most? The flutter in his heart as he turned to look at Hinata and her delicate features that were just so beautifully illuminated by the moonlight.</p><p>“That was some good ramen,” He said, breaking their comfortable silence.</p><p>“It was,” She agreed.</p><p>“We should eat together more often. Like we used to.”</p><p>“I would enjoy that.”</p><p>“So...” He started, not quite sure how to make it clear that although it was like before, it wasn’t, “I mean...”</p><p>Naruto groaned, making Hinata giggle.</p><p>“I’m glad my pain can bring you such joy.”<br/>“It’s only fair after you tormented me for so many years.”</p><p>Naruto tilted his head, “What? When did I...”</p><p>And then he remembered all of the times Hinata fainted around him and it all made sense.</p><p>“Oh! Hey! How was I supposed to know that you liked m-” He stopped himself, not ready to open up that discussion yet. “I’m sorry, but it’s not my fault you were so easily embarrassed back then.”</p><p>“Naruto-Kun, just last week you apologized for embarrassing me as well. I can’t tell if you do it by accident or y-you just like to see me blush.”</p><p>He recalled the strawberry shortcake incident that had set this all in motion and visibly stiffened.</p><p>“I don’t do it on purpose,” He said as he came to a sudden stop and turned to face her, “But the making you blush part is pretty fun.”</p><p>Almost as if on cue he could see her cheeks redden, even in the darkness. He tipped her chin towards him, and without thinking about it twice, pressed his forehead against hers.</p><p>Neither of them moved for what felt like ages, didn’t dare to. But, Naruto knew that if Hinata made it home any later his intentions may be called into question by the elder Hyuga.</p><p>“Do you want me to drop you off at the gate or in front of your home?”</p><p>He could tell Hinata knew better as well, immediately saying “Gate,” as they approached it.</p><p>“Well, thank you,” Naruto mumbled, feeling a touch bashful, “Next time I promise I’ll properly ask you on a date, it’s the least I can do to make up for my years of torment.”</p><p>“B-But, this was still our first date, wasn’t it?” She asked shyly, still grasping his hand.</p><p>“Yeah, it was. If you’re okay with that?”</p><p>“I already told you I am,” She laughed.</p><p>“Alright, well, I’ll let you go. But next time, I’m walking you in,” He warned her.</p><p>Sadly he let go of her hand and leaned in to press his forehead to hers once more before lightly pressing his lips to the top of her head, “Have a good night, Hinata.”<br/>“Y-you too, Naruto.”</p><p>She turned from him and opened the gate, waving goodbye before heading into the compound. He watched until he could no longer see her, knowing that she had to have already made it to her front door by now.</p><p>He turned, almost reluctantly, and began the same path back to his home. He told himself that nothing had to be rushed, as much as he wanted to have kissed her he knew now that slow and steady always won the race.</p><p>So instead of fretting over what may have been, he replayed their first date over and over again in his head and looked forward to finishing the next book in the Pervy Sage’s collection before finally getting some well-deserved sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The very next morning as the sun brought a new day over Konoha, Hinata rose along with it. She didn’t know how she was able to fall asleep after the excitement of the previous night, but clearly, her rest was very short lived.</p><p>She didn’t want to appear too forward, so she knew she couldn’t rush over to Naruto’s home first thing in the morning, but since she had accompanied him before she knew that he had therapy at the hospital before noon. What better excuse to stop by and drop something off for Sakura and casually bump into him?</p><p>So Hinata spent a few hours anxiously killing time by reorganizing the bookshelves in her room and silently willing the clock to move faster. Shortly before she departed she went about the kitchen quietly, packed two Bentos, and quickly gathered her things before slipping out the door. The last thing she needed was a meddling Hanabi asking about what had happened last night or where she was off to now.</p><p>She headed down the worn path towards the heart of the village with her head in the clouds and a coy smile that hadn’t left her face in hours. </p><p>Hinata was so distracted that she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her, that is, until none other than Sasuke Uchiha tapped her on the shoulder, asked, “Heading to the hospital?”, and effectively startled Hinata so badly she fell backward onto him.</p><p>Sasuke chuckled as he gently pushed her back onto her feet, “Be careful there. Don’t need you to go to the hospital as a patient, do we?”</p><p>“Sasuke-Kun. Oh! Sorry.” She could feel the flush upon her cheeks, but nonetheless lifted her bag and with a smile said, “I packed a lunch for Sakura-Chan, just wanted to deliver it to her before she took her break.”</p><p>Sasuke lifted a neatly wrapped bento with a flourish, “Great minds think alike.”</p><p>“O-oh. You already have that covered.”</p><p>“The least I can do after she left me breakfast this morning,” He shrugged, “But, you know, yours wouldn’t be a complete waste. Naruto’s finishing up his physical therapy, I’m sure he’s starving too.”</p><p>Hinata averted her gaze, which only made Sasuke give her a knowing look, “Let’s walk together. I was going to pop in and check on Naruto anyways.”</p><p>She nodded, “I’d like that.”</p><p>The pair made polite conversation until they reached the hospital doors. Sasuke was greeted by the nurses at the reception desk warmly, making Hinata suspect this was not the first time he came to visit Sakura during her shift.</p><p>He led them down the hall to the small office where Sakura usually sat in between patients, and with a quick motion he knocked on her door as he peeked his head in, “Thought you might be hungry.”</p><p>“Sasuke-Kun!”</p><p>“We both actually thought you might be,” He said as he gently pulled Hinata through the doorway.</p><p>“Hi, Sakura-Chan.”</p><p>“Hinata! What a surprise, you brought me lunch too?”</p><p>“I didn’t know Sasuke-Kun was preparing one for you as well.”</p><p>Sasuke raised a brow and glanced at Sakura, who understood immediately, “That’s alright, but we wouldn’t want it to go to waste. Naruto’s just wrapping up down the hall, why don’t you go say hi?”</p><p>“Sasuke-Kun suggested the same thing, how funny.”</p><p>“It appears we’re all on the same wavelength this morning.” Sasuke quipped.</p><p>Sakura got up from her seat and nudged Hinata back out into the hall, “Come on now, before he gets going. He’s in room 327.”</p><p>Hinata took a breath, nodded, and headed down the corridor. She could feel Sasuke and Sakura’s stares upon her back, and while that would normally unnerve her, it made her want to laugh out loud. It seemed she had a whole team rooting for her, how could she not feel empowered?</p><p>She heard Naruto’s hearty chuckle before she even reached the door and noted how the sound made her heart flutter. Not that it was anything new, but, knowing what she knew now? It was like feeling it for the first time all over again.</p><p>A nurse emerged from Naruto’s room with Tsunade, both looking aggravated. </p><p>“Will that boy ever learn?” Tsunade said as she turned into the corridor and rubbed her temples. </p><p>Hinata was thankful that Tsunade didn’t notice her and instead the pair turned in the opposite direction. The last thing she needed was someone else making a comment about her visiting.</p><p>“Naruto?” Hinata asked as her knuckles lightly grazed the door.</p><p>“Hinata!” Naruto turned to look at her, bare-chested and still slipping on his shirt. He took a pause as he noticed the bag in her hand, “Is that for me?”</p><p>“Well, Sasuke had already made one for Sakura-chan so I figured we could have lunch together instead. They mentioned you were just finishing your session.”</p><p>“I’d love that,” A wide smile spread upon his face as he struggled with his shirt.</p><p>“D-Do you need some help with that?”</p><p>“If you wouldn’t mind, actually.”</p><p>Hinata put the bag down on a small table directly next to him and grabbed the cotton shirt out of his grasp.</p><p>“Alright.” She muttered.</p><p>Hinata tried to reach over his left side and quickly realized she should probably stand directly in front of him. She honestly didn’t think about it twice until his piercing blue eyes looked up at her intently. 	</p><p>“Arms up.”</p><p>Naruto struggled with his bandaged arm, which made Hinata instinctively step between his legs to get closer and stabilize his injured limb. Upon doing this she quickly pulled his shirt over him, and within seconds had him clothed and ready to go.</p><p>Hinata, though, didn’t step back. Emboldened by the events of last night, she lifted a hand and brushed his short, tousled hair back.  </p><p>She felt his hands on the small of her back, burning through the material of her jacket. She wanted so badly to press her lips to his, and was contemplating doing so when she heard Tsunade exclaim, “Didn’t I say no strenuous activity? That includes whatever plans you have with your girlfriend, Naruto.”</p><p>The pair unentangled themselves in an instant, making Naruto angrily reply, “What the hell, Grandma! We weren’t even doing anything.”</p><p>“Sure, I’m sure you-” Tsunade, who hadn’t realized who it was cozied up with Naruto, suddenly took notice of Hinata. “Hinata! You and Naruto, huh? When did that happen?”</p><p>Hinata pushed her hair off of her face attempting to muster a reply, but Naruto quickly stepped in, “It’s new,” he said, intertwining Hinata’s fingers in his. </p><p>Tsunade took notice and laughed, “Well, it’s about time.” She turned to look at Hinata and reminded her, “Don’t let him do anything too crazy with that arm. I’m entrusting you with him.”</p><p>Hinata nodded solemnly and squeezed his hand, “I-I’ll take care of him.”</p><p>“Good. Well then, Naruto here is a prescription for some pain medication. I know you don’t want it, but I also know you’re going to defy me and train anyway, so take them afterward. But take it easy on the damn arm, okay? I can only do so much.</p><p>“Thanks, grandma. Appreciate it.”</p><p>“Alright then, I’ll be seeing you soon. Ah! And please take the make-out session elsewhere, we have patients who need the room.”</p><p>Naruto groaned as Tsunade left the room, “I’m sorry about all that.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>He looked at their hands, still linked, upon his lap, “So, are we eating lunch?”</p><p>“Of course, maybe we can sit outside somewhere? It’s really nice out today,” She offered.</p><p>“Great, and about what Grandma Tsunade said?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Is this about to turn into a make-out session? Because I think I also know a spot we could go.”</p><p>Hinata smacked Naruto on his left arm, causing him to laugh out loud. She quickly tried to say, “We haven’t even...haven’t had our...”</p><p>“First kiss?”</p><p>“Y-Yes.”</p><p>“You know, we could change that,” He said, pulling her down gently so that she was at eye-level with him. She could feel his breath quicken as he once more tipped her chin towards his and leaned in.</p><p>Inches, mere inches away. Hinata felt herself grow light-headed as his lips neared hers. </p><p>“Oh, I forgot to give you-”</p><p>Naruto groaned loudly as he unwillingly pulled back once more, “Grandma Tsunade! Come on, this is so not cool!”</p><p>She laughed as she placed a slip of paper next to Naruto, “One more prescription. And I mean it, get out of here you two!”</p><p>Hinata, who would usually feel mortified to the point of wanting to disappear, started giggling the moment Tsunade left the room. </p><p>“I’m glad you think this is funny.” Naruto pouted.</p><p>Being forward seemed to be the theme of the day for Hinata, so she embraced it. She quickly pecked Naruto on his cheek before whispering in his ear, “Our time will come.”</p><p>Naruto’s face reddened immediately, which Hinata relished.</p><p>He cleared his throat, grabbed his jacket, and quickly got up, “You’re right, as always. But I’d like that to be sooner than later.”</p><p>She nodded in agreement, grabbing the bag and then taking his hand in hers firmly said, “Wouldn’t we both?”</p><p>Hinata did not know if her sudden confidence came from knowing that Naruto reciprocated her feelings, or if her prayers had finally been answered and she had blossomed into the woman she knew she could be. But either way, she hoped it wasn’t all some blissful dream. In fact, she made sure to give Naruto’s hand a gentle squeeze just to make sure.</p><p>She could certainly get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having finished the next book in the <em>Make-Out Paradise</em> series that very morning, Naruto thought he was ready to make a real move. No more gently caressing her cheek, or pressing his forehead to hers. No. He was going to take her into his arms just like the main character did in the book and finally kiss her.</p><p>From the way Hinata had approached him today, he could tell she reciprocated the feeling. She had to have felt the palpable tension between them. It made him wonder if she had ever read the series or anything like it. As shy or nervous as she may seem, for a girl who had sucked on his fingers not too long ago...it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility.</p><p>He felt his cheeks flush at the thought of her lips around his fingers, which Hinata noticed immediately, “What are you thinking about, Naruto-Kun?”</p><p>“N-Nothing,” He stuttered, pulling her a little bit faster towards Hokage Rock and his favorite clearing. He couldn’t think of a better place to take her to enjoy their lunches...and some alone time.</p><p>“Naruto, you can slow down,” She laughed, trying to keep up with him.</p><p>“No, I really can’t.”</p><p>He had wasted enough time these past few years, he didn’t have even a second to spare.</p><p>“Oh, wow,” Hinata murmured, looking at the hilly clearing before them. The view of the city below made it feel as if they were on top of the world.</p><p>“Nice, isn’t it?” He asked, plopping down on the grass. He offered a hand so she could sit next to him.</p><p>“I’ve never been up here.”</p><p>“I would hope not, it’s my secret spot.”</p><p>“So I originally packed this for Sakura and me, I hope it’s okay?” She unwrapped the Bentos and gently placed an unopened one in front of Naruto.</p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be-” He gasped, “Oh shit. Did you make yakisoba?”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>“From scratch?”</p><p>“Yes, indeed.”</p><p>“The omelet has a little face!”</p><p>She laughed, “I couldn’t resist. Hanabi loved it when I would make hers with faces.”</p><p>Naruto could cry. He was so touched by the amount of detail Hinata put into this meal, even if it wasn’t meant for him. Although, he was getting suspicious that it might have been since his bento didn’t have many veggies, whereas hers did. If anything, Sakura’s plate was green most of the time. There was no way Hinata made this for her.</p><p>“This is amazing,” He said, stuffing his face contentedly. He didn’t realize how hungry he was, not with the constant butterflies now occupying his stomach at all times when she was around.</p><p>“I’m so happy you like it, Naruto-Kun. Next time I’ll make one especially for you.”</p><p>“It already feels like this one was made for me.”</p><p>Hinata blushed, which made Naruto regret saying that. But he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want their relationship to start off on the wrong foot.</p><p>“Did you make it for me? Not Sakura?”</p><p>She avoided his stare and nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>He put the bento box down on the piece of fabric it was wrapped in and turned to face her, “You don’t have to make up an excuse to see me. If I could, I’d want to see you every second of every day.”</p><p>She raised her hand to her lips, covering half of her face in sheer embarrassment.</p><p>“Hinata? Are you okay?”</p><p>Hinata’s face had turned so red he was starting to think she wasn’t breathing anymore.</p><p>“Didn’t I ask you not to embarrass me anymore?” She managed to choke out.</p><p>Naruto chuckled, “And I told you I couldn’t help it.”</p><p>She took a breath and picked up a bite with her chopsticks, before promptly putting it down with a sigh, “Was it really that obvious?”</p><p>“I’m not the sharpest tool in the shed, Hinata. But I kind of saw through that pretty quickly.”</p><p>She furrowed her brow, her blush still affixed to her cheeks, “Well, you bringing me to a secluded clearing isn’t the most discreet thing you’ve ever done either.”</p><p>“That obvious?”</p><p>“Very.”</p><p>“I’m...new to the whole dating thing.”</p><p>She smiled, “You think I’m not?”</p><p>“I-I didn’t say that!” He quickly said, adding, “I just think you’ve maybe...that you...I don’t know,” He huffed.</p><p>“Just say what you’re thinking,” She encouraged him, taking his hand in hers.</p><p>“You’ve probably been in touch with your feelings for a long time, I’ve....I’ve never really acknowledged them until now.”</p><p>He felt her lavender eyes upon him, questioning exactly what he meant. But, he didn’t know what to say. In <em>Make-Out Paradise</em> the main character confessed his love for Iko before sweeping her off of her feet and into the sunset. He couldn’t see himself doing that, not yet. Like Sasuke had said, he shouldn’t rush into...that.</p><p>But was there any harm in...</p><p>He untangled his hand from hers and instead used it to guide her still adorably confused face towards his.</p><p>“What feelings?” She asked in a voice just above a whisper, almost as if she was scared that if she spoke any louder it would break the magic that safely protected them from the outside world.</p><p>Naruto smiled as he said, “These,” before closing the gap between them.</p><p>Heat rose from his stomach to his chest as his lips finally pressed against hers. He was almost certain he could hear her heart skip a beat.</p><p>The smell of her was intoxicating, sweet, and floral. A delicious scent he knew he’d be hooked on for life. She parted her lips and as he could feel her desire washing over him like a wave of warmth, making him curl his toes and grasp her tightly to him. It was like the strawberry shortcake incident all over again, but so much better.</p><p>Naruto’s whole body buzzed, the feel of her body pressed to him as his arms finally wrapped around her waist and pulled her as close as humanly possibly nearly felt forbidden.</p><p>He broke their kiss for a mere moment, just to make sure Hinata was still breathing. To make sure that this...that this was real. She almost cried out at the loss of contact.</p><p>Naruto knew he had no choice but to claim her lips again. And again...and again. Their embrace was so very hungry, so incredibly intense, that he was thankful they were sitting, or else he was sure their knees would’ve given out.</p><p>He groaned softly, low in his throat, as she threw her weight against him and pushed down upon the ground.</p><p>They rolled over on the grass, tangled together, still kissing. By the time Naruto became aware of her fingers, they had already slipped under his shirt, his body radiating heat where her touch met his skin.</p><p>It was as if time had stopped as they laid in the grass, the sweet spring air blowing as they were glued to one another. It was as if no one else existed as if they were in their own corner of the world.</p><p>Naruto had never imagined his first real kiss, not really. Although technically he had accidentally had his with Sasuke in his academy days, he knows that doesn’t count and that if he ever brought it up to Sasuke again he’d probably knock him two villages over.</p><p>But this, what he was feeling at this moment? No book could have ever done it justice. The first five seconds of their kiss was chaste, innocent. Lips on lips, nothing more. But the longer he pressed his lips to hers, the more he wanted to explore. The more he wanted to know.</p><p>He could get lost in her forever if she let him, he was honestly scared that she would. And nothing in the Pervy Sage’s writing had prepared him to be sucker-punched in the gut by that realization.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little melody could be heard throughout the Hyuga household for the past few hours. Had you asked any member of the residing family, they would think the culprit was a songbird. None of them would ever believe it was their meek Hinata humming as if it were her sole purpose in life.</p><p>Now, a rational Hinata would understand that the simple act of humming would immediately out her little secret to Hanabi, but she just couldn’t help herself. As she washed the dishes from breakfast, Hinata hummed the tune to a song that made her relive the feel of Naruto’s lips pressed to hers and she smiled so brightly you would think the kunoichi had won the lottery.</p><p>“You’re in a good mood,” Hanabi said pointedly as she leaned against the kitchen counter.</p><p>Hinata tried her best to ignore her, but she could feel her sister’s piercing stare on her back, “Yes, I am.”</p><p>“Would it have anything to do with you being out until late last night?”</p><p>Hinata’s head spun so quickly to shush her little sister that she almost gave herself whiplash, “Shh! I was not out til late last night.”</p><p>“I went to go check on you before I went to bed, you weren’t there.”</p><p>“Why are you like this?”</p><p>“I just want to know, onee-chan!” Hanabi begged, clapping her hands together, “Let me live vicariously through you!”</p><p>“Stop talking so loudly!” Hinata said in the harshest whisper she could muster. She quickly finished cleaning the plate she had in her grasp, placed it in the drying rack, and grabbed her sister roughly. She dragged her down the hall, to her room, and as angrily as Hinata could, she closed the door roughly.</p><p>“You both kissed, didn’t you?”</p><p>Hinata willed for her expression to remain unreadable, but she knew she was an open book when it came to these things.</p><p>“You did! Hanabi yelled, jumping up and down, “And from the red on your face, it was more than just one kiss, wasn’t it? First base? Second?” Hanabi tried to read Hinata’s face, but couldn’t make out what it was saying, “Third base? Really?”</p><p>“Hanabi! Stop!”</p><p>“Just tell me how far you two went!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Either you didn’t kiss or you went further than a “respectable” lady would during the first make-out session,” Hanabi said, dramatically adding air quotes to the word respectable, “But, onee-san, if I were you I would’ve ripped his clothes off. After all these years of pining? He could have me anywhere, anytime, in any positi-”</p><p>“Hanabi! You don’t even know what you’re saying, you’re still a kid!”</p><p>“No, I’m not! And neither are you,” She said smugly, “Do you need some tips? Is that why you’re so embarrassed?”</p><p>Hinata groaned to which Hanabi replied, “Listen I have some shoujo mangas that may interest you. Or...some tamer ecchi ones? Maybe even...Make-out Paradise?”</p><p>“How do you even have those things!?” Hinata managed to sputter.</p><p>“I hide them in the family books I have to study, most days that’s what I’m reading. You know, it’s not a bad thing to have a well-rounded education.”</p><p>“Hanabi!”</p><p>“What? Papa doesn’t need to know.”</p><p>“I hope he doesn’t find out!”</p><p>“Onee-san, romance and love is a natural part of life. What happens next in a relationship is as well. Please stop with the dramatics and don’t act as if you haven’t thought about it with Naruto.”</p><p>Hinata bit her lip and tried to come up with some sort of response, but Hanabi beat her to it, “And where do you think I even got the idea to read Make-Out Paradise?” She asked, pointedly looking at the bottom of Hinata’s bookshelf where the long-ago touched and heavily marked pages hid.</p><p>“I-I-”</p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed. I’ve always admired that you’ve never been afraid to outwardly express your feelings towards Naruto, as dense as he may have been towards them. And maybe what I admire the most...you actually read those books and had enough self-control to not jump his bones! Honestly!”<br/>“I really thought we were about to have a moment there.”</p><p>“But we did.”</p><p>“Hanabi...” Hinata sighed.</p><p>“Hey, all I wanted to say was that I’m happy for you and if you wanted any more advice, I’m happy to give you some extra reading material. But from the looks of your copies of Make-Out Paradise, I think you were one of Jiraiya-Sensei’s best students.”</p><p>“Please leave.”</p><p>“I’m going, I’m going. I’ll slip the mangas under your door later....unless you’re planning on going out?”</p><p>“Go!”</p><p>Hanabi held back a laugh as she skipped out of Hinata’s room and into the corridor, leaving her older sister flustered and frustrated.</p><p>Hinata went and sat upon her bed, thoughts of Naruto running rampantly in her head. She imagined his skin under her fingertips, hot, buzzing. She could almost feel the electricity all over again pulsating through her veins, making her blush. </p><p>She thought of how the weight of his body on top of hers felt so incredibly extraordinary. So much better than she had ever thought it would. How she felt him—all of him—pressed against her. She had memorized the smell of his shampoo, what she guessed was his body soap and that extra scent that was just… him. The most delicious smell she could’ve ever imagined.</p><p>Her breath hitched, it was almost as if she could feel his hands politely roaming her abdomen and chest over the soft material of her shirt. How she wished he would have been as brazen as her, she truly wanted nothing more than to feel his callused fingertips run up and down her skin.</p><p>There was a time Hinata was obsessed with reading about first loves and first times, what teenage girl wasn’t? But without anyone to guide her through those feelings and emotions for the first time, and with her golden boy gone for months at a time training, Hinata found herself turning to the covers of brightly colored mangas, and eventually...the same series of books Naruto had recently discovered was the key to making sense of the infatuation that overtakes you when you fall head over heels for someone.</p><p>What many, though—excluding Hanabi—would never have guessed was that Hinata was more than well-versed in first times. Not physically, no, but she was a student of Jiraiya-Sensei even if he had never known it. Her copies of Make-Out Paradise were underlined, dog-eared, and obviously very well-loved. She knew how the game was played, how to read the signs, and initiate whatever situation she would want to happen. In fact, she had played these scenarios over and over again in her mind so often that when Naruto returned from his training prior to the war, she couldn’t meet his gaze without feeling faint. She thought it was written all over her face, how she imagined him taking her whenever he pleased. How sweet her climax would be when they reached it together. And the last thing she wanted was for him to know she thought of him late at night when she restlessly tossed and turned. She simply couldn't bear it.</p><p>Many had wondered why Hinata had never made the first move, and the answer was simple...she knew that he didn't feel the way she felt. And with everything that had been going on the past few years, she knew that if it was going to happen, it eventually would. One day he would get it. And when it did, if it did, she would be more than ready.</p><p>The confession was a heat of the moment thing, something she had to get off her chest as she faced death. Her considering confessing again? A lapse in judgment. She was desperate after so many years of waiting. She was contemplating giving up after years and years of pining. But it seemed their time had finally arrived. He had finally woken up.</p><p>She hadn’t thought of the books in a long time, left behind childish beliefs of what a romantic relationship looked like between a man and a woman. But what Jiraiya-Sensei had penned? It suddenly inspired newer feelings in her, thoughts that one single tryst with Naruto solidified. </p><p>Hinata took a deep breath and tried to make her heart rate come down. She could feel her arousal grow as she remembered his lips upon hers, his heartbeat under her palm. </p><p>All of this only led her to a terrifyingly exciting realization: she was going to enjoy the physical part of her relationship with Naruto the most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto laid in bed after training with Konohamaru, throwing a plastic Kunai up in the air and catching it in his hand over and over again. For the last twenty-four hours he couldn’t help but think of Hinata. He just couldn’t believe...</p><p>“Hey, Naruto,” Sasuke said, as he opened the door to Naruto’s apartment and let himself in.</p><p>“Yo, what’s up?”</p><p>Sasuke made his way over to Naruto’s fridge, shook his head at its contents, and grabbed a bottle of water before closing it shut once more.</p><p>“Not much, just stopping by before heading over to talk to the...hokage,” Sasuke replied with a slight smile.</p><p>“Weird right?”</p><p>“Meh.”</p><p>“You’re alway so unimpressed.”</p><p>“Keep your expectations low so that people can constantly surprise you,” Sasuke said, tipping the bottle towards Naruto before taking a swig. He studied his friend for a moment, noting that he looked a bit more reserved than usual, “So, you and Hinata, huh?”</p><p>Naruto tried to hide his smile, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Am I going to have to start knocking?”</p><p>“W-what? No no, I-I”</p><p>Sasuke burst out laughing at Naruto’s sputtering, “Calm down, I was just joking. Don’t get all riled up.”</p><p>“Why are you busting my balls, fucking bastard,” Naruto said as he whippped a pillow at Sasuke’s head.</p><p>He missed, obviously, and knocked down a houseplant Sakura had given a while back. He rolled his eyes at the mess, angry at himself for most likely knocking a few leaves off of it.</p><p>“Be honest, you’re a virgin, right?”</p><p>Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke head on, “At what point in the last few years would I have time to have sex when I spent all of it cleaning up your mess?”</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Didn’t you train under the most famous erotic writer and playboy in the land? Seems like a waste to me.”</p><p>Naruto groaned loudly, “Is that what you came here for?”</p><p>“No, I was thirsty,” He said lifting up the bottle once more, “But seriously, do I...need to give you the talk?”</p><p>“You could say goodbye and go.”</p><p>“Well, when you’re ready, you know where to find me. Just...you know...knock. And wait for an answer next time.”</p><p>“Because you’ll be having sex?”</p><p>“Most likely.”</p><p>Naruto turned a bright red at the confirmation, meanwhile Sasuke remained as cool as ever. He hated that nothing ever unnerved the Uchiha.</p><p>“How did you...was Sakura your...first?”</p><p>“No. She wasn’t.”</p><p>“Then while you were gone?”</p><p>“You spent that whole time obsessing over me, I spent it getting stronger...in everything.”</p><p>“I was not obsessed with you, stop saying that shit! If it wasn’t for me-”</p><p>Sasuke sighed, “Naruto, I know. I was joking.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“Look, so you’re a virgin. I’m sure Hinata is too. It’ll be a learning experience for both of you, and, I don’t know, I think that’s most of the fun.”</p><p>“W-Why do you think she is too?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m venturing a guess, that’s all. But if she’s not, so what. You two like each other, that’s all that matters.”</p><p>“So...you don’t think she is?”</p><p>“Idiot, can you please listen to what I’m saying. It doesn’t matter whether she is or isn’t, or if you are. You clearly are into her, and for some unknown reason she reciprocates those feelings. Just let nature take its course. Isn’t that what those stupid Make-Out Paradise books are all about?”</p><p>Naruto’s entire face lit up as he smiled, “So you’ve read them.”</p><p>“Didn’t say that,” Sasuke said, brushing his hair back.</p><p>“Clearly you have, that’s where you got your moves from!”</p><p>“Enough.”</p><p>“So you can dish it out but you can’t take it.”</p><p>“I’m running late. I’ll stop by tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Run away!”</p><p>“Later.” Sasuke said, taking the last swig out of the water bottle in his grasp and throwing it directly into the wastebasket across the room.</p><p>“Say hi to Kakashi for me.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>And with that Sasuke closed the door behind him, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts once more. Except...they were even worse.</p><p>Now he had questions, so many questions. He knew his experience level, which was basically nonexistent. And, he knew that he was more than willing to learn. But now he wondered just how much she knew. How much he would be lacking if there was someone before him.</p><p>Naruto let out a breath and rolled over onto his stomach. He tried to focus on the bright blue sky that could be seen out his window, but it was no use.</p><p>Every time he closed his eyes, every time he had a second alone, all he saw was her. All he imagined was doing things to her he had only read in the pages of the Pervy Sage’s writing.</p><p>While he was ashamed of thinking about dear, innocent Hinata in that way, he remembered the sheer force of her kiss and the unabashed way her hands traced his bare skin. How could he not think of what he would do if she did that again, if he had the chance to...</p><p>He shook his head, it was too soon to be thinking about this. Wasn’t it? Hinata wouldn’t be...</p><p>But he knew better, he knew she had to be thinking it too. Perhaps their courtship had just begun, but the chemistry was far too strong to ignore.<br/>
---</p><p>A few evenings later Hinata found herself waiting outside of Naruto’s apartment at his request as his training ran late. She didn’t mind having a few minutes to herself to quell her nerves before seeing him again, after all, they had only spoken on the phone since they last saw each other. Both of them were becoming busier as the days passed, a cruel twist of fate for Hinata considering how slowly time had seemed to pass before.</p><p>“Hey, Hinata!” Naruto exclaimed, running toward her. His adrenaline was clearly still pumping.<br/>
He had Konohamaru in tow, who also seemed pretty beside himself to see her.</p><p>Before Hinata could say hello, Naruto wrapped her in a too-familiar embrace for them only to have just begun dating. He gently pressed his lips to the side of her jaw, discreetly trying to hide the need to kiss her all over.</p><p>Konohamaru, noting this gesture, smirked to himself before he bowed his head and said, “Nice to see you.”</p><p>“Hi, Konohamaru,” She said, unwrapping herself from Naruto’s embrace and adjusting her dress, “How was training?”</p><p>“I kicked his butt, as usual,” Konohamaru replied with a laugh.</p><p>“Alright, alright. Go on home now. We’ll see how you do tomorrow.”</p><p>Konohamaru looked up at Naruto and pouted, but obliged him. He hitched up his knapsack before giving Naruto a two-finger salute, “See you tomorrow, boss. And Onee-San? Can you please let Hanabi-Chan know I send my regards?”</p><p>Hinata and Naruto looked at each other knowingly, trying not to giggle. Hinata nodded solemnly and assure Konohamaru, “Yes, I will certainly let her know.”</p><p>“Thank you! And be good you two!” He quipped before running off in the direction of his own home.</p><p>Finally alone with Naruto, Hinata stepped closer to him, got on the tips of her toes and kissed him gently on his cheek.</p><p>Taken aback, Naruto flushed and giddy asked, “What was that for?”</p><p>“I-I missed you, that’s all.”</p><p>“I did too,” He said, grazing the spot her lips had touched with his fingertips, “What do you say we skip dinner?”</p><p>“And do what?”</p><p>Naruto gulped, “N-Never mind. You know what, why don’t I make up for our first date? Maybe we go to a nice sit down place?”</p><p>Hinata tilted her head slightly, “I told you our first date was perfect, Naruto-Kun. You don’t have to take me anywhere special.”</p><p>“I insist.”</p><p>Hinata knew that between the lack of missions while he healed and all of his other living expenses, that Ichiraku was the only place Naruto could afford, but she refused to say it. She knew he wanted to pride himself on treating her, so she said the only thing she could think of.</p><p>“I was so looking forward to a bowl of ramen, though. Honestly, I’ve been craving it since last time.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>She could see him visibly relax, that is until he said, “God, I love you.”</p><p>Hinata froze, but was more than willing to let go of the slip. She knew it was an accident. But Naruto, he became a sputtering mess.</p><p>“O-oh Oh my g-god! I didn’t! I didn’t mean!”</p><p>Hinata burst out laughing, genuinely couldn’t help it. The boy she so adored was finally feeling first-hand the embarrassment she had to live through all these years every time he looked her way.</p><p>“Y-you, I,” Naruto sighed, “You know what I meant.”</p><p>“I do,” She replied, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.</p><p>“And you let me go on?”</p><p>“Revenge,” She responded, playfully poking his side.</p><p>“You’ll pay for that,” He warned.</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him and walked on ahead, “Are we going, or what?’ She asked, noticing that he still hadn’t followed. She reached her hand out behind her and offered to him.</p><p>He took pause for a second, just before he took her hand firmly in his.</p><p>“Just for that,” He muttered, “It’s your treat.”</p><p>“That sounds fair,” She shrugged.</p><p>“Extra toppings.”</p><p>“All the toppings you want, Naruto-Kun.”</p><p>“And dango after.”</p><p>“I was thinking something different for dessert,” She said, avoiding his stare.</p><p>“O-Oh, like what?”</p><p>“Hmmm, maybe...ice cream?”</p><p>“Tease,” Naruto mumbled.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing. Ice cream is fine.”</p><p>Hinata looked up at the starry sky as they walked along the familiar streets, and she couldn’t help but feel as if this were not her life. She had barely stuttered in Naruto’s presence, had initiated giving him a kiss, and had playfully participated in banter. She felt as if she were living in one of Hanabi’s shojo mangas, and in her heart she truly hoped it would never stop feeling that way.</p><p>“Hinata?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I’ve been looking forward to seeing you all day.”</p><p>She smiled brightly before responding, “Me too, Naruto-kun. Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt as if Naruto had blinked and spring had come and gone. He wiped his brow, heavy with sweat, and already dreaded how hot the sun would become as the day wore on. It was unusually warm for mid-May, an indicator of how hard the summer season would hit once it was in full swing.</p><p>He yawned as he walked the familiar path home, body worn from travel. It had been so long since he had been in commission, and while he had initially been excited, he was just as relieved to finally be back where he belonged.</p><p>The entire time he was gone he thought of her. It was maddening. The night before he had departed she had stopped by his apartment. Hinata meant to drop off some necessities she thought he would need, and they had an...awkward moment.</p><p>It was innocent enough. Their goodnight kiss at the door developed into a five-minute affair that led to Naruto leading her to his couch for a thirty-minute tryst. Typical teenager stuff, nothing abnormal.</p><p>And then Naruto miscalculated. He could never get over how her lips were so warm and soft. How they always parted slightly, unabashedly allowing his tongue to slip inside. He had gotten so lost in the feeling this time around, that when Hinata’s hand slipped from his shoulder to his lap, he accidentally bit her lip. Hinata in response let out a small moan.</p><p>Naruto was expecting a yelp, a scream of pain, maybe even a disapproving look. But a moan? He didn’t know what to do with it. Quite frankly, her moan had made him so incredibly hard that he had to slap her hand out of his lap and get up from the couch altogether, leaving Hinata so embarrassed that the look on her face told Naruto she was about to bolt out the door and never return.</p><p>Naruto tried to regain his composure, he did, but his high pitched voice and clearly uncomfortable demeanor only made it seem as if Hinata had done something wrong. The poor girl was so flustered by Naruto’s reaction that she quickly said goodnight without so much as a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>He was not a prude, or at least, he didn’t think he was. What he had read in the Pervy Sage’s books were things that he wanted to experience at some point, but at the same time, they were things he felt guilty imagining doing to Hinata. He was beginning to believe he still imagined her as the innocent girl he grew up with and not the doe-eyed vixen who had licked his fingers and flipped his world upside in one afternoon before they had even begun dating.</p><p>Hinata’s forwardness in this aspect intimidated him, especially when she had been so shy around him before. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, he did. Getting to know a side of her he didn’t think anyone else had ever seen was by far what he had cherished most about his time with her so far. But not being able to eagerly reciprocate the clear pleasure she had articulated? It physically wounded him.</p><p>“Hey, boss!” Konohamaru yelled as he ran up beside his mentor, “Long time no see.”</p><p>Startled, Naruto’s eyes went wide.</p><p>Konohamaru titled his head, “You alright?” He eyed Naruto, concern clearly etched upon his face.</p><p>Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “Yeah, yeah, sorry! A little out of it, kid. Just got back, I Finally got sent on my first mission.”</p><p>“Wow, Tsunade-Sama cleared you?”</p><p>“I fought her on it.”</p><p>“I bet. What did she give you? A D rank mission?”</p><p>“C” Naruto muttered under his breath.</p><p>“A "C" rank mission!? Nii-Chan, I think I haven’t heard of you going on a "C" rank since you were my age.”</p><p>“Alright, enough,” Naruto said as he pushed Konohamaru back playfully. “This is how you’re going to welcome me back?”</p><p>“It’s not my job to do that, isn’t it your...” Konohamaru cheekily brought his hands to his face and exclaimed, “girlfriend’s!?</p><p>Naruto stopped abruptly and took a breath. Flashbacks of the night before he left replaying in his head, “She’s not my girlfriend.”</p><p>“What!? But...you two have been inseparable the last few weeks.”</p><p>“We’re dating.”</p><p>“So...you’re not boyfriend and girlfriend...but you’re dating?” Konohamaru tilted his head as if he were solving a difficult math problem. At this point, it might as well have been.</p><p>“It’s complicated, kid.”</p><p>“You’re telling me.”</p><p>“You don’t just become boyfriend and girlfriend...you date. You get to know each other.”</p><p>“What!? You two have known each other forever.”</p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes, “Not as...not like...it’s not the same, Konohamaru!” He sputtered, clearly getting frustrated.</p><p>The truth was, Naruto was genuinely terrified of asking Hinata to be his girlfriend officially. On top of him losing his nerve when they were on the verge of getting to know each other a bit more intimately, It was as if all of his courage had evaporated when he thought of approaching the relationship defining conversation with her.</p><p>In part, it was because he was so used to being on his own. Opening his heart and home to Hinata the past few weeks had been an experience. Although they were a little more than friendly before, especially after the war when she helped take care of him. It was just so different now. He genuinely missed her when she wasn’t around. He enjoyed taking long walks with her at sunset, loved holding her hand and watching her as she picked out a dessert for them to share.</p><p>He was scared of asking her to stick around, officially, because he didn’t want to give her the chance to go. He knew he was being stupid, yet again, but asking her gave her the option to say no. And the last thing he wanted was for things to go back to how they were before she so quietly made space for herself in his chaotic life.</p><p>“Boss?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I lost you there for a second.”</p><p>“Sorry, a little distracted.”</p><p>“Couldn’t tell.” Konohamaru quipped sarcastically.</p><p>“Well, what have you been up to?”</p><p>Konohamaru shrugged, “Training. Did a mission with the team. The usual.”</p><p>“Are you hungry?”</p><p>His protegee’s eyes brightened, “Can we get lunch?”</p><p>“Yep. And it’ll be my treat.” Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Konohamaru’s shoulders, trying to center himself in the moment. He noted that Konohamaru had to have grown at least a couple of inches and smiled to himself. Time was passing by so incredibly quickly now, everything was changing. The weather, his protegee, even the feelings he had towards Hinata.</p><p>All he wanted was to slow down and enjoy it a bit more, even if it was only for the afternoon.</p>
<hr/><p>“No meal is complete without dessert,” Naruto said as he pulled a double popsicle out of the paper bag in his grasp. He tore the treat open, and just like the summer days he spent training with Jiraiya-Sensei, he split it in half and handed it to an overjoyed Konohamaru.</p><p>“My favorite!”</p><p>Naruto gently tapped the end of his popsicle with Konohamaru’s in a cheering motion and bit into it as if he wasn’t afraid of a brain-freeze.</p><p>They sat back against a tree, taking in the view of the village from what felt like the top of the world. For a few moments, they ate in silence, until Konohamaru asked, “Do you love her?”</p><p>“W-What?”</p><p>“Hinata? Do you love her?”</p><p>“Kid, it is way too soon for that.”</p><p>“I thought you were just supposed to know.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too. But it’s way more complicated than that, trust me.”</p><p>“Being an adult kind of sounds like it sucks.”</p><p>Naruto laughed, “I am not an adult.”</p><p>“You turn 19 in a few months, pretty sure you’re an adult in my book.”</p><p>“I’m going to remind you of this conversation when you turn 19.”</p><p>“I bet I’ll be better at being an adult than you.”</p><p>“Well, I really hope you are too.”</p><p>“Honestly, nii-chan, I think that when I like a girl I’m just going to tell her. Oh, and I’ll make sure she understands I’m confessing. I don’t want to end up like poor Hinata.”</p><p>Naruto hit Konohamaru in the back of his head, making the teenager laugh.</p><p>“Seriously, I’m just going to come right out and say it. “Will you be my girlfriend?” None of that dumb “I don’t know what we are, we’re just dating” shit that you all have going on. Everyone keeps saying we’re ninja, death is right around the corner for us. Wouldn’t you think that would make us a little bit braver? Make us want to say what’s on our mind all the time? What’s the point of playing games if tomorrow isn’t guaranteed?”</p><p>“So you’re telling me you’re going to confess to Hanabi?”</p><p>Konohamaru blushed fiercely, “What are you talking about, pervert?”</p><p>“Oh, Onee-San? Can you please let Hanabi-Chan know I send my regards?” Naruto said, matching Konohamaru’s high pitched voice.</p><p>His protegee shoved him roughly, almost losing his popsicle in the process.</p><p>“It’s not like that.”</p><p>“It is, you just don’t see it yet.”</p><p>“Oh, but you do? You didn’t even know Hinata liked you all of these years.”</p><p>“Everyone will always see it before you do.”</p><p>“I’m only fourteen, I’m not confessing to anyone right now.”</p><p>“I thought you said you were old enough to understand these things.”</p><p>“I am, that’s why I know I’m not confessing to anyone right now.”</p><p>Naruto chuckled, “You are seriously wise beyond your years. I was such a dumb-ass at your age.”</p><p>“We know,” Konohamaru said pointedly.</p><p>“Alright, okay, enough. I’ve gotta get home.”</p><p>“Going to see your girl?” Konohamaru asked knowingly.</p><p>Naruto nodded, “It’s about time I finally tell her what’s on my mind.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Typically Hinata did not put much thought into fashion, but as the weather warmed and she found her wardrobe in need of a serious refresh, she sought out Sakura and asked her to accompany her to purchase a few new outfits.</p><p>“I think we need to pick something that’ll emphasize your shape, not hide it,” Sakura said as she shook her head at a dress that Hinata held up questioningly.</p><p>Hinata huffed, “Sakura...I don’t think I’m quite comfortable....”</p><p>But Sakura ignored her and continued poking around the store. Hinata left alone at a different rack, began to excitedly look forward to Naruto arriving home. Although he had left before they could work out what had happened between them, she knew that it was nothing more than a minor misunderstanding.</p><p>While she was still embarrassed at the fact she had made such a sound in front of him, she knew that it was a natural reaction and that if they continued carrying on the way they had been he’d probably be eliciting many more sounds like that from her in the future.</p><p>“Ah! This is it!” Hinata turned to look at Sakura as she ran to the display window and pointed to a mannequin that was wearing a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse, tied with a dark purple obi around its waist. The top was paired with dark navy shorts that were too short for a shy Hinata, but a modest length for any kunoichi her age.</p><p>Sakura pinched the material of the kimono between her fingers and nodded to herself. “It’s not revealing, see? The neck is high. And the bottoms are a nice length, just enough to show off all that hard work you put in. OH! We can pair it with some tights? What do you think!?”</p><p>With a tilt of her head, Hinata took in the outfit Sakura was excitedly going on about. She felt a bout of anxiety coming on just looking at it, but willed herself to nod, “I can try it on.”</p><p>Without waiting for anything further from Hinata, Sakura quickly called for the shopkeeper and asked her to please remove the outfit from the mannequin so Hinata could try it. Before Hinata could say anything further she was pushed into the dressing room by Sakura and handed the outfit that only mere seconds ago was something she would never consider wearing.</p><p>Hinata quickly slipped off the long skirt and short-sleeved shirt she was wearing and slipped on the dark, navy shorts. She closed her eyes tightly before turning around and facing the mirror.</p><p>“Oh?” She mumbled, noticing that Sakura was right to put her in them. Her legs were shapely from the last few missions she had been on and her recent extensive training with Hanabi.</p><p>She held her breath as she slipped on the top, knowing that her large chest did not typically fit into more tailored clothing. But the shirt fit like a glove, she was shocked she didn’t struggle to put it on. Moreover, the soft, but sturdy material matched the color of her eyes, playing nicely against her skin tone. It was a little loose around her slender waist, but she knew that was what the obi was for.</p><p>Once she had the entire outfit on, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Suddenly she looked like...someone she didn’t recognize.</p><p>“Are you done in there?”</p><p>Hinata pulled on the obi to put it into place and softly yelled out, “Yes.”</p><p>“Do you want me to go in, or are you coming out here.”</p><p>As much as the outfit was not something she would have ever chosen for herself, and even though she was still a touch apprehensive about it, she wanted to be the type of girl who could wear these kinds of clothes. So she mumbled, “I’ll come out.”</p><p>Hinata took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain to the little dressing room, only to hear Sakura squeal, “Oh my goodness! You look incredible!”</p><p>For all the confidence Hinata had mustered, she still held her arms in front of her chest and hid her eyes behind her bangs. Sakura barely noticed though, she was in disbelief at how her friend had been hiding her voluptuous shape all these years. She never would have thought she had such a stunning figure.</p><p>“You’re buying it, right?”</p><p>Although Hinata felt apprehensive, she knew that change was good. And she knew that the outfit really did do her justice. So she would tough it out until she was used to wearing it.</p><p>“Yes, I’m buying it.”</p><p>“Yes! Oh god, I wish I could see Naruto’s reaction when he sees you in this!”</p><p>Hinata’s face froze, and Sakura quickly said, “He’s going to love it! You have no idea how good you look in this. You should wear it out!” Sakura nodded towards the shopkeeper, and the little old woman nodded back, assuring Sakura that Hinata could keep the outfit on.</p><p>“See,” Sakura continued, “Wear it out, you can’t go back to your old clothes after trying this one.”</p><p>And before she could say no, Hinata stepped back into the dressing room, collected the clothes she had been wearing, and smiled as she placed a hand on Sakura’s shoulder, “Thank you for the vote of confidence, Sakura-Chan.”</p><p>As nervous as she was about walking out in her new outfit, Hinata couldn’t wait to show Naruto her new look.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Following their lunch, Konohamaru had offered to walk with Naruto back to his apartment since it was on his way back home, and Naruto cheerily accepted. The pair discussed their upcoming training schedule and chatted about how Kakashi-sensei must’ve been hating his new role as the Hokage.</p><p>They were so immersed in their own conversation, that neither of them noticed Sakura and Hinata walking towards them. Not that it would have mattered, of course, as they probably wouldn’t have recognized Hinata who, fresh out of the tailor shop, was nervously walking with her head down in her new outfit and stylish black high-heeled boots.</p><p>“Naruto! You’re back already?” Sakura called to the pair as she approached them.</p><p>Naruto looked up excitedly when he recognized her voice and was about to respond when he noticed the girl next to Sakura. Although she looked a bit like Hinata, he knew she wouldn’t be wearing an outfit like that.</p><p>“B-Boss?” Konohamaru said, clasping his hand over his nose.</p><p>“What’s the matter, kid?”</p><p>“Is that...Hinata?”</p><p>“What, no! That can’t be-”</p><p>And then Naruto, respectfully, took another look at the girl standing next to Sakura. He studied the way she walked, how she held herself. While in that respect the girl acted like Hinata, he just couldn’t imagine his Hinata would wear such a...form-fitting outfit. The girl was wearing tiny shorts and a tight shirt that showed off her full chest. Naruto tried to avert his gaze and not look at her too intently, but a second glance revealed a pair of lavender eyes that constantly lived in his daydreams.</p><p>“Holy shi-” Naruto couldn’t even finish swearing before he also had to clasp his nose to hold off a nosebleed.</p><p>“I told you!” Konohamaru said, his face as red as Naruto had ever seen it.</p><p>Sakura, from a distance, already knew what was going on and started laughing. She gently jabbed Hinata’s side with her elbow and whispered, “I think you’ve made quite the impression.”</p><p>Naruto was willing himself to calm down before the kunoichi reached them, but his heart was beating so wildly inside of his chest he thought he might pass out.</p><p>“Naruto?” Sakura asked as they closed in on the pair of boys, “What’s up? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p>“I-I...uh..H-Hinata?”</p><p>Naruto willed the girl to look into his eyes, still not convinced it could be her. But the moment she did, he nearly lost it.</p><p>“H-Hinata, I-I, W-w-wow.”</p><p>Hinata shyly looked up at him, “Hi, Naruto.”</p><p>Naruto didn’t dare move his hand, he was sure if he did it would be obvious what he thought of Hinata’s new appearance.</p><p>“Wow, um,” He cleared his throat, “You, uh, you got a new outfit?”</p><p>“Doesn’t she look so womanly?” Sakura asked.</p><p>“That’s uh, yeah. That’s one way to put it.”</p><p>“What way would you put it, boss?” Konohamaru asked with a knowing smirk. Naruto promptly hit him in the back of the head in response.</p><p>“I want to know what way you would put it too, Naruto,” Sakura said, holding back a laugh.</p><p>Hinata met his stare and smiled, “Naruto?”</p><p>“Y-yes, Hinata?”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>He nodded, “Yeah, yeah. I just-” He was trying to get words out but being in front of an audience made this even more embarrassing that it already was.</p><p>Sakura, already having guessed this was the case, quickly grabbed Konohamaru’s arm and pulled him in the opposite direction, “Come on Konohamaru, you can walk me home.”</p><p>“O-oh! Will Sasuke be okay with that?”</p><p>“Shut up and let’s go,” She muttered as they began walking. Sakura quickly yelled over her shoulder, “Bye you two, see you later!”</p><p>Naruto and Hinata watched as Sakura hurried off with Konohamaru, almost as if they were willing them to come back to avoid this awkward conversation altogether.</p><p>Naruto, though, tried once again to speak...and form complete sentences, “I, um, I really like your new outfit. It’s, like, it’s really nice,” He said giving her a thumbs up and cringing at himself internally. He had never felt less cool in his entire life.</p><p>Hinata, not quite used to the attention, was also clearly feeling a little flustered. She looked up at Naruto and could feel her pulse race, “Thank you, Naruto-Kun. I-I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>“It’s quite, um, different from what you usually wear.”</p><p>“O-Oh, yes. Does that bother you?”</p><p>He couldn’t shake his head fast enough, “To tell you the truth, though,” Naruto said, avoiding her stare, “It’s a little distracting.”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>He lifted a finger and ever so lightly ran it down from the top of her exposed shoulder to her forearm, “Seeing so much of you, you know?”</p><p>She shivered at his touch, which made him suck in a harsh breath. He would never get used to the reactions he could elicit from her.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you,” He finally admitted, shifting his weight from foot to foot and trying not to ogle Hinata’s very pronounced curves.</p><p>“So did I.”</p><p>“We’re always on the same page now, aren’t we,” He chuckled, “I just um...fuck.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Hinata, I have to be honest with you. It’s getting very hard to form a sentence around you right now. I, um, I don’t know if I’m going to be able to focus.”</p><p>She laughed, “I’m...sorry?”</p><p>Naruto unzipped his jacket and quickly wrapped it around her, “Okay, no more distractions.”</p><p>“Naruto-Kun, you’re being ridiculous.”</p><p>“I just need to get this off my chest and then I can appreciate your new clothes again,” He cleared his throat and quickly said, “About last time, I, um, I’m sorry I freaked out. I just..this is just all so new to me and I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable...and then you...you,”</p><p>She reddened furiously, “Let out a sound?”</p><p>“A reeeealllly sexy sound,” He said avoiding her stare once again, “And it just, damn. Am I making any sense?”</p><p>“T-this is all new to me too. I know we, um, we have been getting a little more physical, but I’m okay slowing that down if you are.”</p><p>“Hinata?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“That is the wrong outfit to be saying that in. If you’re going to be wearing that all the time now,” He stepped closer to her and roughly pulled her into his embrace, “I don’t think I’ll want to slow anything down.”</p><p>He felt her body stiffen under his touch, “N-Naruto-Kun...”</p><p>“We should slow this down. Enjoy really getting to know each other,” He said as he tipped her chin towards him, “But you’re making it really damn hard.”</p><p>“M-me? What about you?”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>She furrowed her brow and pointedly looked down at how he was currently holding her. Somehow that made them both burst out in laughter.</p><p>“I just...I’ve never felt like this about anyone. And...I’m not the best at expressing that, so I’m sorry,” He admitted as their laughter died down.</p><p>“I’m not either, s-so I guess we’re both just learning together.”</p><p>He nodded, “Looks like it.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re back,” She mumbled into his shoulder.</p><p>“Did you think about me while I was gone?”</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>“And...while you were picking out that outfit?”</p><p>“You’re embarrassing me,” She warned him.</p><p>“Alright, alright. Well, why don’t we go for a walk and you can tell me what you did while I was gone.”</p><p>He was going to reach for his jacket, but she quickly held it to her body, “Finders keepers.”</p><p>“What, I thought you wanted to show off your new clothes?”</p><p>“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” She said with a slight smirk.</p><p>“I-I um.”</p><p>“Well the sun is setting and it's getting a little chilly, so if you don’t mind?”</p><p>“It looks better on you than me anyways,” he relented, still unable to look at her without a noticeable blush upon his cheeks.</p><p>“I can’t disagree with that,” she said with a playful giggle.</p><p>He wrapped his hand around hers and promised himself that he was going to have a proper talk with her soon, when he could finally function around her.</p><p>He really hoped that day would come soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was usually an early riser, but today she got up just a bit sooner than her alarm would’ve gone off, and started getting ready for the day.</p><p>With summer in full swing now, training sessions had to be held as the sun was coming up to avoid the sweltering rays of the July sun. Not that Hinata minded. With Konohamaru having been sent on a mission that would most likely take a week or two of his time, Naruto had huffed and puffed about missing his sparring partner. He had playfully suggested Hinata take his place, not thinking she’d agree.</p><p>“You’re, um...you’re serious?” He had asked days ago when they were enjoying dinner at Ichiraku.</p><p>She nodded, “I’d love to train with you. We’re both so busy lately...I feel like we barely see each other.”<br/>“There have been a lot more missions.” He pondered as he lifted his bowl to his face and drank the remaining broth in the bowl.</p><p>Hinata giggled as he put the bowl down, and wiped his face clean with her napkin. The old man and his daughter all but swooned at the young couple’s show of affection.</p><p>“Are you sure?” He asked.</p><p>“Naruto-Kun, I’m not a delicate flower. In fact, aren’t you the one who should be taking it easy?” She asked playfully.</p><p>“I just don’t want my girlfriend getting hurt,” He mumbled.</p><p>Hinata simply gawked at him, she immediately felt feverish, “U-um. Girlfriend?”</p><p>He chuckled, “Well, um, yeah. I just...assumed...right...because we’ve been spending so much time together and um, you know. I just...”</p><p>“Girlfriend?” Hinata said once more, her voice barely a whisper.</p><p>Old man Tenuchi pretended to be immersed in his newspaper but hid his smile behind the pages. His daughter as well resisted the urge to look over her shoulder at the couple and kept her focus on the noodles she was boiling.</p><p>“Do you...mind? I-I mean, do you want to be my girlfriend?”</p><p>“O-of course.”</p><p>He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, “That was easier than I thought. I’ve been trying to say that for weeks now.”</p><p>“Weeks!?” She exclaimed.</p><p>“I couldn’t find the right time.”</p><p>“Is it something about this shop?” She asked laughingly.</p><p>“Maybe,” He shrugged, “Our first date was here, it just seems right.”</p><p>“Order up!” Ayame exclaimed, placing two more bowls in front of Naruto and Hinata.</p><p>“W-what? Again?” Naruto asked, longingly looking at the steaming bowl of ramen in front of him.</p><p>“You’re celebrating! Enjoy!”</p><p>“Jeez,” Naruto said, lifting up his chopsticks, “What do we get if I propose to her?”</p><p>Hinata choked on the bite she had just taken upon hearing Naruto’s remark, and Naruto, realizing what he had said quickly jumped into action and tried hitting her back while repeating, “It was a joke, Hinata. I was just joking!”</p><p>Hinata groaned as she remembered that conversation between them, quickly putting her compact and a tube of sunscreen in her pack. She knew it was something they would laugh about in the future, but right now, her self-confidence was a little shot.</p><p>“Oneeee-chaaaann.”</p><p>‘It’s just one thing after another’ Hinata thought as she adjusted her shorts one last time in the mirror and stepped out of her room into the hallway.</p><p>“Hinaaataaa.”</p><p>“What is it, Hanabi? I’m in a hurry.”</p><p>“Where are you off to so early?”</p><p>“Training.”</p><p>“That’s what we’re calling it now?” Hanabi asked with a sly smile upon her face.</p><p>“I’ll be back tonight, okay?”</p><p>“Where should I say you are this time if Otousan asks?”</p><p>Hinata sighed, she had never been one to fib, but considering the strict nature of the Hyuugas, she wasn’t quite sure how her father would react to news of her and Naruto. She had never dated, was never known to be around boys. Being the reserved older child had reassured her father that she could be trusted to come and go as she pleased, whereas Hanabi was consistently being watched. She knew she was taking advantage of his passive nature, but at the moment, she just didn’t think it wise to test exactly how passive he could be.</p><p>“You can tell him I went out to train.”</p><p>“Right,” Hanabi rolled her eyes dramatically, “Because the entire village isn’t a buzz about you two being a couple.”</p><p>“Father pays no mind to gossip, you know that.”</p><p>“Gossip implies there’s no truth to the tale, you and I both know that’s simply not the case.”</p><p>“Hanabi, please.”</p><p>“Fine, mum’s the word. But I require payment.”</p><p>“And what’s your price?” Hinata asked as she slipped on her shoes.</p><p>“I want details.”</p><p>“Hanabi...” Hinata warned.</p><p>“That’s my price, take it or leave it.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Hanabi,” She said sternly.</p><p>“Looking forward to our chat later, onee-chan!”</p><p>Hinata shook her head as she shut the door behind her. It was too early to be worrying about Naruto meeting the head Hyuuga, she knew that before then, they would have had to make the decision to...to..</p><p>She couldn’t even finish the thought. Marrying Naruto seemed like an unbelievable concept, so why fret about it now. Right now the only thing she had to worry about was getting to the training field.</p><hr/><p>“Don’t go easy on me,” Naruto said with a smirk as he got into a low defensive stance. Dirt was smudged upon his cheeks, and the sun was at full force. He had stripped off his jacket two sparring matches ago and was contemplating getting rid of his shirt as well.</p><p>But, he thought that would be an unfair advantage considering who he was up against.</p><p>Hinata smirked as she brushed her hair out of her face before she yelled, “Gentle Fist,” And charged at Naruto.</p><p>He quickly dodged her, but she was faster. He knew how to beat her though, all he had to do was look her dead in the eye and give her the glance he knew drove her mad. That would surely distract her.</p><p>As he prepared to do so, though, Hinata quickly swept his leg and pinned him to the ground in victory.</p><p>“You have to pay attention, Naruto-Kun.”</p><p>“I let you win,” He muttered.</p><p>“Oh?” She said straddling him as she held his arm above his head, “You did? Do you let Konohamaru win too?”</p><p>“You’re getting cocky,” Naruto whispered, grabbing hold of Hinata’s hips and pressing her weight onto him.</p><p>“I could say the same to you.”</p><p>“You know what would take me down a couple of notches?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ending our match right here. You won more than I did, so, technically if we stopped right now you’d be the winner.”</p><p>“And...what would I win?”</p><p>Without any hesitation, Naruto reversed their position and had Hinata breathlessly trying to remain calm beneath his too-hot body.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>Hinata avoided his gaze, “I-I...”</p><p>“Hinata, we talked about this, didn’t we?” He gingerly tipped her chin towards him and made her look at him head-on, the contrast of her pale skin upon the green plush grass so unreal he felt as if he were looking at a piece of art. He took a breath before he continued, “Didn’t we agree you’d tell me when you wanted something?”</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>“Then what-” He pressed his lips to her neck, “Do you-” trailed his mouth purposely across her jawline, “Want?” and stopped right as he was about to land upon her lips.</p><p>“Y-you,”</p><p>He didn’t need to hear anything further. Forgetting the awkwardness that at times got the better of them, he devoured her mouth and found her as hungry for him as he was for her.</p><p>His tongue plunged between her lips, tasted her, found her tongue wrapped around his within an instant. His hands dove into the silky jet-black hair that crowned her beautiful face. He grabbed handfuls of it, forcefully crushed her mouth to his as her strong fingers slid into his hair to greedily pull his mouth down against hers.</p><p>A fierce hunger surged inside him, a demand he needed to fulfill immediately. It made him ache down to his core. He had never felt what it was like to become one with someone, but it suddenly felt as if it was the only thing his mind could focus on. He couldn’t get close enough to her, and he knew she felt the same. He could feel how her body strained against his, how she greedily tried to press herself to his broad chest.</p><p>He knew he needed to feel her skin beneath his hands. Today was the day. Without thinking twice he tugged on her shirt and drew it high enough for his hands to slide onto her waist. She didn’t fight him, in fact, the feel of his hands upon her warm skin made her cry out.<br/>Her moan sent another wave of heat through his core.</p><p>He closed his hands around her waist, her skin soft and silky to the touch. He didn’t dare go any higher, he knew if he did he would not be able to hold onto the shred of self-control he had left.</p><p>Instead, he tightened his hands around her midsection and pulled her closer as her mouth moved beneath his. He felt her unabashedly nibble on his lip before diving in once more. It was delicious torment, Hinata egging him on as he attempted to keep their tryst as innocent as possible. But that thought was thrown out the window as he felt her skin grow hotter by the second under his palm. He groaned loudly as her hands grasped his chest, and knew that he had to stop. As much as he didn’t want to, they needed to-</p><p>“Hinata,” He whispered breathlessly, “Let’s take a breather.”</p><p>She looked absolutely obscene under him. Hair askew, lips bruised and gleaming. There was absolutely nothing more he wanted in the world than to take her right then and there.</p><p>What he knew about sex was minimal, but moments like these made him feel emboldened. He would be willing to do anything to elicit those unforgettable cries of pleasure from Hinata’s lips. But he...he didn’t want her to think that was all there was to their relationship. He didn’t want to cheapen what they felt for each other by rushing into something they might not have been ready for.</p><p>“Someone’s going to catch us,” He said. He could feel that his face was still flushed, could hear the blood rushing in his head. He needed to calm down.</p><p>“Y-yeah.” She muttered, not able to look him in the eye</p><p>He could tell she probably felt as if he was blowing her off, so he wrapped his hand around hers and pressed his lips to the tops of her fingers, “We’re getting dangerously close to doing something we can’t take back. I...I just don’t want you to think that’s the only reason I’m with you.”</p><p>“No, Naruto-Kun, I-”</p><p>Feeling flustered, Naruto waved her off before picking her up off of the ground. “I know what you’re going to say, and I believe you. But...”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“I want to enjoy getting to know you before we...before we do something that will cloud our judgment.”</p><p>He felt as if he were being ridiculous, he knew that if Sasuke could hear him now he’d laugh at him.</p><p>“A-anyways, it’s getting a little too hot to be outside. Let’s go grab something to eat and cool off.”</p><p>She gave him an understanding smile and nodded, “Okay.”</p><p>He hoped she would understand, after all, she had waited for him for so long. He wanted to know what it was that made him so worthy of that kind of devotion. He wanted to be able to reciprocate it before making such a meaningful commitment to her.</p><p>“Okay,” He said interlocking his fingers in hers, “Let’s get to it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the scorching hot summer days wore on, Hinata found herself longing for the period of time she didn’t know what Naruto’s touch felt like. The infatuation she felt, she knew, was only comparable to when she had first realized her feelings for him. Back then she didn’t understand quite what it meant, but to her younger self, she thought it meant she wanted to be by one person’s side for the rest of their life. Maybe even go as far as holding their hand.</p><p>But she wasn’t seven anymore, and the all-consuming love she felt for her golden boy was one intertwined with a ravenous desire so intense she didn’t think she could go on acting as if she could live without constantly having his hands upon her.<br/>They had spent another two weeks apart, Naruto having promised he’d make it back in time for the summer festival, and Hinata anxiously counting down the moments until she knew he would finally be back.</p><p>She and Sakura had spent their evenings planning their yukatas for the event, eating flavored ice bars on the wooden patio in the back of the Hyuga compound. At times a breeze blew through, relieving the kunoichi of the unbearable humidity that made the entirety of the village feel stuffy.</p><p>“I picked up my yukata from the tailor this morning with Ino. It looks splendid!” Sakura said as she clasped her hands together, “Is yours almost done?”</p><p>“Almost, I’m going to go tomorrow with Hanabi to pick it up.”</p><p>“Ah, Hanabi’s going as well? Hmm...do you know if she’s going with anyone?”</p><p>Hinata shook her head, “I don’t think she would tell me.”</p><p>“You still treat her like a baby, don’t you?”</p><p>“She is!”</p><p>“Weren’t you madly in love with Naruto at her age?”</p><p>Hinata blushed, “That’s beside the point.”</p><p>“I saw her with Konohamaru yesterday, they seemed to be getting along well.”</p><p>Hinata smirked, “They would.”</p><p>“One in the same those two,” Sakura said, shaking her head.</p><p>“But they’re so young...”</p><p>“It’s puppy love, nothing more.”</p><p>Hinata, though, knew her sister, “It’s never that simple.”</p><p>“Let her be. I think it’s adorable. There’s nothing like your first love.”</p><p>Hinata sighed, “Fine. How much trouble could they really get into.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Sakura wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulder and squeezed her tightly. “Now, speaking of first loves. How are things with you and Naruto.”<br/>A smile played upon Hinata’s face as she mumbled, “Good.”</p><p>“Oh, that good?”</p><p>“Well, um, yes.”</p><p>“So you two have...”</p><p>Hinata shook her head, “N-no. Not yet.”</p><p>“What? Really? From the way he looks at you...I just thought...”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Are you...waiting?”</p><p>“He certainly seems to be.”</p><p>“Oh! So you want to...and he doesn’t?”</p><p>“I don’t think that he doesn’t...he just....he...I think he is trying to protect me.”</p><p>“He thinks you’re an innocent girl, doesn’t he? Doesn’t want to push you to do something you aren’t ready for?”</p><p>Hinata huffed as she rolled her eyes, “I don’t know what else to do at this point. I feel like I’m being too forceful...that he’s going to get the wrong impression.”</p><p>“What? That you want to have sex with him?”</p><p>“Sakura-chan!”</p><p>“But you do! That’s not a bad thing. He’s your boyfriend, why would you not want to?” Sakura turned to look at Hinata, who was currently avoiding her gaze, and continued, “Have you guys...done anything else?”</p><p>“N-no. We kiss, but whenever it gets a little too far he shuts it down.”</p><p>“So Naruto is the respectful kind of guy, I never would have thought. I mean, he’s Jiraiya-Sensei’s protegee. You’d think he’d be a little more...you know.” Sakura tapped on her chin with her finger, “Have you told him? That you want to do more?”</p><p>“He told me he didn’t think we’re ready.”</p><p>“But if you didn’t tell him otherwise, how would he know when you are? I mean...you are...right?”</p><p>“I-I...I don’t know. But I’d like to do more than just...you know...kiss.”</p><p>“You don’t have to have sex if you want to do other things...just tell him.”</p><p>“What if he says no?”</p><p>Sakura giggled, “He’s not going to say no, Hinata. Trust me.”</p><p>“So you and Sasuke...how did that happen?”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know. He’s just...so different now,” Sakura looked down and tucked a piece of pink hair behind her ear, looking as bashful as Hinata had ever seen her, “We don’t talk as much I’d like, but, he’s there, you know? I never sleep alone anymore. If I’m walking somewhere, I know his hand is intertwined in mine. His love language is not the same as mine, but I understand him. He doesn’t have to say a word, I know what he means by the way his brow furrows or his eyes light up. I’m just...so happy he’s by my side now.”</p><p>“Sakura...” Hinata said as she felt tears well up in her own eyes.</p><p>“Don’t mind me, I don’t know why I’m getting emotional. I think it’s just because he’s been gone so long on a damned mission.”</p><p>“Will he be back in time for the festival?”</p><p>“No, he sent a letter saying he’s been delayed. I asked Rock Lee to accompany me,” She laughed, “I made it clear it was only as friends, don’t get any ideas.”</p><p>“Everyone is coupled up,” Hinata pondered. She realized that Sakura couldn’t ask anyone else because they would be taking their respective partner. She couldn’t believe they were all growing up so quickly. Soon enough there would be little ones running around these events with them. She reddened at the thought of having a son that looked like Naruto and quickly tried to push it out of her mind. They were too young, it was too soon.</p><p>“Indeed,” Sakura replied as she leaned against the wooden pillar behind her. She stretched out her legs and put one bare foot over another before looking up at the full moon.</p><p>“I miss him,” Hinata admitted.</p><p>“Yeah, makes you wonder if they think of us as we think of them.”</p><p>“Obsessively?”</p><p>Sakura snorted, “I can’t imagine Sasuke pining. Naruto, though, that’s a different story.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me? Hinata, all he does is stutter whenever he sees you. There’s no way he’s not pining for you in this very moment. He’s probably staring up at the moon, noticing how it glows just as you do, and thinking of coming home to you soon.”</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>“Trust me, Hinata. Your love may have been one-sided before, but that boy is carrying a torch for you so big now, it’s a miracle he hasn’t fallen over.”</p><p>“Give him a warm welcome when he gets back, yeah?” Sakura said as she winked. Hinata rolled her lavender eyes in response.</p><p>Perhaps somewhere Naruto was longing for her just as she was for him. It made her heart swell to think it could be possible. It was almost too good to be true.</p><p>“Well, it’s getting late,” Sakura said as she got up and picked up the abandoned ice bar wrapper, “I’ll be looking forward to seeing you and Hanabi at the festival.”</p><p>“Do you want me to walk you out?”</p><p>Sakura shook her head as she slipped on her sandals, “I’m okay. I’m heading back to my place, you know it’s not far.”</p><p>Hinata nodded, “Be safe, Sakura-Chan.”</p><p>Sakura waved as she turned to go, leaving Hinata to bask in the light of the moon. For once, she was excited for the annual summer festival. She couldn’t wait until Saturday.</p><hr/><p>At their stop point for the night, Naruto had pitched a sad tent which he refused to use. It was far too hot, and he preferred the cool grass to the stuffy polyester material that would undoubtedly stick to his bare back.</p><p>Shikamaru, quiet as ever, simply observed how his usually obnoxiously loud friend couldn’t tear his eyes away from the moon. He lit a cigarette and inhaled, smiling as he studied Naruto.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Just tired. We should get up early to make it back before the festival.”</p><p>Shikamaru couldn’t help himself, “Hot date?”</p><p>Naruto turned to give him a death stare, “Didn’t Temari agree to meet you in the village as well?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“So, leaving early?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>“Goodnight then,” Naruto muttered, turning on his side. Nervous anticipation almost made him far too excited to sleep.</p><p>Every mission now ended the same way, and he couldn’t complain. The flutter in his chest only reminded him of one thing: It was nice to have someone to come home to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your support! </p><p>As a treat, enjoy two chapters today. I couldn't bear to leave you all on a cliffhanger after all of the lovely comments and reviews. With that being said, let me know what you think and what you'd like to see next.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Onee-Chan! Can you please help me tie my obi?”</p><p>Hinata jumped up at the sound of her younger sister’s voice at her door. She had been putting the finishing touches on her hair, which she had pulled back into a low bun. As she clipped a hair ornament into place and purposely pulled a few soft strands from her bun to frame her face, Hanabi noisily opened her door and stepped in.</p><p>“Onee-chan! Did you-” She gasped, “Hinata! You look like a porcelain doll.”</p><p>Hinata looked at her younger sister through her mirror. She had applied makeup for the occasion, so Hanabi was unsure if her sister was blushing or if it was just the simple rouge placed upon her cheeks. Hinata’s lips were a mauve color, just a shade or two darker than her natural look, and she had carefully painted her eyes with kohl, adding a touch of shimmer just to make her eyes pop. It was so simple, but so very her. Hanabi simply couldn’t look away.</p><p>“Can you do that to me?”</p><p>Hinata smiled, “Just a little bit, okay? We don’t need otousan getting riled up.”</p><p>Hanabi nodded excitedly as Hinata got up and offered her younger sister the seat in front of the vanity. Hanabi admired Hinata’s graceful movements and noted how regal her sister’s yukata had come out. It fit her like a glove.</p><p>“Did Naruto call?”</p><p>Hinata nodded, “He said he would meet us there, he’s picking up Konohamaru first,” She noted how her sister’s cheeks grew red at the mention of Konohamaru’s name and said, “I don’t think you’ll need any blush if you keep this up.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“So, Konohamaru?”</p><p>Hanabi looked down and shrugged, “It’s nothing. Not like you and Naruto. He’s just...funny.”</p><p>“Funny is good.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I like Konohamaru, for what it’s worth.”</p><p>Hanabi smiled, “Okay.”</p><p>“Oh, no sarcastic remark?”</p><p>She shrugged again, “I like him too.”</p><p>Hinata grabbed her favorite lip gloss and placed it in Hanabi’s small hand, “Only for tonight. I want it back tomorrow.”</p><p>“Of course!” Hanabi exclaimed as if she had won the lottery, ”Thank you!”</p><p>“Let me tie your obi so we can get going, okay?”</p><p>Hanabi handed her older sister the silky jade material and held her breath as she felt her tie it around her waist. She felt Hinata turn back to the vanity and hear the unmistakable spritz of her sister’s favorite perfume bottle.</p><p>“Oh! Wow, we really are going all out tonight,” Hanabi mumbled as she inhaled the sweet scent. Her sister never shared the bottle with her, so she felt especially honored when Hinata handed it to her and motioned that she put some on.</p><p>“Ready?” Hinata asked, gathering her small bag.</p><p>“As I’ll ever be,” Hanabi replied.</p><p>The sisters walked together towards the doorway to slip on their shoes, catching the attention of the elder Hyuga. He cleared his throat and nodded at Hinata, “You’ll keep an eye on your sister?”</p><p>“Absolutely, father.”</p><p>“And, don’t stay out too late, eh?”</p><p>“I might actually s-stay at Sakura’s tonight,” She attempted to remain cool, she had never directly fibbed to her father before.</p><p>“Oh. Hanabi, make sure you have someone escort you home then.”</p><p>Hanabi gave her father a playful salute, “You’ve got it.”</p><p>With that, he gave a final wave before he disappeared once more into his study on the other side of the house.</p><p>Hinata, although left feeling a tad guilty, was beside herself. Hanabi noted this immediately and quickly said, “Don’t worry about me if you happen to-” Hanabi paused and made dramatic air quotes around the line Hinata had fed their father “-‘go home with Sakura’ earlier than expected. Konohamaru already said he’d bring me back home.”</p><p>“O-okay.”</p><p>“Onee-chan?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I’ve got you covered. You just...you be safe and have fun okay?”</p><p>“What do you think I’m-” Hanabi was about to answer when Hinata lifted a hand to stop her, “Don’t even say it.”</p><p>“Just, enjoy your night, okay? It’s been a long time coming.”</p><p>Hinata nodded, giving her sister a grateful half-grin. In the end, as annoying as Hanabi may have been, she was so grateful to have her on her side.</p><p>“Let’s go! We’re super late!” Hanabi said, already way ahead of her older sister.</p><p>Hinata began walking faster, almost breaking into a job to catch up to Hanabi, even though she knew she shouldn't be in the shoes she was wearing. She couldn’t help it, she had never felt more liberated in her life. And, moreover, she just couldn’t wait to see her golden boy again</p><hr/><p>“Girls always take forever,” Konohamaru pouted, eating his second skewer of grilled squid, “We should’ve just waited a half hour to come over.”</p><p>Konohamaru studied Naruto intently and noted that he looked a little queasy, “Boss, you okay? Maybe you need something to eat,” He put his half-eaten skewer in Naruto’s face, which only upset his stomach more.</p><p>“I’m fine!” He said, waving Konohamaru away.</p><p>“Jeez, you always get so worked up now whenever you’re going to see your girlfriend. Just chill out, boss. I hope I never act like you when I-” Konohamaru stopped mid-sentence as he noticed that Naruto was looking out ahead into the crowd. Konohamaru followed Naruto stare and saw what captivated his attention, “W-wow”</p><p>“Damn,” Naruto muttered under his breath, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.</p><p>“Do I look okay?” Konohamaru asked, throwing the skewer into the trash next to the stall and quickly attempting to fix his yukata.</p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>“You didn’t even look at me!”</p><p>“Shhh!”</p><p>“Nii-chan? Come on!”</p><p>Naruto finally turned to look at his protege and realized why he was so concerned with how he looked. He ruffled his hair, “Hanabi will think you look great.”</p><p>Konohamaru’s face turned a bright red, but he thanked Naruto anyway.</p><p>“Naruto-Kun!” Hinata yelled as she approached them. Naruto couldn’t help but run towards her, scooping her up in his embrace.</p><p>He heard Hanabi laugh as he kissed the top of Hinata’s head, “I missed you.”</p><p>Naruto felt her stand on the very tips of her toes as she leaned into his ear, “I missed you more.”</p><p>“Gross,” Hanabi muttered, secretly smiling to herself. She nodded at Konohamaru, who shyly waved and approached her. The two teens quickly distanced themselves from the clearly too in-love couple who didn’t seem to care that they were putting on quite the show for the village.</p><p>Eventually, Naruto unwrapped his arms from Hinata and gently took her hand instead. He spun her slowly, admiring her outfit, “Wow. Hinata, you look incredible.”</p><p>Her dark purple yukata acted as a sort of backdrop to the golden marigolds that were embroidered onto it. A lavender obi, that Naruto noted matched her eyes perfectly, tied together her ensemble. What he loved the most, though, was her exposed neck. She rarely wore her hair up, and for a second he wondered if it was because she knew he’d have no choice but to-</p><p>“Naruto!” She yelped, gently punching his shoulder. He couldn’t help himself, he had to press his lips to her neck, at least for a second. He could tell she had gently dabbed perfume on herself before leaving the house, he could smell her on his lips.</p><p>“Sorry,” He shrugged, clearly not the least bit apologetic.</p><p>“Not in public,” She chided.</p><p>“In private?”</p><p>She met his stare evenly and responded, "In private.”</p><p>Naruto stiffened as she interlocked her fingers in his, gently, and purposefully, drawing her nail against his palm in the process.</p><p>He had only been gone for two weeks, when had she become...so bold?</p><p>“You’re serious?”</p><p>She nodded firmly.</p><p>"H-Hinata. What are you implying? D-do you want to...go somewhere else?"</p><p>"If we can be alone, yes."</p><p>“You don’t want to eat or look around at the stalls? I mean look, our friends are here too.”</p><p>Naruto quickly pointed to Shikamaru, who looked uncomfortable in a yukata he was clearly forced into wearing. Shikamaru didn’t notice Naruto, though, as it appeared he was in a heated argument with Temari.</p><p>“He looks busy.”</p><p>“Ino and Sai! Are uh...oh...” Naruto blushed and looked away, “They’re totally sucking face.”</p><p>Hinata laughed and pulled him away quickly, letting the pair have their moment.</p><p>"What about the fireworks?" Naruto asked, "Those are your favorite."</p><p>"I see them every year, it's okay," </p><p>“Well, What time do you have to be home?”</p><p>“I-I, um, I told my father I would be sleeping over at Sakura’s. I’m not expected back until morning.”</p><p>She shyly looked up at him through her long lashes, making him suck in a breath.</p><p>“Why...did you tell him that? You’re not going to Sakura’s...are you?”</p><p>Hinata stopped and turned to him, “I missed you, Naruto-Kun.”</p><p>“I know, I missed you too.”</p><p>“No,” she shook her head, “I <em>missed</em> you. Y-your touch. I missed this,” Hinata said, kissing him gently on the cheek.</p><p>“O-oh.”</p><p>“I-I...I wanted to spend the night with you.”</p><p>Naruto thought his heart had stopped. Suddenly he couldn’t hear the noises of the festival around him or the music playing around the corner. All he heard was her saying, “C-can I come over?”</p><p>It took him approximately five seconds to snap into action. He quickly pulled them away from the crowd, pulled her into his arms bridal style, and began taking the shortcut he usually took home. Only this time, he ran as if his life depended on it.</p><p>The time away had really eaten away at his willpower, and coupled with this unexpected move from Hinata? He knew it would be hard to resist taking things further than they had before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrenaline coursed through their veins as Naruto hopped from rooftop to rooftop with Hinata in his arms. She buried her head into his chest, and couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>Everyone would be wondering where they had gone, village hero, Naruto Uzumaki was under a lens these days after all. But in this moment she could care less about what people thought, what her father would say. All she wanted was for this moment to last forever.</p><p>While the pair were clearly in high spirits when they reached Naruto’s doorway and even joked as he opened his door, the weight of what they had chosen to do silenced them the moment their eyes met in the darkness.</p><p><br/>
The full moon was the only light that peaked through the slightly drawn blinds. In it, Hinata could make out Naruto’s troubled eyes and furrowed brow. She didn’t know what it was that spurred to speak all of a sudden, but it felt right. It finally felt like the right moment to try again.</p><p>“It feels like I’ve been dancing around this forever.” She muttered. She had been sure that what she wanted from tonight was purely physical, but as she studied him now, she knew their connection was so much deeper than that. She had always known after all. But now she wanted him to know. She wanted to make sure he understood the depth of her feelings for him.</p><p>“Around what?” He breathed, not daring to move.</p><p>“N-Naruto. I was so happy when you asked if we could date, and when you asked me to be your girlfriend...I-I didn’t think that what was happening was real.”</p><p>“O-oh.”</p><p>“I just don’t think....I don’t think you understand what this means to me. What you mean to me.”</p><p>“H-Hinata...” He whispered.</p><p>She raised a single finger to his lips, “Naruto, I told you long ago that I would die for you.”</p><p>He could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes, his own throat began to close up at the thought of them in the midst of his battle with Pain. How she had thrown herself in front of him to protect him, knowing that there was no way she could save him.</p><p>How could he have been so foolish? How could he not have realized then?</p><p>“You almost did.”</p><p>“I’ve never regretted it, Naruto-Kun.”</p><p>He took a step forward and took her into his arms, tipping her chin towards him, “I...I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was too stupid to realize what it meant.”</p><p>“You understand now?”</p><p>He nodded, slowly wiping away a single tear that fell down her cheek, “You love me.”</p><p>“I adore you.” She said simply, almost as if she had said it to him every day. Almost as if she had been saying it her entire life. Naruto didn’t doubt she might have.</p><p>Flashes of their childhood whirled around him, the days they had spent on the playground, the moments he had been hellbent on protecting her. There was never a time she wasn’t beside him, perhaps that’s why it never registered. He had never been made to confront what had been so obvious from the moment he held her tiny hand and pulled her away from the little boys making fun of her lavender eyes.</p><p>He knew. He had always known...hadn’t he?</p><p>“It’s...It’s always been you.” He said, tilting his head slightly, wrapping his un-bandaged hand around hers.</p><p>He had let the statement ruminate for a second before he closed the minuscule space between them, lips touching lips. A realization over a decade in the making.</p><p>“I...I don’t want to take advantage of you,” He said, not daring to meet her eyes, “I just...I don’t want you to think that...”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Hinata...I think...I love you,” He sputtered nervously, running a hand through his hair, “But it feels like me telling you this and then...doing more...it feels like it would cheapen it.”</p><p>She led him to his bed and gently pushed his shoulders so he would sit down, “You’re not taking advantage of me. I know what I want,” She said, slowly untying the strings of her obi.</p><p>He watched, entranced, as she removed it.</p><p>“You aren’t doing anything wrong or perverse. I told you I would die for you all that time ago,” She mumbled as untied her yukata and let it fall to the floor, revealing her undergarments, “My heart... and my body has always been yours, Naruto-kun”</p><p>She stepped between his long legs and grasped his hand in hers, bringing it up to her chest. Naruto shivered as he touched the top of her breast, feeling himself harden against her thigh.</p><p>Hinata nervously reassured him, “W-we don’t have to do...we don’t have to...”</p><p>Naruto groaned, pulling Hinata into his warm embrace, “I’ve never been with anyone before, I-I don’t know what I’m doing,” He mumbled into her shoulder, hiding his too-hot face.</p><p>“I...haven’t either. I...um...I’ve always wanted for it to be you. Only you,” She admitted, “But we don’t have to do...that. There are other things we can do.”</p><p>He locked eyes with her, “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes,” They looked at each other for a moment longer, until Hinata finally said, “I want you...I want you to...touch me.”</p><p>Naruto swallowed roughly, trying to will himself to remember his nightly reading. He had to have picked something up from there, hadn’t he?</p><p>And then he remembered that this wasn’t about knowing what to do...it was about learning together. So he nodded, looked up at Hinata, and let his intuition take over.</p><p>“N-Naruto!” She exclaimed, taken by surprise as he got up and forcefully threw her upon the bed. He could hear his heartbeat as he felt her body under his.</p><p>She took in a sharp breath as he knelt between her legs. He undid his own yukata as Hinata watched longingly, eyelids heavy and cheeks aflame. She barely let his clothing hit the ground before she had her hands upon his back, pressing him back down to her.</p><p>“I want to make you feel good, Hinata. The rest can wait, right?”</p><p>His lips brushed against her cheek, and he marveled at how that light touch sent shivers through her so strong her entire body trembled.</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>“If you want me to stop, tell me now,” he whispered as he spread her legs open farther. She moaned as he pressed his index and middle finger to her core. His body shook as he realized that he could feel how wet she was through the cotton barrier between them.</p><p>His lips found the precise spot on her neck he had playfully kissed earlier at the festival, “Hinata,” He whispered into her ear, “You have to tell me if this is okay.”</p><p>She moaned as he continued touching her, arched her back as he picked up momentum, and nearly screamed when the pressure from his fingers intensified.</p><p>Still, Hinata said nothing, she merely whimpered as she matched the rhythm of his hand with her hips. He trailed his mouth down her chest stopping right at the clasp of the lacy material upon her. He wanted nothing more than to rip it off of her, but still in control of his thoughts somehow he asked, “Can I?”</p><p>Her eyes widened, but not in fear, no, in anticipation. She nodded and within an instant Naruto had undone the front hook of her bra and took both her breasts into his hands. The weight of them was impressive, he noted, but the feel of them in his mouth and how Hinata pulled his hair when he flicked her hard nub with his tongue, was even more incredible.</p><p>Heat rose from every inch of him when he felt her grasp him. Boldly, she pulled him out of his boxer shorts and held him in her right hand. He almost yelled out, not having expected that she would take interest in his pleasure when he was so solely focused on hers. Never imagining it would feel this good.</p><p>“Fuck,” He cried out as her hand begun to move up and down his shaft.</p><p>She whispered, “Show me how you like it,” and he nearly reached his climax right then and there.</p><p>“Can I...can I rub it against you?”</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>His hips moved against her body with such a force that it made her cry out. He wasn’t even touching her, not really. He couldn’t feel the warmth of her since there was still a barrier between them, but it made no difference to Hinata. She moaned every time she felt him crash into her.</p><p>The sounds of her gasps awoke something feral within him. Whatever this was, this new and all-consuming feeling, it was pulling him in. He was losing himself in her. He was sure that if hearts could explode, his would detonate right now.</p><p>“N-Naruto...I think I’m going to-”</p><p>He quickened his pace, almost yelling when she felt his hand around him once more, pumping as he dug into her center. He couldn’t hold on for much longer.</p><p>“Hold onto me tighter,” He instructed.</p><p>She pulled him closer as he’d told her to do, her chin resting in the crook of his neck. He pushed aside the now soaked material between her legs, and thrust one finger inside her, crooking it and hitting her in the spot that turned her moans into one long, high-pitched orgasm. The sounds of her pleasure made him reach his own climax immediately.</p><p>She shuddered against him, her legs like jelly. He had never felt such a strong release before, he was wrecked by it. He fell upon her, his body sticky and covered in sweat. She lazily ran her fingers through his hair, he could feel her body humming.</p><p>When he finally gathered the strength to look up at her, he saw her hair was undone, the makeup on her face was smudged, and her face was glowing.</p><p>“Wow.” He said, resting his chin upon her stomach.</p><p>She said nothing, but she looked at him with a look of adoration so strong Naruto could practically hear her saying “I adore you,” just as she had earlier. He needed nothing else to confirm that she felt the same as he did.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re staying the night,” He murmured as he closed his eyes, “I don’t think I could bear to let you go home after that.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” she said as she wrapped her legs around him.</p><p>“Let’s get cleaned up and ready for bed,” He said as he pressed his lips to her flat abdomen.</p><p>She sighed, “I don’t want to move.”</p><p>“I know, I don’t either. But you know what?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We can see the fireworks from the roof.”</p><p>Even in the darkness, he could see how brightly she smiled.</p><p>“Okay,” She nodded, “C-can I borrow a shirt? Maybe some shorts?”</p><p>Naruto chuckled, a little excited at the thought of seeing her wear more of his clothing “My home is your home.”</p><p>And while he meant it, he also now knew one thing for sure: Home would always be wherever she is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything had changed. Naruto knew that they had after the night he had spent with Hinata. But as he awoke the next morning, he couldn’t help but feel that this was not the type of change he had always spent his life fighting. It felt right. It felt as if this was the way it had always been meant to be. The loneliness he had carried within him for the entirety of his life seemed to dissipate at the realization. He now had someone to wake up to, someone to kiss goodnight. He finally had what he had craved as he laid in bed at night, feeling the weight of his solitude crush him. He had never thought to look for an answer to his loneliness in her, but he also didn’t realize he had been searching for one. Or, moreover, that the answer had always been there...she had always been there.</p><p>As she turned in her sleep and nestled her head against his chest, he felt a current of warmth travel from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He had never felt this before, didn’t even know what to call it. A strange mixture of adoration, familiarity, and fierce pride burned deep in his core as he studied her in her slumber. He always knew he would do anything to protect those that were precious to him, but now that notion took on a new meaning. </p><p>He felt his cheeks burn at the thoughts he was having. They were far too serious for seven in the morning. </p><p>He pulled her tighter into him and inhaled, trying to memorize this moment so it could comfort him tonight when she would inevitably be back home, in her own bed. He didn’t know if he could bear it now, being apart from her. </p><p>He cringed at himself, shaking his head softly. The fact that he thought this terrified him, made him feel the most vulnerable he had been in a very long time. He wasn’t sure he knew how to be someone’s partner, simply because it had been only him his entire life. He wanted to be by her side for as long as she’d have him, that he knew for sure. It was the fact that he would move mountains for her if she’d ask that worried him. </p><p>What he was feeling could very well destroy him, and somehow, he was okay with it.  </p><p>“Naruto-kun?” Hinata said, her voice heavy with sleep.</p><p>“Good morning,” He whispered as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.</p><p>She shyly smiled and brought a hand to her lips, “I have to brush my teeth.”</p><p>“I have an extra brush, we can get ready for the day together.”</p><p>She nodded, clearly relieved.</p><p>“But, uh, you know...you don’t have to be shy about morning breath. Everyone has it.”</p><p>Hinata huffed, “That doesn’t mean we should subject people to it.”</p><p>“So you wouldn’t kiss me right now?”</p><p>She looked up at him and quickly pressed her fingers back against her lips, “Don’t you dare.” </p><p>Naruto laughed, pressing his finger lightly into Hinata’s side to tickle her, “What, you don’t like me anymore? Morning breath is where you draw the line?”</p><p>“I’m saving you from me!” Hinata tried to fight him off, but it appeared her body was still a tad weak from sleep. He overpowered her instantly.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Naruto said, hovering over her. He had gripped her wrists and pinned them towards the headboard. </p><p>“N-Naruto...” Hinata’s face was flushed as she held his stare. </p><p>He sucked in a breath as he thought of her moans as he worked over her in the darkness. He was sure she was also thinking of the night before. He felt himself harden and immediately turned a bright red.</p><p>“We, um, we better get ready,” He quickly said, letting go of her wrists and jumping off of the bed, “I’ll get that toothbrush for you.”</p><p>Hinata sat up and smoothed her hair, “W-we don’t have to go already...do we?”</p><p>“What time do you have to be home.”</p><p>She shrugged, “It doesn’t really matter.”</p><p>“Then...breakfast?”</p><p>Hinata nodded, “Okay.”</p><p>“Alright,” He said, turning to get Hinata one of the new toothbrushes he had in his drawer, “Do you want to go out and get something? I don’t have much here.”</p><p>Hinata shook her head, “I’m sure we can pull something together.”</p><p>“Oh, you truly like a challenge then,” He said, opening his fridge and showing how barren it was.</p><p>Hinata wasn’t impressed, “I already see ingredients to make us omelets.”</p><p>“Huh, I usually just hard-boil eggs for my ramen.”</p><p>“Is that really all you eat?”</p><p>“I don’t know how to cook very well. And, you know, no one but old man Teuchi ever really cooked for me.”</p><p>“Well, now you have me,” She said as she grabbed the toothbrush from his bandaged hand and smiled, “I can teach you, Naruto-Kun.”</p><p>He grabbed her hand in his as if to ground himself. Seeing her like this, in his clothes, planning a meal in his kitchen? It was everything.</p><p>He couldn’t help but feel she belonged there. In his home, in his heart, in his life. Everything had changed, and for once, he wasn’t afraid of what the future may hold.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As night set upon the village, Hinata grew restless. Naruto noted this in how her leg bounced up and down as they played cards at the kitchen table. She couldn’t help it, she knew she would have to be home soon, but couldn’t be bothered to change back into her yukata. It laid on a chair in the corner of the room, mocking her. </p><p>The last thing she wanted was to go, but at last, she felt she had overstayed her welcome. After all, this was only the first time she had stayed over. </p><p>“I guess we should start heading back,” Hinata tried to not sound upset but knew she had failed by the way Naruto put his hand over hers and smiled reassuringly. </p><p>Perhaps he felt the same way, didn’t want her to leave the daydream-like bubble they had created in his home. But alas, reality beckoned them back to the real world. Hinata had to go back home.</p><p>They were silent as they dressed, Naruto slipping into the bathroom to give her privacy while she changed. Not that it mattered, not anymore. But she appreciated how respectful he was, it was something she had not expected.</p><p>She folded the clothes he had given her the night before, both the cotton shirt and shorts far too big for her small frame, and placed them upon his already made bed. </p><p>“Hinata, I’m coming back in.”</p><p>“I’m dressed,” She mumbled, as she held her obi in her hands. The door creaked as Naruto came back into the main room.</p><p>“Do you need help with that?” He asked, pointing towards the silky lavender material.</p><p>“If you wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“I’ve never tied one, but I’m sure it’s not that hard, right?”</p><p>Hinata giggled, “It doesn’t have to be anything fancy.</p><p>She lifted her arms and felt the material go around her waist once, and then twice. Naruto mumbled to himself as he got to the part where he had to tie it, and she held back her laughter as he struggled to make it into a bow. </p><p>“I think I got it,” He muttered, gently guiding her to the mirror he had on the wall and turning her around.</p><p>She could see the obi bow was drooping, and the ends were not tucked in properly. Yet, it was the most beautiful she had ever felt wearing the traditional garment.</p><p>“It’s perfect.”</p><p>He furrowed his brow, “It looks flaccid. I did a terrible job, you shouldn’t walk out of here like that, Hinata. I think-”</p><p>She shook her head and brought a finger to his lips to stop him from saying anything further, “I’m ready. Thank you for your help, Naruto-Kun.”</p><p>Naruto relented, hugging her to him and placing his lips on the top of her head. Silently they grabbed their things and walked out the door. She turned to look back at the room as he swung the door shut behind him, trying to remind herself that it was the beginning, not the end. She needed to stop being so melodramatic.</p><p>Naruto immediately interlocked his hand in hers as they began the trek down the road that would lead them to the Hyuga compound. It was no longer a question. He treated holding her hand like a habit, like it was something they had always done. She found the action so incredibly intimate now. As exciting as it had been the first couple of times their hands found each other, as the months had passed and his hand instantly met hers whenever she was in reach. Her heart no longer fluttered when she felt his touch in this way, instead, her entire body relaxed. She was at ease. He made her nervous in so many other ways, but holding her hand as they walked down the familiar village roads? It felt as if she had done it forever.</p><p>Naruto cleared his throat, interrupting her train of thought. She turned her head to look at him and found him looking oddly concerned.</p><p>“Your father really isn’t going to say anything?” He looked down and brought a hand behind his neck, “It’s a little late to be getting back home, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I’ve never given him a reason to doubt me, I don’t think he will.”</p><p>“You were with Sakura after all...”</p><p>“Exactly,” She said, feeling a touch of guilt.</p><p>Naruto smirked, “Didn’t know you had this side to you.”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“You’re a rebel. Look at you, lying to your father to spend the night with your boyfriend.”</p><p>Hinata blushed furiously, “Would you have rather I hadn’t?”</p><p>He looked at her from the corner of his eye, “I’m not a fan of lying, but, if it’s for a good cause I’m willing to play along for now.”</p><p>“So now it’s a good cause?”</p><p>“Every night you get to spend in my bed is definitely worth the risk of being found out,” He said, squeezing her hand, “And it’s not like we’ll be doing this forever.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Eventually I’ll talk to your father and let him know my intentions.”</p><p>Hinata almost stopped, but attempted to remain calm, “Y-your intentions?”</p><p>“At some point, I’d like to wake up to you every morning, that’s all,” He said so nonchalantly that Hinata wasn’t sure she had even heard him correctly.</p><p>“I’m sorry w-what?”</p><p>Naruto shrugged as if what he was saying was so obvious, “One day...we’re going to wake up to each other every morning, aren’t we?”</p><p>“I-I just, I...yes. I would like that.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Hinata felt her heart begin to race, she couldn’t believe what Naruto was implying.</p><p>“But, um, how soon are you thinking that would happen. The whole, us waking up to each other every morning part?” She asked, trying to confirm that he had in fact said what she thought he had said. </p><p>“I...didn’t give it much thought.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Why? Are you hoping it’s sooner rather than later?” He said, playfully poking her side.</p><p>“Stop teasing, you’re embarrassing me,” She swatted his hand away.</p><p>“I’m not teasing. It’s a genuine question.”</p><p>“What’s the question?”</p><p>Naruto paused, “Let’s talk about something else. This isn’t how I want to ask you...you know. And it’s way too soon, maybe it’s just me thinking about everything that’s happened and I’m getting ahead of myself. Like, yeah, that’s it. So much has happened in the last twenty-four hours that I just-”</p><p>Hinata cut off his nervous rambling by pressing her lips to his. His touch steadied her nerves, and she could tell her kiss pulled him back off the deep end as well.</p><p>“Naruto,” She brushed his short, ruffled hair back and met his gaze “When you’re ready to ask, I’ll be ready to answer.”</p><p>“Y-yeah?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>She had never been more sure of anything in her life than of what she would say the day Naruto asked her to be by his side forever. Until that day, though, she would relish the time they shared until they inevitably had to part and sleep in different beds, far away from each other.</p><p>The longing and anticipation would only make their stolen moments that more precious.</p><p>Naruto looked ahead and sighed, “We’re almost there.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“I-I’ll see you...tomorrow?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Okay. I guess...this is where I leave you.”</p><p>Hinata got on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her and suddenly the world felt off its axis once more. She didn’t care that they were in the middle of the road, mere feet away from prying eyes. She pressed her lips to his and whispered, “Thank you for last night.”</p><p>She could feel his face grow hot against her cheek as he said, “No, t-thank you.”</p><p>“We should...do it again soon?”</p><p>She felt his grip tighten against her waist and she couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter. </p><p>“You’re a tease,” He said as he clearly tried to restrain himself.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow,” She replied as she unwrapped herself from his embrace, “Goodnight, Naruto-kun.”</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>Hinata’s head spun with the memory of everything they had just experienced together and with the prospect of the future that was clearly starting to take shape.The anticipation of what was to come only proved that what she had felt in her heart was true all along. </p><p>It may have taken a decade to get to this point, but all that time made them into who they were now. And Hinata wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto slowly walked the road back to his house. He dreaded opening the door and finding it empty once again. Had Sasuke been back in the village he would have gone over to his place, asked for some advice. The last two nights left him confused, frustrated, and happier than he had ever been, and he needed help sorting his feelings out.</p><p>“Pretty late for a casual stroll.”</p><p>Naruto turned to find Shikamaru behind a cloud of smoke, “And what are you doing out here? Hiding from Temari?”</p><p>Shikamaru smirked, “Shut up.”</p><p>Naruto approached Shikamaru and offered a hand in greeting, which Shikamaru clasped immediately. Their friendship too had grown more personal post-war, something neither of them had expected. But then again, Shikamaru had always given Naruto a silent respect that many others had not. Much like Hinata, he had always believed the loud-mouth brat would grow up to be someone, something, bigger than himself. </p><p>“So, what’s up?” Naruto asked as he eyed the window about Shikamaru’s head. The light was on and he could see a shadow in through the blinds. Temari, no doubt, was waiting for Shikamaru to come back so they could continue their argument.</p><p>“Same old, same old,” Shikamaru took another drag from the cigarette in between his fingers and smirked, “Missed you at the festival yesterday.”</p><p>“I saw you, you were a little busy.”</p><p>“I saw you too. But when we went to look for you, Hanabi and Konohamaru said they weren’t sure where you had gone.”</p><p>“O-oh, we, uh...”</p><p>Shikamaru clasped Naruto’s shoulder, “We left right after too, no shame in that.”</p><p>“Weren’t you two arguing?”</p><p>Shikamaru nodded, “Fighting always leads to making up. Making up is what Temari’s an expert at.”</p><p>Naruto reddened, “Oh. I guess that makes sense.”</p><p>Shikamaru noticed Naruto’s change in disposition and asked, “You’re still new at this, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Dating?”</p><p>“...Sure. And everything it entails.”</p><p>Shikamaru was the last person Naruto had been expecting to talk to about this sort of thing, but with how heavily it weighed on him he couldn’t help but admit, “I have no idea what I’m doing.”</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not true.”</p><p>“We haven’t...we haven’t had...sex yet.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So? I thought that was what you were implying.”</p><p>“You don’t have to have sex, there are plenty of other options if you two aren’t ready to take that step. In fact, sometimes those are more fun.”</p><p>Naruto thought of the night before and nodded, he had no doubt anything he did with Hinata would be just as exhilarating.</p><p>“I’m just...I don’t know...she’s just so...innocent? I feel like anything I do is...”</p><p>“Defiling her?”</p><p>Naruto nodded, “Exactly.”</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t think you would be this inept.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Naruto, girls like passion. They like for us to take control every once in a while.”</p><p>“You taking control over Temari? Sure.”</p><p>Shikamaru threw Naruto a dirty look, but continued, “I’m not trying to sound old-fashioned or like,” he huffed, “-your Master Jiraiya, but how a woman acts in public is not how she acts in the bedroom.”</p><p>Naruto thought of how bold Hinata was, how she had initiated what they had done the night before. And that of course led him to imagine her naked body under him, which made him have to catch his breath.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I just...I know all about the books the Pervy Sage wrote. I read them. I thought the important part, really, was the...you know..falling in love part.”</p><p>“So you didn’t read the rest? The in-between the lines?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Shikamaru chuckled, “Naruto, the couple in that book did some pretty kinky shit. Yeah, the book is about falling in love and all that stuff, but it’s also about <em>passion </em>and longing. About sexual relationships,” Shikamaru took a pause and relished his friend's bashfulness. It wasn’t often he got to see that side of him. “That scene when they fuck while they were on a mission? Like in the middle of the woods?” Shikamaru shook his head, “Gotta tell you, Temari wouldn’t shut up about that.”</p><p>“Y-yeah—Wait! You read those books too?”</p><p>“Seemed like a fitting way to honor his memory.”</p><p>Naruto let out a laugh, “You’re not wrong. But...you would do that?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t?”</p><p>Naruto thought of them in the clearing and suddenly imagined them fucking in the grass. Her pale skin glistening in the light of the sun. He would definitely do that, he’d take her anywhere she’d let him.</p><p>“I can tell by the look on your face that you would.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“I’m just saying, she’s not fragile, you don’t have to protect her. She’s an adult with the same wants and needs as you. And by the way you two look at each other, I have to say I’m pretty surprised to hear you haven’t done it yet.”</p><p>“We did other stuff.”</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>“She...initiated them.”</p><p>“That’s even better.”</p><p>“How’d you figure?”</p><p>Shikamaru took one last drag from his cigarette before throwing it aside onto the ground before he stepped on it to make sure it was extinguished, “She made her move. It’s time you made yours.”</p><p>“Time I made mine?”</p><p>“She gave you the okay, idiot. Now it’s your turn. Take the lead, make her feel the <em>passion</em>. Go back and reread your books, and this time, focus on the explicit scenes. Learn a thing or two.”</p><p>“Jeez...”</p><p>Shikamaru turned to look up at the window and nodded towards Naruto, “I have to go, been out here too long. You should stop by more often, if it wasn’t for our missions I feel like I’d never get to see our hero.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re the one who’s shacked up with Temari.”</p><p>“You know she’s only here for a little while from the Sand. We’re making the most of our time together.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. Go. And you know, thanks.”</p><p>“Anytime,” Shikamaru said as he turned to go back to his home.</p><p>Naruto waved behind him as he began to walk again. He needed those words from his friend, from anyone really. He was truly at a loss here, but he figured that Shikamaru had a point.</p><p>If Hinata could be bold, so could he. It was time he tried his hand at teasing her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Hinata did not expect there to have been much fuss about her arriving home late. Her father typically spent his days locked in his study, and for the most part, stayed out of his daughters’ lives outside of Hanabi’s training.</p><p>To expect any different would be foolish, she figured. But still, there was that twinge of guilt when she opened the door to her home, slipped off her shoes, and quietly made her way back to her room.</p><p>Things had changed in the Hyuga clan since her cousin Neji’s passing, there was less of a rigidness and propriety. Her father did not uphold the rules and traditions as he once had, having to have lost both his brother and nephew to understand the damaging nature of the Hyuga’s clan’s traditions.</p><p>Although she had been the official heir to the clan, Hinata herself had never understood nor longed to be a part of what her family had built. She was perhaps too weak to lead as her father had, but this was not for a lack of strength, rather, she herself believed she simply felt too much. She had never been ashamed of her feelings, not once, but to be a ruler meant to put feelings aside and rule with a steady head. She knew she would lead with her heart, as she had always done. </p><p>Her father had known this was the case as well, and without saying a word, Hinata knew that long ago he had decided she would not be the heir to the clan. Rather, it would be Hanabi. This explained the constant training, the watchful eye, the intensity of his attention on the younger Hyuga. </p><p>Hinata was now free to do as she pleased, released from her cage like Neji. But she could never shake the sinking feeling in her stomach when she remembered her freedom came at the price of Hanabi’s.</p><p>“Onee-chan?”</p><p>Hinata looked up to see her door open and Hanabi pop her head in. She motioned for her younger sister to come in.</p><p>“It’s so late! I can’t believe you just got home. Are you okay? How did it go?”</p><p>Hinata placed a hand on Hanabi’s shoulder and attempted to calm her, “Take a breath.”</p><p>“I’m sorry! It’s just that you literally just left yesterday. We had no idea where you two went...until...you know we put two and two together.”</p><p>“We, um, we didn’t do that.”</p><p>Hanabi pouted, “Then what was the point?”</p><p>“Hanabi! Not everything is about...having...”</p><p>“Sex. You can say the word sex around me.”</p><p>Hinata sighed, “I really don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Well, Otousan didn’t really notice that you were gone. I guess he just thought you were at Sakura’s like you said.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“But the rest of the village definitely noticed you two disappearing. I mean, come on, you two were there for less than five minutes. Everyone is talking about it.”</p><p>“What are they saying?” She asked worriedly.</p><p>“Well, you know Naruto gained quite the fan club,” Hanabi rolled her eyes as she referred to the groupies that had been glued to Naruto’s side since the end of the war. Not that he’d ever paid them much mind, “And they were all in attendance. They had heard rumors you two were seeing each other, but last night confirmed it.”</p><p>“D-did it?”</p><p>“You ran into his arms when you saw him, and then you just disappeared together. I mean, I’m not judging you, you know I believe in following your heart, but I’m just letting you know that the cat’s out of the bag.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“But you know...all that aside...when’s the wedding?”</p><p>“H-Hanabi!”</p><p>“Oh come on, onee-chan. You already spent the night with him, I know the kind of person you are and I know that Naruto wouldn’t just string you along either. There’s absolutely no way he doesn’t have any intentions of marrying you.”</p><p>“I-I...Hanabi...”</p><p>“He said something already, didn’t he?”</p><p>“Kind of...he didn’t ask, but he implied that maybe...in the future, that was something that he saw happening.”</p><p>Hanabi squealed loudly, which made Hinata place her hand roughly on her younger sister’s mouth to silence her, “What’s wrong with you! Papa is going to hear you and wonder what’s going on.”</p><p>“I’m just so happy! It’s finally happening!”</p><p>“He didn’t ask, Hanabi. And even if he did...I don’t know. When have you ever seen an outsider marry someone from the clan?”</p><p>“It has to have happened, at some point...right?”</p><p>“If it did they were probably banished...”</p><p>“But...was the outsider a war hero? Because if there’s an exception to the rule it would definitely be Naruto Uzumaki. I mean, he literally saved the world. He’s known throughout the land as almost a god at this point. And I have no doubt he’s going to be the next Hokage. He isn’t just some boy, Hinata. Naruto’s union to you would mean incredible things for the clan, at least, I would think so.”</p><p>Hinata tilted her head, she had never attempted to rationalize what a future with Naruto would look like because she had never thought marriage would be on the table. She didn’t want to weigh down her daydreams with horrid technicalities. </p><p>Moreover, neither of the Hyuga sisters were talked to about dating or marriage like most other girls. Hinata assumed it was because both she and Hanabi, when the time came, would be married off to a suitor deemed worthy of carrying on the Hyuga name. </p><p>“I just..don’t think we have to worry about this right now.” Hinata said, looking away from Hanabi, “I’m finally just happy to be by his side. That’s all. Asking for more...it seems...selfish.”</p><p>Hanabi reached for her sister's hand and with a furrowed brow assured her, “You going after what you want is never selfish.” </p><p>Hinata interlocked her fingers with her sister’s, just as they used to do when they were younger. She couldn’t help but ask, “How do you feel about being heiress to the clan?”</p><p>“It was never made official.” Hinata gave her sister a knowing look, which Hanabi ignored, “Hinata, they never said you were no longer the heiress.”</p><p>“I’m not angry at that, you know I never wanted it. But I don’t want you to have to take on the charge if you don’t want it either.”</p><p>“I...want it.”</p><p>Hanabi, although a romantic at heart, was raised to be dutiful at her core. Hinata knew this. Although her younger sister looked up to her, Hinata knew that at the end of the day, what she wanted most was to ensure the future of their clan.</p><p>Hanabi didn’t see herself as a caged bird like she and Neji had. She knew that as the leader of the clan, she would finally have the ability to be an agent of change.</p><p>Hinata nodded, she didn’t see any point in pushing the issue any further. Naruto had not proposed after all. For now, she and Hanabi could live as they had, couldn’t they?</p><p>“It’s not something we have to worry about right now anyway, is it?”</p><p>“You’re not seriously worried you’d be exiled or something like that, are you?”</p><p>“Not an exile, but...this is serious, Hanabi.”</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous. Being worried about Otousan’s reaction as a father is more reasonable to me than to worry about his reaction as head of the clan. As head of the clan he’ll see your marriage as the formation of a profitable alliance. As a father, though...he might kill Naruto if you guys keep having little sleepovers and lying about them.”</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>“So you’re not going to tell me about what your sleepover entailed? Really?”</p><p>“Sleep.”</p><p>“Oh come on!” Hanabi exclaimed, “You can’t give me anything else.”</p><p>“I made him breakfast in the morning.”</p><p>“In that yukata? No...you wore his clothing didn’t you!” Hanabi’s eyes went wide at the thought, “Oh my! You probably looked like a little housewife, no wonder he brought up marriage already. He couldn’t help it!”</p><p>Wanting to take the heat off of herself, Hinata quickly interjected, “How did it go yesterday with Konohamaru?”</p><p>Hanabi reddened, “You didn’t tell me what you and Naruto did, so why should I tell you about me and Konohamaru?”</p><p>“Um, did you two do something worth telling?”</p><p>Hanabi looked away, to which Hinata asked, “You kissed him, didn’t you?”</p><p>“It’s rather late,” Hanabi cleared her throat and got up to leave, “I should be getting ready for bed.”</p><p>“Hey! You just-”</p><p>“Goodnight!”</p><p>Hinata giggled to herself, a little surprised at her sister's reaction and overly excited at the fact that Hanabi, too, was dealing with the trials and tribulations of her first love. She sighed as she laid back upon her bed. Time was going by so fast, and change was happening in the blink of an eye. She wasn't sure what would happen with her and Naruto, but after what he had said earlier and the night they had spent together, she had no doubt she would be by his side for a very long time. She closed her eyes and relived the night they had spent on a loop until she finally dozed off, wishing she were back in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As July came to a close, Naruto arose bright and early and got ready to take on the day. He planned to train with his young protege once again, as he knew that a long mission was bound to be thrown his way.</p><p>He had a bounce in his step as he walked to their usual meeting place and a smile that couldn’t be missed from a mile away. All because he and Hinata had agreed to meet for dinner before he left for the day, and, after seeing the state of his diet and fridge, she had offered to cook for him at his home.</p><p>They had plans to go grocery shopping and to pick up some new appliances, which Naruto never thought would be something on his to-do list. But there he was, taking note of what essentials his kitchen sorely lacked so that Hinata would have everything she needed as she inevitably took over his home and his heart.</p><p>It was with a pen in hand and a pensive look upon his face that Konohamaru found Naruto slowly writing on a crumpled piece of paper.</p><p>Konohamaru quietly walked up behind Naruto and peered over his shoulder, “Frying pan? Blender?”</p><p>Naruto yelped, “Konohamaru! Jeez. Can you say something and not just sneak up on me like that?”</p><p>“Sorry,” He muttered, “But what is this? Are you moving?”</p><p>“No, no. I just...needed some things.”</p><p>“Oh? Suddenly got into cooking?”</p><p>“Y-yeah. I mean, Hinata offered to cook dinner for me, so I wanted to make sure she had everything she needed, you know?”</p><p>Konohamaru took in what Naruto said, pondered it for a moment, and asked, “Nii-chan?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“After you and Hinata get married, we’re still going to hang out right?”</p><p>“W-what!?”</p><p>“Stop acting like that’s not what’s going to happen next. I know you, you’ve never cared about buying home stuff!”</p><p>“Konohamaru, come on. It’s too early for that.”</p><p>“In the day? Or for you to be thinking about marriage?”</p><p>Naruto sighed in response.</p><p>“I mean, you guys are getting married right? Isn’t that...the next step after...you know,” Konohamaru wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, which earned him a smack behind the head from Naruto.</p><p>“Getting defensive, huh? You, dog.”</p><p>Naruto blushed furiously, “What?”</p><p>“You think no one would notice?”</p><p>“Notice what?”</p><p>“You two were at the festival, making out in front of everyone, and then suddenly, poof! You’re gone.”</p><p>“We were not making out in front of everyone, now Sai and Ino...”</p><p>“Please don’t put that picture into my head,” Konohamaru pleaded, but he knew Naruto was only trying to deter him so he continued his interrogation, “Hanabi and I were there for a couple of hours, boss. We didn’t see either of you once.”</p><p>Naruto relented, “We went home.”</p><p>“You took her back home? Why? You guys just missed the festival for no reason?”</p><p>“I took her back to my place, Konohamaru,” Naruto added a particular emphasis to each word, hoping Konohamaru could read between the lines.</p><p>“O-oh,” His protege’s face reddened.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“So...you two...”</p><p>Naruto shook his head, “Not exactly.”</p><p>“What does not exactly mean?”</p><p>“You are definitely not old enough to know that,” Naruto replied firmly as he got up from his spot and brushed off his pants.</p><p>“Yeah I am! Come on, Nii-chan, stop treating me like a kid.”</p><p>“Okay, did you kiss Hanabi yesterday?”</p><p>“Woah! Uncalled for! I don’t even-”</p><p>“You so like her, don’t even pretend.”</p><p>“S-she...she kissed me on the cheek when I dropped her off at her home. That was it,” Konohamaru explained as he rubbed his neck and avoided Naruto’s stare, “I-I like her, but, I don’t know...I just...”</p><p>“Kid,” Naruto grabbed Konohamaru’s shoulder and reassuringly smiled, “Calm down, I was just teasing you.”</p><p>“Not cool,” Konohamaru pouted. “But you know what, I answered your question, so you should answer mine. Fair’s fair.”</p><p>“When you’re my age, I promise I will answer your question.”</p><p>“Naruto, come on.”</p><p>“Didn’t you come here to train? I don’t have all day.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know. Can’t keep the wife waiting at home.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“So how many kids do you two plan on having? I could see you have three or four.”</p><p>Naruto reddened, “Why would you say that?”</p><p>“You’re just a really good big brother, so I know you’ll be a good dad,” Konohamaru said nonchalantly as he stretched, “But you’re right, we should get started. I need to get in as much time with you as I can.”</p><p>Naruto was taken aback, clearly, but still managed to assure his protege, “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“I know, but, it’s not going to be the same. And that’s okay, because...well...”</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“I don’t want to get all sentimental, nothing is even happening yet.”</p><p>“Just say what you were going to say.”</p><p>Konohamaru took a breath. He had looked up to Naruto for as long as he could remember, and even back then he could see the sadness in his eyes. But that had dissipated, and he knew that the boy he had adopted as his older brother all that time ago when he was an academy brat was now on the verge of being a man. A man with a family all of his very own.</p><p>“You know how I have to wait til I’m your age for you to talk to me about sex?” Naruto rolled his eyes, but Konohamaru continued anyways, “You’re going to have to wait until your wedding day to hear the rest of what I have to say.”</p><p>“See, that’s unfair.”</p><p>Konohamaru laughed, “Come on, boss. Show me what you’ve got. I’ve been working on a new Jutsu all week.”</p><p>Naruto nodded and slipped off his jacket, “Alright, let’s go.</p><hr/><p>While the lunchtime rush subsided, Hinata made her way to the home goods store located in the heart of the village. Nestled in between the many stands that were wiping down their counters and replenishing stock for dinner time, she pushed open the doors to the unassuming shop and greeted the shopkeeper.</p><p>Sure enough, Naruto stood in the small section of kitchen appliances with a crumpled piece of paper in hand.</p><p>“Hi,” she said, a little too shyly.</p><p>Naruto met her gaze and immediately flushed red, “Hey, thought I’d get a head start.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. You made a list?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, bashfully as he ran a hand through his hair, “I tried to guess what you may need. I’m sorry I don’t have much.”</p><p>She shook her head, “There was no reason you needed it.”</p><p>Naruto shrugged, “Well, now that I’m investing in this stuff...that means you’ll be over more often, right?”</p><p>“Y-yeah. If you don’t mind me being over.”</p><p>“I already told you, my home is your home...you know? I want to make sure you have everything you need to make it feel that way.”</p><p>Hinata felt as if her heart expanded three times its size in her chest at his words, but attempted to remain as calm as possible, “Okay,” she managed, unable to meet his gaze.</p><p>“Okay,” He nodded as he grabbed her hand in his and brought it to his lips. She tightened her grip around his as he mumbled, “Well, then where should we start?”</p><p>“You definitely need some new frying pans.”</p><p>“Yeah, and...maybe a rice cooker?”</p><p>“Yes! That way we can make sure you always have something to eat when you come back from therapy or training.”</p><p>“It’s easy to use right?”</p><p>“I’ll show you. It’s very simple, I promise.”</p><p>“Alright. Hmmm,” He said as he assessed the row of pans before him, “Something medium-sized? I know I have a small one, but it’s not big enough for meals for two.”</p><p>“That looks like a good one,” She said as she nodded toward the one he was referring to.</p><p>“This is easier than I thought.”</p><p>“Much simpler than the time you had to pick out a new rug.”</p><p>Naruto groaned, “I really didn’t think you needed to measure those things.”</p><p>She giggled, “Well, you live and you learn.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right,” He grabbed the pan they had decided on with his bandaged hand and waved over to the shopkeeper, “We’ll take this one. Oh! And a rice cooker,” Naruto looked at Hinata and asked, “I have utensils, but do you need anything else?”</p><p>“No, just the basics are fine.”</p><p>Naruto quickly scanned the items that surrounded them and saw a frilly lavender apron hanging near the front of the store.</p><p>“Let’s get you that!” He said excitedly as he pointed it out to her, “It matches your eyes.”</p><p>Hinata shook her head, “Naruto, no. I don’t need it-”</p><p>“And,” He said as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, “you don’t only have to wear it when you cook.”</p><p>“N-Naruto!”</p><p>“I’m just saying, I wouldn’t be opposed to you only wearing that when you came over,” He cooly said as he purposely lingered mere inches away from her cheek.</p><p>Hinata was floored by his sudden brazenness. But, not to be outmatched, she unwrapped her hand from his and grabbed the apron off the rack. She pretended to measure it across her chest, which she could tell provoked a thought or two in Naruto.</p><p>“I can buy it,” She said, handing it to the shopkeeper.</p><p>Naruto placed his hand over hers quickly and shook his head, “No, no. I’m buying it all. Trust me, it’ll more than pay for itself.”</p><p>The shopkeeper chuckled, “Shopping for your first apartment together?”</p><p>“Er, no,” Hinata said quickly.</p><p>Naruto, though, wrapped an arm around her waist and proudly said, “Not yet. But don’t worry, when we’re ready we’ll be back”</p><p>The older man excitedly clapped his hands, “So word around the village is true then. I have to say, I’m quite glad to hear it. To celebrate the happy couple, consider the rice cooker on the house.”</p><p>“No, I can pay for it-”</p><p>“Nonsense! We can’t have our village hero without basic necessities. And when you both start planning for your life together, I’d be honored to assist.”</p><p>Hinata leaned into Naruto, who smiled down at her. She felt her heart flutter at the thought of them shopping for their first home and simply had to cover her face with her hands.</p><p>“Why are you getting all embarrassed?” Naruto asked playfully, “I thought we discussed this.”</p><p>All she could muster was a nod, to which both Naruto and the shopkeeper laughed.</p><p>The wild daydreams she had spent years conjuring up to cover up the loneliness she felt were quickly coming true, and still, she couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“Thank you!” Naruto said as he grabbed the packages in one hand and Hinata’s hand in the other, “Well, are we grabbing groceries now?”</p><p>Hinata nodded as they walked back out the door, “Yes, but the question is...what are we making?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shined brightly, and the street, as lively as ever, buzzed with excitement. The couple didn’t notice it, though, they were too immersed in their own world.</p><p>As unconvinced as he was that he could handle cooking his own meals from scratch, Naruto was more than willing to follow Hinata’s lead. He couldn’t help but stare whenever she furrowed her brow as she chose the perfect vegetables or the right brand of rice. He adored the way she included him in every decision and made sure to explain what she was buying and why it was crucial to the plate.</p><p>She didn’t need to teach him the things he should’ve learned long ago, but she wanted to, and that made him an eager student.</p><p>“Dice?”</p><p>“Yes,” She nodded, “Go ahead and dice both the carrots and potatoes.”</p><p>“You’ve got it.”</p><p>He studied her as she began frying up the chicken cubes that would round out their dish. She had tied up her hair and had, begrudgingly, tied on the frilly apron. Naruto was beside himself.</p><p>“That already smells good.”</p><p>“All I did was add a little bit of salt and pepper.”</p><p>“Wow, the curry part isn’t even in there yet?”</p><p>She shook her head, “Nope.”</p><p>He brought over the cutting board he was using and placed it next to Hinata. As she was stirring the content of the pan he leaned over her shoulder, placed his chin in the crook of her neck, and simply stated, “You’re incredible.”</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>“I’m serious, no one has ever taken the time to teach me how to do this stuff.”</p><p>He placed his arms around her waist and held him to her tightly. She didn’t resist, instead, she seemed to melt into him.</p><p>“Who took care of you...when you were younger?”</p><p>Naruto sighed, not used to talking about his childhood. He wasn’t a big believer in wallowing in the past, not for a second. He wanted to tell her, though, even if it would reopen old wounds.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry.” She said as she put down the wooden spoon she was using and gently put her hand on his, “You don’t have to tell me that if you don’t want to. We can talk about something else.”</p><p>“No, no. It’s okay. Um, well, the Third Hokage always made sure I had enough money for the things I needed. He taught me how to use the kettle, how to prepare ramen. He...made sure that I could fend for myself.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“He didn’t tuck me in at night or anything, but, I had a roof over my head and food in my fridge.”</p><p>“Y-you...you didn’t have anyone else?”</p><p>He shook his head, “Iruka-Sensei came along, later on, he helped me a lot. But when I was little it was just me, you know?”</p><p>Hinata took a breath and quietly said, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Why are you saying sorry?”</p><p>“It just...seems so very lonely. I’m sorry you had to go through that, Naruto. Besides the entire village turning their back on you...I’m sorry you had to go through most of your life alone. And I’m sorry I couldn’t do more, I wish I could’ve talked to you back then.”</p><p>Naruto couldn’t help but pull Hinata tighter to him, “I wish you could’ve talked to me back then too, you were such a stuttering mess I kind of just avoided you most of the time.”</p><p>She turned to face him, “You avoided me on purpose?”</p><p>“I didn’t know what to do around you! I didn’t understand why you were like that, I thought you acted that way with everyone because you were shy.”</p><p>“Eventually I got over it.”</p><p>“And I still didn’t understand why you acted the way you did when you were around me,” He said shaking his head, “I’m sorry I’m so dense.”</p><p>Hinata motioned for him to come closer planted a kiss upon his cheek, “You eventually figured it out, Naruto.”</p><p>“And more importantly, I’m not alone anymore.”</p><p>She intertwined his hand in hers, “I’m here for as long as you’ll have me.”</p><p>“So...forever?”</p><p>Hinata laughed, “I’m sure you’ll be sick of me before then.”</p><p>“No way! If anything you’ll be sick of me. Look, I can’t even cook!”</p><p>“I know you want to learn, but I’d be more than happy to cook for you.”</p><p>“Hinata, you don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“I want to.”</p><p>“And I want to help, I really do. I think cooking together would be so much better than me depending on you to cook every meal.”</p><p>“Well, when you’re out training or come back on a mission I want to make sure you come home to a good meal. You don’t have to help me every time, okay? I can easily do it myself.”</p><p>Naruto gaped at her, “You...really want to be here when I come back? With a meal ready?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>He could already imagine coming home to the smells of Hinata’s cooking and being greeted by her with her frilly purple apron on. His chest tightened as he remembered all the nights he’d reluctantly open his door and greet an empty room as if he had someone waiting for him.</p><p>“I would really like that,” he said, his smile taking over most of his face, “But that means we’ll have to go grocery shopping every week then. And maybe...you need a key?”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes widened, “A key?”</p><p>“I mean you want to be here when I’m not home, you need a key to let yourself in,” He rationalized.</p><p>“I guess you’re right.”</p><p>He noted how red her cheeks were and squeezed her hand to calm her, “I’m not asking you to move in, but, I also just want you to know that this can be your home too, okay? Stop worrying.”</p><p>“This is all just happening so fast.”</p><p>Naruto’s brow furrowed, “Am I freaking you out? I just-”</p><p>“No, no. The opposite. Naruto, what you asked me yesterday—”</p><p>“I didn’t actually ask you, though! I—”</p><p>“Naruto, please. Let me finish,” she said as she pressed her index finger to his lips, “What you asked me, or well, didn’t ask me yesterday and what you said in the shop? About us moving in together?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Even though we may be moving a little fast, it’s okay. After everything that’s happened these past few years, I don’t think I could wait. And everything you’re imagining for us...that you’re seeing as our future, it just makes me so incredibly happy. I never thought this would happen.”</p><p>He brushed her cheek lightly as he said, “When I’m sure of something, I’m all in. You know that. We can take it as fast or slow as you want, but in the end, you and I? We’re going to be together.”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes widened as he felt Hinata forcefully press her lips to his. He felt her weight upon him as she leaned into his chest, and couldn’t help but reciprocate.</p><p>His fingertips gently worked their way up to her large chest. He hated to admit it, but ever since she had begun wearing more form-fitting clothes, he couldn’t stop thinking about her breasts. The feel, the shape, the size. Everything. He had always admired her figure, but lately, he really couldn’t get it out of his mind.</p><p>Hinata let out a whimper as he traced her hardened nipples through her bra. She gently bit Naruto’s lip in retaliation, an action that was met with him roughly kissing her once more.</p><p>They were so lost in each other’s touch, that the couple had forgotten they had been in the middle of cooking. In fact, upon realizing this, Naruto's eyes shot open and he quickly yelled, “Hinata! The food!”</p><p>Hinata jumped into action immediately and turned off the burner before she checked the contents of the pan, “The curry is fine, and it’s finished! We can eat now if you like.”</p><p>“I’m thinking I have a craving for something else,” He said as he stepped towards her once more and pulled her into his embrace.</p><p>He was going to take Shikamaru’s advice. After all, if he was so ready to commit to a forever with Hinata, how could he not be ready to be more intimate with her? He wasn’t sullying his intentions by giving in to his desires he realized upon another rereading of Make-Out Paradise. Rather, their relationship was moving to the next level. The night before proved that they could take that step and become even closer, so why fight it?</p><p>“N-Naruto” She stammered as he undid the ties in her apron and let it drop to the ground.</p><p>“Yes?” He asked cheekily.</p><p>“Dinner is going to get cold,” Hinata said, almost in a whisper.</p><p>“Don’t care,” He responded as he pushed her towards his bed.</p><p>“W-what are we doing?”</p><p>“Don’t play coy, Hinata. Wasn’t it just a few days ago that you took your kimono off for me?”</p><p>“Naruto!”</p><p>“What are you going to say it isn’t true?”</p><p>He was met by silence and a death glare from an extremely flushed Hinata.</p><p>Naruto asked wearily, “Unless you regret what we did the other night?” He felt himself lose some of his nerve at the thought.</p><p>“I didn’t say that. I just asked what we were going to do,” She mumbled as she sat upon his bed.</p><p>He plopped down next to her and pulled her into his lap, “So you’re okay with this?”</p><p>She nodded, “I wasn’t that hungry.”</p><p>He felt a wave of relief that led him to playfully state, “I’m starving.”</p><p>“Oh, well, let’s eat then!”</p><p>“Okay!” He said as he pushed her onto his mattress.</p><p>There was, between them, a weightless, palpable desire. Both their stares became heavy with lust as they glanced at each other.</p><p>He leaned in and kissed her, slowly, as if to ground them at the moment. But the moment he felt Hinata tug at his shirt to take it off, he was full speed ahead. He whipped off his own shirt before he pulled up her blouse. He took in a breath as he reached to unclasp her bra.</p><p>“Can we...turn off the lights?” She asked as she placed her hand over his.</p><p>He kissed her forehead to reassure her, “I want to see all of you, Hinata.”</p><p>“It’s just...”</p><p>“Don’t you want to look at me too?”</p><p>She demurely looked at him through her eyelashes, taking in his broad chest and chiseled abdomen, “Y-yes.”</p><p>“I mean, I only got to see glimpses of you last time,” he said, tracing her stomach with his fingertip.</p><p>Hinata flushed red once more but nodded. She sat up slowly and unhooked her bra, “Okay. Look at me, Naruto.”</p><p>He was trying so very hard to restrain himself, whenever Hinata became this bold it was difficult for him to hold back.</p><p>He met her gaze first and then slowly brought it down towards her bare shoulders, her defined collarbone. He knew the moment he looked at her breasts it was over, he was going to cave and give in to his mounting desire.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, but I want to see more.”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“Lay down,” He ordered.</p><p>She obliged, anxiously peering at him as he knelt before her. He gently unbuttoned her bottoms and pulled them off of her. He breathed in sharply as he grabbed the waistband of her panties and began tugging it down.</p><p>He couldn’t resist pressing his finger into her visibly wet center, eliciting a cry from Hinata so loud he was sure his neighbors would complain the next morning.</p><p>“I want to taste you.”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes widened, but she nodded in response. Naruto didn’t waste a second before he placed himself between her legs and drove his tongue inside her, setting off another shattering moan that was music to his ears.</p><p>He relished the noises she made, knowing that if he touched her right, she made the most glorious sounds — raw, intense, absolutely incredible noises of pleasure as he plundered her with his mouth.</p><p>He was lost in her taste, her smell. It was addicting. He wanted nothing more than to feel her orgasm upon his tongue. He was sure it would be even sweeter than his own climax.</p><p>She grabbed his hair, pulling it roughly as he drew circles upon her. Without warning, he thrust his finger inside her. She almost screamed as he brought it in and out he made sure to crook it slightly. He knew that last time she had enjoyed this the most.</p><p>As she shuddered against him, he knew she was close. His jaw felt like it was about to lock, but he didn’t want to stop. He pushed through it, could feel her nails upon his shoulders, digging as he pressed harder onto her.</p><p>Her orgasm was loud, louder than the night before. Naruto nearly reached his own just from how violently she shook against him.</p><p>“Wow,” She said, brushing her bangs from her stick forehead. He laid back next to her, his lips curling into a smirk.</p><p>“That good?”</p><p>She gave a happy sigh in response that filled him with glee.</p><p>“Now it’s your turn,” She said, sitting up.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>She met his stare and boldly said, “I want to taste you too.”</p><p>Naruto gulped his erection hard and throbbing. He had never expected her to be bolder than him in these matters, but he had to admit, it really turned him on.</p><p>Shikamaru was right, he realized, there was a completely different side to Hinata. And he was so grateful he’d be the only one to witness it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearing the beginning of fall when Naruto had the sudden urge to do something dramatic. His nineteenth birthday was a month away, and he felt that, like Hinata and her clothing change, he needed to shake things up.</p><p>He looked at the clock in his kitchen and figured it was still early enough to get his hair trimmed before he stopped by the academy. He had gotten used to a shorter style in the last year, but with how busy he had gotten lately, he hadn’t had time to cut it. Between missions, teaching at the academy, training, and spending time with Hinata, he had truly let himself go.</p><p>He glanced at himself in the mirror and shook his head at his long strands, he looked like he was fifteen again. It was definitely time to do something about the unruly mess upon his head.</p><p>Without giving it a second more of thought, he slipped on his casual jacket, a pair of comfortable sweatpants, and made his way to the village barber.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Well if it isn’t our favorite hero,” The barber said as Naruto walked through the door.</p><p>Naruto flushed, it felt like it had been forever, but he still wasn’t used to the attention his role in the war had brought him. He merely nodded and asked, “Any chance you can take a walk-in today, old man?”</p><p>The barber motioned to his chair smilingly, “It’s been a while hasn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been busy.”</p><p>“How short do we want to go today?”</p><p>Naruto thought about it for a second. The shortest he tended to go was the same length he had cut his hair since he was about sixteen, “I’m not sure...I wanted to change it up this time.”</p><p>The old man nodded, “I know exactly what you need.”</p><p>And before Naruto could say anything further, the barber pulled out his clippers and went to town on his hair. It was about fifteen minutes before the old man finished, but Naruto was grateful for the moment of peace. It wasn’t too often he had time for himself these days.</p><p>“Alright, let’s take a look.”</p><p>When Naruto looked at his reflection, he was floored, “Woah.”</p><p>“Just like that you became a man, would you look at that.”</p><p>Naruto grinned at his reflection as he ran a hand through his now very short hair. His jaw looked more defined now, and he could tell that his shoulders had broadened over the summer. He even noticed that his pants were a tad too short now as he moved forward in his seat. He didn’t inherit his father’s looks exactly, but he couldn’t complain. Nineteen seemed like it would be kinder to him appearance-wise than his past years.</p><p>“Thanks, old man. It looks good.”</p><p>“Time is flying by, isn’t it?” The barber said, shaking his head as he studied Naruto.</p><p>Naruto, still looking at his reflection in disbelief managed to mumble, “It sure is...It sure is.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Having owed Iruka all those trips to Ichiraku Ramen over the years, Naruto knew it was only fair that he give as much time as he could volunteer at the academy. Not that he saw it as a chore, in fact, most days, he looked forward to teaching the little ones. It gave him a trip of nostalgia to watch them spar, and he couldn’t help but think of the days he so wanted to beat Sasuke and prove his worth.</p><p>“Alright, alright. I think we’re done for today,” He said laughingly to the group of children before him.</p><p>“What? Already?” One of the small boys pouted.</p><p>“We’ll regroup tomorrow. I think Iruka-Sensei is ready for you guys to go on to your next lesson,” He said nodding towards Iruka.</p><p>“But we want to train with you!”</p><p>“Oh come on now. Almost everything I know is because Iruka-sensei taught it to me. If I had actually paid attention when I was your age, imagine how much stronger I would be!”</p><p>The children gasped and spoke among themselves, nodding in agreement.</p><p>“We’ll see you tomorrow, Naruto!”</p><p>All of the little ones started running back towards the building, with some of the little girls bashfully waving at Naruto as they also joined their peers.</p><p>Naruto shook his head, his younger self would never believe it if he saw him now.</p><p>“That was a great lesson, Naruto. You’ve got a real knack for this kind of thing,” Iruka said as he clasped a hand upon his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, nice try. I’m not becoming a teacher.”</p><p>Iruka laughed, “You can’t blame me for trying, the kids have really taken to you.”</p><p>“Yeah, well. I can see why you do it.”</p><p>“You know I don’t think I’m ever going to get over it,” Iruka said as he shook his head.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You...all grown up.”</p><p>“Please, don’t.”</p><p>“You’re turning nineteen, Naruto. You’ve been a man for a little while now, haven’t you? You’re making me feel old.”</p><p>“Iruka-sensei, come on. Stop being all sentimental.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s the haircut,” He said as he purposely ruffled Naruto’s newly trimmed locks.</p><p>Naruto swatted him away, “Stop it! You’re ruining my street cred with the kids.”</p><p>They both turned to see the group of children peering at them through the window, most of them howling with laughter at this point. Iruka gave them a stern look, at which all of them scattered to their respective seats.</p><p>“Do you want to have dinner tonight? Maybe some ramen for old time’s sake?” Iruka asked.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, Sensei. I actually, um, have other plans tonight.”</p><p>“Do you now?”</p><p>“Hinata’s actually making dinner tonight. I promised I’d pick some things up for her on the way home.”</p><p>Iruka smiled, “You two are living together?”</p><p>“No way, I’m pretty sure her father would murder us both.”</p><p>“And you two...are being safe?”</p><p>“Sensei, come on.”</p><p>“Hey, I just want to make sure there aren’t any little Narutos running around before they should be.”</p><p>Naruto reddened, “Can we please not?”</p><p>“Alright, alright. Raincheck?”</p><p>“I’m free tomorrow night. You can treat me to a bowl then!” Naruto said as he turned to leave.</p><p>“Treat you? It’s about time you treated me, punk.”</p><p>Naruto waved him off and began to be on his way.</p><p>He had long been cognizant about how the village had changed, how his comrades had grown up, but perhaps he hadn’t paid enough attention to how much he had been growing up. Yes, there were the physical things that he was now starting to take into account. His height, his facial structure, his large hands. But, his attitude had changed as well.</p><p>The way he thought, the goals he had. Hokage suddenly seemed in reach, no longer a childish whim. A family to call his own was, at least for the moment, his beautiful Hinata. Children, though, didn’t seem scary. In fact, imagining a son or daughter filled him with a joy he had never quite felt before.</p><p>For the first time, he felt weightless, the possibilities were endless.</p><p>Yes, nineteen was going to be a good year. He was sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a chill in the air that brought with it the craving for hot tea and delicious sweets. Hinata couldn’t help it, the village sweet shop, Amaguriama, always seemed more alluring this time of year and she found herself gravitating towards its delightful selection more often than not whenever she met up with Sakura.</p><p>Today was no different, the pair of kunoichi took up space at their favorite booth with their cups of tea and favorite sweets and talked for well over an hour about both nothing and everything.</p><p>“So, when is the wedding?” Sakura asked, twirling an empty Dango stick between her index finger and thumb.</p><p>“Oh, it’s far too soon for that,” Hinata replied, willing herself not to blush.</p><p>“No, it’s not. It’s Naruto. Once he’s dedicated to something you know it’s a forever kind of thing. He hasn’t discussed marriage?”</p><p>“I-I-”</p><p>“Yep, that’s what I thought.”</p><p>“You are no better than Hanabi,” Hinata said pointedly.</p><p>“Would you? Marry him, I mean.”</p><p>Hinata nodded without any hesitation, “In an instant.”</p><p>Sakura smiled, “Yeah, that’s also what I thought. It’s only a matter of time then. You two are already basically living together. Which reminds me, how are you swinging that with your father?”</p><p>“He doesn’t pay me much mind.”</p><p>“He has to know by now.”</p><p>Hinata had worried about what her father thought about her and what she chose to do with her life for far too long. She didn’t want to sound ungrateful, or as if she was anything less than a dutiful daughter, but if the last two years had taught her anything, it was that she had to do what was necessary to be happy. She and her father would come to understanding at some point, she knew that. But if worse came to worse, she was also ready to do whatever it may take to be by Naruto’s side.</p><p>“Hanabi thinks he must as well, but as I told her, he’s not one for village gossip.”</p><p>“That may be, but aren’t you two being a little reckless? If you were to, you know, get pregnant, he wouldn’t look kindly upon either of you.”</p><p>“W-we aren’t. Um, we’re not doing that.”</p><p>“Still!?”</p><p>“Shhh!” Hinata said, trying to control her friend’s outburst.</p><p>“It’s just that...I thought that...”</p><p>“We’re still intimate, just...not in that way, not yet.”</p><p>Sakura shook her head, “I honestly thought that after the festival you two had...well, no matter. I just think that you should both talk to your father. It doesn’t seem like this is a temporary thing.”</p><p>“I don’t want to ruin Naruto’s birthday with talk of this. I don’t know, I feel like the moment I mention my father and his intentions...Naruto will immediately think I’m pressuring him to make a real commitment.”</p><p>“I get that, it does seem very official.”</p><p>“Has Sasuke spoken to your parents?”</p><p>Sakura laughed, “Ha! No. There’s no way that will happen.”</p><p>“W-why?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Sasuke just isn’t that kind of guy. And you know, he’s barely around anymore. The rare moments I do finally get to see him...it just doesn’t feel like we’re in the right place for those conversations to happen. Marriage doesn’t seem to suit him.”</p><p>Hinata weighed Sakura’s words before carefully asking, “Are you okay with that?”</p><p>Sakura took a moment before responding, and when she did her voice was little more than a whisper, “I know it sounds pathetic, I know, but I’ve wanted to be by his side for so long...I don’t need a title or piece of paper that confirms it. I know what feels for me, and whenever he comes home he comes home to me. At this point, I couldn’t ask for anything more.”</p><p>It made Hinata sad to hear her friend speak this way, to understand what she felt made her even more empathetic. She wished, more than anything, that Sasuke truly did reciprocate the love Sakura had for him, even if he wasn’t the best at showing it.</p><p>Hinata could do nothing more than nod sympathetically, “Naruto did mention that Lord Sixth was sending Sasuke off more often than not, I’m sorry he’s not around.”</p><p>“I want nothing more than to join him some days.”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes widened involuntarily, “S-Sakura.”</p><p>“I won’t do it, I know, he’s probably making his penance for everything that happened. But, still. I just wish...”</p><p>Hinata curled her fingers around Sakura’s and mumbled, “It will work out.”</p><p>Sakura smiled, “I can always count on you when I need a little encouragement. I’m sure Naruto also goes on and on about how much he misses Sasuke”</p><p>Strangely, Naruto had not. Hinata was sure it was because he had to have known the true reason behind Sasuke’s constant absence, but she also knew it wasn’t her place. If Naruto was at peace with Sasuke’s incessant departures from the village, she knew that there was simply something more behind the Uchiha’s motives.</p><p>“Let’s talk about something else, the sweet shop is no place to be sad,” Sakura quickly said, sipping her tea.</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>“Alright, about Naruto’s birthday. Did you want to do barbeque as you mentioned before? I can try to find out if everyone is going to be around that day.”</p><p>Hinata nodded, “Yes, that’s perfect.”</p><p>“Maybe we should do karaoke after?”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“A little bit of sake and some singing? It would be an absolute blast!”</p><p>Hinata giggled, Naruto had told her he had only had a drink once before, and he had hated it. Perhaps this time around, with friends in tow, he could let loose.</p><p>“And maybe you give him something to unwrap that night?” Sakura asked with raised eyebrows.</p><p>Hinata rolled her eyes, “Please be serious, Sakura-Chan.”</p><p>“It would make his nineteenth birthday even more memorable.”</p><p>“That aside, what do you think I should get him?”</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>Hinata had been fretting over the question of what to get Naruto for weeks now. It was the first birthday of his they would be spending as a couple, and she truly did want to make it special. But she had thought about it long and hard and still, finding the perfect gift seemed like an impossible task.</p><p>“You can’t think of anything either, can you?” Hinata asked with a sigh.</p><p>“Maybe we’re just thinking about it too hard. You can give Naruto a bowl of ramen and he’d probably just be happy to be spending his day eating it with you.”</p><p>Hinata knew she was right, for she would feel the same way if it were her birthday. That wasn’t the point, though. Naruto didn’t grow up getting birthday cakes and special gifts. He never woke up to someone preparing him a birthday breakfast or making sure he had an unforgettable party for him and his friends. If she was going to be by his side moving forward, she wanted to celebrate every year of his life the way he deserved. More than anything, she wanted him to feel loved. That, she knew, would be the best gift of all.</p><p>“I know, but you know, I want to make it special. I might just have to spend a little while longer making sure I get the perfect gift.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took her a couple of days, and a little bit of consulting from Hanabi and Konohamaru, but Hinata finally had it. She smiled to herself as she sat cross-legged on her wooden floor, humming a song she didn’t quite know and willing herself to make every stitch perfect.</p><p>Hinata was not one to typically enlist her younger sister to be her partner in crime, but after having seen the state of Naruto’s beloved frog wallet, Gama-chan, she knew that there could be no greater gift than to make it good as new.</p><p>Hanabi, the mastermind that she is, had Konohamaru sneakily swipe Naruto’s wallet during one of their training sessions. Naruto was understandably devastated, he had lamented the loss of Gama-chan repeatedly to Hinata, but she knew it was a small price to pay to surprise him on his birthday.</p><p>“This feels a little cruel,” Hanabi said with a smirk, watching Hinata from the doorway.</p><p>“I know, but I really wanted to surprise him. I mean, you saw how bad Gama-chan looked. Poor guy,” Hinata replied without looking up. She was too focused on her stitching to dare look away for a second.</p><p>“He’s really had it forever?”</p><p>“Since I met him.”</p><p>“Wow. Well, lucky for Naruto he now has you to give Gama-chan a little tune-up every few years.”</p><p>Hinata smiled, “I’m going to give it back to him tomorrow, I know he can’t bear to be without it.”</p><p>“You two are ridiculous,” Hanabi said under her breath. She loved her sister, and she loved the way she cared for Naruto, but sometimes it was really a lot.</p><p>Hinata, though, enamored with how Gama-chan had turned out, didn’t notice Hanabi’s muttered comment, “I’ve already washed and dried him, look he’s a completely different color! I just need to sew his little legs and reattach his arm. It’s a quick fix.”</p><p>“You know...you could’ve just gotten him a normal gift?”</p><p>“He deserves more than something you can buy in a store.”</p><p>“Spoken like a true wife.”</p><p>“Hanabi, did you need something?”</p><p>“No I just-”</p><p>“Then goodbye,” Hinata said, getting up and closing her door.</p><p>“Rude!”</p><p>Hinata rolled her eyes and took her spot back upon the floor with the frog wallet in her lap. It felt more like a stuffed animal than a wallet, a childish relic that held so much meaning for Naruto.</p><p>She recalled one of the first times she saw him in one of the village shops, paying with coins out of Gama-chan. How a child could grow up without parents she didn’t know, she couldn’t even pretend to know. The only thing she could do now was give him the love she knew he never had.</p><p>“You’re all done!” She said, holding Gama-chan up into the light. He was about four shades lighter and finally not tattered or dirty. She had even re-outlined the kanji characters that spelled “Naruto’s Wallet”.</p><p>Gama-chan had been through it, just as Naruto had. But with a little love, it was clear, they were both ready to start anew.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“A blue frog...” Naruto grumbled, holding the replacement wallet in the palm of his hand. He was clearly displeased, and a little disappointed. He just couldn’t believe he had lost his treasured wallet. Luckily he had forgotten his ramen coupons at home that day, so the monetary loss wasn’t much, but he still missed Gama-chan.</p><p>“You’re pouting,” Hinata teased from the kitchen.</p><p>“I’m just sad, you know? I can’t believe I lost him just like that after having him for so long.”</p><p>“You’ve had him forever, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t know it back then, but it was a gift from Pervy Sage.”</p><p>“It was?”</p><p>Naruto nodded, “He gave it to Lord Third to give to me. I just...didn’t know until a few years ago.”</p><p>He looked up at Hinata and thought he saw tears in her eyes, but knew it had to be the light playing tricks on him. Why would she cry over Gama-chan?</p><p>Naruto rolled over on his bed and sat up, stretching before he made a move to get up. He was startled by Hinata though, who stood before him with a small box.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“I-I wanted to wait until tonight, but I think you should open it.”</p><p>“My birthday present?”</p><p>Hinata nodded solemnly.</p><p>“And you’re sure I can open it now?”</p><p>“Please do.”</p><p>Naruto smiled, “Alright.”</p><p>He shook the box playfully next to his ear and pretended to examine it closely before finally pulling on the ribbon and taking the top off.</p><p>“W-wait! Gama-chan!?”</p><p>Naruto looked up at Hinata wordlessly as he pulled the wallet out of the box.</p><p>“Is he new? He looks brand...wait no, you fixed him for me!?”</p><p>Hinata nodded once again, a distraught look upon her face, “But if I had known it was a gift from Jiraiya-Sensei I never would have taken him from you without telling you! I’m so sorry I worried you, I promise I won’t do it—”</p><p>Naruto cut off Hinata’s rambling by pulling her into his embrace, “Hinata, thank you.”</p><p>“What? Y-you’re not mad?”</p><p>Naruto smiled so wide that he could feel his eyes crinkle, “Why would I be mad!? You gave Gama-chan an upgrade. Look at him! He looks like a brand new frog!”</p><p>Hinata laughed, “Well, I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>Naruto quickly opened Gama-chan, almost in disbelief. He had never thought he’d be able to restore his friend to his original state.<br/>“Wait what’s this?”</p><p>He pulled out a piece of lamented paper and examined it. Pressed into the paper was a single cherry blossom.</p><p>Hinata smiled, “It was from the day we went on our first date.”</p><p>“You press these?”</p><p>“It’s just a silly hobby.”</p><p>Naruto shook his head, “No way, this is beautiful. I’m going to keep it in Gama-chan forever.”</p><p>Without a second thought, he pulled Hinata onto his lap and held her tightly, “Thank you, Hinata.”</p><p>“Happy birthday, Naruto-Kun,” She whispered as she pressed her lips to his forehead.</p><p>“Kun? I thought you were dropping the honorifics.”</p><p>She blushed, “Not altogether. I like calling you Naruto-kun every so often.”</p><p>“My name does have a certain ring to it when it comes from your lips.”</p><p>Hinata reddened, “Please don’t embarrass me.”</p><p>“It’s my birthday! I think I get the right to, don’t I?”</p><p>“So on my birthday, I get to embarrass you all day?”</p><p>Naruto laughed, “Well, I mean if you really want to spend your day that way.”</p><p>Hinata smiled as she curled into him, resting her head upon his shoulder. He took the opportunity to feel her warmth against his skin, it had been a few days since they had really gotten to spend some time together.</p><p>“So what is it that we’re doing tonight?”</p><p>“Barbeque and karaoke.”</p><p>“Who’s coming?”</p><p>“I think almost everyone is coming, except...”</p><p>“Yeah, Sasuke is still out on his mission. If he could, he’d probably be there.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Naruto squeezed her tightly to him, “Did you already invite everyone?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Oh,” He mumbled, tracing her bare arm with his index finger.</p><p>“Oh?” She asked as her body involuntarily shuttered.</p><p>“That’s too bad,” He purposely whispered into her ear, “We could’ve just stayed here.”</p><p>He felt her back stiffen as he pressed his lips to her neck. His hand wandered down her front, and lingered right above the waistband of her skirt.</p><p>“Naruto, we have guests waiting for us.”</p><p>“Yeah,” He mumbled against her skin, “I guess we should get ready.”</p><p>“And I’m the tease?” She whispered.</p><p>“You’re the one who planned this party, I would’ve been perfectly happy just staying here and celebrating with you.”</p><p>“Right. And how exactly would we celebrate?”</p><p>“You want me to show you? We’d be late for sure.”</p><p>She smirked, and slowly got up off of his lap, “You know, Gama-chan was only the first part of your present. But if you keep complaining you won’t get the other part...”</p><p>“Oh? Another part?”</p><p>“Get ready, Naruto-kun. We have to meet our friends soon.”</p><p>Naruto quickly got up off of the bed and followed her as she readied her things, “Wait, wait, can I get a hint? Is it...are we going to...”</p><p>“I’m going to change,” She said, pointedly ignoring him.</p><p>“Not even a tiny hint?”</p><p>“Put on the new jacket you bought,” She said smilingly, “It looks so nice on you.”</p><p>Naruto pouted, “Fine. But I expect my gift as soon as I get back.”</p><p>As Hinata disappeared into the restroom to change, Naruto busied himself pulling out the new outfit he had picked out a few days earlier. He was buzzing with excitement at the prospect of a night out with friends, of what could happen later on with Hinata. He had never enjoyed a birthday as much as he had enjoyed this one, and it hadn’t even really begun yet.</p><p>“Ready?” Hinata asked as she smoothed out her dress.</p><p>Naruto couldn’t take his eyes off of her, in fact, he wasn’t exactly sure how he managed to mumble, “Ready.”</p><p>As he curled his fingers around hers, he had no doubt in his mind that this birthday was going to be the most memorable yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sake was flowing and the energy was electric in the small room the group had rented for karaoke. Hinata was a tad tipsy, she could feel that her cheeks were ablaze and her fingertips and toes were buzzing. She turned to look towards Naruto, her golden boy as happy as she had ever seen him.</p><p>Having had three more rounds of sake than she had, Naruto was being obnoxiously loud, screaming into a microphone right next to Shikamaru who couldn’t look more displeased if he tried. Choji held back a chuckle as he offered him a chicken wing from the platter that had just been brought to their table to ease his misery.</p><p>Sakura laughed into the other microphone as she tried to read the words off the screen, but clearly, she was failing.</p><p>Kiba had his arm around Shino, who to everyone’s surprise, had a large smile upon his face as he swayed back and forth to the off-tune choir of voices butchering yet another song. Lee and Tenten poured more sake for the room, and Ino, who sat upon Sai’s lap, clapped along appreciatively trying to keep the tempo.</p><p>Hinata kept studying the room, her heart and her body warm. She hadn’t seen her friends together like this in what felt like forever.</p><p>Since the war, the Konoha 11 had made a pact to do something like this whenever they were all in the village at the same time, but with missions picking up and life just simply happening, it had become harder and harder for them to see each other. Nights like these, where they could just be young and carefree, were hard to come by. So sometimes they drank a little too much or became a little too rowdy, but so what? They never had a chance to just be kids, so Hinata knew that they had to take what they could get.</p><p>“Hinata!” She looked up to see Tenten handing her another small ceramic cup filled to the brim with alcohol.</p><p>As another shot made its way to everyone in the group, Shikamaru got up, and promptly yelled, “Alright!”</p><p>The room went quiet in almost an instant, only the melody of the now unsung song continuing to play.</p><p>“I don’t usually give toasts, but, today—for Naruto—I have a few words to say,” He cleared his throat and smirked as he continued, “Naruto, I think I can speak for everyone in this room when I say, for the love of god give that microphone over I will make sure you don’t live to see yourself become Hokage.”</p><p>The entire room erupted in laughter as Shikamaru, ever a man of his word held out his palm to Naruto and waited for him to hand his microphone over.</p><p>“Now that this is settled,” Shikamaru continued, “It’s time for the real toast.”</p><p>“Can you just let me take my stupid shot!” Choji yelled.</p><p>Ino agreed, “Yeah, come on Shikamaru, stop being a wet blanket!”</p><p>“Will you two pipe down?” Shikamaru turned to look at his teammates pointedly before lifting his own small cup up in the air, “To our favorite idiot. Happy birthday, Naruto!”</p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes, but still lifted his cup into the air as Sakura yelled, “Kampai!” and the rest repeated after her as they drank.</p><p>Hinata only took half of her poured drink, wanting to at least be semi-cognizant of everything that was going on. She needed to keep her wits about her to ensure she and Naruto got home safely.</p><p>“I’m going to the restroom,” Hinata whispered into Sakura’s ear as she got up from her spot. Sakura nodded and gave her a thumbs-up as if to ask ‘are you okay?’. Hinata nodded and offered a smile, assuring her friend that she was fine.</p><p>As she shut the door to the noisy room behind her, she felt herself stumble a tad in her high heels but managed to lean on the wall next to her just in time. As she gathered the strength to push herself off of it, she attempted to compose herself by taking a deep breath before trying to walk once more.</p><p>Putting one foot carefully in front of the other she managed to walk down the corridor without any mishap and rounded the corner to reach the restroom.</p><p>When she was about to open the door when she heard footsteps coming her way. She figured it must’ve been Sakura, unconvinced that she was truly okay.</p><p>“Sakura? I’m okay! I promise, I’m just going to splash some water on my face” She yelled, turning the handle of the door.</p><p>But, still, footsteps approached. She figured Sakura would simply wait outside the door for her but was sorely mistaken as she was pulled from behind into an embrace she recognized immediately,</p><p>“You promise you’re okay?” Naruto whispered into her ear.</p><p>Hinata gasped as she felt his hot body against her back.</p><p>“N-Naruto.”</p><p>“You need to be more aware of your surroundings,” He mumbled, pressing his lips to the side of her neck.</p><p>“I-I” She stuttered as she urged herself not to moan.</p><p>“Just keeping you on your toes,” Naruto replied as he cupped her breast. She could feel him peering over her shoulder at her low-cut neckline. She knew his eyes had been glued to her the entirety of the night, the dress she had chosen clearly had been the right one.</p><p>He began moving his hand down her abdomen and, almost too skillfully for being five or six shots of sake in, he pulled up her short black dress and inched his way to her center.</p><p>Hinata gasped at Naruto’s forwardness, “N-Naruto, we’re in public.”</p><p>“There’s no one here,” Naruto said as he forcefully pressed himself to her back.</p><p>She felt his erection against her as she leaned into his fingers, “Someone is going to catch us.”</p><p>“You want me to stop?” He asked, clearly with no intention to do so.</p><p>“N-no, don’t stop.”</p><p>“Hinata, damn,” he practically moaned, “You’re so wet.”</p><p>“You’re d-drunk,” she retorted in a breathy sigh.</p><p>“I’m not as drunk as you think.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Maybe a little. I’m actually really considering pushing you into that bathroom and eating you out on the sink right now.”</p><p>Her heart began racing, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.</p><p>“Would you let me?” He asked, nudging her forward a step.</p><p>“God, yes,” She responded, not realizing she had said that out loud.</p><p>“Now I know you’re drunk.”</p><p>Hinata groaned, “So you’re all talk?”</p><p>“Okay, you’re definitely drunker than I am.”</p><p>The ecstasy she was currently receiving by Naruto’s hand was clearly fogging her brain as she responded, “Sober me would let you too.”</p><p>“Is this your birthday gift to me? A dirty-talking Hinata?” His fingers pressed into her more firmly, making her cry out loudly. He quickly clasped a hand over her mouth and picked up his speed, “I didn’t know you were so adventurous.”</p><p>“I’d let you take me anywhere, Naruto-Kun.”</p><p>“You weren’t joking when you said your body was mine, were you?”</p><p>“N-no. It’s yours to do with whatever you want.”</p><p>“Such a tease.” He breathed out.</p><p>“You’re the tease, I’ve offered you my body, yet you’ve yet to do anything about it.”</p><p>“And what am I doing now?”</p><p>“You know what I mean, Naruto. I know you’re not that dense.”</p><p>“You want to have sex? Right now?”</p><p>Hinata was certainly drunk enough that she’d agree, but before she could say a word they heard footsteps approaching. Naruto quickly untangled himself from her, pulled her dress down, and gave her a wink as he licked the taste of her off of his finger.</p><p>She had always been attracted to Naruto, but lately, her desire for him had grown as she took note of how he was changing physically. And his sudden forwardness? It was truly the last nail in the coffin.</p><p>She was more than ready to take their intimacy to the next level, in fact, she was pretty sure she’d be willing to just jump him herself like Hanabi had said if he didn’t reciprocate her feelings. At this point, she wanted to feel him inside of her. She wanted them both to feel the sweet pleasure of being one.</p><p>“Oh!” Sakura said as she rounded the corner, “We were worried about you two—Hinata! You’re so red! Are you okay?”</p><p>“She’s alright, lucky I came to check on her,” Naruto said, wrapping his arm around her waist.</p><p>“Hinata? Maybe you two should head home.”</p><p>“No! I couldn’t ruin Naruto-Kun's party.”</p><p>Naruto squeezed her side, “No, Hinata. Sakura’s right. I should get you home and into bed.”<br/>Hinata could feel herself blush fiercely, which Sakura immediately thought was because of the amount she had drank, “Oh dear. Naruto, make sure you give her one of those recovery drinks I dropped off at your house last week. She needs electrolytes. And promise you’ll take her straight to bed, she needs some rest.”</p><p>“Of course, let me say good-bye to the others—”</p><p>“No need. They’re all too drunk to realize you’re gone anyway. If they ask I’ll tell them Hinata wasn’t feeling well.”</p><p>“Well damn, Sakura. Way to knock the birthday boy down a few pegs.”</p><p>“Just go, and be careful!”</p><p>“We will!”</p><p>As they went down the long staircase to exit the building, Hinata muttered, “You are the worst.”</p><p>“Am I? I think I’m a great boyfriend. I mean it’s my birthday and I’m taking care of you.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“No, no. I promised Sakura I’d take you home and put you to bed.”</p><p>“N-Naruto.”</p><p>“No arguing,” He said as he stepped into the night with her, “Let’s go home. I think it’s time I unwrap my present.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were emboldened by their desire and the steady flow of alcohol throughout the evening, that was without a doubt. Hinata was not planning to take the plunge with Naruto tonight, at least, not consciously. But as they made their way back to his apartment, his arm tightly wrapped around her waist, and hers around his, she knew she wanted nothing more than to give him the gift of herself for his nineteenth birthday.</p><p>The couple was going on seven months since they had begun dating, and by their age, Hinata knew that many of her friends were already well-versed in sexual encounters. Sometimes it was all they talked about when they met up for tea or sweets. It was normal to have sex, but to Hinata, it would be life-altering to do it with the person she had spent her entire life loving. She knew this, she had known it since she was a teenager reading Master Jiraiya's novels. It wasn't a thing of seeing herself through new eyes or understanding the world differently, no, she knew that this moment would confirm for her what she had known deep in her soul since the moment she had laid eyes on Naruto; they were soulmates.</p><p>The road home was quiet, unassuming. They chatted about their friends and Naruto went on about how much he enjoyed singing with them. It was innocent, it was almost as if they weren't going to do something utterly life-changing in mere minutes.</p><p>Hinata rushed inside when they arrived, claiming that she truly did need to splash some water on her face. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as she kicked off her heels at the entrance and ran ahead of him. </p><p>She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, makeup smudged and hair a mess. The night had taken a toll on them both. Still, she muttered to herself, “You can do this,” to calm her nerves.</p><p>Hinata peeled off her dress and slipped on the shirt she usually slept in when she stayed over. An old shirt of Naruto’s she had claimed as her own. This time though, she didn’t pair it with shorts and instead only kept on the new set of lacy underwear she had picked out last week when she went shopping with Sakura.</p><p>Not wanting to lose her nerve, she didn’t bother looking at herself once more and simply opened the door and stepped out. In the darkness she could make out his still fully dressed figure lying upon his bed, so she tiptoed over and nearly let out a groan when she saw Naruto was passed out cold.</p><p>Not wanting to rouse him, she gently pulled off his jacket and pants, leaving him in the usual bedtime attire of a white undershirt and boxer shorts. As she attempted to roll him to his typical side of the bed though, his eyes slowly opened and immediately assessed the situation.</p><p>“Oh! Did I fall asleep? I’m so sorry, Hinata!”</p><p>“No, no. It’s okay.</p><p>“I’m sorry! You know I don’t usually drink, I just-” He tried to sit up and promptly fell back, “Shit! I’m so dizzy.”</p><p>Hinata tried to hold back her laughter, “You should lay down. I’ll get you something to drink and a pain reliever.”</p><p>“A pain reliever?”</p><p>“Trust me, you’ll be glad you took it now.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” He nodded.</p><p>She quickly sorted through his kitchen cabinets to find the pill bottle and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. As she approached the bed once more he asked, “Can you help me sit up?”</p><p>“Of course,” Hinata replied, placing the pill bottle and water near the edge of the bed.</p><p>As she helped him up, the pill bottle fell off from the bed. Without a second thought, she bent over to pick it up, not remembering she had decided to go without any bottoms that evening. It wasn't until she felt a breeze upon her nearly bare bottom and heard Naruto choke that she realized she had mistakingly revealed perhaps a tad too much to a still disoriented Naruto.</p><p>“Naruto-Kun!”</p><p>He coughed violently, making Hinata jump up and hit him on the back roughly.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Naruto cleared his throat, “Why aren’t you wearing any pants?”</p><p>“I thought we were going to....but you fell asleep! I’m sorry, I’ll go—”</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere!” He exclaimed, roughly pulling her onto the bed.</p><p>“Naruto, didn’t you say you were dizzy?”</p><p>“It’s passed,” Naruto muttered as he wasted no time pulling her shirt over her head.</p><p>“You don’t feel sick?”</p><p>“I’m fine," He replied, a focused look upon his face, “Hinata?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>He took a long, lingering look at the underwear set she was wearing and flushed a deep red, “Was I right?”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“You being my present?”</p><p>She placed her hand upon his, “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“The bows,” He said breathlessly, pulling on the ribbon that decorated the middle of her chest.</p><p>This was not the place to feel flustered or shy, not in the arms of the man she so loved. But it almost felt like she was in her fainting stage all over again. She was lightheaded as he traced the intricate design on her bra, lingering right upon the hardened nipple he tended to suck on when they were going hard and heavy. </p><p>"Happy Birthday," She whispered, pressing her lips to his defined jaw, taking in his delicious smell. His breath still smelled a little like sake, and she wagered she could most likely taste it too. </p><p>He sucked in a breath, “Are we really doing this? H-Hinata, you don’t think we’re a little too drunk? I don't want to take advantage of you”</p><p>Hinata tried to maintain a neutral look upon her face but failed fantastically. Instead, her face looked a tad pained as she said, “Naruto, I’m fine."</p><p>Naruto held her to him tightly, bringing her to his chest, “I want your first time to be perfect.”</p><p>“Why do you keep insisting that it be perfect? Nothing is ever perfect, Naruto-Kun.”</p><p>“It may not be, but it's what you deserve," He said in a voice so calm, Hinata almost believed him. She almost saw herself through his eyes, as the girl that deserved nothing less than the world before her. </p><p>Hinata could feel her eyes welling with tears.</p><p>“Hinata, are you crying?”</p><p>She shook her head, “No, no. I’m fine, I’m okay.”</p><p>“Hinata,” He embraced her tightly, “you really want to do this?”</p><p>“Naruto-Kun, didn’t you tell me to tell you what I wanted?” he nodded, so she continued in a voice just barely above a whisper, “I want you to make me yours."</p><p>Taking a page out of her book, Naruto brought his index finger to her lips and quieted her, “I want you. I just...I don’t know. I always think I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>“Why? Why would you think that?”</p><p>“All that time, Hinata? You’ve loved me for so long and I never realized? How could I possibly deserve your love and your body if I couldn’t even understand your feelings for me until now.”</p><p>Hinata sighed, wiping her tears as she placed her hands on either side of his face, “Naruto, you want the moment to be perfect, I know. You think you don’t deserve my love, but you do,” She whispered through her tears as she kissed his forehead, “I know that you've always known it was me, just like I knew it was you. You had much more to do before you could realize what I meant to you, and I could never fault you for that. Our time is here, that's all that truly matters to me."</p><p>She looked up at him and could tell by the way he studied her face that he had made up his mind long ago, he had been fighting his urges for far too long. He knew that tonight would be the night before she did, she was sure of it. But still, ever the gentleman, he had to make sure she was on the same page.</p><p>Hinata nearly melted as he carefully he tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. Slowly at first, and then all at once his desire crashed over her.</p><p>"You’re perfect. Did you know that? I truly will never understand how I deserve you" He molded his hands to her breasts and sucked in a deep, ragged breath.</p><p>She reached for his growing erection and firmly held him in her hand, going up and down the length of him purposely, feeling him against her palm. She wanted so badly to taste him again, but she knew that, for the moment, she'd let him take the lead.</p><p>“Fuck, Hinata. The way you talked to me tonight? I thought I was going to go insane. Our first time might have been in that bathroom if Sakura hadn't come along.”</p><p>She remembered the way he grabbed her forcefully from behind and felt her own breath hitch as he drove a finger into her, “I love the way you touch me, Naruto. The way you took me, like I belonged to you," She moaned loudly as he bit her neck, his fingers pressing into her even more forcefully than before. She could barely breathe, but still she managed to whimper, "I want you to be like that always, forever. Wherever we are, remind me that I’m yours."</p><p>"You're mine." He said, almost reverently as he thrust into her hand and pressed his body to hers once more, "I'll make sure to remind you every day that you belong to me."</p><p>He unclasped her bra, almost ripping it in the process from the sheer adrenaline that he no doubt felt coursing through his body, "Mine," He whispered as he took her breast in his mouth.</p><p>"Naruto, stop, you're going to make me come."</p><p>"You don't want to yet?"</p><p>She shook her head, "I want to come with you inside of me."</p><p>He groaned loudly, sounding almost like an animal. She knew that when she talked to him like that, he lost all control of his senses.</p><p>“I don’t want either of us to ever forget this night," He muttered against her chest.</p><p>Hinata answered him by roughly lifting his chin and plastering her mouth on his. She kissed him in a way she’d never thought possible. Her hips knowingly moved against him, begging for him to remove the few layers of clothes between them.</p><p>Naruto tore her underwear from how hard he tugged it down, but the young couple didn’t notice. No, not when Naruto pushed her legs open and lowered himself to get the taste of her upon his tongue.</p><p>Hinata nearly screamed as his mouth pressed into her, she tugged on his short hair as if to stop herself from making too much noise, but it was a battle she was slowly losing.</p><p>When he came up for air his eyes met hers and he silently asked her a question she had forever known the answer to.</p><p>Sitting up he reached to his bedside drawer and pulled out a square foil that Hinata had known was hidden underneath unfiled mission reports and other junk mail for months. But she saw no use for it.</p><p>“No,” She said, putting her hand on his, “I want to feel you, all of you.”</p><p>They were both aware of the risk they were taking, Hinata could see how it weighed heavily upon him. But she also knew that theirs was a love meant to last forever, there was no one before them and no one after them. If something unplanned were to happen, she was sure they’d know how to weather the storm together.</p><p>Naruto was about to object, Hinata, though, quickly grabbed the foil out of his hand and threw it upon the floor, “Just pull out when you’re about to, you know.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Naruto shook his head, “You’re trouble.”</p><p>She giggled, “Who would’ve thought I would be the bad influence.”</p><p>“It’s always the quiet ones,” He muttered as he settled himself between her legs. She cradled his hips with her thighs. He took a breath as he positioned himself, his large hands gripping himself and trying to guide his hardness into her. When he found her entrance, he made eye contact with her once more.</p><p>“Hinata, you have to tell me if you want me to stop. I mean, it’s going to hurt this time, but I want it to hurt as little as possible, okay? So you tell me.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Naruto took a breath as he started to go into her. Hinata immediately felt herself stretching to lengths she hadn’t been stretched before. A sharp pain tore into her as he went out deeper, but she didn’t dare say so. She knew that if she told him how much it hurt, he’d stop and never want to cause her pain again.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Her lavender eyes met his and she studied him as the moonlight bounced off of his piercing blue eyes. She was entranced. The pain was tempered by the love and devotion his look exuded, it was as if every second she was under his gaze the pain disappeared a little more.</p><p>“I’m in.”</p><p>She nodded, taking a shaky breath. Naruto looked a little panicked, not sure how to proceed. So Hinata began slowly moving her hips, just as they had done before when he touched her. The pain made brief appearances, but the feeling of having him inside of her, filling her completely, made it feel as if she had never known what life was like without him. Her heart was full, her soul was free. It was only the two of them, right now, becoming one.</p><p>Naruto sucked in a breath as he began gently thrusting. He moaned as he felt her warmth enveloping him, “Oh my god,” He said, closing his eyes tightly, “You’re so wet, so hot. You feel incredible, damn it.”</p><p>Her leg flexed against his back, urging him closer. He reciprocated by picking up his pace. He gripped her breast, massaging it roughly. Hinata cried out, overwhelmed by the pleasure. Her hands cupped his neck and centered her as she rocked into him. Every thrust was matched by her, every kiss deeper and more passionate. She could feel her orgasm rising within her, pain and pleasure intermixed seamlessly as he took her nipple into his mouth and bit down gently.</p><p>She forced him into her roughly, to which he responded with quicker, deeper thrusts. Hinata felt no pain at this point, she was consumed with a lust that ran throughout her entire body. She wanted him to take her like this every day, in every position. She wanted to find all the ways they could pleasure each other and then do them each a hundred times over. </p><p>He felt almost too big for her, his pleasure making him swell. She could feel him touching the depths of her, and yet, she wanted him deeper.</p><p>"Shit," He muttered as she gripped his lower back, forcing him in further, "Hinata, I'm going to hurt you."</p><p>"I don't care, it feels so good," She managed to sputter between deep breaths. </p><p>That was the only confirmation he needed, his controlled movements doubled in speed, and his fingers touched her dripping center with a force so fierce Hinata screamed out his name along with several profanities she will without a doubt deny saying the next day.</p><p>“Naruto-kun, I-I’m going to-”</p><p>“M-Me too,”</p><p>Hinata’s body shook violently as she felt herself tighten around him. She could see stars from how strongly she climaxed, her entire body vibrated as she let out an obscenely loud moan.</p><p>Naruto followed, gripping the sheets next to her as he pulled out and came into his abandoned t-shirt.</p><p>She watched through half-lidded eyes as he threw the shirt upon the floor and quickly made his way back to her. He loved to sleep upon her chest, and she loved the feeling of holding him in her arms as they drifted to sleep. She couldn't think of a more perfect thing to do right now.</p><p>"Do you need to wash up?" He asked, peering at her as his chin rested on his forearm. He almost looked like a child again, her golden boy was eternal. </p><p>"I don't want to."</p><p>"You'll feel better if you do. I should maybe wash up as well."</p><p>She blushed, realizing that there had perhaps been blood mixed into everything their bodies had expelled so forcefully. </p><p>He quickly noted her embarrassment and shook his head, "No, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Sheets are washable, and I need to clean off anyways."</p><p>"I could help you,"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Maybe you could help me as well?"</p><p>"Hinata, we need to sleep at some point," He chided, but one look at him and she knew he didn't mean it.</p><p>"I'll run the hot water," She offered, unwrapping him from her.</p><p>"You are serious trouble, Hinata. Big trouble. Who would've ever thought."</p><p>She giggled, "So you don't want to join me?"</p><p>He jumped up immediately, "Never said that."</p><p>They would be up all night, no doubt, making up for lost time.</p>
<hr/><p>Naruto remained asleep as she crept back into the darkened room, his naked body sprawled across the mattress. For a moment, she just admired the powerful muscles of his back, so lovingly traced by the moonlight.</p><p>He was hers, she was his.</p><p>She couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful moment with her golden boy.</p><p>“I love you, Hinata,” Naruto whispered as he took her naked body into his embrace and threw the covers over them. </p><p>“I love you too, Naruto,” She said, intertwining her fingers into his. Her body relaxed into the mattress, her muscles no longer sore after the soak they had. Her heart fluttered in her chest, this is what every night should be like. </p><p>Morning would come soon, but still, she didn’t care. She knew now more than ever that she belonged by his side for as long as he'll have her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed that the further the young couple took their relationship, the more life forced them apart. Naruto huffed as he was summoned to the Hokage’s office, upset that he was more than likely either going to be sent on another long mission or given another stack of books to study and be tested on. Whichever the form of cruel and unusual punishment, he knew it only meant one thing: less time with Hinata.</p><p>“What a drag...” He mumbled as he matched Shikamaru’s quick strides.</p><p>“That’s my line.”</p><p>“Well, I’m really feeling it today.”</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous...you know?”</p><p>Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at Shikamaru with a pained expression, “Please don’t do that.”</p><p>“Too much?”</p><p>“It just sounds...wrong.”</p><p>The two laughed, shaking their heads at each other.</p><p>“Look, we have no idea why Lord Hokage summoned you, and whatever it is, it’s good training for you for when—”</p><p>“For when I become Hokage, I know, I know,” Naruto pouted, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “How is the Hokage's right-hand man not going to know why I was summoned?”</p><p>“He doesn’t tell me everything, Naruto.”</p><p>“Yeah, right.”</p><p>“Will you stop pouting? It’s beneath you.”</p><p>“I just don’t understand why I can’t have a couple of days off, my birthday was only yesterday. The hangover isn’t even gone yet.”</p><p>“Do you know how many strings I had to pull to make sure everyone was off that day?”</p><p>“Yeah, Yeah.”</p><p>“And then you have the audacity to get drunk and leave early. Don’t think I don’t know why you left so quickly, you didn’t even say goodbye.”</p><p>“You sound like a jealous wife.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Shikamaru rolled his eyes, “Lord Hokage most likely wants to make sure you’re back in time for the memorial.”</p><p>“Aha!” Naruto exclaimed, pointing a finger in his friend’s face, “So it is a mission!”</p><p>“It’s called a hunch. God, is your volume level only max?” Shikamaru covered his ears pointedly and groaned, “It’s way too early for this. Next time we’re meeting up at the Hokage’s office, I’m not walking with you again.”</p><p>“Oh, please,” Naruto laughed as he wrapped an arm around Shikamaru’s shoulders, “You love every minute you get to spend with me. Why else would you be working to the bone to make sure I can become Hokage?”</p><p>“Why, indeed,” Shikamaru pondered, “But seriously, you two ditched us pretty early.”</p><p>Naruto reddened, “I took your advice.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>Shikamaru smirked, clearly reading between the lines “Well, damn, happy birthday,” He took pause and turned to look at Naruto’s bashful smile. He could count on his fingers the times he’d seen that look on his friend’s face, and they all had to do with the Hyuga beauty who appeared to have stolen his heart, “It’s getting pretty serious, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I...I think I’m going to talk to her father soon.”</p><p>This time Shikamaru stopped in his tracks, “Naruto...”</p><p>“Yeah,” He nodded, “Not yet. But soon.”</p><p>Shikamaru was nearly speechless, “You think her father will accept?”</p><p>Naruto shrugged, “I don’t know. Won’t know until I ask, you know?”</p><p>“Last night was pretty serious then, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Maybe I’m still drunk, Naruto laughed, “But asking her to marry me is the only thing that’s been on my mind all morning.”</p><p>“That’s a hell of a step.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, when you know you know.”</p><p>Shikamaru nodded, “Well, don’t let Lord Hokage in on that little secret until the wedding planning starts.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Whenever a shinobi gets married, they’re off-duty for a while. The planning, the ceremony, the wedding, the honeymoon? You’re going to need a lot of time off, and so is Hinata.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Well, in order to make up for that lost time, there’s no doubt he’s going to jam-pack your schedule up until the last minute.”</p><p>“Seriously!?” He yelled, “So I’m going to have even less time to spend with her?”</p><p>“Perseverance, Naruto. You have a long road ahead, but in the end, it’ll all be worth it.”</p><p>“What. A. Drag.”</p><p>Shikamaru couldn’t help but laugh loudly as he clasped his friend’s shoulder.</p><p>They were really growing up, almost a little too fast.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hinata arrived home with two bunches of sunflowers in her arms, and a smile brighter than Hanabi had ever seen. Her older sister was radiant, her pale skin glowing and her cheeks slightly flushed. There was just something about her that Hanabi was captivated by more than usual, and she truly couldn’t put her finger on it.</p><p>“Well, you’re home early. Wow, those are gorgeous!”</p><p>“I stopped by the market before coming home, I had to get these for the memorial.”</p><p>“Neji is going to love them,” Hanabi said with a melancholic look upon her face.</p><p>Hinata nodded, “He’d always remember to bring me one when he went to the market when we were little. Now it’s time for me to bring them to him.”</p><p>As Hinata pulled out the vases to hold the flowers until tomorrow’s memorial, Hanabi sat at the kitchen counter and watched. She carefully assessed her older sister, noting her slow saunter and unceasing smile, until she finally asked, “So how was it?”</p><p>“Naruto’s birthday? It was nice. He really enjoyed spending time with everyone.</p><p>“No, the other thing.”</p><p>Hinata turned to look at Hanabi pointedly, to which Hanabi responded with a knowing look.</p><p>“Hanabi...”</p><p>“I’m too young, blah, blah, blah.”</p><p>Hinata’s attention went back to the flowers as she attempted to avoid her younger sister’s prying. But being in a good mood she uncharacteristically responded, “It was everything and more.”</p><p>Hanabi furrowed her brow, “What? O-oh. OH!”</p><p>“That’s all you’re getting.”</p><p>“Onee-chan! You can’t just drop that bomb and not give me anything else!”</p><p>“Is otousan up?”</p><p>“He’s out and about already.”</p><p>Their father was an early riser, Hinata was not surprised in the least to hear he was already up and out of the house.</p><p>“So...details?”</p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>Hanabi stuck out her lower lip, “Otousan isn’t even here, you can tell me!”</p><p>“That’s not why I’m not telling you.”</p><p>Hanabi groaned, “It doesn’t matter how mature I act, you’re never going to see me as anything but your little sister.”</p><p>“You? Mature? I saw you attach a toy charm to your kunai yesterday.”</p><p>“I’m adding my own flair.”</p><p>The older Hyuga sister let out a sigh, “I really just don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Other than to say it was everything and more?”</p><p>“You got that much, at least.”</p><p>“I guess,” Hanabi said, looking bored as she placed her chin in her hand and continued watching Hinata intently, “But one question...”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“When are you two getting married?”</p><p>“Hanabi!”</p><p>“It’s only a natural question considering everything. There’s no way you haven’t thought about it, and there’s absolutely no way he hasn’t thought about it either.”</p><p>Hanabi took Hinata’s silence as an answer, “Well, I’m guessing this means plenty of sleepovers in the future until you two finally tie the knot.”</p><p>Hinata blushed furiously, “I-I.”</p><p>“Oh, stop it. I’ll cover for you, you know that I always do.”</p><p>It wasn’t easy for Hinata to share such intimate things with her sister, mostly because she truly did see her as a child still. She knew that she wasn’t, but still, in her heart of hearts, she would always want to protect Hanabi from the world around them.</p><p>“Thank you, Hanabi,” She said, placing a hand over her younger sister’s.</p><p>Hanabi, though, yearned for nothing more than for her sister’s friendship. She knew that her sister loved her and that most likely with time and age, she’d become her confidant. But she just couldn’t wait. She was missing the most exciting parts of her big sister’s life, and all because she was born a few years after her.</p><p>But she couldn’t resent her for it. Hanabi could always feel her sister’s love, and she was grateful for it. The rest would come in time.</p><p>“I know I keep saying it, but I’m so happy you’re happy, Hinata. You look so incredibly different.”</p><p>Hinata’s cheeks remained a deep red, but she still managed to squeak out, “Thank you. I know you’ve been my number one supporter all these years, if it wasn’t for you and Neji nii-san I don’t think I would’ve ever gotten here.”</p><p>“Soulmates always find each other, no matter what the circumstances are.”</p><p>Hinata tried to hold back her tears, with the memorial of the war coming up and the events of last night still replaying in her head, she was feeling overly emotional. The last twenty-four hours had truly been a whirlwind.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Hanabi nodded, not needing to say anything further. Change was in the air, both the Hyuga sisters could feel it. And for the first time, Hinata was ready to embrace it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto sat upon the grass in the clearing upon Hokage rock, letting the chill of the fall air wrap around him.</p><p>His meeting with Kakashi had left him listless. On top of the mountain of paperwork he was behind on, he had three more upcoming missions on his docket. And, as if that wasn’t enough, he was given another stack of “necessary reading” he needed to complete by the time the holidays rolled around. Yes, while he had suspected this would be the case, that didn’t mean he was happy about it.</p><p>But what really had him in a mood, was the face Kakashi had made when he asked about Sasuke. To say Kakashi couldn’t have changed the topic faster was an understatement. He knew, though, by the look on Shikamaru’s face that there was more to the story than they were leading on.</p><p>He sighed as he laid back upon the grass, hoping dirt wouldn’t stain his traditional funeral clothing.</p><p>Sasuke had been on a mission for penance since the end of the war. Although he had returned briefly, Naruto could count easily the number of weeks in the past two years his friend had stuck around.</p><p>He, at a certain level, understood Sasuke’s affliction, his guilt. He knew that he had only stayed in the village occasionally to be with Sakura. As much as Naruto wanted to believe that Sasuke would be around if he could, he knew that wasn’t his friend. He could fool himself until he was blue in the face, but deep down, Naruto understood Sasuke on a level no one else could.</p><p>That’s why he knew he probably wasn’t going to see his friend for a long while. Kakashi simply confirmed it.</p><p>“Naruto nii-chan! We’re going to be late!”</p><p>Naruto raised his head slightly and blocked the sun out of his eyes as he turned to look in the direction in which his name was called. Konohamaru was waving to him frantically, motioning for him to get up and get going.</p><p>“Let’s go already!”</p><p>Naruto begrudgingly got up, slowly making his way towards Konohamaru. He tilted his head as he approached his young protege and smirked, “You’ve gotten taller.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“You’re, like, almost to my shoulder, kid! Stop growing up so fast.”</p><p>“You’re the old man. Thanks for ditching me on your birthday, by the way,” Konohamaru pouted, still upset that he wasn’t invited to Naruto’s birthday party.</p><p>“Oh, come on. You’re not old enough to drink.”</p><p>“So? I could’ve gone to dinner with you guys.”</p><p>“We drank our dinner.”</p><p>Konohamaru’s mouth turned into a straight line, “Jeez, boss. Do you even remember your birthday? That sounds a little concerning.”</p><p>“Oh, I remember.”</p><p>"Gross," Konohamaru muttered, immediately understanding Naruto's tone.</p><p>The two walked in comfortable silence, with Konohamaru studying Naruto as they began walking towards the cemetery. His face had changed, lost most of the childish roundness it still had left. He had a certain confidence in his step he hadn’t exactly had before. And his overall demeanor seemed more serious, focused. He was looking...like a man. Konohamaru could barely believe it.</p><p>“The second memorial, huh? Who would’ve thought two years would pass by just like that,” Naruto pondered out loud.</p><p>“Two whole years.”</p><p>“Crazy how everything has changed, isn’t it?”</p><p>Konohamaru nodded, looking up at the big brother he so admired and just kind of taking it all in. Yes, the village looked different, felt different. People had perished, and the events of the war left those who had survived forever altered. He understood the gravity of today and what it meant, especially to Naruto. But at the same time, it reiterated peace, the freedom they had to become who they had always wanted to be.</p><p>The past two years had altered Konoha, its residents, and its future. A time of harmony was finally upon them. He hoped Naruto had found peace within himself as well.</p><p>“We really are going to be late,” Naruto muttered as he could see people already gathering inside of the cemetery from the top of the hill.</p><p>“I told you.”</p><p>Naruto turned to look at Konohamaru and smiled, “Let’s hurry up, yeah? I don’t need Granny Tsunade yelling at me today.”</p><p>Konohamaru nodded, “Okay, nii-chan,” and picked up his pace to match Naruto’s speed.</p><p>He was always catching up to him, but today it didn’t seem like a bad thing. After all, having an older brother to lead the way made life a little less lonely.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It seemed like the sadness that used to cloud this day had slowly begun dissipating. Naruto watched as, after the ceremony, groups of friends and family stood around polished gravestones, smiling through tears and laughing as they retold stories of those they had lost.</p><p>As time passed, his physical wounds had healed, but it took many moons for him to be able to face visiting his fallen peers. His heart, though, felt lighter this time around. The crushing guilt of having walked off the field without everyone he had walked on with was slowly lifting. A little more time and it would hurt a little less. He tried not to think of it much anymore, only on days like today.</p><p>He, as always, gave his respects to those he knew on the frontlines and their families and children. He made honest conversation and was never afraid to embrace those who looked like they needed it. It made him feel useful, and in the end, closer to his comrades that had perished.</p><p>By the time the sun began to lower into the horizon, Naruto looked up to see the head Hyuga branch still lingering by Neji’s grave. He had purposely left speaking to them last, wondering if Hinata would find it appropriate.</p><p>He had never had a disagreement with Hiashi, in fact, after the war, he interacted with him now and again whenever he would drop off Hinata at home after she accompanied him on his various errands or doctor's appointments. They weren’t friendly, but he felt as though they respected each other. He knew it was a start.</p><p>Naruto knew he didn’t deserve Hinata, didn’t even question it at this point. She was a princess, an actual princess. How could he lay claim to her heart?</p><p>There he was, though, ready to walk through fire for her.</p><p>For them to marry he knew traditions would have to be broken, that her claim to head of the family may have to be sacrificed, but he hoped he could remedy it. Or, at the very least, prove to Hiashi that his intentions were pure and his heart honest.</p><p>Naruto cleared his throat as he approached the elder Hyuga. Hinata, still arranging flowers at Neji’s grave, was unaware of the scene unfolding behind her. Hanabi, though, turned a deep red as Naruto came closer.</p><p>He didn’t know what he was doing, he was just rolling with the punches at this point. While there was a little voice in his head saying he was crazy, and that Hinata’s father was going to reject him, there was also the reminder that at the end of it all, it would be Hinata he’s doing it for.</p><p>“Lord Hyuga,” Naruto said as he bowed his head.</p><p>“Naruto,” Hiashi replied as he nodded, an even expression upon his face, “It’s been far too long.”</p><p>“I wanted to pay my respects to your family today, and to Neji.”</p><p>“Thank you, Naruto. Your kindness towards Neji and Hinata is never forgotten.”</p><p>Naruto felt Hinata approach and attempted to avoid her questioning glare, “They’re both my comrades and friends. I couldn’t imagine being where I am today without them.”</p><p>Hiashi looked at Naruto kindly, perhaps recalling his dear nephew and brother on this melancholic occasion.</p><p>“Oh, hello, Naruto-Kun,” Hinata said as she nervously glared at him.</p><p>“Hinata,” Naruto said, focused on not giving himself away, “Those are beautiful flowers. I’m sorry I didn’t stop by and get any for Neji.”</p><p>Hinata shook her head, “It’s quite alright, I bought too many.”</p><p>“And she stops by all the time to clean his grave and leave some more, he’ll be fine,” Hanabi said with a knowing smile.</p><p>Naruto made polite conversation with the family for a few minutes, specifically getting into a rather vivid retelling of when he faced Neji in the chunin exams.</p><p>He swore the elder Hyuga almost chuckled.</p><p>Naruto took that as a sign and decided to be bold. The crowd had died down, and they were almost the only ones that remained. Hiashi, no doubt, was getting ready to depart with his daughters. Naruto, though, wanted to begin making his intentions clear to Hinata’s father.</p><p>Taking advantage of Hiashi noticing that the day was coming to end, he turned to Hinata and asked, “Would you be free to get some tea with me, maybe?” He looked towards Hiashi, whose face remained the same as it had been before, unreadable. He quickly added in, “If your father thinks it’s alright, of course.”</p><p>Hiashi nodded. No more, no less.</p><p>Hinata let out an anxious breath, “I won’t be too late, father.”</p><p>“I’m sure Naruto will see you safely home.”</p><p>Hanabi assessed the situation wide-eyed, she was even more floored than Hinata.</p><p>“Thank you, sir. I definitely will.”</p><p>“We haven’t seen you around the compound lately, a real shame. I feel I saw you more often before.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to stop by when I’m back from my missions.”</p><p>“I’ll look forward to it.”</p><p>With that Naruto bowed his head and turned to leave, making sure Hinata was following. He didn’t dare grab her hand, or even make a move to touch her. He knew it would give them both away.</p><p>“You’re insane,” She said quietly as she walked two steps behind him.</p><p>“I’m only trying to do what’s best.”</p><p>“Best for who?”</p><p>“For you, Hinata. If we’re really doing this, we can’t hide it any longer, “She remained silent, so Naruto continued, “I know Hyuga traditions are complicated, but your father has changed. I could tell by just talking with him for a few minutes. With everything that’s happened, I just think this is the right time to appeal to him. To the side of him that believes in more than rigid rules and old bylaws. He likes me, you know? That helps too.”</p><p>“Oh, Naruto-Kun,” She sighed, clearly doubtful of his plan to talk his way into convincing her father to let them marry.</p><p>“Hey,” He said, turning back to make direct eye contact with her, “I’ve got this. You and I? We’re going to be together.”</p><p>“We already are.”</p><p>“You know what I mean,” He said, fighting the urge to take her hand in his, “I’m going to marry you, and your family will become mine as well. So please, help me make a good impression? I want to get off on the right foot with your father, okay?”</p><p>Hinata was speechless, which only made Naruto want to laugh. If she could be bold, so could he—in more ways than one.</p><p>“That wasn’t me asking, by the way, don’t get ahead of yourself.”</p><p>“Me!?” She asked a little too loudly, she quickly turned and looked behind her before responding, “You’re the one who just said—”</p><p>“I know what I said, and I meant it. When your father accepts me into your family, I will ask for your hand. Doesn’t that seem fair to you?”</p><p>“And if he doesn’t?”</p><p>Naruto shrugged, “We run away somewhere and start a new life together.”</p><p>Hinata looked pained, so when he was sure they were out of sight of prying eyes, he stopped and took her into his embrace, “It’s going to work out,” He whispered, pressing his lips to the top of her head.</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>He didn’t, but he had faced much greater challenges, taken on bigger foes. That’s not to say he wasn’t hesitant, of course, he was. While Hiashi Hyuga did make him nervous, he wanted to ensure he formed a bond with Hinata’s family that would withstand the test of time. He’d do anything to ensure Hinata didn’t have to sever her bond with her father to be with him.</p><p>Not having had a family growing up even made him hopeful that he and Hiashi would grow to see each other in a different light. He would go into this with a positive mindset, he had already decided.</p><p>“Hinata?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“We have to get going or we won’t be able to have a bite before getting you back home.”</p><p>“I was going to tell father I was going to sleep at Sakura-chan’s tonight, but you didn’t give me the chance.”</p><p>Naruto shook his head, “Come on, I’m trying to be good. You have to help me out at least a little.”</p><p>“When do you leave?”</p><p>“Day after tomorrow.”</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>He shrugged, “A week? But I have a couple more that will keep me away longer.”</p><p>“Can I stay with you tomorrow night?”</p><p>“How could I say no to that?”</p><p>Hinata laid her head against his chest and sighed, “I’m going to miss you.”</p><p>“I’m not even gone yet, you’ll see, it’ll go by in a flash.”</p><p>He said it unconvincingly, for even he already yearned for her and he was still holding her in his arms. The time apart would be unbearable, but he knew that it was simply life. Eventually, they’d have time to spend together.</p><p>“Let’s go,” He mumbled, slowly unwrapping himself from her, “I’ll treat you to a cinnamon roll and some hot tea.”</p><p>“I’d like that,” She smiled, grabbing his hand before he could even reach for hers.</p><p>To think he was here after the events that had transpired two years ago made him almost believe he was stuck in another Infinite Tsukuyomi. It was too wonderful, too real. He shook away the thought though, knew he was being ridiculous.</p><p>He deserved good things, they both did. It was time to truly start believing it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week dragged on for Hinata. She was constantly checking the clock, begging the minutes to tick by faster. She knew she was a woman obsessed, but she didn't care. All she did was go through the motions as she daydreamed of being in Naruto’s arms once again. They hadn’t done anything since the night of their first time, and her body longed for him.</p><p>The last time she had slept over it had been innocent. He was so tired from training for his mission the next morning, he had fallen asleep in her arms before she could even say goodnight. Not that she minded, just having him lay next to her was enough for her heart to be at peace.</p><p>But it had now been exactly seven days, and she felt as if she was going to lose it. She couldn't help but think of the morning he was to leave and how she had woken up to his hand right below her chest and his hardened desire pressed up right into the curve of her bottom. He was already awake, and he hugged her to him even tighter when he realized she had woken up as well.</p><p>Coyly she stretched against him and muttered “Good morning” as she interlaced her hand in his, resting it upon her abdomen. She could feel him resisting the urge to plunge into her once again, but he had an early start and much to do before he had to head out the door. She knew the responsible thing would be for them not to do anything, to instead wait for his return. It would be so much sweeter when they had more time on their hands after all.</p><p>But still, she couldn't help but guide his hand down to the waistband of her shorts. He didn't say a word, simply kissed her neck as his fingers slipped past soft layers of clothing and into her soaking wet center.</p><p>"I'm going to be late, Hina," He muttered in the crook of her neck, lightly biting her as a punishment for teasing him. They both knew neither of them would get off that morning, but still, she figured at least a touch was better than nothing.</p><p>She could feel him pout as she tactfully pulled his hand away, and rolled over to face him, "Let's start the day then."</p><p>"An absolute tease, you're going to send me off like this?" He asked pointedly motioning towards his growing bulge.</p><p>"It'll keep you sharp," She said with a smirk, "Besides, why rush it? We'll have a sweet reunion when you return, Naruto-Kun."</p><p>"You better keep your word," He growled, pulling her into his arms once more.</p><p>She laughed, "I promise, now get up. They're going to leave without you."</p><p>Hinata had packed him lunch the night before, made sure he had something for breakfast, and bid him a warm goodbye along with a "Stay safe," as she got on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his. Going through those motions had made it feel so very real. She wanted nothing more than to be his wife and go through the everyday routine of seeing him off and welcoming him home.</p><p>Hinata had been assigned her own mission shortly after Naruto had departed, and to her delight, she had been placed on a squad with her former teammates, Kiba and Shino. She was sure some time away from where her undivided attention had to be given to the task at hand would help, but alas, upon her return to the village she was just as frustrated and frazzled as when she had departed.</p><p>Never had seven days felt longer in her mind.</p><p>She was sure she had hidden her feelings well from Kiba and Shino while they were handling their mission, but both boys knew from the get-go she was feeling down. They had basically grown up together, how would they not know when something was bothering her?</p><p>"You're sure you're okay, Hinata?" Shino had asked more than once as they walked back to the village.</p><p>Kiba smirked, "Our girl is smitten, Shino. She misses her man."</p><p>Hinata reddened, ignored Kiba, and reassured Shino, "I'm alright. I'm just a little sad it's getting so hard to see everyone. I mean, I haven't even seen you two in a while."</p><p>Kiba and Shino exchanged a look, she wasn't wrong. Lately, they had been placed on assignments with different peers, their three-man formation that had been founded in childhood something of the past.</p><p>Hinata laughed them off though, not wanting to trouble them, "But I'm fine, just feeling nostalgic. It's nice to have spent the last two days as team eight."</p><p>As soon as they returned to the village, the pair had dropped Hinata off at the Hyuga compound and took the long path home together. As they walked, Kiba suggested they should make it a point to be around a little more, considering their workload had lightened. They hadn’t spent much time with Hinata as of late and found themselves missing her during the strangest of times.</p><p>She had been quiet growing up, timid even. Kiba at times grew frustrated, thinking she’d get killed if it came down to a battle when they were off on missions. But he quickly came to know Hinata, understood why she was the way she was. And as they grew older, he came to see her as one of his sisters—except he actually liked her. He always wanted to protect her, and he knew Shino did as well. Not that the Byakugan Princess needed protection.</p><p>So, a few days after their mission had wrapped up, Kiba and Shino decided to casually run into Hinata in the village and see if she wanted to do anything. Kiba had a feeling she’d be up bright and early to run to the market, so they headed that way and crossed their fingers they’d eventually find her.</p><p>It was as they were about to reach the heart of the village, right before they passed a row of brightly colored shops, that they saw the unmistakable long, black-blue hair that could only belong to the third member of team eight.</p><p>“Hinata?”</p><p>Hinata looked up to find Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru down the way. The four-legged bundle of excitement ran towards her, almost knocking her down.</p><p>Hinata giggled, “Come on, Akamaru,” she patted his head and squished his cheeks. How she had always wished she could have a friend like him around always.</p><p>“We thought you’d be around. Naruto still isn’t back yet, huh?”</p><p>Hinata continued scratching Akamaru behind his ear, and avoided making eye contact, “No.”</p><p>Kiba looked at the bags in her hand and asked, “Going to do some shopping?”</p><p>She nodded, “I’m pretty sure he’s going to be back soon and I wanted to make sure I had everything to prepare something for him when he returned.”</p><p>“Damn, Naruto has it good now.”</p><p>Hinata smiled to herself. Aside from Hanabi, Kiba had been her strongest supporter in pursuing Naruto from the very get-go. Sometimes it was a little much, but she appreciated it nonetheless.</p><p>“And you two?”</p><p>“Kiba said we should 'hang out’,” Shino said as he pushed his dark glasses back upon his face.</p><p>“The three of us?”</p><p>“It’s been a while, hasn’t it? The mission we went on just made us realize we hadn't gone out together in a while. Figured maybe you'd like to do something since we barely see each other anymore?” Kiba asked. Akamaru whined, clearly also distraught at how little time Hinata has spent with them.</p><p>“It really has. I’d like that! Would you mind running some errands with me then? And after we could grab a bite?” Hinata asked, suddenly thrilled with the idea of picking up groceries.</p><p>“Yeah! What do you say, Shino?”</p><p>“You actually care what I have to say?”</p><p>“Would you stop?” Kiba shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair, “Why do you always think we don’t ask your opinion. I literally just asked.”</p><p>“No, Hinata asked. You already said yes without hearing my answer.”</p><p>“What was your answer?”</p><p>“It was yes, but we both know that’s not the point,” Shino responded grumpily.</p><p>The two glared at each other, clearly annoyed. It only made Hinata burst out laughing. She had missed this the most if she was being honest. Going on a mission with the two of them had made her realize how big an absence they had left in her life now that they were constantly in and out of the village on one mission or another. The boys had become like family to her, and not seeing them daily as she used to for years was starting to make her feel just a touch lonely. She was grateful they had come to her rescue today.</p><p>“And what are you laughing at?” Kiba raised an eyebrow and looked at Hinata questioningly.</p><p>“You two,” She said, wiping the tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes, “ I’m so glad things are still the same.”</p><p>Kiba turned to look at Shino, who met his gaze.</p><p>They both cracked a smile.</p><p>Whenever Hinata laughed, they couldn’t help but join in. She didn’t know it, nor would her former teammates tell her, but she was the balance that anchored them. Of all the things they missed, it was that particular harmony Hinata’s calm nature seemed to bring to their normally turbulent relationship. Well, the bentos and snacks she would pack them as well. That was a different story, though.</p><p>“So what do you usually make for Naruto?” Kiba asked as they began to walk together.</p><p>“And if it’s not too much of an imposition, maybe you could pack us some as well?” Shino asked, looking away.</p><p>“Shino! Come on.”</p><p>“No, no! I can certainly make you both some. Are you leaving again soon? I’d be happy to pack you bentos.”</p><p>“We couldn’t impose,” Kiba insisted.</p><p>“Speak for yourself,” Shino muttered, making Kiba scold him yet again. Hinata simply watched as she trailed a few steps behind with a smile as they continued bickering. She couldn’t help but remember all the days she'd walk just a few steps after them, always watching over her teammates from afar.</p><p>"Hinata, come on! You're always lagging behind," Kiba said, gently grabbing her hand and pulling her between them. </p><p>Her heart swelled at the gesture.</p><p>At least for the day, Kiba and Shino had completed their mission of helping Hinata take her mind off of her golden boy and when he would finally return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata had taken to spending her days in Naruto’s apartment, even if he wasn’t there. He said his home was her home, and she took that to heart. Especially given that she now had a key and a drawer to call her own.</p><p>She hadn’t gotten word from Naruto as of yet, but from a conversation she had with Shikamaru earlier that morning, he was due back that very evening. So, she began tyding and cooking, wanting to make sure he returned to a warm and clean home. And just for added measure, she tied on the frilly purple apron and spritzed on just a tiny bit of her perfume.</p><p>She was buzzing from the excitement, and not the least bit ashamed of it.</p><p>Since Naruto had spoken to her father, nothing had changed. Her father still did not inquire where she went, and she in turn, did not tell him where she was going. She knew that if Naruto found out the nature of her and her father’s relationship he would chide her, so for the moment, she chose to omit that part of her life from him.</p><p>From the little Naruto knew, he understood that things were strained when she was growing up. The cold indifference she felt at times, though, might set him off, as good as he wanted to be. For now, she’d enjoy her freedom, that is, until her father finally cared enough to say something to her.</p><p>Hinata leaned against the counter, watching over the various pots and pans she had over the burner and shook her head. She still couldn’t believe that Naruto went up to her father and asked her out in front of him. And that her father had said okay? That he had actually looked like he was enjoying talking to Naruto?</p><p>Perhaps Hanabi had been right, Naruto’s hero status had elevated him to the point that even the Hyuga considered him a worthy match for a head branch member.</p><p>She tried pushing these thoughts aside for the moment, and instead attempted to put all of her attention on the task at hand. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she chopped fresh green onion as a garnish, and her eyes narrowed as she attempted to gauge if the rice cooker needed any more water. But it was as she was putting the finishing touches on the hamburger steak she was frying up, that she heard a key in the door. Excitedly she ran her fingers through her hair, pinched her cheeks slightly to give her a pop of color, and turned off the burner.</p><p>“Tadaima,” Rang Naruto’s tired voice in the doorway, as it always did whenever he came home to an empty apartment. He clearly wasn’t aware he would be arriving home to Hinata, as his brow was raised at the lights being on and he thought for a brief second someone had broken in.</p><p>“Okaeri,” She replied as she tilted her head and smiled lovingly whilst walking towards him.</p><p>She had never seen a brighter grin upon his face than the one she had witnessed the moment it clicked what he had come home to.</p><p>“Hinata! Are you making dinner?” He asked, scooping her up in his embrace and just taking it all in for a second.</p><p>She nodded as she looked up at him, “Of course, I wanted to make sure you had a hot meal waiting for you. I’ve also run a bath for you, I thought you’d want to take one before settling in—”</p><p>Hinata was unable to finish her sentence before Naruto picked her up bridal style and quickly began carrying her over to his bed.</p><p>“N-Naruto! The water’s going to get cold.”</p><p>He looked down at her, huffed, and then suddenly smirked, “You’re right.”</p><p>The look on his face made her tremble, whenever he gave her that half-lidded dreamy gaze she knew only one thing was on his mind.</p><p>“Naruto?” She asked, still in his arms.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“You said you ran me a bath.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>He opened the door to the small bathroom as he juggled her in his grasp, “I thought it’d be a lot less lonely if you joined me.”</p>
<hr/><p>They had already seen each other naked, on more occasions than one. They had even taken a quick bath together the night they had first consummated their relationship.</p><p>Still, this moment felt so incredibly intimate to Hinata. She could barely breathe as he unzipped his jacket, revealing taut muscles and tan skin. Her senses had been impaired the first time, that had to be it. Being fully cognizant of what was going on now? It felt like her brain was overloaded.</p><p>She didn’t even realize she was staring at Naruto until he took a single glance at her and chuckled, “You know, I appreciate the stare. This body takes a lot of work, you know?” He flexed his clearly defined arm playfully trying to put her at ease.</p><p>He only managed to make her more into a flustered mess than she already was.</p><p>“What happened to my dirty-talking, Hina? I leave for a few days and she disappears?”</p><p>Naruto had stripped down to his boxer shorts at this point, his worn and torn clothing littering the floor. It wouldn’t be too long before hers was strewn amongst it as well.</p><p>He gently turned her around as he worked his way around her waist and neck to unhook her apron, “You know,” he mumbled as he began working on her blouse, “you still haven’t christened that apron. Next time I come home, I expect to be greeted at the door with you wearing nothing but it.”</p><p>She shuddered as he expertly undid her bra, the straps falling around her shoulders as she held the cups up to her chest. He ran his hands freely down her back and purposely pushed her hands out of the way, leaving her completely exposed. She watched as the lacey material hit the floor, along with the skirt he so easily managed to push off.</p><p>How she had longed for him. She didn’t even try to fight him off, didn’t put up a pretense of modesty. She clasped his hand and brought it to her breast, as he tugged on her hardened nipple she felt her head spin. Her body reacted naturally now as if it were on auto-pilot. Her hips thrust into his fingers, eliciting a loud, breathy moan from the normally reserved kunoichi. Slowly she was losing all sense of time, of space. It almost felt like the pleasure would bring her to her knees. Had it not been for Naruto holding her firmly to him, she was sure she’d be in a tangled heap upon the pristine tile floor.</p><p>“Let’s wash off,” He said, guiding her to the showerhead.</p><p>She pouted but stepped towards him anyways. He lathered up the washcloth as she carefully turned on the water, making it sure it was the perfect temperature. The hot water quickly fills the close quarters with steam, making it even more difficult for Hinata to breathe.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Naruto said as she turned to face him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He held up the bubbly washcloth with a flourish and pointedly stared at her large chest, “Lather them up.”</p><p>“Pervert!” She laughed as she folded her arms in front of her already slippery breasts.</p><p>“You don’t have a fantasy, Hina? Anything I can make come true for you?” He asked as he turned her towards the shower head and began slowly scrubbing her back. How she loved that he had a pet name for her, one he only used when they were this vulnerable before each other.</p><p>She relaxed into him and mumbled, “There are a few things...”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“You know...in...Master Jiraiya’s novels-”</p><p>“I already like where this is going...”</p><p>“I um, I also read them. I think...a fun game we could play could be that we maybe bookmark the pages we want to try together?”</p><p>“I like that.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>He carefully dragged the washcloth over both of her breasts, leaving her soapy and exacerbated. She needed to feel him inside of her already.</p><p>“But that’s for later, what can I do for you now?” Naruto pondered out loud, the washcloth now leaving a trail of bubbles down her abdomen and headed towards her womanhood.</p><p>“I want our sweet reunion.”</p><p>“Aren’t we in the middle of it?”</p><p>She slightly turned her head to meet his piercing blue eyes, making it clear what she was implying. Her backside purposely ground into his pulsating erection to make the message loud and clear.</p><p>He bit his lip so hard trying to compose himself she swore he drew blood.</p><p>Without thinking twice she gripped the wall before her and got on the tips of her toes to align herself with him. She could hear him suck in a breath as he guided himself to her entrance. He hesitated as the tip of him met her fold.</p><p>“Hinata, I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t think I should take you like this.”</p><p>She nearly groaned, “Please, I just want you inside of me, Naruto-Kun.”</p><p>He let out a frustrated sigh and she swore she could hear his inner dialogue warning him not to lose control. Not to take her too roughly. To remember it was only their second time.</p><p>His self-reprimand was short-lived, though. Slowly Naruto parted her open, holding onto her hips as he carefully drove into her. She could tell he was still holding back, could understand why. But now, more than ever, she wanted him to forget she was an innocent flower, to remember how bold he was when his lips still tasted of sake.</p><p>Hinata thrust into him, feeling a fresh, sharp pain similar to the one she had felt the previous time. She let out a small cry, the pressure of the water drowning her out.</p><p>It hurt only a moment, a brief second, as her hot flesh adjusted to his almost-too-big member. Once she knew she could withstand him, she was aching for him to go deeper.</p><p>“I will never get over how fucking sexy you are,” He said, as he thrust into her. She could feel how hard his fingertips were driving into her pale skin, she secretly hoped it would leave a mark.</p><p>He nearly growled as she spread herself open a little further, arching her back into him. The steam rose around them, clouding their vision and judgment. Hinata could feel her heartbeat in her ears as he thrust repeatedly into her, forgetting rhyme and reason as he let out a stream of profanities. Even she couldn’t help but yelp, “Shit,” when his arm wrapped around her waist and his fingers claimed her once more.</p><p>“Hina, there’s no one here,” He mumbled, his wet hair sticking to her cheek, “I want you to be loud for me.”</p><p>Almost as if on command her body reacted, she let out what felt like an earth-shattering moan as he plunged into her once more, his fingers never ceasing their rough circular motion. He cursed as she came, no doubt feeling her tightness envelop him. And before she could turn to look at him she felt him stiffen, and roughly pull out. His hand slammed the wall next to her as he released over the drain.</p><p>Blue eyes peered at her questioningly after a moment of silence, “This is what loving you is like?”</p><p>“Like what, Naruto-Kun?” She whispered, leaning against the wall as well. Her long hair now wet and tangled around her waist. The water still poured upon them, washing away any evidence of their tryst.</p><p>He gently pushed aside a dripping wet strand that was stuck to her face and shook his head, “It’s like an addiction. Like I can’t breathe when I’m without you...but being with you makes me feel the same way. You’re driving me insane.”</p><p>She wrapped her fingers around his, knowing that wasn’t enough of an answer, but she hoped it would be. She didn’t know what to say, other than that she felt the same way.</p><p>“Have you always felt this way about me?” He finally asked.</p><p>She couldn’t lie to him, not now. Not after everything.</p><p>“No,” she muttered, the water almost making it hard for him to hear, “It’s so different...the way I feel about you now. I know you, all of you now. You’re not just a dream anymore.”</p><p>He reddened and she couldn’t tell if it was from the heat that enveloped them or if he truly was flustered.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were a dream I could have,” he mumbled, looking away from her, “All I could do was think about this. For a whole week, Hinata. All I did was think about,” He sighed as he stared down at her through heavy-lidded eyes, “All I did was think about you.”</p><p>“N-Naruto-Kun.”</p><p>He was tired, looked clearly worn now. The only thing she wanted was to gently wash his back, massage his shoulders and put him to bed.</p><p>His thumb smoothed out her furrowed brow, breaking her train of thought. Naruto gave her his usual crinkled-eye smile and quickly said, “Let’s finish up and have some food. I’m starving.”</p><p>As he reached for the forgotten washcloth she placed a hand over his and took it from his grasp. She lathered it up once more and slowly began drawing relaxing circles upon his back.</p><p>“I’ve never had anyone do this for me.”</p><p>She smiled, “You have me now, Naruto-Kun. Whenever you come back after a long mission, I’ll do this for you”</p><p>He tilted his head back, making sure to meet her lavender eyes, “Best welcome home ever. Thank you, Hinata, I love you.”</p><p>Suddenly there was nothing more Hinata wanted to do than to make Naruto the perfect home to return to. She had never felt this way about anything in her life. He deserved the world, and she wanted to be the one to give it to him.</p><p>“I love you too, Naruto-Kun,” She kissed his shoulder for added measure and took in the scene before her. When he left again this is what would replay in her mind again and again until he returned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lovers laid in bed side by side, darkness cloaking them as they rested comfortably with their hands intertwined. Time stood still when they were together like this. Both of them in a euphoric, dream-like state. Almost asleep, but far too aware of the other’s presence to dare miss a moment with them. </p><p>Stomach full, and heart at rest, Naruto laid his head upon Hinata’s shoulder and let out a blissful sigh. </p><p>He didn’t know it could be like this. So very good, so very unreal. He was constantly in awe of her, of how she made him feel. He couldn’t understand how he had been missing out on this his entire life. He couldn’t comprehend how he had never noticed her in this light. </p><p>He tried to push those thoughts away, though. After all, they were together now. He knew her now, every part of her. Sometimes he was sure he was just a tiny bit obsessed with her. </p><p>He studied her profile, the moonlight illuminating her petite face. He wanted to run his finger down the bridge of her nose, place kisses upon her soft cheeks. He needed to run his tongue across her plump bottom lip. It was no longer a question, he had to have her to function. </p><p>“Now I understand why one of the three shinobi prohibitions are women,” He mumbled, remembering what his mother had warned. He had memorized every word she had spoken to him, but what she had said about Jiraiya-Sensei and the prohibitions? That had gone over his head...until now.</p><p>“What did you say, Naruto-Kun?” Hinata said, gently running her fingers through his hair. </p><p>He looked up at her and smirked, “You’ve heard of the three shinobi prohibitions?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m convinced you’re the reason why the third one is women.”</p><p>“Excuse me!?” She was about to sit up, but Naruto had her pinned under him. She wouldn’t be moving any time soon.</p><p>“You don’t know what you do to me, Hinata. You should’ve seen the thoughts running through my head while I was gone. I could’ve been killed by how distracted I was. You just had to choose to become a sex demon right before I went off on a mission?”</p><p>Hinata glared at him, not taking his assessment very kindly.</p><p>“Okay, maybe sex demon is a little harsh,” He laughed and looked up at her undoubtedly reddened face. He couldn’t resist pressing his lips to hers. She opened her mouth slightly, an unconscious reaction no doubt. She was tempting him, always tempting him.</p><p>He broke from her slowly and mumbled, “So lewd.” </p><p>She shot him a glance but didn’t fight him further.</p><p>His arm wrapped around her waist once more and he breathed out as he laid his cheek on her breast. He had always imagined how soft they were, his sixteen-year-old self especially obsessed when he was faced with Hinata’s sudden growth spurt upon returning from his training with the Pervy Sage. It was the first time he had really had that kind of sexual interest in a girl, even if he didn’t quite understand it. He wouldn’t let her know that, though. </p><p>He wondered if she minded the attention he placed on her body, but then again, figured she would say something if she did. He always noticed her staring at him as well, especially when he went without a shirt. It made him smile to think the attraction was mutual. </p><p>She wasn’t reserved like before, not in the slightest. When they were alone together, she became a whole other person entirely. Shikamaru was right after all, unsurprisingly. </p><p>“I never ever would have imagined there was this side to you,” Naruto said, squeezing her to him, thinking of everything that led up to this moment.</p><p>He could feel her head turn away from him as she said, “What side?”</p><p>“This. You being...you? I don’t know how to explain it. I just...you were always so quiet, so shy. It never occurred to me that...”</p><p>“I had a personality?”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes widened, he hadn’t realized what he was implying, “N-no! I didn’t mean it-”</p><p>Hinata giggled, “I didn’t mean it, I understood what you were saying, Naruto.”</p><p>“See, this is what I’m talking about. You make me flustered...when have I ever been flustered,” He pondered out loud. </p><p>“I like seeing this side of you too,” She admitted with a sheepish smile. </p><p>He couldn’t help but kiss her when she said that. Naruto had thought endlessly about getting to know Hinata but never realized that she too was seeing him in a different light. </p><p>“We have to go to sleep,” He said in a sigh.  </p><p>“Then stop talking,” Hinata laughed, pushing Naruto’s shoulder gently. </p><p>“But the sooner we fall asleep, the sooner morning comes...and when morning comes you have to leave again.”</p><p>“I don’t want to go either.”</p><p>“Do you have to?”</p><p>She nodded, “I’m training tomorrow morning with Hanabi and then I’m leaving on a short mission in the afternoon. I’ll be back in the evening, though.”</p><p>“Long day ahead.”</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>Naruto reluctantly mumbled, “I leave again in a couple of days.” </p><p>They both let out a sigh at the same time, making the couple erupt in laughter. </p><p>“I wish we could just stay like this forever,” His heart fluttered as the words left his lips. He couldn’t help but imagine her as his wife, as the person he went to bed with every night and woke up to every morning. He wished every moment could be like this one. </p><p>He realized he had been foolish to think sex would cheapen their relationship. If anything, it made it so much more vulnerable, so much more real. They were now two adults intertwining their lives together in every sense. </p><p>“Hinata?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“When you think of the future...what do you see?”</p><p>She smiled, “I thought you said we needed to go to sleep.”</p><p>“Humor me.”</p><p>“It’s already past midnight.”</p><p>“You just don’t want to answer, do you?” He asked, looking up at her.</p><p>“I see you, Naruto-Kun. I see us together, happy, at peace.”</p><p>Naruto’s heart did a somersault in his chest. He had to ask, “Children?”</p><p>“Two. They’re perfect, they look exactly like us,” She said without missing a beat.</p><p>Naruto propped himself up on his elbow to meet her gaze and asked, “Two? Only two?” </p><p>“How many do you see?”</p><p>“Four, but they look more like you.”</p><p>“Like me?”</p><p>“The spitting image of you. All of them.”</p><p>She shook her head, “Four is a lot of responsibility, Naruto-Kun. Especially as Hokage.”</p><p>“Hokage, huh?”</p><p>“Without a doubt.”</p><p>He huffed, “You’re right. Maybe two is a good number for now.”</p><p>“You say this as if we’re planning to have children soon.”</p><p>“At this rate...”</p><p>Hinata knocked his arm from under him, making his cheek hit the mattress roughly. </p><p>Naruto sat up and chided her, “You’re the one who told me to just pull out!”</p><p>She reddened, even in the darkness he could see how embarrassed she was, “I-I think it’s time to go see a doctor.”</p><p>“O-oh Hinata, I didn’t mean to...”</p><p>She shook her head, “You’re completely right, I’ve gotten carried away. We’re so young, we shouldn’t need to worry about that yet.”</p><p>“We’re not that young,” He said, taking her hand in his. </p><p>“You just turned nineteen.”</p><p>“It feels like we’ve already lived an entire life. Would it really be that bad...if we started a family sooner than later?”</p><p>Hinata’s face went from red to completely pale, she was almost the color of his white sheets, “Naruto...are you saying...now...um, that we should start trying now?”</p><p>“NO! Oh god, no. I’m sorry, Hinata. I’m just so bad at having these conversations. If you want to try to find preventative measures, that’s fine. I’m just saying that I wouldn’t mind if we...you know...had a kid right away.”</p><p>“We haven’t even seriously talked about getting married yet.”</p><p>“You know my intentions, Hina,” He said, placing his hand upon her cheek, “Right?”</p><p>She placed her hand upon his and nodded, “I do. But...if we’re being intimate now...we should be smart. I realize I wasn’t, and I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize, I was just as eager to forgo that step.”</p><p>She smiled, “I want to have children with you Naruto. I want to be your wife. More than anything, I want that dream you have of us to come true. But all in good time, right?”</p><p>He was always rushing into things, he knew that. It was ultimately one of his downfalls. He had tried so hard to keep a level head with Hinata, but she had him living in a daydream. He wanted to make his visions of the future come to fruition sooner than later. </p><p>She was right, though. At least, in the sense that it didn’t all need to happen right this second. And also about the preventative measures, they'd definitely been stupid in that department, even if he did pull out just in time. He remembered Iruka-sensei's comments about little Narutos running around and smirked. It wouldn't be the worst thing to see, but if he wanted to be able to marry Hinata and earn the respect of her father, perhaps it was best if they didn't have any unplanned accidents pop up before he could ask for her hand. </p><p>"You're right."</p><p>"I usually am," She responded, laying back upon her side of the bed and curling into him. </p><p>His heart was truly full. He had never thought he'd know the feeling, but here he was, letting it bring him to his knees day in and day out. Living in a daydream, constantly in awe, obsessed, and for the first time, completely and totally in love. </p><p>“I love you,” He, kissing her as gently as the first time their lips had touched, “And I can’t wait to see it all unfold.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first snowfall coated Konoha earlier than expected. As a result, winter coats and mittens were pulled out of drawers, days seemed shorter than anticipated, and the bitter cold nipped at cheeks and noses whenever given the chance. </p><p>Hinata huffed and watched as her breath created visible puffs before her. She had plans to meet with Shino and Kiba that afternoon for lunch, the pair insisting they get together with Kurenai-sensei. Hinata happily accepted, excited to see Kurenai and Mirai. So excited, in fact, that she left a bit earlier than she should have and made it to Kurenai’s apartment before Kiba or Shino. </p><p>“Oh, Hinata! You’re early,” Kurenai said as she opened the door.</p><p>Mirai peered from behind her legs and jumped in excitement as she saw who it was, “Hina-chan! Hina-chan!”</p><p>Hinata laughed as the toddler let go of her mother and clung to her without a second of hesitation. She smilingly took her into her grasp, lifting her up and groaning, “Mirai! You’re growing up too fast. I’m not going to be able to carry you soon!”</p><p>Mirai pouted in Hinata’s arms, “Hina-chan always carries Mirai.”</p><p>“You’re so spoiled, Mirai. What are we going to do with you?” Kurenai said, shaking her head and motioning for Hinata to come in. </p><p>Stepping into Kurenai’s apartment, Hinata felt a weight come off of her chest. She had always felt this way whenever she was with Kurenai, but never more than when her Sensei would open her home to her. </p><p>There were nights Hinata slept on her sofa, mornings she couldn’t quite gather herself enough to make it to the academy after particularly rough training sessions with her father. Kurenai had been there for her more than anyone, so it was only natural Hinata had stepped up and tried to help her sensei when Mirai was born. Whether it be babysitting between missions, or entertaining Mirai while Kurenai took a well-deserved mid-day nap, Hinata enjoyed spending time with Kurenai and her daughter. </p><p>“So, I hear from the boys that things are getting rather serious with Naruto. Is that why we haven’t seen you around as much?” Kurenai asked curiously, pouring Hinata and herself a cup of tea.</p><p>Hinata reddened, “I-I’m sorry I haven’t been over. It’s gotten rather hectic.”</p><p>Kurenai waved her off, “I was starting to get worried you and Shikamaru didn’t have better things to do than to look over me and that little lady. Honestly, we’re alright. I’m just a little upset you didn’t tell me how serious things were getting.”</p><p>Hinata grasped the mug Kurenai placed before her and mumbled, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Stop apologizing. If you’re truly sorry you can apologize by giving me the details.”</p><p>“Sensei, there aren’t any-”</p><p>Kurenai, already knowing Hinata would put up some kind of pretense, decided to fire questions away rapidly, not giving her former student the chance to avoid them, “How long have you two been together now?”</p><p>Hinata took a second before answering, “Nearly a year.”</p><p>“A year!?”</p><p>“Last spring.”</p><p>“And Naruto...he’s everything you ever imagined?”</p><p>Hinata smiled, “Even better.”</p><p>Kurenai smiled, “Your heart always did beat for that boy.”</p><p>Hinata blushed. She had never outright told Kurenai that she had feelings for Naruto, but Hinata would be hard-pressed to find someone who didn’t know she did. She wasn’t the best at hiding what she felt for the boy she so adored. </p><p>“Kiba mentioned they picked you up at Naruto’s one morning before heading off for a mission...seems like they think you might be living with him already.”</p><p>“I-I. No, I just...I slept over since we had an early start. I didn’t want to go back home in the middle of the night and disturb Hanabi or father just to leave again in a few hours.”</p><p>Kurenai didn’t even take a breath before asking, “You two are making sure you’re being safe?”</p><p>“Kurenai-sensei!” </p><p>“Hinata, I have a baby. I can tell you from personal experience you should definitely use protection if you’re not ready-”</p><p>“We’re being safe! I-I started taking a contraceptive.”</p><p>“I take it Sakura helped you get it, didn’t she?”</p><p>Hinata nodded, of course, Sakura had helped her. Hinata would never have been able to obtain a contraceptive through the doctor who treated the main branch. </p><p>“And Hiashi knows about you two?”</p><p>She shrugged, in recent days her father had certainly taken note of her recurring absences. He knew she was out more than before and later than usual. He even now tended to ask if she had seen Naruto or asked her to send him his regard. She blamed her boyfriend’s forwardness for that. She had been under the radar for so long, to now have to actually fib felt wrong. </p><p>To make matters worse, Naruto had yet to speak to her father or stop by the compound as he promised he would. Yes, they were busier than usual, the winter clearly going to bring with it missions and training galore. But still, with how Naruto had been talking to her about the future lately, she had expected him to already have spoken to her father about them marrying. </p><p>“He, um...I don’t think he does. Or rather, he doesn’t know how serious it may be.”</p><p>“He has to know.”</p><p>“Why would you say that?” Hinata asked nervously.</p><p>“It’s Naruto...and it’s you. A Hyuga dating someone on the outside? Unheard of.”</p><p>“I-I know.”</p><p>Hinata looked down and mumbled, “You really think he knows?”</p><p>“He’s a perceptive man. If he hasn’t said anything, perhaps it’s because he’s waiting for you to bring it up.”</p><p>Hinata sighed and looked over at Mirai who was playing with her stuffed animals across the way in the living room. She couldn’t imagine what that conversation would be like with her father. </p><p>Kurenai, having sensed Hinata’s worry, got up from her seat to place a hand on the young kunoichi’s shoulder, “It’ll be alright, Hinata. You’ve made it so far, you’ve changed so much. This one little thing isn’t going to be what derails all of that. Don’t forget who you are now.”</p><p>Hinata peered at Kurenai through her bangs and gave a weak smile. She knew she wasn’t the same scared little girl Kurenai had reluctantly plucked from the Hyuga compound. Thanks to her sensei she had become stronger, more assertive than she would have ever thought she could be. Before her father, though, she felt that she was still the weakling who didn’t deserve the title of heir to the head branch. Although the years had healed much, that wound still felt fresh upon her heart.</p><p>“Hinata?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I can see the wheels turning in that head of yours.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing. I just...I know I need to talk to father.”<br/>
“Hiashi has also changed a great deal since I met him. No doubt the years have taught him a great deal as well.”</p><p>Hinata nodded. Everyone had been saying how her father had grown softer in his old age, that the loss had made him kinder and more accepting. She agreed to an extent, yes, but she also knew him better than most. Where there laid conversations of upholding traditions, her father would undoubtedly be rigid. </p><p>One could argue that Hinata would never know if she didn’t try, that was for sure. So the kunoichi made a silent resolve to finally sit down and speak to her father. Although she knew Naruto wanted to speak to him as well, she knew she had to have a separate conversation with him before Naruto could approach him. She needed to know where all the pieces laid in regards to the head branch. It was finally time to address the question that had kept her up so many nights.</p><p>“And if it isn’t okay,” Kurenai said, leaning in and wrapping Hinata into a half-hug, “You know you always have a place here with us. That is, if you don’t decide to run off with the beloved boyfriend first.”</p><p>“Kurenai-Sensei,” Hinata pleaded, covering her face with her hand. </p><p>Kurenai laughed loudly, which made Mirai want to join in on the fun, “I want to laugh too!”</p><p>“You’re so nosy,” Kurenai said smilingly, bending down and pinching her daughter’s cheek. </p><p>Hinata giggled, she loved the way Kurenai doted on Mirai.</p><p>“Alright now, come on little lady,” Kurenai said picking up Mirai, “Let’s get you cleaned up before the boys—”</p><p>Before Kurenai could finish her sentence, a knock at her door let her know that the rest of team 8 had arrived. </p><p>“Never mind,” She huffed, “If there’s one thing I can count on, it’s you three always bring right on time.”</p><p>Hinata smiled, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”</p><p>“Every once in a while you just need a few extra minutes,” Kurenai said, still holding her daughter to her as she walked to the door. She opened it easily with one hand and greeted Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru enthusiastically. </p><p>Hinata too got to her feet and embraced her teammates, feeling the rush of familiarity quickly fill the tiny space. </p><p>The team she had been placed in, the sensei she had been given to so long ago by her father, had become her family after all these years. Kurenai’s apartment was a safe haven for the three of them when things were especially rough. She was grateful they had formed such a precious bond. </p><p>“So, was Hinata finally spilling some details on Naruto?” Kiba asked as he noisily sat down in the spot Hinata had just gotten up from. </p><p>Shino sat down across from him and sighed, “Why are you so obsessed with Hinata’s love life? Day in and day out this is all I listen to. Please, Hinata, put me out of my misery.”</p><p>“Hey! The least she can do is keep me updated after I had to put up with her pining for all those years.”</p><p>“W-what?” Hinata asked, her face growing hot by the second.</p><p>“Oh, don’t you act all shy now,” Kiba said, laying back comfortably in his seat, “I’ve seen the way you act with Naruto. I’m not buying the whole quiet girl act anymore.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>Kiba smirked, “Yes you do, that’s why you’re mad.”</p><p>“I’m not mad.”</p><p>“Annoyed, then.”</p><p>Shino sighed, “Kiba, do you have a crush on Naruto? Is that why you’re so obsessed?”</p><p>“W-what!? Shino, not cool man!”</p><p>Kurenai laughed as she set drinks down in front of each of her former students and quickly turned back to the stove to tend to the meal she was making. </p><p>“Then...you’re in love with Hinata?”</p><p>“EH!?” Both Hinata and Kiba said in unison as they looked at Shino.</p><p>Shino couldn’t help but chuckle, “Okay, maybe that was a tad too far.”</p><p>“A tad!? Hinata is like my sister, man. Please don’t ever say that again.”</p><p>Hinata gently smiled, “Besides, I think we can clearly see it’s because Kiba’s been pining for Naruto-kun under the guise of beating him out for Hokage for the past few years.”</p><p>“You too, Hinata?” Kiba said, rubbing his temples. </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Kurenai said, starting to serve plates to put on the table, “Enough. You three start bringing this food over to the table so we can dig in. We can do a deep psychological dive on Kiba’s obsession with Naruto later.”</p><p>“Kurenai-sensei!” Kiba pleaded, which only made everyone else burst out into laughter. </p><p>Hinata realized she truly needed to do a better job of keeping in touch, of checking in with those who cared about her most. She had so many people worried about her and her happiness, she hadn’t even realized. </p><p>As she sat at the table, listening to her teammates tell stories and Kurenai chiding them about one thing or another, she couldn’t help but think of all the times she had wished she could just fly away and never come back. </p><p>Yet there she was, feeling as free as ever. </p><p>She had gotten the wind she had needed beneath her wings, all she had needed was one final push before she could fly. And thanks to Kurenai-sensei, she was finally going to try for the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After nearly a half-hour of Hinata insisting she was fine to walk home alone, she was finally reaching the gate of her family’s compound with Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru in tow.</p><p>“I’m perfectly capable of walking myself home,” She quipped, turning back to look at her teammates.</p><p>“We know, and we’re perfectly capable of accompanying you,” Kiba retorted.</p><p>Akamaru nudged Hinata’s hand. She looked down at him lovingly and patted his head gently. He always had a need to remind her that he was a part of the conversation as well.</p><p>“Yes, Akamaru, I know you can walk me home. But it’s late, and it’s cold. Your houses are even further away now, all because the three of you felt the need to-”</p><p>Kiba held up his hand, “We’ve never let you walk home alone, we’re not about to start now,” He looked ahead to the gate and nodded, “See we’re already here.”</p><p>“It was a quick walk,” Shino added.</p><p>“Exactly, super quick,” Kiba smiled at Hinata and quickly added, “Say hi to Hanabi for us, we haven’t seen her in a while.”</p><p>“You both know you can stop by for tea when you have some free time,” Hinata reminded them.</p><p>“Free time is a luxury nowadays,” Shino mumbled.</p><p>“But, for you, we’ll try to stop by more often,” Kiba quickly added.</p><p>Both boys raised a hand and waved goodbye, watching as Hinata opened the gate and finally disappeared inside.</p><p>She took a deep breath before she continued walking down the snow-covered path that led towards her home. Feeling emboldened by Kurenai-sensei, she had spent the whole walk home thinking up exactly what she would say to her father.</p><p>She was determined to talk to him tonight, she just had to find the courage to do it.</p><hr/><p><br/>“Welcome home!” Hanabi called out as Hinata pulled off her boots and jacket in the entryway.</p><p>Hinata popped her head around the corner and offered a wave to her younger sister. Hanabi was sitting in the kitchen, eating a banana and casually reading a book.</p><p>“You’re already done training for the day?” Hinata asked.</p><p>“The cold was really getting to otousan today. He told me to study my books instead and we’d have a longer session tomorrow.”</p><p>Hinata peered at the book on the table and smirked, “Didn’t know mangas qualified as study materials now.”</p><p>Hanabi raised a brow, “It’s sort of like you training with Naruto, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>Instead of engaging with her younger sister, Hinata asked, “Papa is in his study?”</p><p>“Yes, as always.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks.”</p><p>Hinata was about to turn and walk down the long hallway to the head Hyuga’s study when she felt her sister pull on her sweater sleeve, “Why are you asking?”</p><p>“I-I...I need to talk to him.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>Hinata looked at her sister and took a deep breath, “Everything.”</p><p>“Everything...?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Hanabi looked at Hinata up and down, trying to see if her sister had finally lost it, “As in...where you’ve really been spending your nights?”</p><p>Hinata furrowed her brow, “Hanabi, please.”</p><p>“I’m just making sure...” Hanabi reached out and pressed a slender hand against her sister’s forehead.</p><p>With a flick of her own hand, Hinata swatted Hanabi away, “What are you doing!?”</p><p>“I thought you were running a fever or something.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Why else would you be going to speak with otousan...unless...” Hanabi gasped, “He’s proposing...he’s officially coming here to speak with otousan and you want to prepare him!”</p><p>“How do you do that?”</p><p>“So it’s true!”</p><p>Hinata said nothing, simply turned, and started walking down the hallway to her father’s office.</p><p>“Good luck!” She heard her sister yell after her. Hinata couldn’t help smiling, even as nervous as she was.</p><p>She had walked these hallways as a child many a time but never feeling the way she had. She was hopeful, confident. For once, she was looking forward to the future.</p><p>For a moment she thought of herself as a proud failure, just as she had deemed Naruto all that time ago. But, she shook that thought away. She had grown since then and knew now she wasn’t a failure at all.So she had not lived up to her father’s expectations. That didn’t mean she had failed. Hinata still had so much life before her, so much she wanted for herself.</p><p><br/>It started with the dream she had so long ago to forever walk by her golden boy’s side, and it slowly became the need to be free. Of having the choice to choose what her life would look like, who she would marry, what she wanted to become in the future.</p><p>Neji’s life would not have been taken in vain. She was going to ensure she lived every moment to the fullest, not bound by imaginary constraints that no longer applied to her.</p><p>“Come in,” She heard almost immediately after rapping on the door. Her hands shook as she gripped the handle, but, still, she managed to peek her head in and wearily smile at her father. He waved her in with a gentle gesture.</p><p>It felt as if she hadn't been in his study in ages. There were newer pictures of her and Hanabi that decorated his walls. But it was the portrait of her mother that hung above the small end table behind him that she always stole away to look at when she was feeling particularly down. After all the years she had passed, her mother still held the most prominent spot in his study and heart, even if he refused to speak of her or the pain he felt having lost her so early on.</p><p>Whenever she needed to remind herself that there was some part of him that was human, that felt the same emotions she did, she looked at her mother’s photo. The man that had fallen deeply in love and probably felt the same cluster of confusing emotions she did now was in there somewhere.</p><p>“Hinata? I thought you would be sleeping at Sakura’s again tonight.”</p><p>Hinata reddened, “Sakura has an early start tomorrow. Besides, I was at Kurenai-sensei’s today with my teammates.”</p><p>“That’s nice. How are she and Mirai doing?”</p><p>“They’re both doing well.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it.”</p><p>There was an awkward lull, but Hinata tried to push forward anyway.</p><p>“Father, I was wondering if you had a moment...”</p><p>He motioned to the seat behind Hinata and he had her sit down. She willingly accepted, taking another deep breath before sitting down</p><p>Hiashi did not look at her head-on. Instead, he put the document he was diligently working on down and began to rub his tired hands.</p><p>“You’re working too hard,” She murmured.</p><p>“There’s no such thing.”</p><p>She smiled, letting it go for the moment. She knew he would forever be too proud to admit he was tired.</p><p>“You wanted to speak to me?” Hiashi asked, finally meeting his daughter’s gaze. His face gave nothing away, it was as impartial as ever.</p><p>Hinata stuttered, “I-I did. I, um, I wanted to ask...”</p><p>“Does it concern Naruto?”</p><p>Her eyes widened, “Y-yes.”</p><p>“He hasn’t come to see me yet. Should we be waiting until he does to have this conversation?”</p><p>Hinata was floored, this was not what she had been expecting at all, “W-why?”</p><p>“He is...planning to ask for your hand, isn’t he?”</p><p>She tilted her head, as if she was hearing of this for the first time, “I-I don’t...”</p><p>Hiashi looked at her, the same even expression as always, “Tell him to visit me when he’s ready.”</p><p>Hinata bowed her head, “Y-yes. I will.”</p><p>“I thought I had made myself clear when I mentioned to him he should stop by...not very perceptive is he?” Hiashi muttered, grabbing the folder he had been working on and placing it on another pile of official-looking documents he had before him.</p><p>Hinata cocked an eyebrow as she looked at her father, unsure of what to say next. This was not how she had anticipated this conversation going, not even in the slightest.</p><p>“Was there anything else?”</p><p>She was speechless, couldn’t find the words she had spent so long planning to say.</p><p>“Is it the matter of who will become heir?”</p><p>Hinata nodded.</p><p>“I want to make it perfectly clear. If you were to marry Naruto, you would be giving up the position of heir.”</p><p>She cleared her throat, “I’m still heir to the main branch?”</p><p>Hiashi shifted uncomfortably, “On paper, yes,” he sighed and managed to finally say, “But being heir was never your plan, was it?”</p><p>Hinata looked down, trying to bite her tongue. She couldn’t help herself though, she managed to mumble, “Nor was it yours,” before regretting it immediately.</p><p>Hiashi turned to look at her mother’s portrait as if gathering the strength to continue the overdue conversation, “It wasn’t a matter of stripping you of your title simply because I thought you weren’t strong enough. You’re just...so much like her.”</p><p>“Like mother?”</p><p>“Unlike your sister, kindness is your guiding force. It fogs your decision-making, influences your every move” He took a breath, “I’ve come to realize, though, that perhaps that isn’t as bad a thing as I once thought it was.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“The years have brought with them much hardship and loss, and maybe that has made me a little softer. Daughter, I understand that being the head of our branch is not what is in the cards for you. Although I did not want to accept it, and although I was, perhaps, too cruel to you because of the fact, I know now that it's better to pass the duty along to someone who wants it.”</p><p>She knew he was referring to Hanabi, and she nodded to let him know she understood</p><p>“I am not opposed to a marriage between you and Naruto, Hinata, as long you understand what it means.”</p><p>Hinata’s head was spinning. She had been expecting an argument, yelling, maybe even being disowned by her clan. Her father accepting her and Naruto’s marriage from the get-go? It was a wild daydream, an impossible scenario. Yet here she was, listening to her father tell her he was not against her marrying Naruto. That he was waiting for Naruto to ask for her hand.</p><p>It felt as if she was going to faint. It was as if all the blood in her body was rushing in her ears. She could barely hear what her father was saying as she got up from her seat, wanting to leave before he could realize what he was saying and change his mind.</p><p>She pulled on her long skirt as she stood up before him, bowed, and mumbled, “T-thank you, Father.”</p><p>Hinata set her sights on the door, one quick step in front of the other she made her way to the other side of the room only to hear Hiashi ask, “Daughter?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“At least until the wedding, can you do me the favor of sleeping in your own bed?”</p><p>Hinata reddened, hating that everyone was right. Hiashi did know...of course he did. She really had thought she was pulling one over on her father.</p><p>She was so incredibly embarrassed she couldn’t even dare to look him in the eye. She knew Naruto would be having some feelings of his own when he found out her father had put his foot down on the subject of their sleepovers.</p><p>“Y-yes. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Hiashi nodded, “I’ll be seeing Naruto soon then?”</p><p>“I imagine so.”</p><p>“Alright. Tell Hanabi to finish her reading—the one that was assigned—by tomorrow.”</p><p>“Of course, father.”</p><p>“Goodnight then.”</p><p>She smiled slightly and finally slipped out of her father’s study without any further incident. It wasn’t until she reached her room, though, that she dared breathe out.</p><p>It almost seemed too good to be true. The stars were aligning for her and Naruto. Their future was so close, so very real. She couldn’t help the flutter in her chest or the tears welling in her eyes. After everything they had been through, the war, the deaths, the destruction, good things were unfolding for the pair.</p><p>She held her hand to her chest as she tried to hold back a happy sob. It appeared that even her relationship with her father had an opportunity to be mended. Perhaps it would be as Naruto had said long ago to Neji: he would be the one to change the Hyuga clan after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto was exhausted. He felt the frigid cold the winter season brought down to his bones as he trudged back into the village from yet another day's long mission. All he longed for was a cup of the honey tea Hinata had taken to making him and his bed, in that order. But, alas, he still had to file his report at the Hokage’s office and give a debriefing before he could make his way back to his apartment.</p><p>He sighed as he stretched his arms up into the air, trying to wake himself up before he had to meet with Kakashi and Shikamaru. He knew Hinata would be waiting for him, and at the very least he wanted to spend an hour or two catching up with her before he fell asleep with her in his arms.</p><p>He smiled to himself, a habit he hadn’t noticed in the last few weeks. It had been others who pointed out that he looked like an idiot, grinning ear to ear when no one else was around. He looked like he was slightly deranged at times, but it was of no matter. He was happy, happier than he could ever imagine. He couldn’t help but show it.</p><p>Even though he was worn, beaten up, and hungrier than ever, god, he was buzzing.</p><p>He tried to calm himself as he walked up the stairs to the Hokage’s office, willing himself to think of something other than Hinata’s hands running through his hair as his head rested upon her lap. He could practically smell her perfume, feel her loving touch upon him.</p><p>Naruto took one last dramatic deep breath before opening he knocked on the large, heavy wooden doors that kept him from his final task before he could call it a day and make his way back home to his beloved.</p><p>Shikamaru, unsurprisingly, opened and waved him in, “It’s late.”</p><p>“You’re telling me, I should be in bed by now.”</p><p>Kakashi waved from behind his desk, looking as tired as ever, “Complaining again, are we? Wonder what you’re going to think when you’re sitting behind this desk.”</p><p>“That’s what you say every time I see you, Kakashi-Sensei.”</p><p>“Naruto,” Shikamaru groaned, “How many times are we going to tell you, it’s Hokage-sama. You can’t just go around calling the Hokage by his first name”</p><p>“No, no. Please, Shikamaru,” Kakashi said, waving his advisor away, “Let Naruto call me whatever he wants. I’m tired of the formalities already.”</p><p>“That’s not the point...” Shikamaru responded, shaking his head. It seemed as if they had this conversation daily. Naruto wouldn’t have put it past Kakashi. He really wasn’t taking to the whole Hokage title as well as people had hoped.</p><p>It wasn’t that he was bad at the job, Naruto just knew Kakashi was more of a low key kind of guy. The attention, the fanfare, the formalities? Kakashi hated all of it with a passion. He was grinning and bearing it at this point.</p><p>“Anyways, Naruto, how did it go?” Kakashi asked, kind and curious eyes assessing his former student.</p><p>“Everything was the same as always. Diplomatic bullshit with one village or another.”</p><p>“What do you think being hokage is going to be like?” Shikamaru muttered, rubbing his temples.</p><p>“But it all ended well?”</p><p>“Everyone was escorted safely to the Sand Village. Gaara assured me he’d take the rest from there,” Naruto turned to look at Shikamaru and suddenly remembered, “Oh! Temari sends her regards, Shikamaru,” He added with a smirk.</p><p>Shikamaru reddened slightly, but cooly played off Naruto’s clear attempt to fluster him, “You know what’s funny, Naruto?”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“We just had Hinata here for a separate debriefing this morning. She didn’t mention you, but boy did she look flustered when the Hokage mentioned you two might be partnered up for a mission in the future.”</p><p>Kakashi chuckled, “We came to the conclusion that may not be the best idea.”</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>Naruto looked at Shikamaru, and then Kakashi who cocked an eyebrow as he said, “Too many distractions. Might be best to keep you both on separate teams for now.”</p><p>“You told him, didn’t you.” Naurto said flatly.</p><p>“He had already figured it out,” Shikamaru shrugged.</p><p>“You hear a lot of gossip around here, you’d be surprised,” Kakashi said, his eyes crinkling, “I’m happy to hear it’s not just a rumor, though.”</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“Why do you sound so surprised? You think I don’t want you to grow up?”</p><p>Naruto shook his head, “I don’t know...it’s just...”</p><p>“I’m happy for you, Naruto. Really. I couldn’t think of anyone better for you than Hinata.”</p><p>“She really evens him out, doesn’t she?” Shikamaru said with a slight smile upon his face.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Naruto asked.</p><p>“You know exactly what it means.”</p><p>Kakashi cleared his throat, “Alright, alright. Naruto, when you two have settled on a date, you come talk to me.”</p><p>“Wait...what? Kakashi-sensei we haven’t even-”</p><p>“No need to explain, all that I’m saying is that when the wedding comes around, all I ask is that you don’t surprise us and give us enough time to plan.”</p><p>Naruto tilted his head, “Plan? Why would you...?”</p><p>Shikamaru sighed, “Naruto, you’ve got to be kidding me.”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“If you get married it’s going to be one of the biggest weddings the village has ever hosted. Not only will the kages want to attend, but you’ll have the entire Hyuga clan present,” He took a breath before continuing, trying not to sounds as frustrated as he clearly already was with his friend, “The villagers will want to attend too, and not to mention our friends and allies in other parts of the country. You’re a security risk! We’ll probably have to plan for months to get everything into place.”</p><p>“Months?” Naruto asked, as he pensively brought his forefinger to his chin and tapped it three times.</p><p>“Yes, months,” Shikamaru repeated.</p><p>“That just won’t do.”</p><p>Kakashi looked from Naruto to Shikamaru, not saying a single word. He didn’t dare interfere when Shikamaru got into one of his moods.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t it do, Naruto?”</p><p>Without missing a beat Naruto firmly stated,“We’ll most likely be married by spring.”</p><p>Shikamaru sighed, he knew Naruto wasn’t bluffing. When he made up his mind, that was it.</p><p>“Should we, maybe, call a meeting with Hiashi when he comes back to the village?” Kakashi asked, trying to diffuse the situation.</p><p>“He’s not here right now?”</p><p>“He’ll be gone for a couple of days, he had business to attend to outside of the village.”</p><p>“Ah,” Naruto nodded, “Well, when he comes back I’m going to have to actually meet with him first.”</p><p>Kakashi could see the vein on the side of Shikamaru’s forehead pulsating, and carefully asked, “Why is that?”</p><p>“Well, I should probably ask for Hinata’s hand first before we start planning the wedding.”</p><p>“You haven’t even talked to Lord Hyuga?” Shikamaru said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“I was getting to it! You two have been running me ragged. When would I have had the time?”</p><p>“Have you even asked Hinata to marry you yet?”</p><p>Naruto chuckled, “Funny you should mention it...”</p><p>Kakashi assessed the situation before him and quickly got up to place a hand on Shikamaru’s shoulder, “Sometimes we just get swept up in the moment, don’t we. Perhaps we should put a pin in this conversation until more details are ironed out?”</p><p>“Oh, no. We’re getting married by the time the cherry blossoms bloom. I know it doesn’t sound like the planning is far along, or like I know what I’m saying, but I’m telling you, Hinata is going to be my wife this spring. No more waiting, you know?”</p><p>“Naruto, don’t you think this is a conversation you should have with Hinata first?” Kakashi said, trying to reason with him.</p><p>“I may not have asked her, but I already know her answer. There are just a few more people we have to check in with before making it official.”</p><p>“But you still want us to start planning for spring?” Shikamaru asked wearily.</p><p>“April.”</p><p>“April?”</p><p>“It’s our dating anniversary.”</p><p>“So we have a romantic,” Shikamaru muttered.</p><p>“April is doable,” Kakashi interrupted.</p><p>“Yeah?” Naruto asked excitedly.</p><p>“I don’t see why not.”</p><p>Shikamaru pulled out a carton of cigarettes from his side pocket, to which Kakashi said nothing. It was after hours after all, and considering the amount of stress Naruto was putting him through, he deserved a smoke.</p><p>“Shikamaru?” Kakashi asked, “What do you think?”</p><p>“Well, if Hinata and Lord Hyuga agree...I don’t know. Whatever. It’ll all be a drag regardless.”</p><p>Naruto smirked, “Think of it as a crash course for your big day.”</p><p>Shikamaru reddened once again as he finally managed to light his cigarette, under his breath he mumbled, “Idiot,” which only made Naruto chuckle even harder.</p><p>“Great, well, glad this was figured out now,” Kakashi said, finding his way back to his seat.</p><p>“We still need you to brief us on the mission,” Shikamaru said, reminding them both that they weren't even close to being finished.</p><p>“Oh, that’s right,” Kakashi pulled out a folder and placed it on his desk before him, “Naruto where do you want to start?”</p><p>Naruto’s mind, though, was a million miles away. It would be rough to get him to pay attention to anything else while he was there. He was already lost in daydreams of his and Hinata’s wedding day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
It was well into the night when Naruto opened the door to his apartment and with a yawn muttered, “Tadaima,”</p><p>He didn’t hear a response right away and figured that Hinata was asleep in her own bed back at the Hyuga compound. He couldn’t blame her, it was already past midnight.</p><p>It was when he was already walking past the kitchen and to his room that he heard the sounds of sheets rustling and his favorite voice whisper, “Okaeri.”</p><p>He slipped past the doorway and in a heartbeat was already hovering over her and bending down to press his lips to her temple, “Hina, you’re here.”</p><p>“I missed you,” She mumbled, “Couldn’t sleep in my own bed.”</p><p>“And Hiashi’s not home?” He asked knowingly.</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“Kakashi mentioned it.”</p><p>“Ah,” She said, attempting to sit up.</p><p>Naurot gently pushed her back, “I know you’re not trying to get up to warm me up something to eat.”</p><p>“But, Naruto-Kun, you must be starving.”</p><p>“I had some instant ramen with Kakashi and Shikamaru. It’ll hold me over until morning.”</p><p>He peeled off his jacket and pants, leaving only his boxer shorts on. Hinata watched with sleepy eyes as he lifted the covers she was under and within an instant wrapped her in his embrace tightly.</p><p>They held each other for a few moments in a comfortable silence, taking it all in. Letting their bodies reacclimate to each other.</p><p>“Hinata?” He asked, trying to fight fiercely against the sleep that was starting to come over.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Are you awake?”</p><p>He felt her snuggle her head against his chest as she murmured, “Yes.”</p><p>Naruto let out a breath and didn’t even consider the weight of the words that managed to slip out of his mouth. He just simply stated, “I think it’s time.”</p><p>He could hear her breathing, in and out, letting his words settle around them.</p><p>He felt at peace, not at all the anxious mess he thought he would’ve been having this conversation. Perhaps it was because he was half asleep, or maybe it really was because he just knew they were meant to be together. This was just a formality after all. He knew she was his and he was hers. All that was left was the answer to the question she had told him before she’d be ready to answer when he was ready to ask it.</p><p>He didn’t know it would be tonight, that it would be in his bed. But there he was, finally allowing himself to say it. </p><p>“Are you going to ask?” She peered at him carefully. As if scared she’d spook him if she moved too suddenly.</p><p>He leaned back slightly and tilted her chin towards him. He looked into her dreamy, half-lidded lavender eyes and asked, “Will you be my wife?”</p><p>Without a second of hesitation she nodded, pressing her lips firmly to his, “Yes, Naruto-Kun. Yes.” She managed to say between rapid-fire kisses.</p><p>He chuckled as he held her to him, could feel the heat of her cheeks as she pressed them to his. He swore he heard her choke back a small happy sob. It made him tear up as well.</p><p>He wasn’t usually the type to cry, and he didn’t think the decision he was so at peace with would make him so emotional, but the tears he suddenly felt appear in the corners of his eyes said otherwise. </p><p>Hinata felt him let out a small sniffle and smiled so warmly at him he thought he was going to pass out from the sheer happiness he felt.</p><p>“Oh, Naruto-Kun,” she murmured, tracing the whisker-like markings upon his cheeks with her index finger. It was one of the most recent habits she had picked up that made him swoon.</p><p>She ever so softly dried his tears and couldn’t help but laugh as she said, “I’m a little surprised you didn’t ask me at Ichiraku.”</p><p>“We did have a theme going there,” He said, placing his hand on her cheek, it was still damp, but she didn’t look like she was crying. He found it funny he probably looked like a blubbering mess compared to her.</p><p>”I’m sorry every important question I’ve asked has been like this...so unplanned, you know? I suck at romantic gestures.”</p><p>“But, I like you asking like this. It makes it feel like this moment belongs only to us,” Hinata said as she kissed the side of his face.</p><p>Naruto felt his heart beat against his chest, this wasn’t at all how he had pictured asking. He didn’t even have a ring, much less her father’s permission. He was always getting ahead of himself.</p><p>She was right, though. He couldn’t have pictured it any other way. This was perfect.</p><p>“I’m going to speak with your father when he comes back.”</p><p>Hinata cleared her throat, “A-about that.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I already...kind of spoke to him.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, what did he say.”</p><p>“He didn’t say no. He actually said he approves”</p><p>“It sounds like there’s a but coming.”</p><p>“Not one that necessarily means we aren’t getting married. It’s just...complicated, Naruto-kun. Far too complicated to ruin this moment. Can we please just let it be, at least for tonight?”</p><p>His mind was racing, but his body was exhausted. He couldn’t fight sleep much longer, as much as he wanted to.</p><p>“Alright, alright. But tomorrow morning I want a full report on what happened.”</p><p>“Over pancakes?”</p><p>Naruto nodded, “Sounds perfect."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto sat cross-legged in a chair in his kitchen, watching intently as Hinata flipped pancakes with an ease he had only seen on cooking shows. It was early morning, far too early for the sunlight to be beaming in on a winter day, but still, there was a glow that surrounded her as she bounced around his tiny kitchen.</p><p>His brow furrowed as he studied her movements. From the effortless flick of her wrist, as she held the spatula in her slender hand, to the concentration she held as she transferred the fluffy contents of the pan to a plate, he couldn’t help but gawk at her. He was in complete awe of the woman he was about to call his wife.</p><p>Hinata was so good at everything she did, but her cooking? Naruto was absolutely obsessed with everything she made for him. He had to stop himself from licking the plate clean. He knew if he wasn’t careful he was quickly going to lose the toned body he’d manage to acquire through years of training, but he couldn’t help himself. She made each dish especially for him and with so much love he wouldn’t dare turn away a single bite.</p><p>“Naruto-Kun?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>A flushed Hinata turned to look at him, “You’re embarrassing me.”</p><p>“What!? How?”</p><p>She gave him a pointed look that made him chuckle, “Okay, I get it,” He mumbled as he placed his hand upon his neck, “I’m sorry, you’re just so...” He laughed bashfully and could feel the heat rise to his face.</p><p>“I’m so what?”</p><p>“So domestic. I love that you know how to cook. You’re so good at it.”</p><p>“Please stop,” She pleaded, putting her spatula down. She tightened the strings of the frilly apron she was wearing once more before transferring the pancakes to a serving dish, clearly trying to ignore Naruto and his almost too cute compliments.</p><p>“I can’t help it. When you do things like this...you just really look like a wife.”</p><p>The plate Hinata was carrying clattered against the table in front of him, making Naruto jump back.<br/>
“I-I’m sorry!” She exclaimed, placing her hand on his forearm, “I just...I can’t believe...” Hinata covered her reddened face with her hands, making Naruto want to press his lips to her forehead. She was so unbearably endearing it made his heart ache.</p><p>“Can’t believe what?”</p><p>“That I’m going to be your wife,” She managed to choke out.</p><p>“Hina, you’re acting so shy,” He muttered, gently peeling her hands away from her face. He stood up and took her into his embrace, “You’re making me feel a little shy too.”</p><p>“I can’t help it,” She said into his chest.</p><p>“You’ve been doing so well, I thought shy Hinata was a thing of the past,” She glared at him, which made him burst out laughing, “Sorry. I know it’s a big thing to take in. I almost don’t believe it myself. I mean Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru also couldn’t-”</p><p>Hinata’s head snapped up, “They know?”</p><p>“Of course they know, I had to tell them yesterday when they started telling me that our wedding would probably take months to plan. I told Kakashi-sensei to start planning because we were going to be married by spring.”</p><p>“Spring!?”</p><p>“Y-you don’t think a spring wedding is a good idea?”</p><p>Hinata unwrapped herself from Naruto’s embrace, “Naruto, you haven’t even spoken to my father yet.”</p><p>“I know, I was going to as soon as he came back.”</p><p>Clearly trying to compose herself, Hinata took a breath and managed to ask, “And what are you going to tell him? That you want to get married in the next few months?”</p><p>“I thought you were excited to get married, Hinata.”</p><p>“Naruto-Kun, of course, I am. But we...we didn’t even talk about this.”</p><p>“You said that when I was ready to ask you’d be ready to answer,” He responded, confusion etched upon his face.</p><p>“I-I know and I did. I just...I didn’t think it would be that soon. And that we were, um, telling people.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t think Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru really count. They’re not going to tell anyone, you know?”</p><p>“Yes, I know.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>Hinata shook her head, “I-I don’t know. It’s just that...” She pulled a seat out and sat down. Naruto followed promptly and reached for her hand across the table, trying to settle her nerves. He felt a jumble of nerves in the pit of his stomach. He should’ve known this was far too good to be true.</p><p>“Are you not ready? I know I always rush into everything headfirst, so sometimes I don’t take anything else into consideration...but, you know, I guess that has to change now.”</p><p>She looked up at him wordlessly, tears gathering in her eyes.</p><p>“I didn’t think, I’m sorry. Please don’t cry,” He pleaded, “We can get married whenever you want, I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you first, Hinata.”</p><p>“Naruto-kun, I know what I said to you. I’ve been waiting for this day forever, I want to marry you. I’d marry you right now if I could,” She laughed through her tears, “I think I’m just overwhelmed because, I mean, you came home last night and proposed with no warning! And now you want us to get married in a few months?”</p><p>“I know, I know. It’s crazy.”</p><p>She nodded, “Insane. But is it even crazier that I’m ready?”</p><p>“Yes. But that’s probably why I want to marry you,” He admitted.</p><p>“When do you want to get married exactly?”</p><p>He absentmindedly wiped her cheeks as he answered, “April?”</p><p>“O-oh. Our...dating anniversary?”</p><p>Naruto confirmed her guess with an “Mhmm,” as he brushed her hair back.</p><p>It looked as if it all made sense to her now, the rush, the insistence on spring. He wanted it to fall on a special day for them. He knew it would mean as much to her as it did to him.</p><p>“Naruto, you need to speak to my father first. The sooner the better.”</p><p>“You said you talked to him didn’t you?”</p><p>“Y-yes. He seemed to sense that you were going to ask him for my hand already.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, being discreet isn’t my best quality is it?”</p><p>Hinata smiled, sniffling slightly, “He was waiting for you to come to talk to him. Father, he...he said he was not opposed to us being wed.”</p><p>“You mentioned that yesterday,” He said, interlacing his fingers in hers, “So...what about your position in the clan? Would getting married to me change anything?”</p><p>“Father made it clear that I would no longer be heir, that title would go to Hanabi instead.”</p><p>Naruto tried his best to remain neutral, but could feel his eye twitch as he said, “Just because you’re marrying outside of the clan?”</p><p>“Naruto...I never wanted to be the heir,” She said as firmly as he had ever heard from her, “I don’t want you to get worked up over something that wasn’t meant for me. I decided long ago what my path would be, thanks to you.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>She nodded, “You’ve always given me the courage I’ve needed to go after what I want.”</p><p>He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, her words making his mind race, “Hinata,” He mumbled as she took another breath, “Even though you may not technically be a princess after we marry, you’ll always be one to me.”</p><p>“Naruto, please,” She laughed, “You’re so ridiculous.”</p><p>“I mean it.”</p><p>“I know you do, Naruto-Kun,” Hinata ran a hand through his hair, as she tended to do to reassure him. He planted a kiss on her forehead before his lips met hers briefly.</p><p>Hinata cleared her throat “Just one more thing...”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Father...he...he...” She couldn’t get the words out. Naruto suddenly had flashbacks to a young Hinata struggling to say hello to him and turning bright red whenever he looked at her.</p><p>“Hinata, come on, you know you can tell me anything,”</p><p>“Father asked that I sleep in my own bed until the wedding.”</p><p>The words came tumbling out in a jumble as if she said them all without taking a breath.</p><p>“He asked that you sleep in your—” It took Naruto a second to comprehend, but when he did, he gasped loudly, “Oh, god, he knows!?”</p><p>Hinata nodded wordlessly, unable to meet his eyes.</p><p>“Was he...was he mad?”</p><p>“No, he didn’t appear to be.”</p><p>Naruto groaned and buried his face in his hands, “He thinks I’m a pervert, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“Naruto, you're not a pervert.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>She huffed, “I guess that makes me one too, then.”</p><p>He peered at her and couldn’t help but laugh, “Just a pair of perverts that are about to be together forever.”</p><p>Hinata blushed so furiously Naruto thought she was about to faint, but she giggled and leaned into him instead.</p><p>He nudged her, “So, what are we going to do?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>As much as he hated to say it, he knew he had to, “Maybe we shouldn’t...you know...have sex until we get married.”</p><p>Her head snapped up, “I can still come over, I just have to go back home in the evening.”</p><p>“That’s fine, but I still think we should wait.”</p><p>“Because of what my father said?”</p><p>“I can’t look him in the eye and know that we’re doing what we’re doing behind his back,” He admitted.</p><p>Another sigh escaped her lips, “I understand.”</p><p>“It’ll only be a few months. It’s going to fly by. And...we can still...do other things?”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, “If we’re going to wait, Naruto-kun, why tempt each other?”</p><p>“Just looking at you is tempting enough.”</p><p>Hinata shook her head to hide her smile, “Alright, let me at least serve us breakfast and then we can continue talking.”</p><p>Naruto watched as she got up from the table to finish grabbing the syrup and fruits she had cut up to garnish the pancakes. She placed two on a plate in front of him, and offered him the bowl with the strawberries first. He took one between his fingers and brought it to her lips.</p><p>Hinata smoothly moved her head away and instead directed the fruit into his own mouth, “Nice try,” she said laughingly.</p><p>Naruto, in between chewing, argued, “They’re your favorite. I was just being nice.”</p><p>“Right,” she said knowingly, “Didn’t we just agree we shouldn’t tempt each other?”</p><p>“Me feeding you gets you off, eh?”</p><p>“Eat your pancakes, Naruto,” Hinata said, suddenly interested in getting more syrup from the counter.</p><p>He didn’t need to be told twice, he dug in as soon as he poured the sweet syrup on top, “I don’t usually have sweets for breakfast. I like that you have a sweet tooth.”</p><p>“I’ll remind you of that when we have cinnamon rolls for breakfast next time.”</p><p>The pair indulged in the fluffy treat, the sugar surely fueling their giddiness. They sat in the kitchen for what felt like hours, finally recounting what they had been up to while they had been apart.</p><p>As Hinata excitedly told Naruto about her visit with Kurenai, Naruto suggested to the kunoichi that they offer to babysit Mirai just as a practice run for when it would be their turn. She pointedly reminded him that while they could return Mirai to her mother, they wouldn’t get a break from their own children.</p><p>“Let a guy dream,” He said.</p><p>“It seems that’s all you do, Naruto-Kun.”</p><p>“That’s because it feels like I’m living in a daydream. The possibilities are endless for once. Can you blame me for thinking out loud?”</p><p>Naruto felt his jaw clench as he grinned, and he realized he’d been smiling and laughing for the better part of the morning at his bride-to-be and her cute jokes and playful sarcasm. She was so funny, so very intriguing. Everything he had never known he had wanted.</p><p>“Like a daydream,” She whispered, taking a sip from her mug, “I couldn’t have said it better.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as it pained him, Naruto begrudgingly had Hinata get her things together so he could walk her back home at a respectable hour. He felt so stupid for being upset, it wasn’t like they didn’t go through this weekly. But, there he was yet again, pouting as Hinata folded his shirt and placed it upon his bed for next time.</p><p>Although Hiashi would not be back until tomorrow evening, he thought it best that they began respecting his rule about Hinata no longer sleeping over. Besides, he figured, this back and forth would be over sooner than later.</p><p>He really wanted to believe he could resist his urges until then, but Hinata had been adamant about testing his willpower throughout the course of the day. He was more than convinced now that she knew how to drive him mad without even making it apparent that she was up to something. It made him rethink letting her have sugar so early in the morning.</p><p>He watched her as she tidied up and couldn’t help but remember how she had innocently stretched across his lap as they watched a show mindlessly on the small television in his apartment. How her body pressed into his as he reached over her to grab something from a cabinet. How her hands wandered as he kissed her, inviting him to explore as well. The soft moan that escaped her heart-shaped mouth when he pressed his lip to her neck.</p><p>Naruto sighed audibly, making Hinata turn to look at him. He quickly smiled and waved her off, pretending he hadn’t been imagining taking her on his bed just as he had the very first time. How wet she must have been with anticipation. He could practically taste her upon his tongue.</p><p>Okay, perhaps he was to blame as well.</p><p>The subtle ways she tried to innocently tempt him drove him mad, but he had to admit, ever since he had read Make-Out Paradise he had become a little lewder than he ever thought he would be. Jiraiya-Sensei’s pervy ways made more sense to him now.</p><p>Oh, how he hated to admit that, even to himself. He had always thought he wouldn’t be like Kakashi or Jiraiya, that he would heed his mother’s advice and avoid his master’s teachings about women. But, dear god, Hinata was just so fucking irresistible. It took everything for him not to rip her clothes off every time he was alone with her.</p><p>To have held out an entire day? A miracle.</p><p>Now that he had finally had sex, there was little more he could do but obsess over it. Nothing could ever compare to what he felt when he was with Hinata, he was absolutely sure of it.</p><p>Not that he’d be able to confirm that sentiment, at least, not for a couple of months. It had been weeks since the last time they were able to indulge in each other, and the next time he would relish in her beautiful body, they would be husband and wife.</p><p>He was focused on making it til then, but seeing the swell of Hinata’s full breasts slightly pop out from the top of her blouse as she picked up her shoes in the doorway made his breath hitch. Even the smallest things were getting him hard, and it would be increasingly difficult to hide his blatant desire from her.</p><p>He grabbed his scarf off the hook in front of them and wrapped it tightly around Hinata’s lovely neck, ensuring that her all-too attention-grabbing cleavage was hidden away, all while looking like a loving partner.</p><p>Her pointed look told him he wasn’t being slick, but he didn’t care. It was either he took action and covered her up, or she’d be staying the night yet again. And he just couldn’t risk the latter.</p><p>As slowly as the young couple walked, still, it felt like they arrived at the Hyuga compound in no time. They had walked in comfortable silence, mittened hands intertwined as fresh snow descended upon them. The cold nipped at their cheeks, but Naruto couldn’t feel the harsh wind beat against him. His body radiated a heat that engulfed him. He figured it was all of the pent-up sexual frustration he was having and tried to shake it off.</p><p>“Naruto-Kun, are you okay?”</p><p>He cleared his throat, “I-I’m fine.</p><p>She pressed a hand to his forehead, lavender eyes full of concern, “You’re running a little hot.”</p><p>“Hinata, I’m fine. The heater was on way too high in the apartment.”</p><p>She didn’t believe him, he could tell by the unimpressed look upon her face. Still, though, she didn’t say anything further.</p><p>“Can I drop you off inside?” He asked, clearly taking her by surprise.</p><p>“O-oh. You don’t have to, Naruto-Kun.”</p><p>He shook his head, “We’re engaged, of course, I do.”</p><p>Hinata blushed, relenting and letting him lead the way. He liked the way the phrase rolled off of his tongue.</p><p>
  <em>Engaged.</em>
</p><p>Then he started playing word association and couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to call her his fiance. His wife. To say they were married.</p><p>He grinned giddily, oblivious to the fact that Hinata was gazing at him, trying to hold back a giggle. When he noticed, his face reddened, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“Are you laughing at me, Hina?” He asked, turning to look at her.</p><p>The moonlight hit her face at just the right angle, making her eyes look like bright stars in the night. It was impossible for him to look away, she was just so incredibly lovely. He felt delirious every time he thought of the fact she was his.</p><p>“Naruto-Kun?”</p><p>He shook his head once more, “Sorry, you’re just very distracting, you know?”</p><p>“Still?”</p><p>“What do you mean still? I don’t think I’m ever going to get over the way I feel about you.”</p><p>“Naruto...” She said, not quite sure of what to say to him.</p><p>He turned to face her and brought a hand to her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers, “My beautiful almost-wife. What am I going to do when we’re actually married? I’m going to be a mess at all hours of the day.”</p><p>She exhaled, a smile etched upon her face. He couldn’t help but bring his lips to hers, giving her a chaste kiss that somehow left them breathless.</p><p>“My almost-husband,” She whispered, unable to meet his gaze.</p><p>He was about to kiss her again when they heard the unmistakable voice of the youngest Hyuga call out, “Onee-Chan! You’re home!”</p><p>Naruto and Hinata unwrapped themselves from their too-comfortable embrace and reluctantly began walking towards the front gate of her home where Hanabi stood with a smirk upon her face.</p><p>“Ah, Naruto Nii-chan. I can call you that now, right? Unless you want to wait until after you talk to our father?” Hanabi asked, crossing her arms across her chest.</p><p>Naruto laughed, “You already know?”</p><p>“I always know.”</p><p>Hinata nodded solemnly, confirming what her younger sister said. It concerned Naruto just a tad.</p><p>“Well, let’s not jinx it. We’ve waited this long, we can wait a day or two longer,” He replied, confidently wrapping an arm around Hinata’s waist.</p><p>Hanabi tilted her head, “A day or two? Why?”</p><p>“Lord Hyuga isn’t coming back until later this week, isn’t he?”</p><p>“He is? I don’t believe he got the memo considering he arrived home earlier this afternoon.”</p><p>Hinata immediately stepped away from Naruto stiffly, as if Hiashi was watching them at that very moment.</p><p>“O-oh,” Naruto managed to say, feeling his stomach turn.</p><p>“Soooo....you’re talking to him today, right?” Hanabi asked, turning towards their family’s front door.</p><p>“I-I couldn’t impose. He didn’t even know I was coming over, and he just arrived back from a long trip...and-”</p><p>“Wow, for a war hero you sure are making a lot of excuses.”</p><p>“Hanabi!” Hinata chided.</p><p>“What!? We’ve only been waiting forever for this.”</p><p>Naruto sighed, “She’s right. It’s barely dinner time, it shouldn’t be that much of an imposition, you know?”</p><p>He felt Hinata’s hand pull on the sleeve of his jacket, “Naruto, you don’t have to talk to him today if you aren’t ready.”</p><p>Naruto couldn’t help but wink as he gave his bride-to-be his signature grin, “Hinata, stop worrying. I can do this.”</p><p>She reddened but still looked at him worriedly. He was as nervous as she was, but he wouldn’t dare show it.</p><p>He turned to the younger Hyuga and with a determination Hinata so admired he asked, “Hanabi, do you think you could let Lord Hyuga know I’ve come to see him?”</p><p>Hanabi, smirk ever-present on her petite face, quickly turned and yelled over her shoulder, “I already did.”</p><p>Hinata exhaled, perhaps to avoid yelling at her sister, “Naruto-Kun...are you sure?”</p><p>“Hina, please stop worrying. You know this is the last step. We do this and we start planning the wedding immediately. Don’t you want to do that? Start picking your dress and a cake? Maybe even apartment hunting?”</p><p>She nodded, but the concern etched upon her face told him it would take much more than that to ease her mind.</p><p>So, he bent slightly to graze her cheek with his lips and murmured in her ear, “Besides, the sooner we do this, the sooner we get to the honeymoon.”</p><p>He hadn’t seen Hinata this flustered all day, he considered it revenge for her trying to break his resolve earlier.</p><p>“Ew, are you two saying gross stuff to each other?” Hanabi tilted her hip against the doorway and huffed a strand of hair away from her face as she judged her elder sister and her suitor.</p><p>“Hanabi, please,” Hinata muttered.</p><p>“What? You couldn’t be more obvious if you tried.”</p><p>Naruto chuckled, “You and Konohamaru are really two peas in a pod, aren’t you?”</p><p>Clearly embarrassed, Hanabi looked down and mumbled, “Whatever,” before disappearing inside the house.</p><p>“Those two are into each other, right? Like for sure?” He asked, tightening his grip around Hinata’s hand.</p><p>“They’re too young for that, Naruto-Kun.”</p><p>“Are they, though? I think maybe we’re underestimating how grown up they actually are. And besides, people might think we’re too young to get married too, and we know we’re not, what if it’s the same for them?”</p><p>“Are you saying Konohamaru and Hanabi are going to get married?”</p><p>He thought about it for a second and then laughed, “You know what, you’re right, they are too young.”</p><p>“I can hear you both,” Hanabi yelled, clearly annoyed, from inside.</p><p>Naruto made a funny face at Hinata, at which she laughed. He loved that he would be gaining a sibling, and he was especially looking forward to matching her sassiness.</p><p>“Good!” He yelled, before taking a breath.</p><p>He felt Hinata shift next to him as her arm wrapped around his. She asked in a soothing tone, “Are you ready?”</p><p>He nodded, “As I’ll ever be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto had been to the Hyuga compound on multiple occasions since the war, but never to this particular side of the extravagant main house. He walked down an unfamiliar long corridor behind Hanabi, willing his hands not to shake and his voice not to crack. He was sweating bullets, the heat unrelenting despite the chill of the season. He exhaled, trying to center himself, causing Hanabi to turn around with a smug look upon her face.</p><p>“You okay? You’re not looking so good.”</p><p>He swallowed roughly and waved her off, “Oh, please. I’m fine.”</p><p>While he knew deep in his heart he had no reason to be worried, his brain and body refused to listen. He attempted to distract himself by studying the artwork on the walls while he talked himself down. Hinata had already told him that her father would not be opposed to their union, this conversation should be like every other interaction he’d had with the elder Hyuga thus far, straight to the point. Hiashi never beat around the bush with unimportant matters.</p><p>It took many a run-in with Hiashi to gauge whether or not he liked him, but, he figured, it didn’t matter so much back then. The two were civil, Hiashi greeting him or wishing him well on his way out of the compound, but their relationship really ended there. So to find out that Hiashi approved of them being together made Naruto believe the elder Hyuga had seen what really existed between the couple before he had. Besides, it wasn’t too hard to venture that Hiashi had a watchful eye upon them believing their friendship had progressed, especially since the elders had taken notice of Naruto’s attentiveness to the Hyuga princess.</p><p>Many a summer afternoon he spent in the gardens of the Hyuga compound with Hinata, talking about nothing and eating whatever she packed for them to enjoy whilst basking in the sun. He learned how to grow herbs in the months following the war, and how to tend to various plants as the year went by. Every once in a while they gathered flowers to bring to the cemetery, both of them needing to talk to loved ones that had departed too soon.</p><p>On other nights, sitting at her kitchen table, Naruto confided in her the terrible dreams he had, the figures he saw when he closed his eyes. Hiashi had walked in on one of those talks, Hinata’s fingers interlaced with Naruto’s as he pushed tears away. Naruto thought nothing of it then, there was nothing impure between them. They constantly found comfort in each other in the most innocent of ways.</p><p>Hiashi said nothing when he saw his eldest daughter holding the Uzumaki boy’s hand. Nor when she spent her days with him in the garden or helping him clean his apartment. Instead, he continued opening his home to him. He didn’t say much, that was true, but Naruto knew that meant everything.</p><p>He had no doubt Hiashi understood what had happened, why Naruto was suddenly around so often. After all, it was Naruto that comforted both Hinata and Hanabi when they laid Neji to rest. It was Naruto that protected Hinata in the midst of battle, and who constantly stopped by to check on her without even realizing why he was doing it. It was Hinata he wanted with him whenever he knew he was going in for a particularly rough doctor’s appointment, and it was her calming demeanor that he constantly sought out after another sleepless night.</p><p>They needed each other to survive what had happened, and from that, their friendship evolved into love.</p><p>After all the time they spent together, after everything they had been through, it really was no surprise that they got together. Except of course to Naruto. He still couldn’t believe he was that dense.</p><p>Hanabi knocked roughly on the door before them, snapping Naruto back to reality in an instant.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Hanabi pushed open the door and stepped in first, “Father, Naruto has come to talk to you.”</p><p>“Ah, Naruto. Let him in.”</p><p>Naruto stepped forward as Hanabi stepped aside. She gently gave him a nudge of encouragement, whispered “Good luck,” and disappeared out the door within seconds.</p><p>Naruto almost wished she could’ve stayed a little longer to mitigate the awkwardness that weighed down the air in the room, but, he knew Hanabi would just make the situation even more embarrassing than it already was with her sarcastic humor.</p><p>On legs that shook in a way that made him unsure of every step he took, Naruto approached Hiashi’s desk, where the elder Hyuga sat with a number of important-looking documents splayed in front of him. He bowed before him and gave a firm greeting, “Lord Hyuga,” to which Hiashi nodded.</p><p>“Please, take a seat.”</p><p>Naruto did as he was asked, nervously tapping his fingers on the tops of his thighs the moment he sat down.</p><p>“You weren’t around much this summer, the elders missed your help in the garden,” Hiashi stated, signing something on the paper he held in front of him, never once looking at Naruto in the eye. Strangely, it calmed our golden boy. It made their conversation less forced, more natural. Direct eye contact would probably send him into a panic.</p><p>“Ah, Lady Tsunade and Lord Hokage finally gave me clearance to start taking on missions again. I’ve barely been in the village these past few months.”</p><p>“So I heard. I imagine things have calmed down quite a bit outside of the village now.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Thanks to you, of course.”</p><p>Naruto quickly shook his head, “No, no. I couldn’t take credit, Lord Hyuga. The entire village stood together to bring peace to our land.”</p><p>After a beat of silence, Hiashi sighed, “Incredible that it’s been two years.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He watched as the elder Hyuga turned to look at the portrait of a woman who looked very much like Hinata before turning back to him, “I heard you wanted to talk to me?” Hiashi asked, peering at Naruto.</p><p>As he had expected, meeting the elder Hyuga’s stare sent him spiraling. He hoped Hinata’s father couldn’t see the guilt upon his face, even though he would most likely hear it in his voice, “Y-yes, sir. I...I know I didn’t do the right thing and come to you when we started seeing each other. But, Hinata and I...we...” He cleared his throat, feeling heat flash from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Somehow, he was getting dizzy.</p><p>“You’re both romantically involved.”</p><p>“Y-Yes,” He managed to squeak.</p><p>“For how long? A year? Two?”</p><p>“Two?”</p><p>Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the blonde, making Naruto swallow roughly once again, “You two grew closer after everything that happened. You were always around, it’s not hard to put two and two together.”</p><p>He breathed out, this was not what he expected to hear. Still, though, he understood why Hiashi thought that was the case, “We were friends. It...it wasn’t like that.”</p><p>“Friends don’t constantly hold each other’s hands,” Hiashi chided.</p><p>Naruto knew he was referring to that night Hinata was comforting him and was quick to say, “We just became, um,” He paused and thought to use the phrase Hiashi just did to make him sound a little more mature, “We just recently became romantically involved.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“O-oh. Um, well, about a year now.”</p><p>“That’s not very recent.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess it’s not.”</p><p>Hiashi looked at him wordlessly, making Naruto want to fill up the silence that now suffocated him.</p><p>“I know I should’ve approached you sooner...man to man...but-”</p><p>“It’s been a touch hectic around here lately,” Hiashi finished, “Nonetheless, Naruto, I would’ve appreciated you coming to talk to me.”</p><p>“I...I’m here now.”</p><p>“Yes, and still, we haven’t gotten to the reason why.”</p><p>The two looked at each other, Naruto trying to put the words together, and Hiashi trying to hold a firm and slightly intimidating gaze on his daughter’s suitor.</p><p>“Sir, Hinata and I...we’d like your permission to marry,” Naruto managed to choke out.</p><p>After far too long a pause for Naruto’s heart to handle, Hiashi finally nodded, “I thought that was the case.”</p><p>“Y-you thought...that...was the case?”</p><p>For the first time in all the years that Naruto had known the elder Hyuga, he saw what he believed was a genuine smile, “You don’t get to my age without picking up on a thing or two.”</p><p>A nervous laugh escaped Naruto’s lips, “I’m glad you kind of knew, but, did we really have to do the whole interrogation bit before?”</p><p>“Considering how long it took for my suspicions to be confirmed, yes, we did.” Taking advantage of Naruto's inability to form another sentence, the elder Hyuga followed up with an invitation, “I’d like for us to have tea next week, would you be available? It’s far too late now to get into the specifics of what your union would entail.”</p><p>Stunned, Naruto muttered, “O-of course. I’ll be around.”</p><p>Hiashi stood and walked around his desk, extending a hand in Naruto’s direction, “For now you can tell both my daughters that you’ve gotten the seal of approval.”</p><p>Naruto in his excitement pulled the elder Hyuga into an embrace, and upon realizing how inappropriate that was, he quickly untangled himself from him and furiously apologized.</p><p>Hiashi chuckled and assured him it was alright. Although he didn’t show it, he too was excited to welcome Naruto into the family.</p><p>“Sir, just one last thing.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“We’d like to marry this spring. Perhaps...early April?”</p><p>Hiashi’s face paled, “So soon? Why the need to expedite things?”</p><p>“We just...we want to start our life together already. We wanted to marry when the cherry blossoms bloomed.”</p><p>“I see...” Hiashi brought his hand to his chin, mulling over what Naruto had just proposed. Finally, he said, “April just will not do.”</p><p>“Oh?” Naruto said, suddenly feeling his stomach-turning.</p><p>“No, this year the cherry blossoms are expected to bloom early. Late March would be much more suitable.”</p><p>Naruto, taking probably his hundredth deep breath of the evening, smirked as he gripped his chest, “You have a sense of humor, don’t you, Lord Hyuga? Is this where Hanabi gets it from?”</p><p>Hiashi shook his head, “That was from her mother. But I like to think I have a little bit of humor left for special occasions.”</p><p>The two chatted for a few minutes longer, Hiashi reiterating the sleepover rule without implying anything, and Naruto attempting to deny that he and Hinata had done anything that would be deemed inappropriate.</p><p>He enjoyed the exchanges he had with his future father-in-law, as embarrassing as they may be at times, and he understood now why many had said the years had changed him. Although Lord Hyuga once appeared to be a domineering monster to him back when he first heard of the Hyuga clan’s cruel traditions in his youth. Naruto, more than anyone, knew that people could change. Hiashi seemed to want to cultivate a relationship with him, and he was more than willing to put the work in to be like a son to him.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Naruto said, bowing before Hiashi once again before turning toward the door.</p><p>His adrenaline had finally tampered down, he could feel his heartbeat normally again, almost a little too slowly. Turning into the unfamiliar hallway once again, he felt as if he were floating. He was still too hot, his hands were still too clammy, and his stomach still felt like it was upset, but he felt almost euphoric.</p><p>They were to wed by the end of March. He couldn’t wait to tell Hinata.</p><p>“Fuck,” He mumbled as he veered to the right, slamming into the wall. His shoulder immediately hurt from the impact.</p><p>As he tried to soothe the injury, he slumped against the cool surface. Breathing in and out, trying to compose himself. He felt dizzy, extremely weak. He wasn’t sure he could get back up again. He had thought it was his nerves acting up, but now he realized as everything slowly went to black and Hanabi yelled out his name, that he had more than likely caught the flu after his latest mission.</p><p>Hopefully, he thought as he succumbed to his fever, this wasn’t going to be an indication of how much of a nuisance he was going to be to Hinata when they finally became husband and wife.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“N-Naruto-Kun, please wake up.”</p><p>Naruto slowly opened his eyes to Hinata’s concerned face. With the strength he could muster, he ran his thumb across her furrowed brow, trying to make her smile, “Hey, Hinata. Did something happen?”</p><p>He attempted to get up, but she gently pushed him back onto the plush mat he was laying on. She placed a cool washcloth to his forehead and let out a breath.</p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>“No, you’re not. You’re running a fever. You fainted!” She said in a half-whisper.</p><p>“It’s just the flu, I’m fine. This is so embarrassing...does your dad know I fainted?”</p><p>“Naruto, please. Just lay down and go back to sleep.”</p><p>"Does he?" He repeated, knowing she was sparing his feelings.</p><p>She exhaled, "Yes, he helped bring you back to this room."</p><p>"He must've been pleased with himself, knowing the fear of me speaking to him put me in this state."</p><p>"Stop it. It was the sickness, not you having to talk to him. I knew you were running a fever...I shouldn't have let you do this tonight."</p><p>"How is any of this your fault?"</p><p>Hinata brushed his hair back, ignoring his question as she told him, "Go back to sleep."</p><p>As much as he wanted to fight her, he relented. Not before pulling her down to whisper in her ear, though, “As soon as I get better, we get to start planning our wedding.”</p><p>She smiled, “I know,” Hinata kissed his cheek and pulled back to look at him, “But before we can, you need to get better.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m already such a bother,” Naruto mumbled, trying not to be sucked back into a dead slumber.</p><p>He heard Hanabi snicker behind them, “Good to know marriage won’t change him.”</p><p>“Hanabi?” He asked, reaching an arm up to motion her towards him.</p><p>Hinata nodded towards her younger sister to approach them. With a sigh, she kneeled on Naruto’s other side and asked in a huff, “What?”</p><p>Naruto gave her a grin as he said, “You can call me nii-chan now.”</p><p>She laughed, “Yeah, dummy. I know.”</p><p>“Dummy? I thought I’d at least get to hear it for the first time before I passed out again.”</p><p>Hanabi grabbed his other hand and squeezed it tightly, “I can’t wait for the wedding, <em>nii-chan</em>.”</p><p>“Music to my ears,” He mumbled as his eyes began closing once again.</p><p>He was lulled to sleep within an instant, laying between the two Hyuga sisters, who were both kneeling on either side of him, excitedly whispering plans of the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unsurprisingly, Hinata hadn’t slept a wink the entire night. Instead, she diligently watched as Naruto snored peacefully, brushing his hair and gently pressing the back of her hand to his forehead to ensure his fever had, in fact, broken.</p><p>Earlier in the evening, Hinata had called Sakura to explain what had happened and Sakura, of course, reassured Hinata that Naruto would be fine.</p><p>“The idiot overexerted himself, Hinata. Don’t worry, after a good night’s rest his body will heal naturally, as it always does.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“I’m positive. If it makes you feel any better I’ll swing by his apartment in the morning.”</p><p>Hinata paused and took a breath before saying, “O-oh. Well, he’s actually here at my home.”</p><p>“Your home? What? Your father hasn’t come back yet?”</p><p>“H-he’s returned.”</p><p>“Your father let Naruto stay the night? He...knows now?”</p><p>“Naruto spoke to him last night, he um...” Hinata willed herself to finish the sentence. It felt unreal to finally say, “he asked him for my h-hand.”</p><p>Sakura squealed so loudly into the phone that Naruto stirred. Hinata quickly pressed her palm against it until she thought it was safe.</p><p>“You’re getting married!?”</p><p>Hinata could feel her cheeks reddening, “Yes, we are.”</p><p>Sakura burst into giddy conversation, not caring that it was nearly midnight. After swearing she wouldn’t tell anyone until they both decided to announce it to their friends, Sakura expressed all the good wishes she possibly could before she bid Hinata a good night.</p><p>Hinata, although feeling a tad distraught by Naruto’s sudden sickness, was just as excited herself. She had known her father would say yes, just as she had known Naruto would propose. Still, though, to see it all unfold. To know that in just a few short months...</p><p>“Onee-chan?”</p><p>Hinata looked up to find Hanabi at the doorway, wrapped in a blanket. She had a steaming mug of tea with her and offered it to Hinata as she sat down next to her on a padded mat her older sister had laid on the wooden floor. Beside them, Naruto snored peacefully, a soft smile upon his tired face.</p><p>“Thank you,” Hinata whispered.</p><p>“You’re going to catch a cold sitting there,” Hanabi muttered as she unwrapped herself and instead placed the blanket on around her sister’s shoulders.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“So is he. The flu isn’t going to take him down for more than twenty-four hours. Didn’t Sakura already tell you that herself?”</p><p>Hinata blew on her tea as her sister squinted at her, “You’re not planning to sleep tonight are you?”</p><p>With a demure smile, Hinata couldn’t help but say, “Too excited.”</p><p>Hanabi held back a giggle, “Well I’d rather that than you being worried for no reason.”</p><p>“It’s not being worried for no reason, he fainted.”</p><p>“He fought in a war, saved the world, but fell at the sight of our father. Sounds about right.”</p><p>“He was sick,” Hinata gently shoved Hanabi with her shoulder, reminding her that Naruto’s nerves were only part of the equation.</p><p>“If that’s the story we want to go with, sure. I’ll play along.”</p><p>“You’re so mean.”</p><p>“Someone has to keep him humble. As his new little sister, I’ll happily take up the job.”</p><p>“Whatever will Konohamaru do with his time now,” Hinata said dryly.</p><p>Hanabi reddened immediately at the mention of Konohamaru, piquing Hinata’s interest, “Did I hit a nerve?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You did get a little defensive earlier.”</p><p>“I did not.”</p><p>Hinata gave her sister a knowing look, to which Hanabi rolled her eyes, “Okay, fine. I just...I haven’t talked to him in a while.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“He’s been busy...and it just...it’s been awkward.”</p><p>“Because you both like each other?”</p><p>“We do not.”</p><p>“Then why are you avoiding each other.”</p><p>“Why did it take you fifteen years to finally confess to Naruto?” Hanabi snapped back.</p><p>“You’re deflecting.”</p><p>The younger Hyuga let out an obnoxiously loud sigh that made Naruto stir.</p><p>“Fine,” Hinata relented, “Let’s talk about something else.”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Hanabi said, taking back one half of the blanket and snuggling up next to Hinata. It was just like when they were little, Hinata thought, as she wrapped an arm around her younger sister.</p><p>Hanabi leaned into her, watching Naruto and smiling to herself, “So what are we planning first?”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“Yes, ‘we’. Otousan told me you’re planning to marry in March, you’ll need as much help as you can get if you want to have the wedding in a few months.”</p><p>“I...guess...”</p><p>“Dress? Location? Cake?”</p><p>“S-strawberry shortcake” Naruto muttered as he turned over.</p><p>Both the girls raised their heads to look at him, but he began snoring once again within an instant.</p><p>“Strawberry shortcake? Really? He likes it that much?” Hanabi asked.</p><p>Hinata thought of the fateful day she felt Naruto’s tongue upon her fingertips and blushed furiously, “Seems like it.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a strawberry shortcake as a wedding cake. Interesting choice. It wouldn’t...have anything to do with that slice you gave him on my birthday last year, would it?</p><p>“O-oh that’s right, we did give him a slice since it was his favorite.”</p><p>Hanabi giggled, “Smooth. You know, I could almost buy that the whole you sucking his fingers thing didn’t happen.”</p><p>“E-excuse me?”</p><p>“You thought I wouldn’t find out? Konohamaru told me when it happened.”</p><p>“Konohamaru knows too!?” Hinata exclaimed in a half-whisper.</p><p>“See, Naruto tells him stuff. Why can’t we have that kind of relationship?”</p><p>As Hinata covered her face with her hands she managed to squeak out, “I can’t believe he told him.”</p><p>“I know, I wish you had told me too.”</p><p>“Enough. Please talk about something else.”</p><p>“Now who’s deflecting?”</p><p>“Hanabi!”</p><p>Naruto groaned at the noise, pulling the cover over his head. Hinata didn’t breathe until she was sure they didn’t rouse him.</p><p>“You’re going to wake him, onee-chan,” Hanabi said smugly, noticing that her sister was so overcome with embarrassment she was curling into herself.</p><p>“I’m so done with you and Konohamaru.”</p><p>“Aw, don’t say that. We’re about to be one big happy family.”</p><p>As mortified as she was, Hinata couldn’t help but smile as her sister’s fingers curled around her own.</p><p>“One big happy family, huh?” Hinata whispered, “I hadn’t thought of it that way.”</p><p>“It was the first thing that crossed my mind.”</p><p>A comfortable silence fell upon the sisters, their hands intertwined and their eyes heavy with sleep.</p><p>“We should really go to bed,” Hanabi finally said.</p><p>Hinata nodded, “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>“Now I don’t want to.”</p><p>“The excitement is contagious, isn’t it?”</p><p>Hanabi placed her head upon Hinata’s shoulder and smiled, “You could even tell that otousan was beside himself.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>As her eyes began to fall heavy with sleep, Hinata managed to whisper, “Goodnight, little sister.”</p><p>She expected Hanabi to chide her, but instead, Hinata was met with a snore.</p><p>Gently Hinata placed Hanabi upon the mat they were sitting upon, and without even thinking about it, she curled up next to her sister. As she wrapped them in the blanket Hanabi had brought with her, Hinata’s mind raced with the thought that the nights she had left in her family home were now numbered.</p><p>She now understood why her father wanted her to sleep in her own bed—other than the obvious reasons why. Time was slowly getting the best of them. Before she knew it, she’d call someplace else home. Until then, though, she wanted to relish every moment.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Sakura! Wait!”</p><p>Before Hinata could stop her, Sakura barrelled through the doors of the guest room where Naruto still slept and roughly nudged him awake.</p><p>“S-Sakura?” Naruto mumbled.</p><p>“Why are you already causing trouble for Hinata?”</p><p>“What? What are you talking about?”</p><p>Sakura pulled out a thermometer from her bag and stuck it under his tongue, “Fainting? Really?”</p><p>Naruto grumbled, unable to say anything until the thermometer finally went off. Sakura gingerly pulled it out and huffed as she said, “Still a little warm, but that’s normal for him. He’s fine, Hinata.”</p><p>“Thank goodness.” Hinata breathed out as she knelt down next to Naruto.</p><p>He looked up at her and smiled bashfully, “Sorry for the trouble.”</p><p>“You haven’t even been engaged for a day and you already have Hinata worried about you,” Sakura said, shaking her head.</p><p>“It’s not my fault I...wait! How did you know we were engaged?” Naruto sat up and looked right into his friend’s bright green eyes.</p><p>Sakura glanced at Hinata, who shyly admitted, “I told her last night, I’m sorry Naruto-Kun.”</p><p>Naruto grinned, “You were too excited to keep it to yourself, weren’t you?”</p><p>Hinata nodded, her face bright red, “But we haven’t told anyone else.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not a secret. If I weren’t sick I would’ve run through the village and told everyone who would listen.”</p><p>Both Sakura and Hinata burst out laughing, knowing that he definitely would have.</p><p>“Have you told Sasuke?” Naruto asked Sakura, and Hinata noted how quickly the mood of the room had changed.</p><p>“He’s a little hard to reach right now, besides,” Sakura got up from the floor and swung her bag onto her shoulder, “that seems like a piece of news you’d want to give him personally.”</p><p>Naruto gave her a solemn nod, “Thanks, Sakura.”</p><p>Hinata wrapped Sakura in an embrace and thanked her profusely as well for stopping by so early. Sakura shook her head and pressed a hand to Hinata’s cheek, “You know I’d do anything for you two. I’m so happy for you, Hinata.”</p><p>Hinata placed her hand over Sakura and tried to hold back the tears that kept threatening to escape at every mention of her engagement, “Thank you. For everything.”</p><p>“You’re getting a little too handsy with my fiance over there, Sakura.”</p><p>Sakura turned her head sharply, “Shut up, idiot.”</p><p>Hinata laughed, as always enjoying the playful banter between the two members of team 7. Clearly, Naruto was in higher spirits, and Sakura, being the first to know of their friends, was in a bubblier mood than usual.</p><p>“I wish I didn’t have to go,” Sakura pouted as Hinata walked her towards the front of the house.</p><p>The kunoichi grabbed her winter jacket and quickly laced up her shoes, Hinata watching from the counter in the kitchen as she put some tea to boil.</p><p>“I guess I’m off, then. And no worries, my lips are sealed.”</p><p>Hinata embraced her friend one last time and whispered, “Thank you, again,”</p><p>“Anytime. But, please, make him rest today.”</p><p>“I’ll try.”</p><p>Once Sakura left, Hinata poured the contents of the kettle into a mug and brewed a revitalizing tea blend she reserved for moments just like these.</p><p>“Naruto-Kun?”</p><p>She peaked her head into the guest room and found her husband-to-be staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Hinata,” He smiled, “Is that for me?”</p><p>She brought it to him as he sat up once more. He inhaled as he brought the mug to his lips, savoring the flowery fragrance.</p><p>“Thank you,” He said after taking a sip, “Again, I’m so sorry-”</p><p>She held up her hand, “Please stop. I like taking care of you.”</p><p>“Y-you do?” He stumbled, looking at her in amazement. She was sure he had never heard those words before.</p><p>“Of course I do. You’re always taking care of everyone else. You deserve to have someone take care of you every once in a while, Naruto.”</p><p>He put down the mug and without missing a beat took her into his embrace.</p><p>“I love you,” Naruto said into her ear, kissing the spot on her neck he had first claimed nearly a year ago.</p><p>She tipped his chin towards her and pressed her lips to his, “I love you more.”</p><p>Such a simple exchange, but it had Hinata buzzing. She loved the simple things.</p><p>“I don’t want to let you go,” He muttered into her neck.</p><p>“Father will be back from his morning walk any moment now.”</p><p>Naruto sighed, “That’s too bad.”</p><p>“Why? Were you planning something?”</p><p>“I’m always planning something.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “What about waiting until the wedding?”</p><p>“We will...but, we’re only human.”</p><p>“Mmm,” She hummed as his hand traveled the length of her thigh, inching higher and higher, “We’re also just feet away from my father. You really want to go down this road when you should be focused on getting better?”</p><p>“I am better.”</p><p>“Humor me,” She said, unwrapping herself from him and gently pushing him back down to the mat.</p><p>“Will you at least join me?”</p><p>“I have things to do around the house.”</p><p>“Can I help?”</p><p>“Yes, you can enjoy your tea and keep resting. That way I don’t spend all day worrying about you.”</p><p>“Then maybe I should go back to my place? Stay out of your hair...”</p><p>“You’re staying here and you’re resting,” She said with a finality that frankly astonished both of them.</p><p>“Alright,” He relented, “But will you spend some time with me when you’re done?”</p><p>“I’ll be back in an hour or two, I promise.”</p><p>Before he could convince her to stay with him, Hinata slipped out of the room. She exhaled and leaned against the hallway wall, trying to calm herself down before going about her day.</p><p>She had to keep reminding herself that this was her life now out of the sheer fear that she was dreaming. Naruto was hers, she was his. They were weeks away from everything she had ever dreamed of becoming reality. She hoped this blissful feeling never dissipated.</p><p>Being by Naruto’s side, she was sure it never would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few days of some much-needed rest, Naruto felt as good as new. He smiled to himself as he stretched out and took in the winter sun that gently peeked through his window. It was one of those rare mornings where everything felt right. He pulled the covers up to his chin and contemplated going back to sleep for five more minutes. He figured it was still early in the morning, no one needed him today.</p><p>His plan was thwarted, though, by an overly enthusiastic Konohamaru who noisily opened the door to his apartment and jumped onto Naruto to wake him up. </p><p>“Boss! Come on! It’s already nine!”</p><p>“Stop lying, no it’s not,” Naruto mumbled sleepily.</p><p>“You’re just going to sleep away the few days you have off?”</p><p>“I was sick.”</p><p>“You’re fine.”</p><p>Naruto sat up, a pouty look upon his face as he genuinely asked, “Why do I have to get up?”</p><p>“You’re not going to see Hinata off?”</p><p>“That’s today!?!?” Naruto bolted out of his bed and hurriedly threw clothes on, hastily dug through his fridge for the bag he had prepared the night before, and promptly rushed Konohamaru out his door and onto the already hustling and bustling village streets.</p><p>“Come on, boss. You guys aren’t even married yet and you’re already this forgetful? I bet Hinata would never forget.”</p><p>Naruto stopped in his tracks, “And how do you already know that we’re engaged?”</p><p>Konohamaru was about to reply when Naruto held up a hand and answered his own question, “Nope, don’t even tell me...Hanabi told you.”</p><p>Konohamaru reddened, but nodded, “She was really excited. She called me the morning after, mostly to make sure I’d take care of you though,” he said, referring to the fact he walked Naruto back to his apartment from the Hyuga compound and stayed with him throughout that first night just to make sure he really was as okay as he claimed to be.</p><p>As much as Naruto hated the fussing over him, he knew they all did it for Hinata’s peace of mind.</p><p>“Thanks for that, by the way...and for waking me up today. But let’s pick up the pace, they always leave right on time, you know?”</p><p>The pair began running towards the village gate, where Hinata was already waiting for the rest of her teammates to arrive. Upon seeing Naruto and Konohamaru, her brow immediately furrowed. </p><p>“Naruto-Kun! What are you doing up? I already said goodbye to you last night.”</p><p>“Ew,” Konohamaru muttered under his breath, to which Naruto replied with a swift hit to the back of his young protegee’s head.</p><p>Hinata looked at them questioningly, but Naruto played it off, “I just wanted to see you off, that’s all. Now that we’re...you know. It just um, it didn’t feel right knowing you were leaving and...I...um...I packed you this...”</p><p>He held out the bag he had grabbed earlier, looking away bashfully. It took everything in Konohamaru not to laugh at the older brother he so adored.</p><p>Hinata smiled so widely you’d have thought Naruto was asking her to marry him all over again.</p><p>“What’s this?” She asked as she opened the bag. Naruto looked down as she pulled out his handcrafted surprise, “Did you make me onigiri!?”</p><p>Naruto nodded, remembering the painstaking process and how Hanabi had willingly volunteered to teach him how to make the simple dish. He had been bored out of his mind while “taking it easy” and had the brilliant idea to thank Hinata by cooking for her. Thankfully she had been so busy the last few days preparing for her mission, she hadn’t noticed he was working so diligently just to successfully make four perfectly shaped rice balls.</p><p>“Naruto made that for you?” </p><p>Naruto turned to see Kiba and Shino right behind them and groaned, “Please don’t make this into a thing.”</p><p>“What do you mean? I think it’s simply adorable,” Kiba said as he walked up to Hinata and poked through the bag Naruto had given her, “They smell great too.”</p><p>Akamaru barked in agreement, making Hinata giggle.</p><p>“You didn’t happen to make any extra, did you?” Shino asked as he pushed up his glasses.</p><p>“Yeah, nii-chan. I want to try one too.”</p><p>Naruto sighed, “Sorry guys, they’re only for Hinata, okay?”</p><p>“Is it because you put in a special ingredient?” Kiba asked, inspecting one of the tightly packed rice balls.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Love,” Kiba crooned, holding his hands to his cheek. </p><p>Hinata snatched back her treasured rice ball and yanked Kiba away from Naruto roughly. Shino merely chuckled as he passed by Naruto and patted him on the back, “Didn’t know you were a man of many talents, Naruto,”</p><p>“O-oh. Well, you know...”</p><p>Shino nodded, ”Yeah, I do. It’s nice to see Hinata getting something made for her. She’s always the one feeding us.”</p><p>Naruto smiled as he looked away, “You’re telling me. It’s the least I could do after everything she does for me.”</p><p>He turned to glance over at her as she chided Kiba, her delicate hands protectively holding the onigiri to her chest. Hinata made eye contact with him for a brief moment, and it proved to be too much for either one of them. Equally flushed, they both looked away. </p><p>Since they were formally engaged, the couple had been a tad shyer around each other. The goodbye last night was tender, slow kisses and lingering touches. But he had hesitated to go further, not for lack of wanting to, but simply because the thought of it overwhelmed him. It was no longer Hinata he was with, it was his almost wife, the future mother of his children. </p><p>It was almost as if they were back where they were a year ago, simply wanting to explore each other’s touch, memorize the other’s lips. He was seeing her through new eyes now, a tad more infatuated and a little more head over heels for her than before—if that was even possible. He wanted to take it slow now, really keep his word about not sleeping together until the wedding. </p><p>He wanted their wedding night to be an unforgettable experience for them both. Like the first time, but better</p><p>Naruto had thought they had gotten over this stage of their relationship, but now he was kind of hoping it lasted forever. He liked how flustered she made him, how his heart raced when he thought of her eyes upon him. It was like falling in love with her all over again.</p><p>“Earth to Naruto!” Kiba snapped, “We have to get going.”</p><p>“O-oh. Right. Well, be safe,” He said solemnly, nodding towards the trio.</p><p>“No worries, we’ll take care of your girl,” Kiba easily looped an arm around Hinata’s waist and pressed her into his side. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes, as if he had done the action hundreds of times. As if she was used to it.</p><p>Naruto hated the thought of someone else’s fingers wrapped around her. Of her pressing herself against someone else.</p><p>He knew he was being ridiculous. Still, the pang of jealousy was something new. It seared through him, hotter than Kurama’s chakra. He’d never felt anything like this before.</p><p>He hated it. </p><p>Still, Naruto tried to play it off. He knew that the bond of a team was a sacred one. The love between those three was like the love he had for Sakura and Sasuke. If there was anyone he could trust to protect Hinata with their lives, it was Shino and Kiba...even if Kiba was a little too affectionate at times with his fiance. He could forgive that though...for now.</p><p>“I know you will. Thanks, guys.”</p><p>Hinata broke away from Kiba and walked towards Naruto, pulling him off to the side and away from prying eyes. She looked down at the bag he had given her and then at him, “I can’t even put into words how much this means to me.”</p><p>“Aw, Hina, it wasn’t that big a deal,” He said, brushing a strand of hair off of her face.</p><p>“But it is, n-no one has ever packed me a meal for a mission...”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I’ve always cooked for our household, and well, I’m the only one who would think to pack Bentos for our missions.”</p><p>“Well, if they’re any good...I’ll always make you some for when you leave. I mean, you like onigiri right? I wasn’t sure.”</p><p>“I do, especially if you made them for me,” She gushed.</p><p>“You’ll let me know if they’re good?”</p><p>She nodded, “Of course.”</p><p>“And you’ll be safe?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell them?”</p><p>She peered over at Shino and Kiba, who were chatting with Konohamaru, “Yes, actually. If that’s okay with you?”</p><p>“Of course. I think I’m going to talk to Kakashi and Shikamaru while you’re gone as well.”</p><p>“We should have dinner with everyone to celebrate,” Hinata suggested, her eyes bright and sparkling. It took everything within him not to kiss her right then and there.</p><p>“Yeah, of course. It’s not every day we get engaged,” He said as he wrapped his arms around her. </p><p>He felt her breathe him in as her nose perched upon his shoulder. He hoped she thought he smelled like home, like comfort. That’s what she smelled like to him after all.</p><p>“Hey, we don’t have all day here!” Kiba yelled.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Nauto muttered, using one finger to bring her chin up slightly. He could feel his face flush as she made eye contact with him, “Love you. Please be careful.”</p><p>“You’re being so silly, Naruto-Kun. We’ll be back before you know it. But, yes, we’ll be safe. And yes, I love you too.”</p><p>He felt Hinata get on the tips of her toes and before he could say anything, her lips were firmly pressed against his. And before he could think, her mouth slightly parted and her tongue met his in a kiss that was a little too graphic for her teammates to witness. </p><p>Luckily, they didn’t. Hinata was getting too good at making their public displays of affection oblivious to the unknowing eye.</p><p>Alas, it was over before it started, and Naruto was left with a longing feeling he knew he was going to get to know far too well until the night after they exchanged vows.</p><p>“I need to go,” She whispered.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You have to let me go for me to be able to go.”</p><p>“What? No way.”</p><p>“Hinata, come on,” Kiba pleaded, “Shino’s boring us over here with his bug talk. Let’s go before I fall asleep.”</p><p>“Coming!” She yelled, trying to untangle herself from Naruto’s embrace.</p><p>Instead, he pressed her harder to him, whispering in her ear, “No you’re not. At least, not yet. Maybe when you come back?”</p><p>She turned bright red, “Eh!? Naruto-Kun!”</p><p>“I haven’t touched you in a long time, Hinata.”</p><p>“Yes, and we’re keeping it that way.”</p><p>“Are we?”</p><p>“You said it yourself.”</p><p>“Not even a taste?”</p><p>She took a deep breath as she finally broke free, “Goodbye, Naruto-Kun. Be good while I’m gone.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question!” He yelled after her.</p><p>“Have dinner ready for me when I get back and we’ll talk.”</p><p>Naruto laughed as he watched her run up to her teammates, her hair flowing behind her. So carefree, so happy. Yes, it was definitely one of those days where everything just felt right.</p><p>“Nii-chan?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“She’s only going to be gone for two days.”</p><p>“I know,” Naruto said, holding his gaze upon the village gate as team 8 finally departed.</p><p>“Yeah, I know you know, but I thought you needed a reminder.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Konohamaru placed his hands behind his head protectively before saying, “You look like your heart was ripped out of your chest. You’re like..so uncool now, boss.”</p><p>Instead of going for his head, Naruto punched his arm, “Watch it, kid.”</p><p>“You two are going to be unbearable, aren’t you? What am I saying...you already are.”</p><p>“Alright, enough.”</p><p>“What, are you blushing? Wow,”</p><p>Naruto turned and began walking, Konohamaru having to jog a bit to catch up to Naruto’s long strides. The two started heading back to the heart of the village when Konohamaru’s stomach grumbled loudly.</p><p>Naruto smirked as he said, “I was going to invite you out to ramen, but since I’m so uncool now...”</p><p>“Your treat?” Konohamaru asked expectantly.</p><p>Naruto nodded as he ruffled Konohamaru’s hair, “Yeah, as long as you let me keep some of my street cred.”</p><p>“What street cred? You lost the last of that when you made that onigiri.”</p><p>Instead of retaliating, Naruto burst out laughing. He turned to his young protege and asked, "Race you to Ichiraku?"</p><p>"You're not supposed to be running!" Konohamaru yelled after Naruto as he got a head start.</p><p>"If I get there first, you're paying!"</p><p>He felt the cold nip of winter bite his cheeks, and the promise of his future fueling the giddiness that traveled from his head to his toes. Everything was just as it should be. He hoped Hinata felt the same way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Team 8 was off once again, trudging through the freshly fallen snow, keeping conversation light and upbeat. That is, except Hinata, who walked with her bag of onigiri clasped in her hand, smiling to herself and not speaking a word since they departed. She was clearly lost in a daydream.</p><p>“Man, you are spacey,” Kiba said, shaking his head, as he studied her over his shoulder. Akamaru looked up at Kiba and then at Hinata, promptly deciding to slow down so he could walk next to her and ensure she didn’t trip over anything.</p><p>Kiba had always kept a watchful eye over the Hyuga heiress, so much so, that he had probably known she was in love with Naruto before she did. She had always been quiet, but she was observant, always aware of the world around her. Today, though, it felt like she was miles away.</p><p>Kiba caught up to Shino and bumped his shoulder, “Hinata’s acting weird, isn’t she?”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Just look at her!” Kiba exclaimed.</p><p>Shino looked at the kunoichi behind them over his shoulder. Her lips were curled into an infectious secretive smile. He couldn’t help himself from laughing as he told an inquisitive Kiba, “She’s happy.”</p><p>Kiba was not buying it, though. He knew there was more to that look upon her face, “She’s out of it. I don’t even want to imagine what Naruto’s doing to make her look all dopey.”</p><p>“He’s making her onigiri...” Shino replied, matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Not what I meant.”</p><p>“You meant...”</p><p>“You know,” Kiba looked at Shino slyly, “<em>You know</em>....”</p><p>Shino rolled his eyes, “Grow up.”</p><p>“You don’t think they have?”</p><p>Shino grunted, “Didn’t say that.”</p><p>“So you do think they have!” Kiba playfully punched Shino’s arm, to which Shino furrowed his brow and sighed.</p><p>Shino rubbed his arm as he loudly said, “It’s none of our concern. Didn’t you say she’s like your sister? Why are you obsessed with her sex life?”</p><p>“EH!?!?!?”</p><p>Both Shino and Kiba turned to see Hinata, as flushed as they had ever seen her. She had dropped her precious bag at sheer shock of what her teammates were discussing.</p><p>“What are you two talking about!?”</p><p>“N-nothing,” Kiba tried to reassure her.</p><p>“That didn’t sound like nothing!” Hinata bent down to grab her bag off of the snow-covered ground, but Akamaru was already offering it to her. She patted his head, took the bag, and with a gloved hand she wiped it off gently.</p><p>Kiba smirked at how protective she was over four rice balls. It was endearing, really.</p><p>“Sorry, Hinata. It appears Kiba has nothing better to talk about than you and Naruto again,” Shino quipped, clearly over the entire conversation.</p><p>“I-I...” Hinata stuttered, thrown off by Kiba’s forwardness. She was used to his usual teasing but knowing the extent of her and Naruto’s relationship now, she was embarrassed to think people knew how intimate they had become.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hinata!” Kiba said, trying to smooth things over, “I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just...kind of funny to see you this way.”</p><p>“What way?”</p><p>He shrugged, “I don’t know. You just seem so happy. So happy, in fact, you may be too distracted to be on this mission,” Kiba pointedly glanced at the bag of onigiri she had clasped to her chest.</p><p>She looked down and sighed, “I’m sorry...”</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize, Hinata,” Shino reassured her.</p><p>“If she’s going to get us killed maybe she should,” Kiba muttered.</p><p>Shino chuckled, “Now you just sound like a jealous wife.”</p><p>At the word wife, Hinata reddened, even more, making the two boys suspicious.</p><p>“Well, did something happen to make you act this weird?” Kiba tried.</p><p>Hinata nearly dug her chin into her chest trying to avoid their prying stares. She wanted to tell them, in fact, she was excited to share the news. She didn’t know why she was being so ridiculously shy now.</p><p>“Did Naruto try something? Did he do something you weren’t comfortable with? Because if he did, all you have to do is tell us and we’ll handle it,” Kiba said firmly. Hinata knew he was completely serious, didn’t doubt him for a second.</p><p>“N-no! Nothing like that. It’s nothing bad.”</p><p>Kiba paused for a second and promptly stopped in his tracks. He took two quick steps and closed the distance between them. As he placed his hands on her shoulders he leaned in and asked her quietly, “Are you pregnant? You can tell me, you know I’ll support you no matter what.”</p><p>“WHAT!?”</p><p>“What did the idiot say now?” Shino muttered in a huff.</p><p>“I’m NOT pregnant!” Hinata pushed Kiba off of her and walked ahead of them both.</p><p>The boys and Akamaru stared at her, confused, and a tad afraid. The last time she had gotten this upset things had not ended well for Kiba.</p><p>“Then what’s going on!?!”</p><p>She turned dramatically and yelled out, “I’m getting married!”</p><p>“Y-you’re...getting...” Kiba smiled bashfully, “To Naruto?”</p><p>Shino punched Kiba’s arm, “Of course to Naruto! Who the hell else would she be getting married to!?” He then looked over to Hinata and for good measure confirmed, “It is Naruto, right?”</p><p>Akamaru groaned as Hinata stormed off, muttering under her breath, “Idiots.”</p><p>They quickly ran after her, calling out, “Hinata! Please stop! We’re happy for you too, really!”</p><p>She stopped without turning to look at them and sighed, “You are?”</p><p>Kiba and Shino glanced at each other before running up behind Hinata and scooping her up in an embrace. Akamaru, not to be left out, also nuzzled his way in between their legs.</p><p>“You’re getting married!” Kiba mumbled against her cheek. She could hear Shino suppressing a laugh on her other side.</p><p>“Yes, I am,” She giggled, trying to unwrap herself from the tangle of loving limbs that were entrapping her.</p><p>“It’s really happening, huh?” Kiba said as he finally relented and let go of his friends.</p><p>She nodded, brushing back her hair and making sure her onigiris were still all in one piece.</p><p>Shino pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose, “I think we all knew this day was coming.”</p><p>“We did?” Hinata asked.</p><p>Kiba nodded, “Oh yeah, saw it coming before either of you did.”</p><p>“Huh,” She said, trying to keep her cool.</p><p>As he took a breath, Kiba glanced over at the overjoyed Hinata and couldn’t help but ask, “So...when’s the big day?”</p><p>She cleared her throat, “End of March.”</p><p>Both Kiba and Shino looked at her blankly, almost as if not understanding.</p><p>Kiba tilted his head and finally replied, “I’m sorry, I thought you said the end of this March.”</p><p>“I did,” She said in a low whisper.</p><p>Her teammates took a moment to let the good news sink in before Kiba finally said, “I guess we have a lot of planning to do.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“Of course, we! Count on us for anything you two need.”</p><p>Shino scowled, “Why are you imposing on poor Hinata? That’s not your decision to make.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? We’re all basically family!”</p><p>Hinata smiled as she shook her head, she expected no less from her boys.</p><p>The trio started walking again, discussing details and making plans. Hinata hadn’t expected their mission to start off like this, but it felt like every conversation starting now until the big day was going to revolve around her and her golden boy.</p><p>“Earth to Hinata, are you there?” Kiba waved a hand in front of her face and laughed, “You have to tell us how he proposed.”</p><p>She nodded, trying to ground herself in the moment. With her onigiri in one hand and her boys on either side of her, Hinata walked confidently forward, trying to retell the story of her and Naruto's engagement without bursting into happy tears.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a delicious lunch with Konohamaru, Naruto bumped into Sakura on his way to the Hokage’s office. The kunoichi looked tired, her normally vibrant mossy eyes having lost some of their shine. Naruto knew right away that she must have not heard from Sasuke yet.</p><p>“You look terrible,” He said matter-of-factly.</p><p>That earned him a swift punch to the arm, and from Sakura, that was worse than any pain he could’ve inflicted to Konohamaru when he mouthed off.</p><p>“Damn it! I was just saying! Why do you always have to resort to violence!” He exclaimed, rubbing his arm and trying to stop the tears from flowing.</p><p>“You’re really going to talk like that to a lady!?”</p><p>Naruto gave her a side-eyed glance and covered his arm before muttering, “What lady?”</p><p>Sakura huffed and ignored him, “What are you up to? Missing Hinata?”</p><p>“Why does everyone assume I’m-”</p><p>She gave him a knowing glance which made him bashfully chuckle, “Okay, so I miss her...so what.”</p><p>“Never thought I’d see you like this.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>She smirked, “In love.”</p><p>“She’s just...” He took a wistful deep breath, “I can’t believe she’s going to be my wife, you know?”</p><p>Sakura jabbed his side gently, “Neither can I, she could do better.”</p><p>“She certainly could, but for some reason, she decided to give this idiot a chance.”</p><p>They smiled at each other and laughed loudly, Naruto wrapping an arm around Sakura’s shoulders and leaning his head on top of hers. There was so much joy flowing within him he just couldn’t contain himself. Sakura, who wrapped her arm around his waist, clearly felt the same way.</p><p>It felt nice to be this happy, to feel like there was something worth celebrating. But, most importantly, Naruto was thrilled to have so many people on his side who wanted to take part in these big moments. He couldn’t wait to see everyone’s reactions, to take part in all of the high-fives and hugs. To drink to his and Hinata’s future with all those that knew and loved them so well. There was just one person missing...</p><p>When they finally quieted down he asked, “You heard from Sasuke?”</p><p>She tightened her grip around him and shook her head, “No.”</p><p>“Kakashi hasn’t said anything?”</p><p>“Only that Sasuke won’t be back anytime soon.”</p><p>Naruto sighed, “We don’t know that. You know Kakashi has to say that since it’s a top-secret mission.”</p><p>Sakura shook her head, “Naruto, we both know Sasuke...”</p><p>He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, “Sakura, don’t worry, okay? It’s going to work out.”</p><p>She half-heartedly nodded, “I know,” Sakura took a breath and patted his shoulder, “Let’s not ruin this moment with any of this talk, yeah? When are you two planning on telling everyone?”</p><p>“Soon, probably. Hinata suggested we tell the gang over dinner or something?”</p><p>“That’d be perfect! Let me see when everyone’s around.”</p><p>“You’d help?”</p><p>“Of course I would! It’d keep me distracted anyways.”</p><p>“Maybe we should wait until the Rinne Festival. Everyone would be back in the village then, right?”</p><p>She nodded, “We can just say it’s another hangout, right? It’s been a while since the last one on your birthday. I’m sure everyone would be willing to meet up for an evening, especially if it’s the holidays.”</p><p>Naruto gasped, “The holidays...they’re in like what? Two weeks!?”</p><p>Sakura furrowed her brow, “Yeah, why?”</p><p>“Hinata’s birthday. I completely forgot.”</p><p>She smiled, “You have time.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I forgot,” Naruto rubbed his temples, trying to rack his brain on what to get Hinata. On top of a gift for the Rinne Festival, he needed to get her something for her birthday as well. It was the first of many holidays and birthdays they were going to spend together, he needed to make sure it was memorable.</p><p>He was so forgetful as of late, he hated it. Just thinking of how he nearly missed saying goodbye to Hinata that morning already made him feel like shit, now he was feeling even worse.</p><p>Sakura could tell he was beating himself up and tried to reassure him, “Hey, there’s been a lot going on. If anyone would understand, it’s Hinata.”</p><p>He shook his head, “She shouldn’t have to understand. I need to do better.”</p><p>“Hey, it was an honest mistake...and you still have time! Stop beating yourself up, Naruto. You’re a good guy, and you’re going to be a great husband.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah. I wouldn’t be saying it if I didn’t believe it.”</p><p>Naruto chuckled, “Thanks, Sakura. I needed that.”</p><p>“Anytime. Now, I have to go run some errands, but you’ll call me and let me know if Lord Hokage has any updates about Sasuke, right?”</p><p>He nodded solemnly.</p><p>“Alright, thanks, Naruto. And, you know, congrats again. Let me know when Hinata’s back so we can talk details.”</p><p>Naruto waved as he saw her off, and began on his way once again, racking his brain on what he could get his beloved Hinata for her birthday.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Naruto announced confidently as he walked into the Hokage’s office and ignored Shikamaru’s pointed sigh, “It’s time to start planning.”</p><p>“Is that the only reason you came in today, Naruto? We’re kind of busy here,” Shikamaru said, shuffling papers and throwing folders in front of Kakashi.</p><p>Kakashi, though, looked as ecstatic as Naruto had ever seen him, “Congratulations! That’s wonderful news,” He got up from behind his desk and wrapped Naruto into an uncharacteristic embrace.</p><p>Naruto was clearly taken aback by the look upon his face, but he quickly relented and wrapped his arms around his sensei, “Thanks, Kakashi-sensei.”</p><p>“Married, wow,” Kakashi said as he stepped back “Never would have thought you’d be the first one.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Naruto peeked at Shikamaru, “I may be the first, but he’s definitely going to be the second.”</p><p>“Don’t hold your breath,” Shikamaru smirked as he walked over and clasped Naruto on his back, before fully wrapping him in a hug, “Congratulations, idiot. Glad you had the balls to finally talk to Lord Hyuga.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Kakashi sighed loudly, “Well now, I’m guessing we have a great deal of planning to do. Are we still shooting for April or did Lord Hyuga talk some sense into you.”</p><p>“Actually...he suggested late March.”</p><p>With a pained expression, Kakashi turned to look at Shikamaru, “Late March, huh?”</p><p>Shikamaru shook his head, “What a drag.”</p><p>Kakashi scratched his head as he walked back to his desk, clearly trying to think through some logistics. Naruto and Hinata’s wedding was going to be one for the books, that was for sure.</p><p>“Since we’re already thinking of a guest list...I was wondering...”</p><p>Without even looking at Naruto, Kakashi already knew what his former student was getting at, “If it were up to me you know he’d already be here, Naruto. I can’t promise anything, but I can have Sai let him know the news.”</p><p>“I think this is something I should tell him myself. Do you think...” Naruto was going to finish his sentence, but he took one look at Kakashi’s face and immediately changed his mind, “I guess letting Sai tell him is fine. Can we keep this a secret from everyone else, though? Maybe we don’t tell Sai to let Sasuke know until the Rinne Festival?”</p><p>“Why the Rinne Festival?” Shikamaru asked as he continued organizing paperwork.</p><p>“Wanted to get everyone together to tell them.”</p><p>He nodded, “Sounds fun. Temari’s coming in for the festival, so you can put us down for that.”</p><p>“Are you blushing?” Naruto said, noting the red creeping onto his friend’s cheeks.</p><p>“This is why I don’t tell you anything.”</p><p>“You don’t tell me anything because you’re always here.”</p><p>“Whatever. Just wait until you’re Hokage, you’ll never leave either.”</p><p>Kakashi sighed, “Tell me about it.”</p><p>Naruto smirked, “Well, good thing I’ll have you two on my side.”</p><p>“And a wife waiting for you at home every night,” Shikamaru quipped.</p><p>“Let’s focus on one thing at a time,” Kakashi said as he pulled out his calendar, “Now, Naruto. Sit, let’s start thinking about dates so I can present them to the council.”</p><p>“Council?”</p><p>“We warned you,” Shikamaru said in a sing-songy tone of voice, “It’s only going to get more complicated from here.”</p><p>“Should we have Hinata here?”</p><p>“Normally, I’d say yes. But considering you’re getting married in about four months, we need to start planning sooner than later. For right now, I just need some potential dates, okay? Maybe locations?”</p><p>Naruto nodded and sat down, pouring over Kakashi’s calendar and racking his brain trying to think back to conversations with Hinata about their nuptials.</p><p>He had been warned that proposing would only be half the battle, and he hadn’t taken it seriously. As ecstatic as he was, by the end of the day he was absolutely exhausted. Still, though, the moment he thought of Hinata taking his name, of living in his apartment, of being by his side, he knew it was all worth it.</p><p>He couldn’t wait to marry her, as painful as the planning process may turn out to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto had never thought he’d be one to pine, but there he was, upset because Hinata was gone. The two days dragged on with no end in sight. He knew he was being ridiculous, but knowing what he did now, imagining their lives together once they wed? He just wanted to start living his daydream already, as insufferable as he knew he was being.</p><p>“Naruto Nii-chan, I don’t know...onigiri is one thing, but a whole dinner is something else entirely.”</p><p>He groaned as he walked the village roads with Hanabi on his side, him pleading with her to help him cook a three-course dinner for Hinata’s return, and her reminding him that his capabilities were better suited for the battlefield than the kitchen.</p><p>As promised, Naruto was planning on making his bride-to-be dinner. He’d been having so much fun cooking simple dishes in the kitchen with his future sister-in-law, that he really believed he could try his hand at something a little more difficult.</p><p>Clearly, though, Hanabi thought otherwise.</p><p>“Oh, come on. I just really want to do something nice for her when she returns.”</p><p>“It would be nice if you didn’t kill her with your cooking,” Hanabi laughed.</p><p>Naruto slightly shoved her shoulder, making her laugh even louder, “You kids are the worst,” he mumbled, referring to Konohamaru as well.</p><p>“We’re just trying to keep you humble. Too many people around here think you’re an untouchable hero.”</p><p>Naruto sighed, “That was like two years ago, people have calmed down a bunch since then.”</p><p>Hanabi turned over her shoulder to look at a group of girls about her age, who had been following them discreetly since they had left the grocery store in town, “Really? Your fan club says otherwise.”</p><p>He shrugged, “So they happen to be going the same way, probably a coincidence.”</p><p>“But you don’t deny having a fan club?”</p><p>“Can we get back to the topic at hand?”</p><p>Hanabi rolled her eyes, but allowed him to change the conversation, “Didn’t onee-chan teach you how to make curry?”</p><p>“Yeah! I bought everything to make it. She likes curry, right? I got meat and everything.”</p><p>With a smirk the younger Hyuga reassured Naruto that he had picked the right dish to make for her sister, after all, with this weather, nothing sounded better after a long journey than a hot curry dish.</p><p>“So are we going to be able to pull this off by tonight?”</p><p>“Well, we have the stuff for the curry and everything you said we’d need for the other dishes. You think we’re missing anything?” Naruto asked as he began looking through the bags in his hands for the fiftieth time.</p><p>“Permission from otousan?”</p><p>Naruto quickly looked away as he rubbed his neck bashfully, “I actually already talked to him.”</p><p>Hanabi laughed as she gently poked him on his side, “Someone’s becoming chummy with his future father-in-law, isn’t he?”</p><p>“We were planning to meet for tea soon, I thought I might as well ask if I could stop by tonight as well.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“He said it was fine. He wouldn’t be home since he has business to attend to anyway.”</p><p>“Why not meet at your apartment like you two usually do if he’s not even going to be around?”</p><p>“O-oh, uh...”</p><p>“Oh right,” She smirked, “No more sleepovers.”</p><p>Naruto turned bright red at Hanabi’s implication and quickly told her, “It’s not like that.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Hanabi, come on. Please don’t say stuff like that around your dad....or me for that matter.”</p><p>“Why? It's not like he doesn’t already know.”</p><p>Clearly uncomfortable, Naruto diverted his gaze and mumbled, “I don’t understand why you and Konohamaru enjoy watching me suffer so much.”</p><p>“It’s just so much fun,” She giggled.</p><p>Naruto ruffled her hair and tried not to focus on how embarrassed he was, “Well, that aside, I’m happy you agreed to help me out.”</p><p>“Of course,” She assured him, brushing her “I mean if I didn’t, you’d probably burn our house down.”</p><p>“I’m not that bad...am I?”</p><p>Hanabi giggled, “I think the important thing is that you’re trying. I don’t think a lot of men go to these lengths for their girlfriend...or, er, fiance?”</p><p>Naruto shrugged, “I keep hearing things like that. I mean, I thought that when you were in a relationship this kind of thing was normal. I love making Hinata happy,” He smiled dopily.</p><p>Deep down inside, he had always longed to have someone he could take care of. Doing these things would never be a chore to him.</p><p>Hanabi simply looked at him, a grin upon her small face. Her sister was lucky, that was for sure.</p><p>“You’re a good guy, Naruto,” She said firmly, “I’m happy you finally realized what was in front of you.”</p><p>“H-hey now.”</p><p>“I’m not mad it took you this long...well...actually, maybe just a little,” Naruto was about to protest, but she put up a hand to stop him, “So you’re a tad dense. It doesn’t matter. You have a good heart, that’s all I care about.”</p><p>Naruto could feel his cheeks burning up as she ran up ahead of him. Hanabi didn’t even bother looking back again, simply continued forward and yelled, “Come on, Nii-chan, if you keep dragging your feet like that you’ll never get dinner started.”</p><p>He was looking forward to what his life was going to be like now, how having a family would change him.</p><p>“Hey! Wait up!” He yelled, gripping the bags in his hands and starting to chase after Hanabi.</p><p>This new chapter he was about to embark on was going to be a wild ride, that was for sure.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>It was a long journey back, but Hinata was finally home. She trudged through the main gate of the Hyuga compound, slightly weary, and wondered why exactly Naruto didn’t want her to meet him at his apartment.</p><p>He had sent word yesterday that she should go straight home considering she’d be arriving back at the village so late. Never had Kiba and Shino seen her so distraught. It was quite a show, really. Her pretending to be fine, but her lower lip sticking out in a defiant pout the entire rest of their mission. The two couldn’t help but laugh at her when she told them what was wrong. They had known their girl was in love, but they had never imagined it would get to be this bad.</p><p>The young couple had gotten in the habit of always coming home to each other after a mission, especially when they’d been apart longer than a night. She wanted to badly to fall asleep in his arms after they brought each other to their peaks, but Hinata knew Naruto wanted to take his “no sex until they were married” proposition seriously.</p><p>She knew she shouldn’t be upset, after all, it was a valiant effort on his part. They had a taste of each other, and he was fighting his urge for more simply because he wanted to respect her Father’s wishes. Would any other man do that? Hinata herself was barely hanging on, she longed for him so badly at this point. She didn’t understand how he could play along with the “no sleepovers” rule.</p><p>She was being selfish she realized, but at this point, she didn’t care. She’d waited long enough for him to realize his feelings. She had experienced pleasure at his hands. She’d seen the forbidden delights an adult relationship could hold. How could she be expected to just shut off that part of her for the next few months?</p><p>Hinata huffed, her breath turning into a puff of smoke before her from the frigid cold. She wished she were going to sleep in Naruto’s arms tonight. She wished she could kiss her favorite spots upon his skin. That he was tracing her body with her fingertips once again. Goosebumps played upon her arm as she thought of his mouth upon hers. Of how he knew exactly where to touch her to elicit his favorite needy sound from her.</p><p>Naruto was right, she was certainly becoming lewder as time went on.</p><p>“Tadaima” Hinata called as she opened the door to her familial home.</p><p>She had expected her younger sister to call out “welcome home” as she typically did, but instead, she was met with a greeting from a deep voice that made her heart sing.</p><p>“Okaeri, Hina,” Naruto called from her kitchen table, where he was placing a steaming hot dish.</p><p>Hinata watched him as he looked up at her and smiled, a blush playing upon his whiskered cheeks. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, “N-Naruto-Kun?”</p><p>“The one and only,” He winked as he approached her, slipping her pack off of her back and setting it on the floor next to them. Without a single word he reached for the zipper on her jacket as well, and within a moment Hinata was in her mission clothes and ready to embrace her future husband.</p><p>She stood on the tips of her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and took in his familiar scent, how she had missed him the last two days.</p><p>“Do you want to take a bath first? Hanabi helped me run it already.”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“That’s right,” he grinned, “I even added your favorite lavender soap to the water.”</p><p>She gawked at him, “You...what?”</p><p>“Bath? Dinner? You know, the things you need after a long mission?”</p><p>“You made me dinner too?” She asked in disbelief, looking at the table and confirming what he had in fact told her, “Naruto, no, you didn’t have to do all of this.”</p><p>“Treat you like you treat me?” He asked, tilting his head and studying her as he brushed back a strand of hair from her face. He truly didn’t understand why she was protesting.</p><p>“I mean...how did you even...Father let you do all this?”</p><p>“I actually called him today. He said he had business to attend to tonight so he’d be out until morning. But, I did ask his permission and he said I was free to stay and welcome you home.”</p><p>She pouted slightly, “We could’ve just gone over to yours...”</p><p>Naruto wrapped his hand around hers, “After missing you for two whole days? I think that’s just asking for trouble.”</p><p>Hinata played coy and asked, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You know exactly what I mean. Now, are you taking your bath?”</p><p>“That depends,” She said, pressing her lips to the crook of his neck. He breathed in sharply the moment she touched his skin.</p><p>“On what?” He asked a tad shakily.</p><p>“Will you join me?”</p><p>She knew he wouldn’t, once he had set his mind to something he’d always reach his goal. She just couldn’t help herself though.</p><p>“You’ve grown to be so forward, haven’t you?” He mumbled as he took her in his arms again. Naruto pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, “If I could, I’d properly welcome you home in the shower, just like you did for me last time.”</p><p>His hand trailed up and down her back, resting right upon the curve of her spine. How she wished he didn’t put up this pretense of waiting until their wedding. They had already had sex regardless, she simply didn’t understand why it mattered now.</p><p>“Is Hanabi home?” She pressed her body to his forcefully and could feel his hardness growing against her by the second as a response.</p><p>“She stepped out.”</p><p>“Oh? She did?” Hinata asked in a breathy tone that caught Naruto off guard. He felt her hands traveling down his abdomen and tensed up immediately. She continued though, “So we’re home alone?”</p><p>“It seems like we are,” He gulped, “But, uh, we don’t want dinner to get cold, do we?”</p><p>She shrugged and tried not to stutter as she boldly said, “I’m more of a fan of dessert. You know that, Naruto-Kun.”</p><p>He shook his head, “Where is my shy Hinata? I could really use her right now.”</p><p>Hinata laughed, dizzy with lust and anticipation. The want inside her pushed aside her usual demure nature, “Didn’t you say we could...um...we could do something else?”</p><p>Naruto eyed her carefully, “I thought...”</p><p>“Weren’t you the one teasing me when I was leaving?”</p><p>“Well, you did say have dinner ready and we’ll see,” He smirked, “All that time away has you pent up, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“And you aren’t?”</p><p>Hinata smiled as she reached up to pull him to her, pressing her mouth to his. He kissed her ever so gently, carefully. She almost smiled against his lips from how sweet his touch was, but she knew that wasn’t what she wanted.<br/>Hinata knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat, finally relenting and kissing her as she wanted. He let his instincts take over. Ran his fingers through her hair and tugged with purpose, squeezed her breast with a forcefulness that let her know that she belonged to him.</p><p>Her head began to spin. She was lost in him, just as he was in her. All of their defenses gave way before this moment they had both been anticipating for what felt like an eternity.</p><p>Hinata hummed as his almost-too-hot hands ran down her back, clasped her thigh, and drew her closer, pushing her up against the wall behind her. Her body arched into him, his hand upon her hip, fingers greedily pushing the waistband of her pants aside, claiming her once again.</p><p>She nearly yelled as his fingers met her wet center, “N-Naruto,” She moaned against his mouth as he drew rough circles into her, groaning as she met his hand with a movement so rough it nearly knocked him over. She felt him slip a finger inside her, then two. Filling her, bringing her to her limit. She nearly couldn’t breathe from the overstimulation.</p><p>It was over as soon as it had started though. Naruto pulled away quickly, with no explanation whatsoever. Adjusted his shirt and her pants in a matter of seconds. The space between them became respectable once more. Her back still to the wall though, her breath still uneven.</p><p>“Naruto?” She whispered.</p><p>He winked at her and motioned her over to the kitchen table, almost as if nothing had happened. Almost. Except he took the fingers he had placed inside of her and licked them clean once more. She couldn’t help but think back to the night he had touched her at the Karaoke bar. The night they had first made love. Knowing how much he loved the taste of her made her feel faint.</p><p>“I’m home!”</p><p>Hinata turned to the doorway to see her younger sister taking off her coat and boots. Naruto smiled at the younger Hyuga and called out, “Okaeri!”</p><p>“What, are you the welcoming committee now?”</p><p>“Be nice, Hanabi,” Hinata chided, pushing her hair out of her face and trying to compose herself. She clearly understood now why Naruto had stopped their tryst and was grateful one of them had at least stood guard. She couldn’t imagine living it down if Hanabi had stumbled upon them.</p><p>“I am nice. I helped him put everything together,” Hanabi suspiciously studied the couple and the untouched food upon the table, “Did you just get home?”</p><p>“Y-yes, just a few minutes ago.”</p><p>“Going to take a bath?”</p><p>“If you two don’t mind? Maybe I should. Hanabi, have you eaten dinner yet?”</p><p>“Just ate, and I don’t want to intrude further.”</p><p>“Further?” Naruto asked as he turned to face Hanabi.</p><p>“Yeah, it feels like I interrupted something here.”</p><p>“You didn’t!” Hinata and Naruto exclaimed in unison.</p><p>Hanabi looked at them blankly, “I’m going to my room...and turning up my music. You two...um...carry on.”</p><p>“We weren’t doing anything!” Hinata yelled after her.</p><p>“Don’t care! Just be safe, kids!” Hanabi said, already turning to go down the hallway to her room.</p><p>Naruto chuckled as he turned to look at a flushed Hinata, “We’re that obvious, huh?”</p><p>Hinata rested her head upon his shoulder and sighed, “I guess so. We’re going to have to work on that if we’re not going to...you know...until our honeymoon.”</p><p>Naruto peered down at her, “You’re willing to do that again? Anywhere?”</p><p>“As long as we don’t get caught.”</p><p>Naruto groaned, almost sounding as if he was in pain, “You’re killing me.”</p><p>Hinata gave him an innocent smile, “I’ll take a quick bath and come back out so we can eat.”</p><p>He sighed, “Yeah, yeah. Go, and you better come out dressed decently. No more of your little games.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>He kissed her forehead before she turned to go and mumbled behind her, “It’s only three more months, we can do this.”</p><p>“Three more months”, she thought to herself, three more months and she’d have him all to herself. She had waited for more than ten years, she could wait three months...right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now the fun part begins, huh?” Naruto asked as he sat across from Hinata. He reached for her hand as she continued picking at her dessert. She obliged him, of course, interlacing her fingers in his while enjoying the slice of cake he had served her.</p><p>The couple had just enjoyed a delicious meal that Naruto had proudly cooked, at least, for the most part. Naruto figured Hinata didn’t need to know just how much Hanabi had to help, the important thing was that the food was delicious—and edible.</p><p>“So much planning to do,” Hinata mumbled, a smile playing upon her lips. She was clearly thrilled at the thought.</p><p>“It’s going to come at us fast, we should take advantage of the days off we have coming up and start talking through some things.”</p><p>She nodded, “I’d like that.”</p><p>He watched attentively as she unfurled her legs from the curled-up position she was in, her foot gently nudging his in the process. She was wearing loose-fitting clothing, a shirt of his, and a pair of what looked like pajama pants. Her long hair was still damp from her shower, her cheeks rosy and skin glowing. He loved seeing her like this the most, comfortable and at peace.</p><p>“You’re staring at me,” She said in between bites, noting that Naruto had barely blinked in the last few minutes.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Hinata squeezed his hand, “You’re embarrassing me, as always.”</p><p>“I’m just so happy you’re back,” He gushed, knowing it was probably the twentieth time he said it, but he didn’t care.</p><p>She giggled, offering him a bite of her cake as thanks for the extra attention. He, of course, took it without a single thought, smiling like an idiot as she fed him from her fork. Somehow anything she gave him tasted ten times better.</p><p>“Oh, I meant to tell you,” Hinata said, putting her fork down and focusing her gaze upon him, “Your onigiris were delicious, Naruto-kun. I’m so lucky my future husband is a talented cook.”</p><p>He blushed, growing more embarrassingly bashful by the second, “It was just a few rice balls, Hinata. No big deal. I told you I can always make them for you when you go on missions.”</p><p>“I know, but, still. Thank you so much, and thank you for dinner as well.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” He said, leaning over and pressing his lips to her forehead.</p><p><br/>Deciding that simply wasn’t enough, Hinata yanked a surprise Naruto in for a kiss. Their lips lingered, he could taste sweet frosting upon her breath. By the time she pulled away his head was spinning.</p><p>A flushed Hinata shyly looked away as he attempted to compose himself. Her fingertips lightly traced her lips, as if to embed the memory of what they had just shared in her mind. It drove him absolutely insane. She always managed to rile him up, leaving him shaky and confused without even knowing that she was doing it. Not that he was complaining, he loved the adrenaline rush she always inevitably provoked in him.</p><p>He cleared his throat and got up from the table, reaching for Hinata’s now empty plate, “So...end of March? That’s coming up quick."</p><p>She gently covered his hand with hers and pushed him back. She wanted to help him clean up, even if he wouldn’t allow it. Naruto furrowed his brow as Hinata walked over with her plate to the sink and nodded, “So much planning to do...I don’t know where to start.”</p><p>She handed him a rag when he stepped next to her, and he obliged. Allowing her to wash as he dried. They didn’t have much to clean anyways.</p><p>“Maybe we should pick a date?” Naruto suggested, hyper-focused on his dish-drying duties to try to forget the spark of electricity that went off between them earlier. It was taking everything in him not to pin her against the kitchen sink and welcome her home properly.</p><p>Hinata smiled at him, “We should, right?”</p><p>“Well, Kakashi said he’d have to talk to the council to discuss dates, but we all know he’ll make the real decision. And he’d most likely go with whatever date you want so if you have one?”</p><p>“I don’t really have one in mind, perhaps Father does? I know he wants late March...”</p><p>“I, um, I’m having tea with him in a few days...so I can ask him then?”</p><p>“O-oh? Really?”</p><p>“Yes, he said he still had a couple of things to discuss, you know?”</p><p>She nodded, “He did let you off a little easy, didn’t he?”</p><p>Naruto chuckled, “Almost too good to be true, huh?”</p><p>“Well, I’m happy to see you two might be becoming a little closer,” She said as she turned off the faucet.</p><p>Naruto put down the rag and wrapped his arms around her waist, “I want for all of us to be a family. Besides, I’m the one coming into your family, I should try a little harder to make sure we all get off on the right foot.”</p><p>“Ah, so that’s what cooking with Hanabi was?” She playfully said, turning around to face him.</p><p>“That was her doing me a favor, I really needed her help.”</p><p>“I’m sure she was more than happy to assist. She loves the idea of having you around.”</p><p>“She’s already calling me nii-chan,” Naruto could barely contain how ecstatic he was at that, it made Hinata stand on the tips of his toes and plant a kiss on his reddened cheeks.</p><p>While he was still reeling from the absurd amount of domestic bliss he was currently experiencing, Hinata quickly began putting a kettle on and pulling out the Hyuga family’s extensive selection of tea. She motioned for Naruto to sit back down and moved around the kitchen weightlessly.</p><p>“So, when do we tell everyone?” Naruto asked, leaning back in his seat and watching her pour the now boiling water into the mugs. She had already chosen the tea she knew he preferred and brought it over to steep on the table as they chatted. For added measure she placed before him a sticky jar of honey, knowing he loved adding extra whenever he did choose to indulge in tea with her.</p><p>“I was wondering the same. I know a lot of our friends are going to be in and out of the village the next few days, but they should be all around for the Rinne festival.”</p><p>Naruto nodded as she sat down beside him, nudging the piping hot mug towards him. He took it with a smile and began mixing in honey without missing a beat, “Actually, I suggested the same to Sakura. I think the Rinne festival would be perfect. We can tell everyone we’re going out for your birthday. We’re due for another reunion anyways, it’s the perfect excuse, you know?”</p><p>Hinata smiled, "It would be a great way to tell everyone. I’ll talk to Sakura and start planning with her.”</p><p>“I can't believe we haven’t seen the gang since my birthday,” He looked down at the steam rising from his mug, hoping it would cover the pained expression on his face.</p><p>Hinata too looked away sheepishly, no doubt thinking that his birthday had been the first night they had made love.</p><p>But Naruto? All he could remember from that night was how forward he was with her, and how easily she had reciprocated. Never in all of his years would he have imagined that Hinata Hyuga would let him eat her out in a public bathroom. So it didn’t happen, that didn’t matter. The point was that she would have let him. He’d have to remember that for the next time they were feeling adventurous.</p><p>He’d never have thought that his nineteenth year would have started off that way. Then again, now that he thought about it, he’d already be married when he turned twenty.</p><p>“Damn,” He mumbled in disbelief.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>He smiled, “By my next birthday, we’ll already be married.”</p><p>She reached over for his hand, “We’re already engaged before mine.”</p><p>“That’s right, we’ve really just gone full speed ahead, huh?”</p><p>“Well, once you’ve made your mind up...”</p><p>Naruto chuckled, “You know me so well.”</p><p>“I just really like that about you, you’ve always inspired me to be the same way as well.”</p><p>Naruto sighed, “You really are too cute for your own good.”</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>“Well, you are.”</p><p>“Naruto-Kun, come on, let’s keep planning.”</p><p>He relented, “Okay, well, from our friends do only Kiba and Shino know?”</p><p>Hinata nodded, ”And Sakura.”</p><p>“Shikamaru...probably Temari.”</p><p>Hinata took a second and suddenly realized, “I need to talk to Kurenai-sensei before we tell anyone else.”</p><p>Naruto also grimaced, “And I need to talk to Iruka-sensei.”</p><p>Their eyes met across the table though, and instantly the worried looks disappeared. They smiled at each other as if realizing for the millionth time that this was real.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll pay a visit to Kurenai-Sensei tomorrow.”</p><p>“You know what, let’s walk into the village together, have lunch, talk to Kurenai and Iruka-sensei, and then meet up again and maybe head over to the bakery and look at cakes?”</p><p>“The cake is one of the last things we need to plan, Naruto-kun.”</p><p>“It’s the easiest though. And are you really turning down cake, Hina?”</p><p>She laughed, “Well, we can always bring some slices to Hanabi and father and start from there?”</p><p>“Okay, but...we’re doing strawberry shortcake, right?”</p><p>“You were serious?”</p><p>“Absolutely. And when we cut the cake I’ll make sure to feed you the juiciest strawberry on it. Um, just make sure you don’t suck on my fingers in front of everyone,” He teased.</p><p>“Naruto!” She said, shoving his arm. Her entire face was aflame, and she was trying badly to hide it.</p><p>“Is thinking about our wedding making you blush?” He said, playfully fighting her off.</p><p>Hinata took a breath, “You really do love to embarrass me.”</p><p>“Hands down one of my favorite parts of the day,” He reached over and wrapped an arm around her, trying to calm her down.</p><p>She leaned into him and sighed, “You’re only going to be worse when we get married, aren’t you?”</p><p>“If you really know me that well then you already know my answer, don’t you?”</p><p>“I unfortunately do.”</p><p>The couple burst into laughter, Naruto embracing Hinata tighter, and the Hyuga beauty pressing her cheek to his as she smiled so hard her entire face hurt. It was sickeningly sweet, as so voiced by the youngest Hyuga as she happened upon the scene.</p><p>“Gross,” She mumbled, the smallest hint of a smile upon her lips.</p><p>“I thought you were staying in your room?” Hinata pointedly reminded her sister.</p><p>Hanabi, busying herself with cutting a slice of cake, shrugged as she said in between a bite, “I got hungry.”</p><p>“You said you just ate.”</p><p>“Not dessert.”</p><p>Naruto quickly jumped in, “There’s plenty to go around.”</p><p>“Thank you, Naruto Nii-chan,” Hanabi turned to look at Hinata and stuck her tongue out, “See, that’s why he’s my favorite sibling now.”</p><p>Hinata simply rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore her younger sister, and sadly said, “It’s getting pretty late..”</p><p>Naruto, knowing she was probably exhausted from her journey home, nodded and began getting up from the table, “It unfortunately is.”</p><p>“He could sleepover, otousan wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“No, I couldn’t impose. Besides, I’m pretty sure he would mind,” Naruto chuckled.</p><p>“Have it your way, Nii-chan,” Hanabi said, grabbing her plate and already heading in the direction of her room, “Oh! Don’t forget, I packed you some leftovers to take home.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hanabi,” He said, watching her as she walked off.</p><p>Naruto couldn’t help but feel a flutter in his heart, it all just felt like it was really coming together. He’d already gained a little sister, as frustrating as Hinata says she is at times, he knew the younger Hyuga truly loved her sister and was already fond of him. He wouldn’t dare mess that up, not ever.</p><p>Hinata quickly packed up a bag for him as he put on his boots and winter coat, her eyes half-lidded and clearly tired as she approached him to say goodnight.</p><p>He took her into his embrace and rested his chin upon the top of her head as he whispered, “Go to bed, Hina. My girl needs her rest.”</p><p>“Your girl?” She asked, looking up at him in sweet wonder.</p><p>“We’re engaged, aren’t we? Of course, you’re my girl.”</p><p>She trailed kisses from his collarbone to his cheek before firmly planting her lips upon his, “I love you, Naruto.”<br/>“I love you too. Now go to bed, I’ll pick you up tomorrow, okay?”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” She said, lips touching lips once again. Leaving her would never be an easy task, not when she made it this difficult for him.</p><p>“Goodnight,” He said, finally managing to untangle himself from her embrace. He placed a final kiss on her forehead and turned to open the door.</p><p>She leaned against it, watching as he started down the entryway to the Hyuga home. He turned one final time to give her a final wave before opening the gate. Her eyes sparkled even from afar, he could still feel her heart beating in time with his. He was so tempted to turn back around and scoop her back up into his arms. But he wouldn’t, he knew better.</p><p>After all, he’d get her all to himself soon enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As agreed upon the night before, Naruto and Hinata met mid-morning to run some errands before they would inevitably end up at Ichiraku for lunch. It had been a sweet day, one filled with stolen kisses and longing glances. The couple held hands as they walked through the village, the streets just as busy as ever, regardless of the freezing temperatures.</p><p>Bundled up from head to toe, all you could see of the pair were their intertwined hands and their flushed cheeks. From far away people watched them as they passed by, smiling and whispering to each other about just how fast the two had fallen in love. It was clear to everyone that Naruto was completely and totally smitten, that the Hyuga heiress had laid claim to his heart. With how fast their relationship had progressed, they sensed a wedding on the horizon, that was for sure.</p><p>After having their fill of ramen, they parted ways. Naruto leaving Hinata at Kurenai’s doorstep and agreeing to pick her up right after he spoke to Iruka. She smiled sweetly at him, an encouraging last glance all he needed before turning on his heel and marching back onto the chilly streets.</p><p>“You can do this,” He murmured to himself, taking a deep breath as he approached the academy, suddenly more nervous than he had been when he had spoken to Lord Hyuga. He knew it was because aside from Hinata’s father, the one person who he had most wanted to speak to about this next chapter in his life was Iruka.</p><p>Having grown up an orphan, Iruka became the person he looked up to, confided in, and of course, terrorized for the better part of his pre-teen years. To him, Iruka was the closest thing he had to a father, and although he had never expressed it, he just somehow knew Iruka knew it too.</p><p>“Naruto! What a surprise,” Iruka ruffled Naruto’s hair as if he was still twelve, his headband falling down upon his forehead.</p><p>Naruto huffed, “Iruka-sensei, come on. We can’t just shake hands or something?”</p><p>“Not even a hug? You just want us to shake hands?”</p><p>“Forget it,” Naruto said, rolling his eyes as he adjusted his headband.</p><p>“Hey, you wanted to meet me. Which, by the way, thanks for calling. It’s been weeks since I’ve heard from you,” He said as if reprimanding Naruto, “If it wasn’t for me running into Sakura I wouldn’t have even known you had fallen ill.”</p><p>“It was nothing, Iruka-sensei. Come on, you know me. I’m up and at ‘em again in an instant.”</p><p>Iruka smiled as he clasped Naruto’s shoulder, “Stubborn as always,” He said, shaking his head, “Let’s head inside, I put some tea on.”</p><p>The two chatted as they made their way to Iruka’s new office, where, as promised, he had already warmed up water in his electric kettle.</p><p>As he poured, Naruto slipped off his winter jacket and breathed out, trying to relieve himself of the nervousness that was coursing through him.</p><p>“Alright, spill,” Iruka said knowingly, cocking an eyebrow at Naruto.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You didn’t just come to see me for tea, I know you had a reason. So come on, let me have it. What did you do?”</p><p>“Why do you assume I did something?” Naruto scowled as he brought the mug Iruka had placed in front of him to his lips, he immediately yelled out “Shit!” as the steam hot liquid hit his mouth.</p><p>Iruka stifled a laugh as he shook his head, “You knew it was hot.”</p><p>“Iruka-sensei, please...” Naruto pleaded, his tongue burning and his patience wavering.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Naruto sighed, “See, the thing is...”</p><p>“Is...Is Hinata...” He cleared his throat, “Is Hinata pregnant?”</p><p>Naruto almost choked on the tea he managed to sip, “Why would you say that!?”</p><p>“Why are you acting so strange!?”</p><p>“Kakashi didn’t tell you?”</p><p>“Tell me what?”</p><p>“Well, at least I know he can keep a secret...”</p><p>“What secret, Naruto?”</p><p>Naruto took a breath and finally said, “I asked Hinata to marry me. She said yes.”</p><p>“W-what!?”</p><p>The blonde nodded, bashfully looking away, “Y-yeah. I talked to Lord Hyuga as well. We’re getting married in-”</p><p>Iruka wrapped Naruto in an embrace so tight he almost couldn’t breathe. But, after the initial shock of it all, Naruto wrapped his arms around his sensei, laughing into his shoulder.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re getting married,” Iruka said, wiping the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“Are you crying, Iruka-sensei?”</p><p>“N-no. I just...wow.”</p><p>“That shocking?”</p><p>“We knew it was bound to happen, you two are just...perfect for each other. I just didn’t think...”</p><p>“This soon?”</p><p>“This soon,” Iruka repeated, leaning back upon his desk, “Wait, just how soon?”</p><p>“End of March.”</p><p>Unsurprised, Iruka merely smiled at his former student, “When you know you know.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“I bet Kakashi and Shikamaru are having a heck of a time planning, aren’t they?”</p><p>Naruto shrugged, “It’s not every day you get married.”</p><p>“It certainly isn’t.”</p><p>Naruto chuckled, “You were kind of the first person I wanted to tell, no one else knows yet. Well, no one I told on purpose. And Kakashi and Shikamaru don’t count, I had to tell them so we could start planning, you know?”</p><p>Tears started to well again in Iruka’s eyes, making Naruto a tad sentimental as well. He willed himself not to cry, not yet. He was sure there’d be plenty of tears down the round as they got closer to the day, but today he was only going to smile and swallow the lump that was forming in his throat.</p><p>“I-I’m honored.”</p><p>Naruto nodded, “I’m glad you’re so happy for us.”</p><p>“I’ve always wished for you to find happiness, you know that. You deserve everything, Naruto. Everything.”</p><p>“Alright, enough. Save it for the wedding speech, Iruka-sensei. I don’t want to start getting all mopey before I go pick up Hinata.”</p><p>Iruka laughed, wiping his tears, and trying to compose himself.</p><p>The pair talked for about an hour over tea, discussing what it meant to be a husband, and what Naruto’s life would look like now. Although Iruka was a forever bachelor, he knew what it meant to be a man and to have a family. Naruto hung on his every word, just as when he was a child.</p><p>“And you know, you can always talk to me,” Iruka said as he walked Naruto back out into the cold, clasping his former student’s shoulder once more.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be around more often asking for advice,” Naruto said, already thinking about asking his former sensei his opinion on what to get Hinata for her birthday. He wanted it to be as meaningful as her gift to him this past year.</p><p>Iruka laughed as he watched Naruto walk away, back into the snow and towards the village. He couldn’t believe that the same brat he had been worried about all those years ago was now a man about to be wed.</p><p>“Bye, Iruka-sensei!” Naruto yelled over his shoulder, his smile apparent even from far away.</p><p>Iruka waved as he let a breath out. It was truly crazy how quickly things changed.</p><hr/><p><br/>Hinata watched as Naruto made his way back upon the street before she mustered all the calm she could to knock on Kurenai’s door.</p><p>She had barely rapped the hard surface before Kurenai appeared, swinging the door open and warmly exclaiming, “Hinata! I’m so happy you stopped by,” as she wrapped her former student in a loving embrace.</p><p>“Hina-chan!” Mirai yelled, bolting towards them and grabbing onto Hinata’s leg.</p><p>“Miss Mirai! Look at you!” Hinata exclaimed as she swept up the toddler, “You’re getting bigger by the day.”</p><p>“And sassier,” Kurenai added with a laugh. She opened the door to her apartment and motioned for Hinata to step in, “What an unexpected visit, Hinata. I was thrilled when you called, it’s not that often you invite yourself over anymore.”</p><p>“I don’t invite myself over,” Hinata said, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>“Oh, like I mind. You know I’m just joking, I thought you were past the shyness already,” Hinata merely glared at Kurenai, making her sensei laugh once more, “Alright, alright. I’ll stop. I made some coffee already, did you want a cup?”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>Kurenai stood at the counter for a moment, fixing up a mug for Hinata. With a flourish, she set down both mugs at the kitchen table and nudged one towards her guest, “Extra cream and extra sugar.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Hinata immediately took a sip and smiled, “It’s perfect.”</p><p>“So,” Kurenai said, stirring her coffee with a spoon, “Did Naruto ask for your hand?”</p><p>Hinata stared blankly at Kurenai, “Sensei, why do you always do this?”</p><p>“So he did?”</p><p>“You couldn’t just let me tell you?”</p><p>“How did he ask?”</p><p>“We’re really going to do this again?”</p><p>“Did he talk to your father?”</p><p>Hinata responded with a sigh, “Yes, he spoke to my father.”</p><p>“And...how did he ask?”</p><p>Hinata hadn’t realized until that moment that perhaps saying he asked while they were in bed together wasn’t the ideal engagement story.</p><p>“O-oh. Well, um. He asked after he came home from a mission, in his apartment.”</p><p>“He didn’t plan it out, did he?”</p><p>“It was very unexpected.”</p><p>“Very Naruto, I wouldn’t expect any less. And Hiashi is happy about his daughter getting married?”</p><p>“He appears to be. He and Naruto are having tea soon.”</p><p>“I can see those two becoming close.”</p><p>Hinata nodded, bringing her mug to her lips once more, “One can only hope.”</p><p>“And the wedding is going to be when?”</p><p>“End of March.”</p><p>Kurenai raised her eyebrows, “Any reason for the rush?”</p><p>“Naruto knows what he wants...so do I. Why wait any longer?”</p><p>Hinata’s bluntness made Kurenai burst out in laughter, “True, true. The heart wants what it wants.”</p><p>“It certainly does,” Hinata said with a smile.</p><p>“Young love,” Kurenai said dramatically, a dreamy look upon her face, “Cherish it. This time in your lives is sure to be a beautiful one.”</p><p>Hinata nodded, letting Kurenai continue on rattling off questions at her and sneaking cookies off the table to Mirai. The pair talked until they heard a knock on the door. Kurenai, already knowing who it could possibly be, gave Hinata a sly smile, “He’s right on time.”</p><p>“Hina-chan. I don’t want you to go,” Mirai pouted as she ran up to Hinata, burying her head into Hinata’s shoulder.</p><p>Neither of them paid attention to Kurenai welcoming Naruto in, or him shyly peeking his head into the kitchen to look for his fiance.</p><p>“Those two are obsessed with each other,” Kurenai said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, “Always have been.”</p><p>Although Naruto said nothing in response, the stupid grin on his face said it all.</p><p>He watched in wonder as Hinata comforted the toddler, a glow upon her he hadn’t seen before. His cheeks flushed as he caught himself imagining her with their own children. He knew she’d be just as gentle and loving with them as she was with sweet Mirai. It almost made his heart ache at the thought, he had never known a pain like this one. Both sweet and sad at the same time. It was comparable only to what he felt when he told his mother he loved her for the first and last time.</p><p>He wanted the chance to be a father, he was sure of that now. More sure than he had been of anything in his life.</p><p>Hinata didn’t notice her husband-to-be in the doorway as she was still comforting the toddler in her arms, but Kurenai caught it immediately. She smiled to herself as she looked upon Hinata with her daughter, hoping that the couple would know the happiness of a child when they were ready.</p><p>“Oh, Naruto-Kun,” Hinata said as she got up from the table, Mirai still clinging to her, “Are you ready to go?”</p><p>“I think we should be asking Mirai that,” He said waving to the toddler. Mirai dug her face into Hinata’s neck, clearly embarrassed by the attention.</p><p>Kurenai grabbed the child from Hinata’s embrace and peppered kisses upon her face, making both Naruto and Hinata laugh in unison with a giggly Mirai.</p><p>“Well, we’re looking forward to the wedding, you two.”</p><p>Naruto reddened, grabbing Hinata’s scarf from the hook and wrapping it around her as he mumbled, “Thank you, Kurenai-sensei.”</p><p>Hinata, with a blush playing upon her cheeks as well, nodded and said, “I’ll be around again soon, I promise.”</p><p>“I’m keeping you to that. We have lots to discuss.”</p><p>The couple said goodbye to Kurenai and Mirai, exchanging hugs and more receiving more congratulations at the door.</p><p>As they made their way back onto the street, Hinata rested her head on Naruto’s shoulder.</p><p>“Tired?” He asked, his hand wrapped tightly around hers.</p><p>“No,” She responded, taking a breath, “Just taking it all in.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Same here.”</p><p>“So, no cake hunting today?” Hinata asked when she noticed they were walking in the opposite direction of the bakery.</p><p>“What’s the point? We know we’re getting strawberry shortcake.”</p><p>“We did not agree to that.”</p><p>Naruto ignored her, “And anyway, it’d be better to get it fresh for your sister and father later this week when I come over for tea.”</p><p>“Ah, good point.”</p><p>“Besides, if we skip the bakery we can head back to mine for a bit before I take you back home.”</p><p>“Oh? And why would we need to do that?”</p><p>He leaned into her ear and whispered, “To finish what we started yesterday.”</p><p>As much as Hinata wished she could resist, the simple fact of the matter was that she’d been waiting to be alone with Naruto for what felt like forever. She could barely contain herself, she began picking up her pace noticeably.</p><p>“Is that a yes?” Naruto asked as he noticed they were now practically jogging.</p><p>Hinata looked up at him, cheeks ablaze and eyes sparkling, “Absolutely.”</p><p>Naruto didn’t need to hear anything further. When they turned a corner away from prying eyes, he picked her up bridal style and began sprinting towards his apartment.</p><p>“You’re crazy,” She yelled as the wind whipped her face.</p><p>Naruto pulled her scarf around her a little tighter and gave her his signature grin, “Just crazy enough.”</p><p>Hinata laughed, her heart as light and free as they seemed to be as they hopped from rooftop to rooftop. Even the cold couldn’t stop the heat that coursed through them as they thought of what was to come.</p><p>"So much for until the wedding," She murmured into his chest, feeling especially safe in his arms at the moment.</p><p>"Who said we're doing anything?"</p><p>"Don't be a tease."</p><p>"All we're doing is finishing what we started, nothing more, nothing less."</p><p>"Are you sure we couldn't do a little more?"</p><p>"Can you at least wait until I put you down for you to try tempting me?"</p><p>Hinata laughed, hoping that it'd always be this way. She had no doubt it would be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>